


Зеркало жизни

by Saysly



Series: Mirror Life [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Purge: Anarchy (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Harem, And their butts, Belts, Bloodplay, Boot Worship, Brainwashing, Coitus Interruptus, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Decapitation, Declarations Of Love, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Evil Steve Rogers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fingering, Flogging, Foot Massage, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Gender or Sex Swap, Gore, Hand Feeding, Hospitals, Illness, Intercrural Sex, Knives, Laundry, M/M, Mirror Universe, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PTSD, Pantyhose, Pillow Talk, Pornography, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape, Regret, Revenge, Rule 63, Sadism, Sarongs, Self-cest, Service Submission, Sex Pollen, Stabbing, Strap-Ons, Suicide Attempt, Taunting, Temper Tantrums, Theft, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Time Travel, Torture, Urination, Vampires, Wrongful Imprisonment, cabin fever, genital wounds, impotency, it started out as trash and morphed into a bizarre sex road trip comedy?, more torture, noncon bubble bath, nylons, performance anxiety, property damage, questionable altruism, questionable happy endings, the docks, very bad things happen to very bad people, you've sinned just reading this tag list, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 59,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брок Рамлоу, профессиональный двойной агент и говнюк, во время взрыва попадает в параллельную вселенную. Он привык выбираться из самых запутанных ситуаций, а сейчас он всего лишь должен пережить спасение Стивом Роджерсом, известным также как Капитан Гидра.</p><p>Во второй части эта фееричная история превращается в причудливое секс-турне по параллельным мирам развеселой троицы Капитана Гидры Стива Роджерса, положительного!Джека Роллинза и Коммандера Брока Рамлоу.</p><p>Они попытаются убить друг друга после возвращения домой, как истинные джентльмены.</p><p>Это история безграничной любви к Джеку Роллинзу ♥</p><p>PS: Все теги добавлены в порядке появления в истории.</p><p>PPS: У Брока немного другая разгрузка, но общий принцип использования "трахательной сбруи" можно наблюдать на картинке: http://hamletmachine.tumblr.com/post/68759612645/erwin-shows-levi-how-to-use-the-3d-gear</p><p>PPPS: Доска, посвященная Капитану Гидре: https://ru.pinterest.com/svetlanademina9/hydracaptain/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mirror of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214533) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 
  * Inspired by [The Mirror of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214533) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 



Он _не_ подписывался на это дерьмо.  
Террористы? Запросто. Местечковые повстанцы? Без проблем. Асгардские боги? _Да ну нахуй_. Этого не было в контракте. Где черти носят Роджерса? Какой смысл держать в команде супер-солдата, если он не берёт на себя разборки с внеземными засланцами?  
Брок Рамлоу бросил украдкой взгляд за угол, где набухал и пульсировал межпространственный портал. Он ощущал вибрации, заставлявшие его зубы стучать, а волосы на руках стоять дыбом. Асгардка нараспев читала заклинание, её голос набирал громкость.  
Брок прицелился ей в голову. Божество там или нет, пуля её остановит. Сладких снов, лапуля.  
Она вскинула взгляд, и Брок увидел её ухмылку. Он нажал на курок прямо перед тем, как она махнула рукой в его сторону. Волна энергии ударила его в грудь одновременно с пулей, вошедшей в её череп. Асгардка упала.  
Удачный выстрел, успел подумать Рамлоу перед тем, как его лёгкие сжались и перед глазами поплыли черные пятна от нехватки кислорода.  
Портал заревел, и Рамлоу почувствовал, что его затягивает в кружащуюся пустоту.  
Это был чертовски тупой способ умереть. Роллинз никогда его не простит.

 

Он услышал выстрелы до того, как сумел открыть глаза. Выстрелы и знакомый голос:  
— Перекройте периметр!  
_Роджерс_.  
Рамлоу свернулся в позу эмбриона и закашлялся. Он всё ещё был жив, но его рёбра так болели, что заставляли мечтать о быстрой смерти. Он был покрыт синяками от шеи до яиц.  
— Привет, _герой_.  
В исторических книгах никогда не упоминалось, какой язвой был Стив Роджерс.  
Рамлоу поднял на него мутный взгляд из-под опухших век.  
— Что с асгардкой?  
Он с трудом мог видеть, но это определенно был аристократический профиль Роджерса в тусклом свете.  
— Я точно в неё попал. Но было бы мило с твоей стороны обеспечить нам на поле поддержку, Кэп. Докладывай!  
— Падение явно сказалось на твоих мозгах.  
Роджерс дотронулся до лба Рамлоу, проверяя обильно кровоточивший порез. Рамлоу вздрогнул и отодвинулся. Роджерс был такой наседкой.  
— Ага, может быть. Но не тебе об этом беспокоиться, Здоровяк.  
— Ты такой забавный персонаж, Брок Рамлоу. Да, я знаю, кто ты. Я о тебе вообще много знаю.  
— Боже, я на это надеялся, — попытка закатить глаза оказалась безболезненной, что было хорошей новостью. — Это бы сделало менее неловкой ту жалкую попытку облапать меня в раздевалке.  
Упоминание о том случае обычно затыкало Роджерса, и Брок пользовался этим, когда становился особенно раздражённым.  
Однако в этот раз не сработало, заставив Роджерса едва приподнять брови в любопытстве.  
— Я знаю всё о тебе, потому что ты — чудовищная заноза в моей заднице. Брок Рамлоу, непогрешимый символ ЩИТа. На тебе прям нимб сияет, лицемерный ты ублюдок. Не удивительно, что у тебя никого нет.  
В каком смысле _никого нет_? А куда делся Роллинз?  
— У меня нет настроения на эту хрень. Мне нужны медики, а мой коммутатор разбила эта асгардская сучка. Я должен отметиться, — Рамлоу сбился. — Почему ты на меня так смотришь?  
Взгляд казался знакомым, как у голодного хищника.  
Роджерс оседлал Рамлоу, встав в грязь на ладони и колени. Это что-то новенькое. Роджерс наклонил голову вбок:  
— Агенты Щ.И.Т.а обычно не падают с неба, по крайней мере без парашюта.  
— Ну, _ты_ так делаешь. Грёбаное шоу, — Рамлоу моргнул, голова болела так, будто кто-то поиграл ею в футбол. — Прекрати валять дурака, Роджерс, — буркнул он, вяло брыкнувшись.  
Роджерс рассмеялся, как будто это было самое забавное, что он слышал за день, и этот смех — он не был смехом _Стива_.  
— Мне, похоже, стоит прояснить свою позицию, сынок. Видишь ли, твоя команда и моя команда — это разные команды.  
Роджерс лениво провёл пальцем по крови, стекавшей по виску Рамлоу, и облизал кончик. Он вздохнул, словно кровь Брока была сладчайшим нектаром.  
— Но мне нравится валять дурака. И все мои приятели из Гидры ужасно расстроятся, если я не предложу им присоединиться к веселью.  
_Дерьмо_.  
— Погоди... что? Гидра?  
Так не бывает. Роджерс похлопал по своей бронированной груди, на которой была видна эмблема с дьявольской головой, стоило чуть прищуриться.  
— Этого не может быть! Ты не можешь быть из Гидры! Я...  
— Ты не слишком сообразительный, да, сынок? Повезло, что ты такой хорошенький.  
Он с легкостью приподнял тело Рамлоу за перекрестье ремней кобуры и немного встряхнул, отправив дрожь прямо в мозги Брока.  
— Обожаю этот обвес, кстати говоря. Я его зову _трахательной сбруей_.  
Роджерс небрежным ударом по лицу отправил Рамлоу в беспамятство.


	2. Chapter 2

Придя в сознание, Рамлоу попытался оценить сложившуюся ситуацию. Он был связан, с повязкой на глазах, хорошо, что не в мешке. Под его пальцами ощущалась гладкая, холодная поверхность кафельной плитки. Он был обнажён, за исключением ремней кобуры. Эта небольшая деталь заставила его содрогнуться всем телом.  
Стив Роджерс работал на Гидру. Это было уму непостижимо, однако он не мог спутать ни это лицо, ни этот символ. Это, должно быть, другой мир. Асгардская магия, тот портал, ничего хорошего никогда из этих порталов ещё не падало. Спросите у нью-йоркцев.  
В воздухе висела вонь серы и мокрой псины.  
Он знал наверняка, где он находится. На одной из баз Гидры под промышленным заводом, в прошлом он там успел от души поразвлечься. Какой бы это ни был мир, некоторые вещи остались прежними. Он подумал об одной из констант в своей жизни — Роллинзе — и улыбнулся.  
— Какого хера ты скалишься?  
Этот голос не принадлежал Роджерсу, а плаксивые нотки заставили Рамлоу закатить глаза под повязкой. Страха это точно не вызывало.  
— А, я просто думал о тех фотках твоей мамочки.  
Тёплая струя жидкости ударила ему в грудь, и по запаху он понял, что именно происходит.  
_Любители_. Нужно сначала изрезать гостя, а потом ссать на него. Это заставляет раны гореть. Теперь же любой, кто решит за него взяться, сам провоняет мочой. Его ухмылка стала ещё шире, он с трудом подавил смешок.  
— Кажется, ему это _нравится_? — голос ссавшего теперь звучал немного напугано. — Символ Щ.И.Т.а любит, когда на него мочатся?  
Насколько хорошее у него здесь было прикрытие, что все считали его лучшим представителем ЩИТа? Может быть, в этом мире он даже _не_ работал на Гидру?  
_Бля_.  
Не стоит им знать, что он не играет за команду ангелов. Ему всего лишь надо выбраться отсюда одним куском, и ещё Брок с удовольствием бы разбил голову ссавшего на него ублюдка о кафельный пол.  
— Ему больше нравятся другие вещи. Мне так рассказывали.  
Это уже голос Роджерса, ровный и хладнокровный. Хуже того, терпеливый. Ухмылка Рамлоу потускла.  
— Расскажи мне о них.  
Ублюдок вздохнул и затараторил:  
— Я его в баре снял, как вы мне приказали. Он приготовил мне ужин. Вкусно было, кстати говоря. Что-то с припущенной семгой и киноа? Хотел знать всё о моей семье и моей жизни.  
Роджерс кашлянул, и тот продолжил со злорадством в голосе:  
— Он оказался самой громкой и жадной давалкой, какую я когда либо встречал. Эту дырку даже не пришлось растягивать, вошел в него как в девку. Заставил сунуть в него ещё пару пальцев, чтобы он мог что-то почувствовать.  
— А потом?  
— Потом он плакал от счастья и требовал обнимашек.  
Губы Рамлоу скривились в отвращении. Возможно, ему стоит пристрелить местного себя из жалости. Если Стив здесь был в Гидре, то теоретически другой Рамлоу должен был быть ванилькой.  
— Грёбаный обнимальщик. И он храпит.  
Да, с этим придется разобраться. У Рамлоу есть репутация, которую он должен поддерживать: он _не_ обнимается.  
— Правда, тогда у него не было этой татуировки.  
Что ещё за татуировка? У него не было никогда.  
— Это норвежская руна. Означает « _жертва_ », — сказал Роджерс.  
Магическая татуировка? Ну, могло быть и хуже. На нём могло появиться и клеймо шлюхи с надписью «Добро пожаловать».  
— Что скажешь, Брок? Я же могу звать тебя Брок? — он почувствовал, как пальцы Роджерса стиснули его подбородок, заставив приподнять голову.  
— Тебе нужно сменить разведчиков. Моя готовка подобна дерьму, — Рамлоу сплюнул. — И уборщиков найди получше. Здесь воняет мочой.  
Роджерс снисходительно хлопнул Брока по щеке в ответ на дерзость. Он провёл ногтями по линии подбородка Рамлоу и ниже по горлу. Рамлоу невольно сглотнул.  
Запах Роджерса был одинаковым в обоих мирах. Пряный и теплый, старомодный. Это чертовски путало. Было тому причиной дурацкое сотрясение или откат от магии, черт его знает, но что-то было не так с его мозгами.  
И он _не_ любил обниматься.  
— Помойте его. Внутри и снаружи.  
Роджерс отошел, скрипя подошвами по плитке.  
Рамлоу начал подозревать, что ему предстоит тесно познакомиться с Белой Комнатой. Он часто отводил туда Зимнего Солдата на очистку и прекрасно был знаком со всеми хорошенькими чудесненькими приборчиками, развешанными по тамошним стенам. Он совершенно не хотел сводить с ними более близкое знакомство.  
— Зачем? — глухо спросил второй. Местный Рамлоу действительно трахал этого идиота? В эти дни было так сложно найти хороших помощников, а этот чувак даже не дотягивал до жалкого уровня Вестфола. Интересно, здесь Вестфол тоже был из хороших парней?  
— Затем, что я не трахаю грязные игрушки. Я делаю их грязными в процессе.  
Роджерс замолчал на секунду и продолжил:  
— Ну серьезно, меня уже тянет стереть эту ухмылку с твоего лица.  
— Мужчины получше тебя уже пытались, — ответил Брок. Ему уже расхотелось играться, было бы неплохо проявить немного твердости. Если этот Роджерс был похож на своего близнеца, немного уважения способно сотворить чудо в сохранении Рамлоу живым и по возможности здоровым.  
Раздался звук нескольких шагов, а затем шепот в ухо:  
— Возможно, но были ли они такими же энтузиастами, как я? Я твой большой фанат. У меня даже есть твоя фигурка.  
Он сжал зубы на нежной плоти мочки уха и Брок вскрикнул, не успев удержаться. Ублюдок пустил ему кровь, и Брок тяжело дышал от боли.  
— Ммм, восхитительно, — Роджерс звонко причмокнул губами. — Доставишь мне удовольствие, и никто другой не получит возможности с тобой развлечься.  
Он надавил пальцем на синяк на груди Рамлоу.  
— И эти чудесные звуки, сынок, они меня по-настоящему заводят.  
Рамлоу втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
— Договорились, но я буду сверху.  
Роджерс рассмеялся, ударил его ещё раз забавы ради и ушёл. В голове у Рамлоу звенело от затрещины, и он почти не заметил шум воды, потекшей из крана.  
Зато он сразу заметил вторжение клизмы. Такое даже Халк бы не оставил незамеченным. Он думал о Роллинзе и об отдыхе в лесном коттедже. Там было безопасно, там было тепло и уютно.  
Рамлоу ненавидел этот мир. Ненавидел своего тупого слабого близнеца, ненавидел придурка, который не знал, как правильно работать с насадками, но больше всего он ненавидел Стива Роджерса. Вне зависимости от мира, в котором он был, Роджерс всегда становился в буквальном смысле болью в заднице.  
А боль приносит порядок. Порядок приходит через боль.  
Когда мысли об отдыхе в коттедже перестали спасать, Рамлоу начал просматривать в голове планы этажа с Белой Комнатой, ее арсенал и характеристики. Планирование побега было приятнее, чем треск дров в камине и хруст горного воздуха в другом мире.


	3. Chapter 3

Они почистили ему зубы.  
Это было самое дикое ощущение в его жизни. Он должен запомнить это на будущее. Рамлоу уважал инновации.  
Мятная зубная паста забилась между коронками. Он был морозно свеж, не почувствовал даже привкуса крови с прокушенного пальца неосторожного идиота. Это научит его не расслабляться. Может быть, он даже подцепит какую-нибудь инфекцию через укус.  
Его швырнули на колени, пол был покрыт ковром. _Хреново_. Во всем здании была только одна комната с ковровым покрытием, и это была не Белая Комната. Это был личный кабинет Пирса.  
Пирс. Стоял ли он и здесь во главе Гидры? Черт, или он возглавлял Щ.И.Т. в этом проклятом мире? Вопросов было выше крыши, но задача перед Рамлоу стояла всего одна: выжить и вернуться домой.  
Дверь закрылась с хлопком, и Брок обратился в слух. Было тихо. В этом была заслуга звукоизолирующих панелей: Пирс серьезно относился к секретности, и слухи, ходившие о его занятиях в этой комнате, были просто дикими.  
Брок знал правду: Пирс любил вздремнуть и нуждался в абсолютной тишине, чтобы суметь заснуть. Но он никому об этом не рассказывал, даже Роллинзу. Ему тоже хотелось иметь свои секреты.  
И он всерьез сомневался, что его самого впереди ждет тихий час.  
Для крупного мужчины Роджерс был удивительно изящным в движениях, двигался подобно танцору. Во время бега выглядел как носорог, но никто не мог его поймать. Однако Брок всё же слышал шорох ковра под его подошвами. Возможно, потому что Роджерс не пытался быть тихим.  
Его шеи коснулось горячее дыхание.  
— Тебе понравились спа-процедуры?  
— Стоило использовать купон, — хмыкнул Рамлоу. Он моргнул после того, как с него сняли повязку. Глаза сразу начали болеть от тусклого света. — Твое настроение улучшилось?  
Роджерс встал перед ним. Массивный в обоих мирах, интересно, почему он всегда выбирает брюки с высокой посадкой, застегивающиеся на ряд пуговиц? Широкий кожаный ремень делил его фигуру ровно пополам.  
— Несмотря на то, что ты мог слышать обо мне, я не жестокий человек, Брок.  
Роджерс облокотился на стол. По бокам от него лежали два безобидно выглядящих предмета. Гладкий серебристый стек и белый диск. Если бы Брок только что не свёл знакомство с праматерью клизм, он бы обосрался.  
— Выбирай свою судьбу. Я использую только то, на что ты укажешь, — Роджерс принялся рассматривать свои ногти. — Но если не поторопишься, я использую оба.  
Не серебристый стек. Он был усиленным вариантом электрошоковой дубинки. Брок видел, как Зимний Солдат прокусил свою капу, когда техники тестировали на нем эту штуку.  
Но и не белый диск. Эта штука была нейро-дистабилизатором. В зависимости от точки применения её использование могло привести к бессвязности речи или к недержанию на месяцы.  
Обе наносили непоправимый ущерб.  
Он завис между молотом и наковальней. _Дерьмо_.  
Он мог с этим справиться. _Думай, сволочь, думай_. Местный Брок был слабаком, и Роджерс верил в это. Всё, что ему нужно делать, — вести себя как фиалка и... Его внезапно озарило.  
— Поклянись. Поклянись, что я могу что-то выбрать, и что бы это ни было, ты используешь только это.  
— Да, да.  
— Поклянёшься своей честью солдата?  
Роджерс выглядел задетым.  
— Ты сам вообще был на войне, сынок? На настоящей войне? Не в этих чистеньких разборках с дронами, ракетами и авиа-ударами за миллионы миль от тебя, а там, где есть только грязь, кровь и жестокость? Когда-нибудь перерезал человеку глотку, чтобы узнать, за сколько времени он истечет кровью?  
Брок кивнул, такого он насмотрелся.  
— Если у тебя острый нож, они этого даже не замечают. Не сразу, по крайней мере.  
Они несколько секунд смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Роджерс первым моргнул.  
— Я клянусь своей честью солдата.  
Ремни кобуры врезались в его кожу, когда он медленно двинулся вперед на коленях. Он откинул волосы с лица и посмотрел на Роджерса сквозь ресницы.  
Подождал мгновение и наклонился вперед, прижавшись губами в мокром поцелуе к кожаному ремню Роджерса.  
Тот выглядел таким растерянным, что Брок пояснил:  
— Твой ремень. Я хочу его, — он медленно провел языком по пряжке. — Ты обещал.  
Роджерс с силой прижал лицо Брока к своему паху. Брок похвалил себя за удачное выступление.  
— Умный ход, парень.  
Затем ужасающе сильные пальцы вцепились в волосы Брока и потянули его голову назад, открывая горло.  
— Слишком умный. Я начинаю подозревать, что я сильно недооценил тебя.  
Он наклонился и всосал нежную кожу, оставив синяк своим языком.  
Брок закрыл глаза и подумал о Роллинзе. О запахе ружейного масла и мотоциклетной смазки. Он подавил рвущийся из горла стон, проглотив его. Нет, не думай о Роллинзе. Не думай о неспешных воскресных завтраках с газетой. Не думай о поцелуях напротив стены на стрельбище. Нет. Думай о бейсболе. Идиотском бейсболе.  
Одной рукой Роджерс расстегнул ремень и вытянул его из петель.  
— Я думаю, что ты тоже недооценил меня.  
Он сложил ремень вдвое, заставив полосы кожи с резким звуком хлопнуть друг о друга, разрезая тишину комнаты.  
Брок вздрогнул. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Годы страха перед ремнем его приемного отца до сих пор не выветрились из памяти. Существовало множество способов причинить боль ремнем, и он был знаком со всеми.  
Боль приносит порядок. Порядок приходит через боль.  
Его приемный отец не был на треть таким же сильным, как Стив Роджерс. Брок упал на пол, крича, когда кожа взлетела и ударила его по ушибленным ребрам.  
— Эй-эй. Ничего ещё не было, — Роджерс провёл пальцем по рубцу от ремня.  
— Я определённо что-то почувствовал, — прохрипел Брок. — Может быть, комариный укус?  
Немного бравады, чтобы подсластить ситуацию. Брок знал, что бахвальство было первым шагом на пути к поражению. Что поделать, даже Зимний Солдат в начале огрызался, прежде чем научился уважать своих хозяев.  
Он получил за это новый удар. Скоро задняя сторона его ног была исполосована рубцами. Он даже не пытался остановить текущие из глаз слёзы, вниз по лицу текли сопли. Роджерс поднял голову Брока, вцепившись в его волосы, и потянул сначала назад, потом вперед. Он смотрел на Брока как на произведение искусства. Провел подушечкой большого пальца по скуле Брока, а затем засунул палец ему в рот.  
Проверял, разумеется. Брок осторожно сомкнул зубы вокруг пальца, потом ослабил челюсть и позволил Роджерсу огладить пальцем язык.  
— Соси.  
Отрывистый приказ, которому Брок повиновался с удовольствием. Он сосал так, будто ему нужны были деньги на жильё.  
— Умничка. Теперь докажи мне, что ты не идиот.  
Голос Роджерса был густым и сладким от переполнявшей его похоти.  
Брок бросил взгляд вниз и посмотрел на ремень. Роджерс поднял его, заставив Брока тяжело сглотнуть. Он уложил ремень вокруг своей шеи, застегнул пряжку и медленно затянул петлю. Затем опустил взгляд в пол и протянул свободный конец ремня Роджерсу: импровизированный ошейник и поводок.  
Брок рискнул бросить взгляд вверх. Роджерс тяжело дышал, его лицо раскраснелось. Бинго. После первого раза, когда такое сделал Зимний Солдат, Брок с месяц дрочил на стоявшую перед глазами картинку. Ему чертовски повезло с актерским талантом. Пригождался для всего, кроме _извинений_ : в них он всё время лажал.  
Роджерс рванулся к нему, вырвал ремень из его пальцев и принялся целовать Брока. Целовался он неряшливо, с дикой жадностью, как будто десятилетиями ждал возможности совратить своего противника.  
Он толкнул Брока вниз и опустился на одно колено, по-прежнему стискивая ремень в кулаке.  
— Оближи.  
Брок украсил мысок кожаного сапога Роджерса россыпью легких поцелуев и, не получив быстрого результата, заставил его сиять от слюны, широко проведя по нему языком, при этом глядя вверх на супер-солдата самым голодным из своих взглядов, а затем он заскулил. Он скулил как нетерпеливый щенок, и этот звук отправился прямиком в член Роджерса.  
Влажное пятно растеклось по ткани. Капитан Гидра только что нетронутым спустил в штаны. Брок спрятал ухмылку, опустив голову. Серьезно? Он знал, что _хорош_ , но чтобы настолько? Был ли старый недобрый Стив в него по уши влюблен?  
Он решил проверить свою удачу на прочность и немного передвинулся вперед, игнорируя вспыхнувшую в ногах боль. Остекленевшими глазами Роджерс зачарованно смотрел, как Брок лижет пятно спермы. Он дернул поводок, сдавив горло Брока строгим ошейником.  
— Что тебе полагается сказать, малыш? — с трудом выдохнул он.  
Брок отвернулся, а когда убедился, что полностью завладел вниманием Роджерса, прошептал:  
— _Пожалуйста_.  
И едва удержал тошноту.


	4. Chapter 4

Брок пытался сохранить остатки самообладания, придумывая способы, которыми он убьёт всех свидетелей того, как Роджерс заставил его на четвереньках ползти в свою комнату.  
— Отличная задница, герой! — этого он сбросит с крыши Трискелиона. Достаточно высоко, чтобы козел успел прочувствовать весь ужас падения.  
— Оставь и мне кусочек! — этому достанется порция керосина и зажигалка.  
— Вот идёт невеста! — этого Брок задушит, чтобы насладиться зрелищем, когда под его пальцами кожа ублюдка станет лиловой.  
Этот комментарий, похоже, вдохновил Роджерса — он подхватил Брока на руки. Давление на рубцы от ремня на ногах заставило Брока вздрогнуть от боли.  
— Да ладно, _дорогуша_. Позволь мне перенести тебя через порог.  
Брок закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы удержать порыв плюнуть в лицо Роджерса. Он должен был играть свою роль, поэтому только коротко выдохнул:  
— Больно.  
Он так устал, у него болели даже кости.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Роджерс и нажал бедром на панель управления дверью. — Боль заставляет тебя сфокусироваться.  
— Через боль приходит порядок, — на автомате пробормотал Рамлоу, и Роджерс моргнул.  
— Мне _нравится_. Красиво звучит. Украду себе.  
Дверь закрылась за ними с шипением пневматики.  
Брок не слушал. Он смотрел на стену над кроватью Роджерса: она была покрыта его фотографиями. Обложки журналов. Газетные вырезки. Глянец плакатов. И на полке — его фигурка в стойке кунг фу.  
Это был храм. Доказательство преданности его почитателя.  
— Блядь, — пробормотал он. — Ты собирал весь этот хлам?  
Роджерс кивнул и, усадив его на аккуратно застеленную кровать, защелкнул наручники.  
— Каждое упоминание о тебе. Я же сказал, что я твой большой фанат.  
Брока окружали изображения его самого — улыбающегося, машущего перед камерами, целящегося из оружия и держащего знамя.  
— А теперь — теперь я завершил свою коллекцию.  
От прозвучавшего в голосе Роджерса удовлетворения у Брока свело живот.  
— Я тебе не фигурка, обычный человек, — у него во рту пересохло. — Я не настолько гибкий.  
Роджерс ухватил в горсть ремни кобуры и вздёрнул его над кроватью.  
— Не могу дождаться, когда проверю, насколько ты в действительности гибкий.  
Он швырнул Брока обратно на постель со словами:  
— Не разочаруй меня.  
Голова Брока подпрыгнула на спружинившем матрасе.  
— Ты слишком хорош для них, — Роджерс махнул в сторону двери. — Я им не дам даже дотронуться до тебя. Если только ты не _заставишь_ меня.  
Он издал насмешливый звук. Брок знал, что это ложь. Не было ничего надежнее угрозы группового изнасилования, чтобы заставить почетного гостя вцепиться в хрупкую надежду избежать этого, пусть даже спасителем окажется человек, возглавляющий группу насильников.  
Он бы не хотел, чтобы его задница превратилась в бездонный колодец, не с его геморроем. Значит, его единственным выходом было заставить Роджерса поверить, что он уже в достаточной мере сломлен.  
Он всмотрелся в фотографии с собственным лицом над изголовьем кровати. _Это ты сделал со мной_ , подумал он. _Я заставлю тебя за это заплатить._  
— Эй, если я настолько хорош, почему я до сих пор не остановил тебя? — он тянул время и пытался заработать себе дополнительные очки.  
— Потому что меня не существует, разумеется, — нахмурился Роджерс. — Я всегда в тени. Призрак. Страшная сказка, которой пугают плохих солдат на ночь. Фьюри не дает мне выйти на свет и показать людям, что такое настоящий ужас. Говорит, что я всего лишь человек, говорит, что я не готов к власти.  
Он стиснул кулаки.  
— Глупый старый слепец. Но ты-то знаешь лучше, да?  
Роджерс забрался на кровать к Броку, медленно пожирая его голодным взглядом бледно-голубых глаз.  
— Я видел страх в твоих глазах, как только ты услышал слово «Гидра».  
Брок зажмурился, когда Роджерс невесомо провел пальцами по его члену:  
— Страх всего лишь симптом. Потеря контроля является истинным врагом.  
— Ты всегда говоришь, словно с трибуны?  
Роджерс обвел пальцами ремни кобуры.  
Было глупо оставить ее на Броке. Они даже не вынули спрятанную внутри гарроту и, что важнее, оставили отмычку в лямке прямо возле его пальцев. Наручники выглядели стандартным снаряжением Гидры, они плотно обхватывали его запястья, не заставляя руки неметь, но при этом не оставляя шансов на освобождение путем вывиха пальца.  
— Почему у тебя руки такие холодные? — прошипел Брок. — Тебя что, только разморозили?  
Роджерс отдернул руку и тут же сжал пальцы вокруг горла Брока:  
— Откуда ты знаешь о заморозке?  
— Это... просто предположение! Ты же не мог рухнуть с самолетом в Артику, да? Это был бы слишком нелепый вариант. Тебе было бы лет девяносто!  
— Девяносто шесть, — Роджерс улыбнулся и погладил большим пальцем бьющийся под кожей Брока пульс. — Так ты тоже что-то обо мне знаешь?  
Брок сглотнул.  
— Я знаю о тебе очень много. Рассказать секрет?  
Роджерс наклонился к нему с пугающим вниманием в голубых глазах.  
— Я тоже был твоим большим фанатом. Узнал о тебе на уроке истории. Может быть, ты и не на той стороне, но твоя сила вызывает уважение.  
Роджерс расстегнул рубашку и сбросил ботинки.  
— Твоя скорость.  
Рубашка упала на пол рядом с ботинками. Его тело было таким же великолепным, как у его близнеца дома, но на его коже были выжжены странные отметки. Они напоминали следы от электродов. Возможно, здесь процесс изменений прошел не так гладко. Почему Брок вдруг вспомнил о старой хронике, рассказывавшей о Красном Черепе?  
— Твоя ловкость.  
Роджерс расстегнул брюки и спустил их с узких бедер. Еще шрамы, довольно старые.  
— Нужно быть слепым, чтобы не заметить твоего лица. Машина для убийств с внешностью топ-модели.  
Роджерс оседлал его, тяжелый член лёг Броку на живот. Он лениво ударил Брока по лицу, разбив губу. Медный вкус наполнил его рот, и Брок позволил капле крови стечь из уголка. Это был вопрос эстетики. Ему всегда нравилось разделывать своих гостей красиво.  
— Ты скажешь всё, что угодно, чтобы избежать этого, — мурлыкнул Роджерс. Он прошел пальцами вверх по груди Брока и легко щелкнул его по носу.  
— Избежать чего? — поддел его Брок. Он выгнулся под Роджерсом, демонстрируя свои мускулы.  
— Ты собираешься меня выебать? — это был опасный момент. Он кинул взгляд из-под ресниц и закусил припухшую губу. — Или ты собираешься заняться со мной любовью?  
Роллинз никогда не мог устоять против такого, так что он сделал ставку на то, что Стив потратит пару секунд на обдумывание его слов. Он потянулся вниз и обхватил огромный твердый член Роджерса связанными руками. Он игрался с крайней плотью, отводя ее от головки, заставляя Стива ежиться.  
— Вот так. Ты роскошный, — проворковал Брок.  
— Заткнись.  
Роджерс сжал его запястья, но не остановил его мягких прикосновений.  
Брок открыл рот и под взглядом Стива слизал с пальцев соленую смазку, посасывая каждый из них:  
— Заставь меня.  
Роджерс вспыхнул до корней волос, он выглядел так, словно хотел втрахать голову Брока в подушки, но колебался.  
— Я вижу, во что ты играешь, Брок, — он перевернул его на живот и поставил на четвереньки. — Я не хочу твои пальцы. И рот не хочу. Я хочу вот это. — Холодные пальцы надавили на кожу возле ануса. — И, поскольку я тебя очень уважаю, я даже использую смазку.  
— Я тронут, — буркнул Брок в подушку. Это будет больно. Член Роджерса был больше любого из тех, что Брок в себя пускал. Ему не нравилось быть снизу, он предпочитал брать в рот и пропускать член между мускулистыми бедрами. Однако его мнение сейчас не учитывалось, а Роджерс был серьезно помешан на местном Рамлоу и жаждал присунуть ему по самые яйца.  
Было невозможно ненавидеть кого-то сильнее, чем Брок сейчас ненавидел своего близнеца. Толстая едва смазанная головка надавила на вход.  
— И никаких предварительных ласк, да?  
Он с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда Роджерс толкнулся в него, причиняя знакомую жгучую боль.  
Тот отозвался после паузы:  
— Ты... намного туже, чем мне докладывали.  
Супер-солдат, задыхаясь, цеплялся обеими руками за ремни кобуры.  
— И готовить я не умею!  
Брок охнул, когда Роджерс начал безжалостно вколачиваться в него в жёстком темпе.  
— У тебя хреновая разведка!  
Влажный звук хлопков кожи о кожу был оглушающим в тишине комнаты.

Брок думал о той ночи, когда Джек поцеловал его на парковке ЩИТа, а потом ушел, как будто в этом не было ничего такого. Брок догнал его и поцеловал в ответ, когда Джек уже сидел на байке.  
— Хочешь прокатиться? — спросил его Роллинз.  
— Только если мы говорим об одном и том же способе кататься. Я не езжу верхом в спальне, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.  
Джек пах смесью жидкого мыла в дозаторах раздевалок и ружейным маслом, его щетина была достаточно жесткой, чтобы заставить кожу Брока гореть.  
— Меня устраивает. Сможешь приготовить утром завтрак?  
— Могу сварить кофе. Это предел моих способностей.  
Джек кивнул и похлопал по сидению за собой.  
— Запрыгивай. Я не каждому предлагаю покататься.  
Брок вжимался лицом в обтянутую кожаной курткой широкую спину, пока они ехали домой. Он почти не бывал в своей квартире, всё время уходил с Джеком.

Наверное, он был слишком тихим на вкус Роджерса, и тот обхватил холодными пальцами его мягкий член.  
— Ты, наверное, устал. У тебя кровь идет, как у девственницы.  
— Вопреки данным твоей разведки, я не так часто этим занимаюсь.  
— Если кончишь для меня, я дам тебе поспать. Прямо здесь, в этой теплой мягкой кровати. Никто тебя и пальцем не тронет, пока ты не проснешься.  
Это звучало куда заманчивее, чем Брок согласился бы признать. Усталость притупляла его рефлексы, туманила разум.

— Но только если ты кончишь подо мной, Коммандер Брок Рамлоу. Кончишь на моем члене, лапуля.

Брок стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как его член отзывается на грубые движения.

Джек. Думай о Джеке. Думай о гамаке на заднем дворе, покачивающемся в пятне солнечного света. Думай о Джеке, медленно выходящем из воды, с мокрыми волосами, закрывающими лицо, освещенном садящимся солнцем. Думай о возвращении домой одним куском.

Это не работало.

Брок пробежался по списку своих фантазий. Начал думать об Агенте, связанном алой пеньковой веревкой, раскрасневшемся и дрожащем. Как его мускулы сокращались под ударами резиновой дубинки, как он сладко кричал. Как самозабвенно скакал на члене Брока, когда наказание было закончено, и он обещал быть лучше, быть совершеннее. Обещал быть _хорошим мальчиком_.

— Господи Иисусе! — выругался Роджерс, когда Брок в спазме кончил на его пальцы. Он хлестнул его по рубцам от ремня на бедре, Брок закричал от боли, и этого хватило, чтобы толкнуть Роджерса за грань.  
Он спустил глубоко в теле Брока и похлопал его по спине перепачканными в сперме пальцами.  
— Хороший, такой хороший малыш. Смотри, как нам хорошо с тобой вместе, — проворковал он.  
Брок спрятал лицо в подушку.  
— Гребаные с одного поля ягодки.  
Он закрыл глаза, как только Роджерс вышел из него.  
— Никаких обнимашек.  
Сквозь сон он услышал, как Роджерс рассмеялся над его дерзостью. Плевать. Он одержал свою маленькую победу. Принять один член всяко лучше тридцати.  
Ему надо пережить это, пока не появиться возможность сбежать. Порядок через боль. Порядок через боль. Порядок... Он задремал под ощущение стекающего с бедер семени, перемешанного с кровью.

Брок проснулся среди ночи от похлопывания по плечу. Он был укрыт одеялом, рядом с ним лежал Роджерс, свернувшийся вокруг него калачиком, дышащий мятой в лицо Брока. Он напряженно улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Кто такой, черт побери, _Джек_?


	5. Chapter 5

Брок чуть не ляпнул: «Мой _муж_ », но успел проглотить свои слова. Это была личная информация, и кто его вообще знает, как обстоят дела в этом мире с их отношениями. Так что он пробурчал в подушку: «Мой бывший». Он закрыл глаза и притворился, что снова задремал.

Роджерс был одет в свой боевой костюм и выглядел из-за этого раза в два крупнее. Его волосы были влажными и взъерошенными после душа. Он положил ладонь на подбородок Брока и погладил пальцами по отросшей щетине. Это был необыкновенно нежный жест для маньяка-насильника.

— Ты звал его во сне. Говорил что-то о своевременной оплате счетов за телефон.  
Голос Роджерса сменил тональность, став мягким и доверительным:  
— Ты плакал.  
— Да? Это, наверное, из-за сотрясения мозга, — Брок покосился на Роджерса. — Я много всякой хрени говорю, когда меня бьют по голове.

Роджерс забросил длинную ногу поверх накрывавшего Брока одеяла, фиксируя его на месте.  
— А почему он стал бывшим?  
Это была худшая в мире пижамная вечеринка.  
— Ты собираешься заплетать мне косички и тайком есть сырое тесто для печенек? С какого тебя это вообще интересует?  
Напускная храбрость была его единственной защитой. Роджерс смахнул со лба Брока прядь волос, легчайшими поцелуями прошёлся от переносицы до губ. Он ужасно целовался в обоих мирах, как девчонка, тренировавшаяся на собственной подушке.  
— Меня интересуешь ты.  
Его пальцы впились в руку Брока, заставив того вздрогнуть. Нужно было срочно выдумать историю.  
— Он был агентом. Он погиб.  
Стив улыбнулся:  
— Удобно.  
_Блядь_.  
— Он разбил тебе сердце? Это означает твоя татуировка?  
Брок уже забыл о руне на своей груди, это был единственный участок его тела, который не болел. Он кивнул.  
— Ты плакал на его похоронах?  
Ещё один кивок, отвести взгляд в сторону и склонить голову как будто в попытке спрятать стыд.

Стив раздражённо вздохнул и потянулся за планшетом, лежавшим на тумбочке. Он развернул его так, чтобы Броку было видно экран, второй рукой накрыв его горло. Это был перечень сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а.  
— У меня тут случайно оказался список всех действующих агентов по имени Джек.  
Он начал пролистывать фотографии.  
— Определённо не твой тип.  
— Это девушка?  
Он постучал пальцем по экрану, когда на нём появилось фото Роллинза. Брок заставил себя замереть и не показывать никакой реакции.  
— Затаил дыхание? А пульс, наоборот, подскочил.  
Чёртовы супер-солдатские уши.  
— Хм. Он немного жестковат, нет? Посмотри на этот шрам. Полагаю, тебя поэтому не отпугнули _мои_ шрамы. Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение. Статус: Активный. Текущее место нахождения. Может быть, мне стоит заглянуть к нему в гости?

  
Роджерс придавил Брока к постели таким резким движением, что у того поплыло в глазах. Сладким голосом Стив прошептал ему в ухо:  
— Ты бы хотел пойти со мной? Ты бы смотрел, как я голыми руками вскрываю его грудь и достаю ещё бьющееся сердце. Я уже делал так раньше. Это очень легко, грудная клетка открывается как панцирь лобстера. Вы все такие хрупкие.  
— Нет! — это был не его Роллинз. Но это не имело значения. Он не сможет на это смотреть, он сойдет с ума. — Тебе не нужно этого делать. Мы... Это всё давно в прошлом.  
— Убеди меня. Скажи, что ты его забыл, — Стив навис над ним, прижимая скованные запястья над головой. — Скажи мне!  
— Он ничего для меня не значит! — выплюнул Брок.  
Стив скатился с него и скрестил руки на груди.  
— В этом случае и его смерть не будет ничего значить, разве нет?  
Брок так устал от этого дерьма. Он измучено предложил:  
— Почему бы тебе просто не трахнуть меня снова и забыть уже об этом? Хочешь, я наклонюсь и буду держаться за свои лодыжки?  
— Нет. Я хочу не только твоё тело. Твоё красивое изломанное тело.  
Брок прикрыл глаза рукой, но уши закрыть не мог.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня так же сильно, как я люблю тебя. Я так долго тебя хотел.  
Любил? _Пиздец_.

Брок опрометчиво спросил:  
— А как же Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс? Разве ты не его любишь?  
Имя произвело на Роджерса странный эффект. Он весь окаменел и медленно встал, уставившись на стену.  
— Откуда ты знаешь его имя?  
— Я говорил тебе. Я твой фанат, — Брок сглотнул и продолжил. — Когда ты его _потерял_?

Баки и Стив были всегда, так ведь?  
— Когда мы едва повзрослели. Нас взяли прямо на улице, люди Старка и... Раз ты знаешь о нём, то знаешь и о том, что с нами делали, пытаясь создать совершенных солдат.  
Голос Стива звучал глухо, как будто издалека. Потом он передёрнул плечами и вернул себе вид хладнокровного садиста.  
— Я выжил. Баки нет. Будь он проклят за свою слабость.  
У Брока свело живот от безразличия в голосе Роджерса.  
— Ты сможешь его когда-нибудь забыть?  
— К сожалению, нет. Но во имя него я перестрою этот мир. Это моё предназначение.  
— Я никогда не смогу забыть Джека.  
Стив рассмеялся:  
— О, вот здесь ты ошибаешься.  
Он сел на кровать, заставив матрас спружинить, и постучал пальцем по носу Брока.  
— Я могу заставить тебя забыть всё, что захочу. У меня есть _волшебное кресло_.  
Нет. Нет. НЕТ! Только не адская машина, стирающая память! Брок не даст себя обнулить, ни за что!  
Стив схватил его за ремни и стащил с кровати.  
— Так даже проще. Зачем изобретать что-то новое, а?  
Он открыл дверь, и Брок вцепился в покрытые броней руки. Он брыкался и вырывался, крича «Нет!», пока его горло не начало гореть.

Никто больше не издевался над ним в коридоре. Они молча смотрели, и единственными звуками были только его крики. Когда они добрались до Белой Комнаты, Стив швырнул его к подножию кресла.  
— Да прекрати ты трепыхаться. Ты же знаешь, что ты ничто против меня.  
— Пошёл ты!  
Стив вытащил нож.  
— А ещё ты знаешь, как сильно я люблю смотреть, когда ты истекаешь кровью.  
Он прижал кончик лезвия к тыльной стороне ладони Брока между сухожилиями.  
— Полезай в кресло, Брок.  
Нож вошёл в руку, и Брок провыл:  
— Пошёл ты!  
— Брок, садись в кресло.  
— Нет!  
Роджерс высвободил нож и передвинул его ко второй руке.  
— Брок, садись в кресло.  
— Я лучше умру!  
Брок скривился и Стив снова нажал на нож. Боль молнией прошлась по телу, и Брок почувствовал головокружение и нарастающий в теле шок. Стив вытащил нож и приставил его к горлу Брока.  
— Я не делюсь своими игрушками. Последний раз говорю. Полезай в кресло, Бро... — Татуировка на груди Брока начала _светиться_. Роджерс выглядел растерявшимся. — Что это?

Раздался звук взрыва, за ним включились сирены. Стив встал и сверкнул глазами.  
— Сиди здесь, — приказал он и отправился на разведку.  
Брок свернулся в кровавый клубок на полу, прижимая израненные руки к светящейся груди и трясясь от боли и шока. Он никогда не был религиозным, не верил ни в Ад, ни в Рай, и не думал, что ангел смерти будет выглядеть как...  
— Мёрфи? — он моргнул. — Мёрфи?  
— Коммандер!  
Мужчина заговорил в коммуникатор:  
— Я нашёл его! Отследите моё местоположение, нам понадобится помощь медиков!  
Он быстро и аккуратно принялся перевязывать руки Брока.  
— Мёрфи? — прошептал Брок. — Я буду должен тебе хороший стейк.  
— Мясо — это убийство, Коммандер.  
Он вколол Броку обезболивающее из походного шприца и помог подняться на дрожащие ноги.  
Возможно, дело было в морфии, но наконец хоть что-то в этом уёбищном мире стало нормальным. Мёрфи похлопывал Брока по плечу, пока тот плакал у него на шее от облегчения. Всё дело было в морфии. Только в нём.


	6. Chapter 6

Мысли Брока были затуманены наркотиками. Он слышал тихое гудение медицинских приборов и чувствовал запах антисептика в воздухе. Больница. Боже, он ненавидел больницы. Они означали, что кто-то облажался. А еще он был привязан. Наверное, опять кого-то покусал.

  
В любом случае, находиться здесь было лучше, чем в гостеприимных объятиях Роджерса. Местные гидровцы были всерьез ебанутыми. Любой, кто выпустил на свободу этого _монстра_ , был угрозой порядку и стабильности, установлению которых Брок посвятил свою жизнь. Его Гидра была чистой и честной. Местная — мерзким отражением в кривом зеркале.

  
Он приоткрыл веки, ожидая, пока зрение прояснится и сфокусируется на посетителях.  
Мёрфи что-то читал на своём телефоне. Брок обязан жизнью мелкому ублюдку.  
_Джек_. Заросший бородой, на голове волосы были коротко острижены, а не убраны назад. Он выглядел хорошо. _Очень хорошо_. Настолько хорошо, что на глаза взрослого мужика наворачивались слёзы. Проклятье, Брок превращался здесь в плаксивое говно.  
Это всё вина второго Рамлоу. Вообще во всём была его вина. Брок надеялся проснуться, глядя в собственное лицо. Он бы пробил асфальт его головой.

  
— Джек?  
Его голос надломился, и Брок потянулся рукой, не уверенный, что это не навеянные наркотиками глюки.  
— Я здесь.  
Джек встал и взял его за руку. Брок притянул его ладонь к груди и несколько раз судорожно выдохнул в облегчении. Он коснулся мозолей от пистолета и поцеловал их.  
Джек оглянулся на Мёрфи и с сарказмом в голосе произнёс:  
— И в _этом_ , конечно, тоже нет ничего странного.  
Он скривил лицо в неприязни:  
— Сэр, я вам никогда не нравился.  
— Похоже, под морфием ты его вполне устраиваешь. Можешь считать это профилактикой командной работы, — Мёрфи даже не поднял взгляд от телефона. — Он звал тебя во сне. Я подумал, что тебе стоит быть здесь.  
Джек попытался высвободить свою руку из хватки Брока, но тот сжал ладонь ещё крепче и притянул Джека ближе к себе.  
— Я так по тебе скучал, — прошептал он сухими потрескавшимися губами. Замешательство на лице Джека ранило сильнее любых пыток. — И мне нравится твоя борода.  
— Может, нам стоит показать его асгардке? — предложил Джек, не оставляя попыток отобрать у Брока ладонь.  
— Пока мы не узнаем, что ей нужно, мы не подпустим Коммандера к ней на пушечный выстрел, — Мёрфи наконец опустил телефон.  
— С каких пор ты здесь командуешь, парень? — пробормотал Брок, наконец выпустив Джека. Тот вытер ладонь о брюки, заставив Брока нахмуриться.  
— Мёрфи ваш зам в отряде, сэр.  
— Ну конечно, — Брок перевернулся и попытался задушить себя подушкой. — Конечно.

  
Мёрфи не сводил с него пристального взгляда, Брок чувствовал его спиной.  
— Почему бы тебе не сходить нам за кофе, Джек?  
Это был четкий приказ свалить, и Джек только согласно вздохнул.  
— Соевый чай с тремя ложками ванильного экстракта, так?  
— Так. И ничего для Коммандера, он на больничном пайке. Я добуду ему немного клубничного желе.  
Брок издал звук рвоты. Он ненавидел клубнику. Джек вышел из палаты и, немного подождав, Брок повернулся обратно к Мёрфи.  
— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? У меня вторая голова выросла?  
В его затуманенном наркотиками мозгу начал тревожно звенеть колокольчик.  
— Никогда раньше не видел клонов.  
Черт.  
— Я не клон, — Брок вздохнул. — Не робот. Не один из персонажей твоих дерьмовых фантастических книжонок. Обычный человек.  
Он посмотрел на свои забинтованные руки.  
— Ты пришёл через портал с асгардкой, да?  
Брок натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Может быть. Это определённо не мой мир.  
— Потрясающе. Твой мир похож на наш?  
— Есть некоторые различия. Хотя ты такой же стрёмный.  
Мёрфи пожал плечами и кинул взгляд на дверь.  
— Я так понимаю, вы там с Джеком больше, чем просто коллеги по работе.  
— Можно и так выразиться. Мы женаты. У нас впереди юбилей, а я хуй знает что могу придумать в подарок человеку, которому принадлежит целая секция с инструментами в хозяйственном магазине.  
— Потрясающе. А что ты можешь сказать о похитившем тебя человеке?  
Брок прикрыл глаза и постарался не думать о блеске зубов Роджерса в темноте.  
— Капитан Гидра...  
Он поелозил по постели, задница по ощущениям казалась относительно целой. Благослови боже современную медицину.  
— Он опасен. Натуральный маньяк. Дикая тварь, которую необходимо уничтожить.  
— Полностью согласен. Это было жизненной целью Коммандера: поймать его и заставить ответить за все преступления.  
Так это у них взаимная фигня с ненавистью и любовью? Даже логично в каком-то извращенном смысле.

  
Брок облизал пересохшие губы и осторожно спросил:  
— Об этом. Где местный _я_? Я бы хотел лично поблагодарить его за всё _это_.  
Забрать его с собой домой и подарить Зимнему в качестве домашнего питомца.  
— Я так думаю, что он мёртв, — Мёрфи почесал затылок.  
Брок чуть было не сел, но его остановили ремни.  
— Подробнее, парень. Не упускай ни одной детали.  
— Женщина из Асгарда, Мара, свалилась с неба. Увидела Коммандера Рамлоу и швырнула в него что-то... — он помахал руками в воздухе и издал звук взрыва.  
— Зови это магией, так проще.  
— Ладно. Пусть будет магия. Он _исчез_. Мы нашли кусочек уха в пятнадцати метрах от того места. Асгардка выглядела... разочарованной. Как будто что-то пошло не по плану. После дотошного допроса она сказала, что телепортировала тебя — его куда-то и произнесла отслеживающее _заклинание_. Там мы нашли тебя.  
Мёрфи наклонился вперёд, устроив подбородок на руках.  
— Она очень хотела тебя найти.  
— Я тут у вас просто Мистер Популярность, — Брок зашипел сквозь зубы от очередного укола боли. — Главная звезда вечеринки.  
— Чем я занимаюсь в твоём мире?  
— Ты дешифровщик. Лучший в своём деле. Я просто не представляю даже, как работают твои веганские мозги, — Мёрфи кивнул. — И ещё ты, ну, не знаю, мать-Тереза для всех бездомных котят и щеночков, и ходишь на митинги по спасению китов, и готовишь такие противные печенья с соевым шоколадом и изюмом, и никто не хочет, чтобы ты был их Анонимным Дедом Морозом...

  
Брок сглотнул и уставился на грязные плитки потолка.  
— Почему Джек ненавидит меня... второго меня?  
— Несколько негативных отзывов о его работе определенно поспособствовали враждебности. И ещё тот случай в Бейруте, — он ухмыльнулся. — Я забочусь о животных? В самом деле? — он потёр руки о бедра. — Это замечательно. Мне стоит обратиться в местный питомник, это звучит стоящей идеей...  
Брок щёлкнул пальцами:  
— Сосредоточься, парень.   
— Точно. Итак, основной вопрос в том, как нам вернуть тебя домой?  
Джек появился с двумя бумажными стаканами кофе.  
— Один тошнотворно сладкий чай, сэр. Как жидкий сахарный диабет.  
Он сморщил нос в отвращении. Он выглядел моложе, менее потрёпанным и придавленным грузом ответственности и двойной жизни. Брок не мог отвести глаз, такой он был красивый. Он хотел затащить Джека на больничную койку и покрыть каждый дюйм его кожи поцелуями. Он хотел улечься на эту широкую грудь и слушать мерный стук его сердца.  
Джек насторожился под пристальным вниманием Брока.  
— У меня что-то на лице, сэр?  
Мёрфи хмыкнул.  
— Возможно, что вопрос стоит ставить иначе: _хочешь_ ли ты вернуться домой?  
Он отхлюпнул из своего стакана.

В палату ворвался мужчина с телефоном в руке, который он протянул Броку, отсалютовав.  
— Звонок высокого уровня. Код Дельта-Браво-Три.  
Это звучало полной белибердой, но Брок кивнул и приложил трубку к уху, дождавшись, когда посторонний уйдет.  
— Да?  
— Так приятно снова слышать твой голос, сынок, — Брок начал дрожать при первых же звуках ровного мягкого тона Роджерса, ворковавшего в трубку. — Я только хотел убедиться, что о тебе заботятся надлежащим образом. Заштопывают и делают хорошеньким для меня.  
Он вздохнул и продолжил:  
— Я помню, что мы расстались... не в самой приятной обстановке, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я действительно беспокоюсь о тебе, Брок. Я разорву в клочья весь мир ради нас, если потребуется. У нас с тобой всё получится. Мы были созданы друг для друга.  
Мёрфи и Джек молча следили за тем, как Брок становился всё белее в тон простыням.  
— И передай Джеку, что мне очень нравится _его красный кожаный диван_.  
В ухе раздался гудок, телефон выскользнул из онемевших пальцев. Брок показал на Джека:  
— Тебе нельзя возвращаться домой. Нам нужна секретная база, такая, о которой никто не знает, потому что Гидра знает всё, что знает Щ.И.Т. Вы заражены ею, можете мне поверить. Он показывал мне списки действующих агентов Щ.И.Т.а после того, как... как он продемонстрировал мне все глубины своей привязанности.  
— Что? Почему?! — спросил Джек.  
— Потому что Капитан Гидра собирается тебя убить, если не хуже.  
— Но я никто, — его протест был тихим и честным.  
Брок покачал головой:  
— Не для меня, нет. И я сомневаюсь, что в этот раз он остановится на бодром жёстком трахе и паре декоративных порезов.  
Джек затряс головой в непонимании.  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Джек глядел в пол.  
— Посмотри!  
Джек с неохотой поднял взгляд, и Брок протянул к нему израненные ладони, насколько позволяли ремни.  
— Вот что он сделал с тем, к кому признался в вечной любви. И он считает, что ты стоишь у него на пути. Пойдёшь домой — и живым оттуда не выберешься, Джек.  
— Я же вам никогда даже не _нравился_ , — повторил Джек, как будто это могло расставить всё по местам.  
— На самом деле, ему ты _очень_ нравишься. Точнее, ему нравится твой двойник из другого мира, — Мёрфи улыбнулся творящемуся бардаку. — Джек, позволь представить тебе: Брок Рамлоу, второе пришествие.


	7. Chapter 7

Брок провёл в отключке большую часть пути в убежище. Они уже выехали за пределы города. Извилистую дорогу сопровождали бесконечные мили деревьев. Сочетание ударной дозы обезболивающих и целого вороха теплых одеял прекрасно убаюкало его в машине Мёрфи. Ты быстро учишься засыпать при первой возможности во время миссий, и Брок был экспертом в деле урвать минутку сна.  
Роллинз смотрел на него сверху, Брок пускал слюни на его плечо на заднем сиденье почти всю дорогу.  
— Хорошо подремал?  
Брок кивнул и потёрся о плечо носом:  
— Повезло с отличной подушкой.  
Роллинз отвёл взгляд и смотрел прямо перед собой, медленно заливаясь краской.  
— У меня есть вопросы.  
Это ощущалось до ужаса _правильно_. Если ему предстояло провести время в убежище, то он не мог бы представить более замечательной компании, чем очаровательно наивная и чертовски горячая копия его собственного мужа. Это же не было изменой — трахнуть двойника из параллельного мира, нет? Он улыбнулся так, что Роллинз раскраснелся ещё сильнее.  
— Эм, да, ладно. Спрашивай, — пробормотал он.  
— Мой отряд. Мерсье. Андерс. Вестфол. Блэквелл. Кто они в этом мире?  
Рамлоу не собирался доверять никому, кто не входил дома в Гидру. Здесь всё было шиворот-навыворот в плане лояльности.  
— Так, я не слышал никогда об Андерс или Блэквелле. Вестфол? Есть парень, который работает в кафетерии. У него ещё такие жуткие тонкие усики? — Роллинз пожал плечами. — Извини, я вообще мало кого знаю.  
Мёрфи присоединился:  
— Ты спрашиваешь о миссис Мерсье-Мёрфи?  
— Ты женился на Мерсье? Ты серьезно?!  
Тили-тили-тесто, жених и невеста... Так, вот этот порыв распевать детские дразнилки совершенно точно был вызван лекарствами.  
— Господи, скажи, что ты пошутил!  
— Мы сейчас не вместе. Она сказала, что хочет обрести себя. Я думаю, что для пар полезно делать перерыв в отношениях, найти время, чтобы сфокусироваться на важных вещах, ты согласен? Так семейный консультант сказал.  
Рамлоу помолчал, а потом с горечью ответил:  
— Нет. На самом деле это до хуя хуёво.  
Роллинз украдкой похлопал его по руке. _Любопытно_.  
— Ох, прости, — Мёрфи сбился. — Я забыл. Грубо с моей стороны.  
— Ничего. Не додумался учесть нападение асгардской ведьмы в своих свадебных клятвах. Поверить не могу, что последние слова, которые я ему сказал, были о батарейках в пульте от телевизора.  
Это казалось ненастоящим. Зато настоящим было бедро Роллинза под пальцами. Он бесстыдно воспользовался крутым поворотом дороги, чтобы скользнуть по нему ладонью, провоцируя ещё больший румянец.  
— Так куда мы едем?  
Роллинз ответил дрогнувшим голосом:  
— У моего двоюродного дедушки есть дом.  
Брок простонал:  
— Вот черт. Только не та лачуга к западу от города с дырявой крышей и семьей грёбаных енотов под крыльцом!  
У них годы ушли на восстановление этой крысиной норы до приемлемого состояния. Там не было водопровода, а сортир держался на соплях и какой-то матери.  
— Мы отремонтировали дом прошлым летом, даже утеплили. Дедушка немного помешан на подготовке к концу света. Там есть множество консервов на любой вкус. Дом в отличном состоянии. Я хорошо работаю руками.  
Роллинз неловко поелозил по сиденью.  
— О, я прекрасно об этом знаю, Здоровяк, — Брок ухмыльнулся и коснулся пламенеющей мочки уха. — Ты очень, очень хорош в работе руками. Ты женат? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не женат.  
— Я даже ни с кем не встречаюсь. Почему ты спрашиваешь? Откуда ты... — Роллинз замер в замешательстве, он явно не был привычен к проявлению какого-либо внимания к нему. И Коммандер Брок Рамлоу был последним человеком в этом мире, от кого он мог этого ждать. Какая недальновидность. — Как ты?..  
Брок притворился, что не понял его вопроса:  
— Мы ездили туда в каждый отпуск последние пять лет. Как только мои руки снова заработают, чтобы я мог удержать удочку, я покажу тебе самое лучшее место для ловли форели. Я тоже хорошо работаю руками, — он улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами. — _Малыш_.  
— Я не твой Роллинз. Помнишь? — он сдвинул ладонь Брока со своей ноги. — Следи за своими руками.  
— Извини, это от лекарств, — Брок хлопнул ресницами и потерся щекой о плечо Роллинза. — Вы оба одинаково пахнете. Мужественно. Как кедровые доски и гантели. Спасибо, что ты здесь со мной, это очень много для меня значит. — Бедный ребенок не знал, куда себя деть, как будто ему никогда не отвешивали комплиментов. — Я никому другому не доверил бы прикрывать свою спину. В любом из миров.  
— Похоже, меня понизили в должности, — кашлянул Мёрфи. — Пожалуй, мне стоит включить радио. Все любят музыку!


	8. Chapter 8

Лекарства выветривались, и руки начали простреливать приступы острой боли. Он вполне мог справиться с болью, но его начала мучить чесотка. Проклятые швы.  
Но что его по-настоящему достало, так это бесконечное пение.  
— Жуть. Вы, парни, на самом деле любите подпевать радио.  
Это было самое голубое занятие в мире.  
Роллинз перестал петь. У него был красивый баритон, и было бы приятно послушать, как он стонет имя Рамлоу.   
— А что не так? Во время праздников мы поём всем отрядом. Ты… То есть Коммандер, он с лёгкостью брал высокие ноты.  
Брок сощурился и фыркнул:  
— Вот уж не сомневаюсь.  
Наверняка выдал бы чистейшее сопрано, если загнать ему в зад ногу по колено. Брок злился на асгардку за то, что она убила его близнеца до того, как он сам смог выбить идеальные зубы этому мудаку.

— Мы почти приехали, — сказал Мёрфи и выключил радио.  
— Отлично. Мне нужна горсть обезболивающего и примерно неделя сна. Пожалуйста, скажите, что там есть кровать с матрасом и что вы не храпите.  
Роллинз приподнял брови:  
— Я не буду с тобой спать.  
Рамлоу пожал плечами и раздражённо скрестил руки на груди:  
— Я не буду спать с Мёрфи.  
— Я не буду спать ни с одним из вас, — продолжил Мёрфи, проигнорировав детское поведение Брока. — Я возвращаюсь в цивилизацию, побеседую с нашей ведьмой. Нам надо найти способ вернуть тебя домой. Разве что ты хочешь примерить сияющие ботинки Коммандера.  
— Легендарные сияющие ботинки, — проворчал Роллинз.  
У Брока болело всё тело от долго пребывания в машине.  
— Почему все говорят об этом парне так, будто его дерьмо не воняет?  
— Потому что он был в этом уверен? — Роллинз тронул шрам на подбородке. — Идеальный солдат. Безупречный. Все _любят_ Брока Рамлоу.  
— _Роллинз_ , — прервал его Мёрфи с лёгким предупреждением в голосе. — Мы приехали.  
Брок почувствовал, как у него отвисла челюсть.  
— Это не дом, — в голове проносились образы трейлерных парков. И не тех, которые окружают декоративные фламинго и гномики на газонах. — Это, блядь, сарай. — Причем выглядевший так, будто пережил не одно торнадо.  
Мёрфи улыбнулся и припарковал машину.  
— Это убежище. Но ты можешь вернуться в город и попытать удачу с Капитаном Гидрой.  
Брок молчал несколько мгновений, пока Роллинз не толкнул его локтём.  
— Я обдумываю этот вариант, ясно?!

— Итак, все вещи разложены. Еда есть, боеприпасы на месте, плюс том британской энциклопедии за 1972 год на самый крайний случай. Спутниковый телефон используйте, только если вас обнаружат. Я вернусь через неделю с припасами и чем-нибудь весёлым.  
Брок наблюдал за Мёрфи с покрытого пластиком дивана, скрипевшего под его задницей при каждом движении. Мёрфи энергично помахал ему и, насвистывая, ушел к машине. Брок успел запомнить мелодию за время дороги, _чтоб их всех_.  
Ему удалось отлить без особых проблем, био-туалет определённо был лучше сортира на улице.  
Он плюхнулся на кровать и пару раз на пробу подпрыгнул.  
— Хотя бы постель хорошая.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — Роллинз стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Чертовски приятная для глаз картинка. — Напомни, почему за нами охотится Капитан Гидра?  
Он протянул Броку таблетки и бутылку воды. Тот забросил таблетки в рот и сделал большой глоток.  
— Потому что я точная копия вашего почившего Коммандера, на которого у Капитана давно и твёрдо стоит, — он развёл руки в стороны, заставив Роллинза недоверчиво моргнуть. — Можешь мне поверить. Он охрененно огромный, и я не хочу никогда больше ни видеть его, ни пробовать на вкус, ни заполучить снова в свою задницу.  
Он свернулся в гнезде из мягких одеял на середине кровати.  
— А ещё я болтаю во сне, вот почему я обычно не ебусь на стороне и не вожу к себе кого попало.  
Это была идиотская черта характера, но что ещё он мог с этим сделать, кроме как избегать неловких ситуаций?  
— Ты так много материшься, — Роллинз опять провёл пальцем по шраму на подбородке. Брок помнил, как лизал этот шрам две недели назад, и его язык покалывала жёсткая щетина.  
— Это ёбаная правда.  
Он допил воду и вернул бутылку Роллинзу, не упустив возможности коснуться его пальцев.  
— Коммандер обычно назначал отработку, если мы ругались.  
— И что вы делали? Отжимались? Бегали дополнительную пару миль?  
— Если ты ему нравился, — Роллинз присел на кровать. _Любопытно_.  
— Я так понимаю, ты ему не нравился, — Брок сохранял тембр голоса лёгким и обыденным. Парня явно распирало от желания поделиться чем-то тягостным, и от Брока требовалось всего лишь проявить немного терпения.  
С тяжёлым вздохом тот ответил:  
— Нет.  
— Нужно быть асом в каком-то деле, чтобы попасть в Страйк. Какая у тебя специальность? Мой Джек Роллинз — подрывник. Что ни построй — он разнесёт в пыль. Волшебник пластиковой взрывчатки.  
Было таким удовольствием наблюдать за Джеком, мастерившим бомбу, видеть собиравшиеся в уголках его глаз довольные морщинки, когда взрыв шёл точно по плану.  
— Я был снайпером в отряде.  
— Был? — аккуратно подтолкнуть.  
— Коммандер заменил меня. Кем-то в разы лучше, чем я когда-либо смогу стать. Легендой.  
Брок вздохнул и снова улёгся.  
— Дай угадаю. Брюнет. Голубые глаза. Какая-то часть тела – механическая. Рука или нога? Моргни, если я не ошибся.  
Всё-таки Барнс не умер, и Роджерс пока ещё не в курсе. Это обернётся ёбаной катастрофой.  
— Как? — Роллинз наклонился ближе с широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами. — Это секретная информация. О нём никто не знает. О Летнем Солдате.  
Брок поморщился:  
— Ужасное кодовое имя. Мы звали своего Агентом или Зимним Солдатом. Получается, здесь он работает на Щ.И.Т. — Интересно, был ли он в этом мире таким же узким. — Я с ним _тесно_ работал в прошлом.  
— Коммандер… сказал, что хочет спасти Солдата. Восстановить его после того, что с ним сделали в Гидре. Но ничто не работало. Солдат срывался во время операций, оплакивал давно умерших людей, и наконец было решено запустить проект «Чистый Лист». И я облажался.  
— Как?  
Роллинз молчал, и Брок погладил его по плечу забинтованной ладонью:  
— Ты можешь мне рассказать. Я до фига разбираюсь в деле лажания.  
— Я подал официальный рапорт директору Пирсу. Я вступал в Щ.И.Т. не для того, чтобы делать дела как принято в Гидре. Это было неправильно. Это просто было неправильно.  
Роллинз стиснул край одеяла в больших ладонях.  
— Я пропускал мимо ушей ласковые прозвища, постоянные прикосновения и прочее. Но я застукал их, я застукал его с Солдатом, тот не мог дать на это согласие, у него даже не было проблеска сознания. Это было _неправильно_.  
Брок кивнул, похоже, он не так уж сильно отличался характером от своего близнеца. Агент был чертовски привлекателен. Менее стабилен в этом мире. Брок бы не стал терпеть подобную слабость, он бы выбил из него всё это дерьмо. Блядь, да он так и делал. Снова и снова.  
— Директор Пирс согласился с моими доводами, и Солдата вывели из-под опеки Коммандера. Информация должна была быть засекреченной. Предполагалось, что никто не будет мне мстить за это.  
— Что произошло? — Брок мог сам рассказать.  
— На меня напали. Возле дома моих родителей. Сорок пять швов. Никаких свидетелей. — Роллинз тронул шрам на подбородке. — Я не гений, но даже до меня дошёл намёк. Держу рот на замке и не высовываюсь.  
— На такое способен только настоящий ублюдок.  
_Роллинз, ах ты ж глупый мягкосердечный щенок._  
— Он был героем. А я… нет. — Он поднял взгляд на Рамлоу в поиске понимания и сострадания. — Ты бы сделал то же самое?  
— Нет. Я бы никогда не предал члена своей команды. — Это правда. Он бы просто перерезал ему глотку и спрятал тело в лесах.  
— Если бы я разозлился на тебя, я бы бил, глядя тебе в глаза. И у тебя был бы шанс отбиться. — Брок похлопал Роллинза по ноге. — Люди любят говорить о чести, но они ничего в этом не понимают.  
— Иногда мы делаем вещи, которые кажутся нам неправильными, но когда мы вспоминаем о них через некоторое время… то становится очевидно, что другого выбора просто не было. Я делал много вещей, которыми не горжусь, но они были сделаны во благо. У тебя стальные яйца. Большие и крепкие. — Брок завис на мысли пройтись по ним языком.  
Роллинз улыбнулся, как будто годами ждал подходящего человека, которому мог всё рассказать.  
— Он написал кулинарную книгу. Для благотворительности.  
— Оборжаться, — расхохотался Брок. — Я даже бутерброд с сыром к хуям могу испортить. — Роллинз густо покраснел. — Тебя сильно напрягает, когда я матерюсь?  
— Просто привычка. Я лишь однажды слышал, как Коммандер выругался. И это стоило мне сорока пяти швов.  
— Ну, я не грёбанный Коммандер. И я готов делать всё, что угодно, чтобы ты это осознал, — он взял ладони Роллинза в свои. — Но сначала, мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы надеть дурацкие пластиковые пакеты на мои руки, потому что я хочу принять душ. Я взрослый человек и мне нужны пакетные варежки.  
Он чарующе улыбнулся, и Роллинз вернул ему улыбку в ответ.  
— Душ сломан. Я погрею воды на плите, и мы обойдемся обмыванием губкой.  
Брок застонал:  
— Если ты меня дразнишь, я тебя пополам переломлю двумя пальцами.  
Они снова оба рассмеялись.

Роллинз тихо произнёс, по-прежнему не разъединив рук с Броком:  
— Знаешь, что было самым худшим? — он потряс головой, словно стыдясь самого себя. — Он был героем и для меня.


	9. Chapter 9

Роллинз спал на пёстром горчично-жёлтом вельветовом диване. Брок рассматривал ровно окрашенный потолок над кроватью. Он проспал слишком много, даже со скидкой на лекарства, и его мысли скакали туда-сюда. Его Роллинз навалился бы сверху и довёл руками до быстрой разрядки, чтобы вырубить мозг, но Брок сомневался, что он может попросить об этом местного Роллинза. _Пока нет_.  
Он посмотрел на свои руки. Завтра надо будет сменить повязки. Эти выглядели грязными.  
Он вспоминал, как Роджерс притащил его в Белую Комнату, как он был всего в нескольких шагах от того, чтобы сдаться. В нескольких метрах от стирающей память машины. От превращения в пустоголовую куклу.  
В памяти возникли стеклянные глаза Агента, заставив Брока вздрогнуть. Это могло произойти с ним. И если он не сможет ничего придумать, это _произойдёт_ с ним. Роджерс был полон решимости и обладал возможностью это провернуть. Он знал, как выглядит одержимость, а Роджерс заявил, что любит Брока.

  
У них ушло около девяти часов, чтобы добраться до сюда. И если их никто не преследовал, то у Мёрфи уйдёт примерно столько же чистого времени, чтобы добраться до базы. И, как хороший ответственный солдат, каким он здесь оказался, он сразу же отправится к директору, чтобы ввести его в курс дела. Это давало им около 24 часов, прежде чем кто-то обнаружит информацию и сольёт её Роджерсу. Возможно, ещё около восьми часов на проверку всех родственников и их собственности. Так бы делал он сам.  
Роджерс превратит его в свою игрушку. Но сначала он сломает и убьёт Роллинза, возможно, даже принудит Брока помогать ему в этом, а потом и в уборке. Эта мысль заставляла внутренности тревожно сжиматься.  
Роллинз тихо спал, не подозревая, что Брок уже приговорил его к ранней и болезненной смерти. Если Брок вернётся домой, Роллинз останется один на один с мстительным, слетевшим с катушек Капитаном.  
Он мог бы забрать Роллинза с собой. Он стиснул зубы в досаде на собственную глупость.  
Могли бы они жить вместе и быть счастливыми? Разве что до тех пор, пока эта невероятно наивная и охренительно сладкая версия Джека не обнаружит, на кого они в действительности работают, и не попытается разрушить всё, чего Брок добивался всю жизнь.

Нет. Это не сработает. Какой бы заманчивой ни была перспектива стать начинкой для сэндвича из Роллинзов, это было невозможно. Он никогда не сможет признать чистоту действий Брока, правильность стороны, на которой он сражается.  
Он спустил ноги с кровати и взял фонарик, нашёл и взял древнюю энциклопедию. Том П.  
Он вернулся в постель и уселся, облокотившись о стену. Пролистывал случайные факты, пытаясь отвлечь мозг на что-нибудь кроме пораженческих мыслей о поимке и пытках.  
_Президентство_. Брок зажал фонарик в зубах. Это выглядело интересным. Всё, что помнил Брок, было отзеркалено. Победители там были проигравшими здесь. Ха.  
Правда, не было абсолютной точности в противоположностях. Иначе бы дома он был злодеем, равным по масштабу местному герою Коммандеру. Но такого он себе позволить не мог. Брок вздохнул. Этот мир был охренительно странным.

Скрип пружин разбудил Роллинза, тот медленно сел и потянулся длинными руками.  
— Не спится? — спросил Джек, морщась от хруста суставов. Он был одет в белую майку, и его мышцы гладко перекатывались под кожей при каждом движении. Свет от фонарика Брока попал ему в глаза, заставив вздрогнуть.  
— Извини. Выспался на две жизни вперёд, — он отложил в сторону потрёпанную книгу. — Мы с бессонницей давние друзья. Мне, по ходу, нужно всё время быть в пути или под перекрёстным огнём, чтобы суметь заснуть.  
— Ты думал о своём муже? — спросил Роллинз с притворным безразличием в голосе. Брок закусил губу, стараясь не рассмеяться.  
— Немного.  
Роллинз потёр шрам.  
— Странно, наверное, видеть моё лицо.  
Он провёл ладонью по бороде, по которой Брок тоже мечтал пройтись пальцами:  
— Лицо у тебя похожее, как и это роскошное тело, но больше общих черт нет.  
Джек смотрел в пол с видом обиженного щенка.  
— То есть он умней, — он поднялся и отвернулся. — Я понимаю.  
— Ну разве что ты мысли читать умеешь, в чём я сомневаюсь. Он беспощадный и жестокий. Не позволяет мне творить всякое дерьмо. Настоящий альфа. К этому со временем можно привыкнуть, но это не значит, что меня это не бесит.  
Он бы не уделял столько внимания Агенту, если бы Джек порой не вёл себя как мудак.  
— А меня ты считаешь обыкновенным простофилей.  
_Пироженкой с кремом._  
Брок покачал головой:  
— У меня вызывает уважение, что ты борешься за то, во что веришь.  
То, как засветилось от этих слов лицо Роллинза, заставило член Брока встрепенуться, даже несмотря на опиаты.  
— Если бы большинство людей поступали так же, наш мир был бы куда лучше.  
Он сиял подобно ангелу, это было так просто.  
— Это всё, чего я хочу.  
Это было правдой. Честно.

— Лучший мир, — повторил за ним Роллинз и подошёл поближе к кровати. — Это хорошая цель, да? — Брок похлопал по постели, и Роллинз сел рядом с ним. Они слушали стрёкот сверчок в темноте.  
Через какое-то время Брок спросил:  
— Я могу задать личный вопрос?  
— Валяй.  
Свет фонаря накладывал резкие тени на черты лица Джека, восхитительно родные и незнакомые в темноте. Броку не нужно было имитировать интерес, он облизал пересохшие губы.  
— У тебя были отношения с Коммандером?  
Если всегда есть Баки и Стив, значит, всегда должны быть Джек и Брок, так?  
— Панибратство? Нет. — Джек покачал головой и вздохнул.  
— Но что-то должно было быть. Неужели нет? — надавил Брок, сохраняя мягкость голоса.  
— Ты… — Джек запнулся. — Ты, то есть, он был очень привлекательным мужчиной. — Он уставился на свои руки. — Заманчивым. Впечатляющим. В него была влюблена половина страны, а вторая половина просто не признавалась в этом вслух.  
— Красивые скулы, — Брок похлопал по собственному лицу, покрытому синяками.  
— Ага, — Джек выдавил слабую улыбку. — Такими стекло можно резать.  
Брок пожал плечами:  
— Не могу сказать, что он меня впечатлил. Он не знал, кто служит под его командой. Он должен был использовать твои сильные стороны. Твою убеждённость. Твою страстность.  
Он был так близко, что чувствовал запах пота на шее Джека, так близко, что видел, как возле горла бьется пульс. Он прижался губами к коже Джека.  
Джек подскочил с кровати:  
— Мне надо пойти заняться завтраком.  
Брок притянул колено к груди и обхватил рукой.  
— Когда я сказал, что уважаю тебя, я говорил серьёзно. Ты хороший человек. — Ещё немного добрых слов, к которым Джек, очевидно, был непривычен. — Это не твоя вина, что Коммандер обманул весь мир. — _Мы с ним чертовски хорошие актёры._  
— Знаешь, Брок, даже мои родители не поверили, что я поступил правильно…  
Он назвал его по имени. _Потрясающе_.  
— Дураки. Ослеплённые пропагандой и культом личности, — Брок посмотрел на потолок и вздохнул. — Держу пари, старый Коммандер Рамлоу и Капитан Психопат действительно были бы счастливы вместе. Ёбаные с одного поля ягодки.  
Джек открыл рот и закрыл снова, но потом всё-таки сказал:  
— Я не думаю, что ты хоть немного похож на Коммандера. — Он потёр кожу на шее, куда Брок поцеловал его. — У меня не было ни единой возможности завести отношения. Никогда.  
Девственный Роллинз? Святые угодники, это чуть не заставило Брока поверить в Бога. Он едва удержался, чтобы не рухнуть на колени и закричать « _Аллилуйя!_ »  
— Надо сменить тебе повязки. Мне жаль, что мы не нашли тебя до того, как тебе пришлось пройти через это, — Джек посмотрел внезапно знакомым свирепым взглядом. — Клянусь, я не допущу, чтобы Капитан Гидра опять добрался до тебя. Прости.  
— Спасибо, — он не мог удержать взгляд Джека, у него что-то ужасно болело в груди. _Ты меня тоже прости. Мне жаль, что я разрушил твою жизнь._ — За всё.


	10. Chapter 10

Брок отхлебнул супа. Привкус говядины. Мягкие солоноватые кубики моркови и картофеля таяли на языке.  
— Ты же помнишь, что я не жертва чумы? Не обязательно кормить меня едой для больных, — он скривился и осушил кружку. — Добавки, пожалуйста.  
Роллинз огорчённо надул губы.  
— Дрова промокли. Придётся выживать с одной газовой горелкой, пока нам не привезут припасов, — он погасил огонь и вылил остатки супа Броку. — Приятного аппетита.  
— Моей последней едой будут консервы, — он поднял кружку в тосте перед Роллинзом, который стоял, прислонившись к плите и скрестив руки на груди. — На вкус лучше, чем сухой паёк. Ура.  
— В каком смысле «последней едой»? — уточнил Роллинз.  
Брок обжёг супом кончик языка:  
— Бля!  
Он дул на суп и чувствовал, как начинает формироваться на языке волдырь.  
— Нам определённо предстоит здесь умереть.  
У них заканчивалось время, но Брок не собирался уходить без траха и драки. Желательно именно в таком порядке.  
— Мы в безопасности, — Роллинз выглядел забеспокоившимся. Давно пора.  
Брок поставил кружку на стол.  
— Только до того мгновения, как Гидра обнаружит наше убежище. Поверь мне, Капитан Психопат уже пригрозил пытками всем своим людям, если они нас не найдут. — Он хмыкнул. — Отличная _мотивация_.  
Роллинз приподнял бровь в ответ на его улыбку. Брок пожал плечами.  
— Или они могут просто поймать Мёрфи и пытать его.  
Так бы поступил он сам. Потом осталось бы подчистить хвосты и уничтожить улики.  
Роллинз упрямо покачал головой:  
— Он не сдаст нас. Только не Мёрфи.  
— Ты удивишься, что может сделать человек, лишь бы остановить боль. Колесом пройдётся, — он рассмеялся, вспомнив, как агент одним кувырком пролетел полкоридора, лишь бы убраться от электрошоковой дубинки. — А судьи снизят ему оценку за то, что он не сумел ровно встать в финале.  
— А ты был палачом или жертвой? — тихо спросил Роллинз, и Брок понял, что увлёкся воспоминаниями. Поэтому он молча поднял забинтованные руки и с укором уставился Джеку в глаза. Тот отвёл взгляд и пристыжено извинился:  
— Прости. Я не подумал.  
Брок всепрощающе улыбнулся.  
— У меня циничное чувство юмора. Немного больное. Не планировал так долго прожить при своей работе.  
Он снова вернулся к супу, сделал глоток и спросил:  
— Говоря об опасностях. У вас тут водятся, такие, как бы это выразиться, сверхлюди? Пришельцы? Огромные зелёные монстры на свободном выпасе?  
— В Щ.И.Т.е работает программа быстрого обнаружения. Всех запирают подальше от обычных людей. В целях безопасности.  
— Хорошая мысль.  
Чертовски хорошая мысль. Он прикончил суп и прополоскал рот глотком воды из бутылки. Небрежно спросил, словно поддерживая светскую беседу о погоде:  
— У тебя есть девушка?  
Роллинз заколебался с ответом, потом спросил:  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Поболтай со мной. Вкусный суп, спасибо повару.  
— Нет. У меня нет девушки. И парня тоже нет. Не было со старшей школы. Я уже говорил тебе, у меня нет на это времени. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к ним. Я всё время уезжаю на операции, и никогда не могу с уверенностью сказать, что вернусь домой одним куском. Я не хочу так поступать с теми, о ком я забочусь.  
— Ты очень благородный человек, — капелька похвалы, с легкостью слетающая с губ и принимаемая с благодарностью. — То есть тебе нужно заботиться о человеке, чтобы потрахаться с ним? — Брок поставил кружку в раковину и встал рядом с Роллинзом.  
— Ну, это же _важный_ аспект. Ты должен испытывать к ним хотя бы симпатию, — Роллинз поскрёб плечо, перевёл взгляд на ботинки и растрескавшийся линолеум под ногами. — Ты должен ждать до свадьбы.  
— Мило. Хорошо, что мы в каком-то смысле уже связаны. Ты испытываешь ко мне симпатию?  
— Э… Я… Думаю, да?  
Он сглотнул, и Брок смотрел, как дёрнулся его кадык. Он страстно хотел засосать бледную кожу, оставив на ней тёмный след. Почувствовать под губами вибрацию стонов Джека.  
— Отлично, потому что я не могу отвести от тебя глаз. Ты только посмотри на себя. Такой мощный. _Толстый_. И безумно красивый.  
Роллинзу явно было неловко под градом комплиментов, в уголках глаз собрались морщинки.  
— Я же не знаю о тебе на самом деле ничего, кроме того, что ты двойник Коммандера. — Он нахмурился. — Каждый раз, когда я гляжу на тебя, я думаю о _нём_.  
— Ох. Понимаю, — Брок терпеливо улыбнулся. Он тренировал эту улыбку перед зеркалом.  
— Правда?  
Брок кивнул.  
— Да. Поэтому тебе стоит закрыть глаза.  
— Зачем?  
— Затем, что я собираюсь тебя поцеловать.  
Роллинз закрыл глаза, и Брок притянул его ближе, взяв его лицо в ладони. Он целовал его мягко и нежно, целовал так, как хороший мальчик заслужил быть поцелованным, а Роллинз был чертовски хорошим мальчиком. Ему казалось, что он получил шанс начать всё сначала, исправить все сделанные им ошибки. Роллинз льнул к нему, прижимался всем телом, и с сожалением вздохнул, когда они остановились.  
— Вот так, — прошептал Брок. — Это же не первый твой поцелуй?  
Роллинз выглядел возмущённым, но не отодвинулся.  
— Что?! Нет! Конечно, нет! Я целовал множество людей.  
Брок поддразнил:  
— Игра в бутылочку не считается.  
— Пошёл ты! — прорычал Роллинз, неожиданно удивив руганью. Он сжал Брока и втянул в новый поцелуй, жадный, отчаянный, заставивший член Брока мгновенно затвердеть. — Теперь доволен?  
— На полпути.  
Брок подтолкнул Джека к кровати. Он не собирался касаться голой кожей этой пародии на диван.  
— Мы должны исследовать все открывшиеся нам возможности.  
Он попытался стянуть рубашку, но замялся из-за бинтов на руках, и Джек встал перед ним на колени. Он сунул ладонь под ткань, с любопытством исследуя твёрдые мускулы и шрамы, затем стянул рубашку через голову Брока.  
— Спасибо за помощь.  
— Я всегда буду помогать тебе.  
Джек смотрел на его торс взглядом изголодавшегося человека. Он погладил руну, выжженную на груди Брока. Она была размером с его большой палец. Брок дал ему касаться себя столько, сколько ему хочется, прошли годы с тех пор, как кто-то так заворожёно исследовал его тело.  
Джек собрал всё своё мужество и уложил руку поверх выпуклости в штанах Брока. Он обхватил ладонью толстый бугор, и Брок застонал.  
— Ты такой хороший мальчик, — подбодрил Брок Джек. — Такой красивый. Такой верный и добрый. Да, вот так. Сделай мне хорошо, лапушка.  
Он приподнял бёдра, и Джек стянул с него штаны, оставляя полностью открытым голодному взгляду.  
— Тебе нравится? — спросил Брок, показывая на своё тело. Он весь был покрыт синяками, ярко-зелёные и тёмно-фиолетовые пятна расцвечивали его кожу. Рубцы от ремня на ногах разгладились, но их ни с чем нельзя было спутать.  
Джек проследил их пальцами и с горечью в голосе выдохнул:  
— Я не позволю ему больше причинить тебе боль. Я клянусь тебе.  
Брок откинул голову, чтобы сморгнуть туман, заволокший глаза. Он превращался в плаксу. Сплошные сопли.  
Его бедра напряглись, когда горячий влажный рот Джека накрыл его член. Он поднял глаза, и вид раскрасневшегося Джека, неловко облизывавшего его член, оказался таким же возбуждающим, как само действие. Его борода восхитительно царапала нежную кожу.  
— О да. Так хорошо.  
Он хотел запустить руки в эти мягкие тёмные волосы, хотел сжать их в пальцах и толкнуться в самую глубь горла Джека. Хотел трахать его рот, пока он не начнет давиться. Но он не мог этого сделать, это был его сладкий Джек Роллинз, а не Агент. Джек заслуживал лучшего для своего первого раза, чем групповое изнасилование бандой на складе. Хотя и в нём были свои прелести.  
Он вцепился пальцами в простыни.  
— Я сейчас кончу, если ты не остановишься.  
Джек выпустил член изо рта, тонкая ниточка слюны протянулась от его губ к кончику головки.  
— Мне казалось, в этом весь смысл.  
— Раздевайся, — приказал Брок. — И залезай на кровать.  
Джек подчинился, послушный, как Агент в хороший день. Он снял одежду, и у Брока захватило дух от открывшегося вида. Рельефные мышцы, свежие шрамы, о которых он однажды узнает все подробности, и толстый член, гордо возвышавшийся над густыми завитками волос. Брок не сдержал сдавленного стона при виде красоты Джека. Тот стыдливо отвернулся и попытался прикрыться. Брок схватил его за запястье.  
— Не вздумай. Ты прекрасен.  
Он потянул Джека на постель.  
— Закрой глаза.  
Его глаза были закрыты, но рот приоткрыт и из него лилось бессвязное бормотание, пока Брок использовал на нём каждый трюк, известный ему в деле сосания члена.  
— Иисус грёбаный Христос! Блядь оооох бляяяяя! Да, да, пожалуйста, ещё, боже! Да!  
Его бёдра пришли в движение, и Брок позволил ему трахать свою глотку. Он почувствовал, как Джека затрясло, и удвоил усилия. Джек спустил, и Брок проглотил его семя, не выпуская член изо рта, пока он опадал. Глаза Джека были стеклянными и озадаченными, пока он пытался понять, что произошло. Брок похлопал его по бедру и сказал:  
— Поворачивайся, ложись на бок.  
Он сплюнул в ладонь и смазал себя как получилось, долго он всё равно не протянет. Он был слишком возбуждён и у него вряд ли получится продержаться дольше, чем у недавнего девственника. Оральный секс засчитывается, Брок был уверен.  
Он просунул член между плотными мускулистыми бёдрами Джека и принялся толкаться быстрыми мощными движениями, тихо воркуя в его ухо:  
— Такой милый малыш. Смотри, каким твёрдым ты меня сделал. Ты такой вкусный.  
Его живот хлопнул о Джека, и Брок подумал, что хотел бы сейчас загнать по самые яйца в эту девственно тугую задницу. Может быть, у них найдется на кухне масло… Мысль о Джеке с задранными ногами и с членом Брока глубоко в заднице стала последней каплей. Брок кончил со стоном, окрасив спермой мошонку и бёдра Джека.  
У Брока кружилась голова от напряжения и блаженства. Он перевернул Джека на спину и устроился рядом, положив голову ему на грудь и вслушиваясь в стук его сердца. Джек обхватил его руками, и это был так приятно. Так уютно. Так правильно.  
_Это не обнимашки. Он не обнимается._  
Он отлично врал, даже самому себе.


	11. Chapter 11

Брок зарылся в сумку с оружием. Достал нож, проверил удобство рукоятки для забинтованных рук и сунул его под подушку. _Старые привычки способны сохранить тебе жизнь_. Джеки подпевал радио на кухне, подогревая принесенную из ручья воду, чтобы они могли умыться. Брок покачал головой.  
_Джеки_. Ему нравилось, как это имя лежало на языке. Нравилось, как Роллинз дрожал, когда Брок прикусывал мочку его уха, втягивал в рот кожу между ключицами, засасывал горошины тёмно-розовых сосков. Нравилось, как он стонал, пока чувствительная кожа покрывалась отметинами под зубами Брока.  
Он закончил перетряхивать их небольшой арсенал. Хватит ли этого, чтобы противостоять Гидре? По его экспертному мнению они были глубоко в заднице.  
Однако, в боковом кармане сумки обнаружилось кое-что любопытное. Небольшая бутылочка смазки с запиской: «Будь нежным, ясно?». Легко узнаваемый корявый почерк Мёрфи. Вот же сукин сын. Брок улыбнулся в предвкушении.  
Он убрал смазку в карман своих штанов и облокотился на спинку мерзкого дивана. Роллинз был раздет, и его мощные мускулы перекатывались под кожей, пока он пытался отчистить все следы спермы Рамлоу с кожи.  
— Вот поэтому я всегда глотаю. Меньше возни потом, — прокомментировал Брок.  
Роллинз оглянулся через плечо, опёрся руками на стол и расставил ноги:  
— Я везде почистил?  
У Брока пересохло во рту от приглашения.  
Как только хрупкая оболочка невинности Джека была нарушена, в нем сразу обнаружилось сходство с двойником из другого мира. Они оба были ненасытными.  
Брок пробежался забинтованными ладонями по коже Джека, касаясь его с благоговением. Словно только одно имело смысл во всём мире: запах Джека и его соленый вкус на языке. Джек поёжился, и по коже под пальцами Брока как будто пробежало стадо мурашек.  
— Тебе холодно? — спросил Брок, целуя его вдоль лопатки.  
Джек покачал головой:  
— Нет... просто слишком много ощущений.  
Брок обхватил его задницу обеими руками и от души размял мясистую плоть.  
— Никто с тобой так раньше не делал?  
— Нет, — у Джека покраснели кончики ушей.  
— Идиоты. Слепые безмозглые идиоты, — Брок протянул руку, сжал пальцы на подбородке Джека и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Ты потрясающий. Слишком хороший для меня. — Это было правдой, однако он с таким нетерпением жаждал осквернить эту чистоту, раздразнить и немного запачкать.  
В голове вспыхнул образ Роджерса в тактическом костюме, и Брок спрятался от вспышки тревоги, плотно прижавшись к Джеку.  
— Ты всегда знаешь, что сказать, да? — тон Джека колебался между скептицизмом и восхищением.  
— Я просто говорю правду.  
— Всегда?  
Брок рассмеялся:  
— Эй, эй. Это секретная информация.  
Он отвёл Джека обратно в их узкую кровать, прижался к нему всем телом и наслаждался жаром, расходившимся от его кожи.  
— Твой мир лучше нашего? Вы излечились от рака? — Джек застонал, когда Брок поцеловал его в уголок рта.  
— А что? Хочешь стать туристом?  
— Мне любопытно. Как ты думаешь, мы бы с твоим Джеком поладили?  
Брок моргнул.  
— Джек не очень умеет делиться.  
Это было преуменьшение. Броку пришлось научиться игнорировать едкие комментарии и пассивную агрессию, выдаваемые Джеком даже когда не было ни единого намёка на интерес Брока к другому мужчине. Или к женщине. Без разницы.  
— То есть ты ему со мной изменяешь?  
Джек не разговаривал с ним неделю, когда Брок получил приказ стать лучшим другом Стива Роджерса, хорошего, у которого душа создана из зефира. У Джека в отношении Брока врубалось туннельное зрение.  
После почти семи лет Брок жаждал найти способ разнообразить свою жизнь. Именно по этой причине он вызвался быть куратором Агента. То есть это было одной из причин.  
— Технически? Я даже не нахожусь в одной реальности со своим Джеком. А вот ты находишься прямо здесь. Твёрдый и мягкий, нежный и жёсткий. И даже просто глядя на тебя я...  
Он прижался пахом к бедру Джека, и тот ответил на его движение, притираясь между бёдер Брока.  
Брок вытащил смазку из кармана и помахал бутылочкой прямо у него перед носом:  
— Гляди, гляди, Джеки!  
— Это для тебя или для меня? — Джек в предвкушении облизал губы.  
Брок легонько щёлкнул его по носу:  
— Ну, поскольку меня приласкал королевским шомполом Капитан Мегачлен, и моя задница не до конца излечилась... — Он поцеловал Джека, поймав зубами нижнюю губу и мягко потянув за неё. — Ты согласен? — Раз ему предстояло умереть или, хуже того, превратиться в безмозглую куклу для секса в этом мире, он хотя бы сорвёт вишенку Джеки в качестве утешительного приза.  
— Ты в порядке с этим? Я имею в виду, тебе пришлось через многое пройти. Ты не хочешь отдохнуть? — Брок растерянно заморгал, не совсем понимая. Джек положил ладонь на его плечо и мягко уточнил голосом, полным беспокойства и сочувствия: — Тебя изнасиловали и пытали.  
Брок пожал плечами:  
— Обычный четверг.  
Джек, не веря, покачал головой, так что Брок улыбнулся во всю ширину рта, сверкнув зубами:  
— Это было не в первый раз, со мной всё в порядке.  
— Я... — он выглядел сомневающимся, у него стояло так, что можно было гвозди забивать, но беспокойство за Брока удерживало его от любых действий.  
Брок поцеловал его снова, положив ладонь на подбородок и поглаживая бороду подушечкой большого пальца.  
— Заботишься обо мне? Это очень мило, — он подмигнул. — Я сделан из более прочного материала, чем ваш местный вариант. Я не плачу и не рассказываю терапевтам о своих проблемах. Я продумываю месть. — А потом я _устраняю_ проблему. — В метафорическом, разумеется, смысле.  
— Ты так от него отличаешься. От Коммандера.  
— Не так сильно, как ты думаешь. Просто эти различия — в важных местах. — Ещё один поцелуй, он чувствовал себя подростком наедине со своей первой любовью. Это всё воздействие висящей над ними смертельной угрозы, тот ещё афродизиак.  
— У меня не получиться смазать тебя как полагается, не в таком состоянии, — он помахал забинтованными руками. — Так что тебе придётся сделать это для меня самому.  
— Что сделать? — шокировано спросил Джек, заливаясь краской.  
Брок ухмыльнулся:  
— Втереть эту смазку в свою тугую дырочку, руководствуясь моими указаниями. Поделюсь с тобой своим опытом. Годами практики. Мне можно даже научную степень присудить.  
Он хлопнул Джека по бедру, тот прищурился и с улыбкой спросил:  
— Мне называть тебя доктор Рамлоу или профессор Рамлоу?  
— Можешь звать меня _папочкой_ , если хочешь.  
— Блядь, ни за что!  
Джек зарылся лицом в подушку, заставив Брока расхохотаться. Однажды он его так назовёт.  
— Это просто была мысль.  
— Ты же чистый, да?  
— Конечно. На четвереньки, красавчик, раздвинув ноги. Вот так, дай мне на тебя посмотреть.  
Джек подчинился без единой попытки возразить.  
— Какой же ты красивый. _Нетронутый_. Как будто всё это время ждал меня. — Он погладил Джека по боку. — Ты веришь в судьбу, Джеки?  
Джек помотал головой.  
— Я тоже. Всё, во что я верю, это _ты_. — Брок выдавил смазку на пальцы Джека. — Приласкай себя. Медленно, по кругу.  
Он направил руку Джека своей ладонью, стараясь не заляпать бинты. Он стоял на коленях спиной к двери, так что мог видеть лицо Джека и нетерпеливые движения раскрывающих его пальцев.  
— Вот так, детка, ты прелесть, посмотри, какой же ты охренительный.  
У Брока шумело в ушах от собственного рваного дыхания. Джек весь раскраснелся, наполовину зарывшись лицом в подушку, и тяжело дышал.  
— Ещё один палец, малыш. Вот так. Хочу, чтобы тебе было очень, очень хорошо.  
Брок заворожённо смотрел, как пальцы Роллинза двигались вовнутрь и наружу, разрабатывая вход.  
Он протянул руку и взял волосы Джека в горсть, коротко встряхнул:  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Джек приоткрыл замутнённые желанием глаза.  
— Когда ты будешь натыкаться на фото Коммандера, ты не будешь думать о нём, о том, как он предал тебя. Ты будешь думать только обо мне. — Ещё одна короткая встряска, только чтобы привлечь внимание. — Обо мне, трахающем тебя.  
Кашель. Ёбаный кашель у него за спиной.  
Брок резко обернулся и почувствовал, как кровь стынет в жилах. Он инстинктивно раскинул руки, закрывая Джека собственным телом. Он не слышал ни единого звука.  
Стив Роджерс сидел на подлокотнике жуткого дивана. Он пнул сумку с оружием через всю комнату и швырнул что-то под ноги Броку.  
Его разгрузку.  
— _Надевай_.


	12. Chapter 12

— Я что, заикаюсь? — спросил Роджерс, пока Брок судорожно оглядывался в поисках выхода. Они были в ловушке, разве что они сумеют пройти сквозь стену.  
— И, сынок, если я замечу, что ты вытаскиваешь пальцы из этой наглой задницы, я сломаю тебе каждый из них, — это было сказано в сторону Роллинза, замершего подобно оленю в свете приближающихся фар. Оленю, чья правая ладонь на половину была погружена в задницу.  
— Как ты нашёл нас? — спросил Брок, пытаясь выиграть время. У него всё ещё был нож под подушкой. Всё равно что рассчитывать победить тигра с зубочисткой.  
— Это было не сложно.  
Роджерс хмыкнул, глядя на спадающую эрекцию Брока. Он скрестил руки на груди и многозначительно посмотрел на разгрузку.  
— На тебе висел маячок с того момента, как вы уехали из больницы. Даже не нужно было ловить и пытать твоего зама. — Он пожал плечами. — Не буду говорить, что я _не стал_ этого делать. Но необходимости в этом не было.  
— Мёрфи. Что с ним? — Брок поднял разгрузку, осторожно проверяя, остались ли на месте сюрпризы в ремнях и пряжках. Всё было не тронутым.  
— Дышит. Пока что. — _Блядь_. Ему понравилась местная версия Мёрфи, даже несмотря на музыкальные пристрастия. — Доложить о вас он не успел. Твоё сотрудничество напрямую окажет влияние на их жизни, хотя они всего лишь пешки. Происходящее касается только нас с тобой.  
Брок накинул разгрузку и завозился с застёжками. Роджерс цокнул языком и оттолкнул его руки, фиксируя замок:  
— Я что, всё сам должен делать?  
Он сжал пальцами подбородок Брока.  
— Я по-прежнему не вижу разницы. Всё такое же — каждая пора, каждая линия.  
— О чём ты говоришь? — моргнул Брок, изображая непонимание.  
Роджерс изучал его лицо, оттянул веко, проверил зубы:  
— Ты не мой Коммандер. Ты какой-то непонятный двойник из другого мира. — Он похлопал по руне на груди Брока. — Я должен был догадаться, эта татуировка была подсказкой. Настоящий Коммандер отдался бы мне, не стал бы мне сопротивляться. Мы связаны.  
_Ну и псих_. Брок выдохнул:  
— Если я ненастоящий, зачем ты сюда пришёл? Одиноко?  
Роджерс скривил губы в ухмылке.  
— Ведьма! Иди сюда! — позвал он.  
Асгардка вошла вовнутрь со связанными перед ней руками. Страшная красная линия рубцом тянулась по её виску к волосам. Она посмотрела на Брока, и он понял, что вляпался.

Она сказала:  
— Мне нужно до него дотронуться.  
Брок замер, когда женщина прижалась лбом к его и коснулась ладонями лица.  
« _Это настоящий монстр._ »  
Слова прозвучали в его голове так чётко, будто она шептала ему в ухо. Не самая странная вещь, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться.  
« _Такой же как ты. Чтобы открыть портал, мне нужно принести в жертву жизнь. Это означает твоё клеймо на груди. Я убила неправильного человека, с твоим лицом, и застряла здесь в ловушке_.»  
Он чувствовал ее досаду и разочарование.  
« _Не моя вина, дамочка. Я в тебя стрелял. С чего мне тебе верить? Почему нельзя просто взорвать меня ещё раз и покончить уже с этим?_ »  
« _Он хочет завоевать наш мир. Нельзя позволить ему уйти отсюда. Он понимает только кровь и боль, он сожжёт в прах всю вселенную. Ты, ты знаешь об этом. Я вижу, что ты не герой. Ты тоже похож на монстра, но ты ещё не настолько погрузился в безумие._ »  
Её аргументы были убедительными.  
« _Ты можешь удалить метку?_ »  
« _Нет. Нужен нож. Руна должна располагаться на жертве._ »  
« _Бля. Значит, ты ждёшь, что я срежу её с себя и прилеплю на нашего чокнутого Капитана._ »  
« _Да. После этого я активирую портал остатками своей силы. А ты сможешь спасти своего любовника из лап монстра. Он заставит страдать нас всех._ »  
« _Если мы выберемся из этой передряги, я заставлю страдать тебя._ »  
« _Я даже не буду возражать, ты — меньшее из двух зол, предатель._ »

— Ну? — спросил Роджерс с нетерпением в голосе.  
Она уронила руки и отступила от Брока с мольбой в глазах.  
— Он из моего мира.  
— Потрясающе. Значит, у вас там есть Капитан Америка, герой. А у нас на его месте Коммандер. Тоже герой. — Роджерс окинул Брока долгим, оценивающим взглядом. — Но кем это делает тебя?  
— Я патриот, — выплюнул Брок.  
— Ты _разочарование_. Ведьма? — щёлкнул он пальцами.  
— Он двойной агент. Его верность принадлежит не Щ.И.Т.у. — Она поджала губы и продолжила: — Он из Гидры.  
— Нет! — неверяще выдохнул Роллинз, и сердце Брока рухнуло в пропасть. Он не хотел, чтобы всё открылось вот так, но ему придётся с этим смириться.  
Роджерс наклонил голову и спокойно произнёс:  
— Не помню, чтобы разрешал тебе говорить, сынок. — Он махнул рукой в сторону асгардки. — Сядь на диван и жди приказов. У тебя ещё есть шансы пережить это, ведьма.  
Все смотрели на Брока, и он решил перестать играть в хорошего парня. Он скрестил руки и улыбнулся во весь рот. Мангуст против кобры-Роджерса.  
— Ну и _хуй_ с тобой. Я так классно притворялся, что служу на стороне Добра. Это очень утомляет, ты знаешь? Смотреть, как обе стороны лажают по полной.  
— Теперь понятно, почему ты выбрал мой ремень. Ты знал, что делают мои игрушки, — сдержанно отметил Роджерс. Он всё ещё не вырвал Броку трахею, и это было хорошим знаком.  
— Я пиздец как рад, что ты не взял хуёвину из третьего ящика справа. _Демиелинизатор_. Вот эта дрянь реально мерзкая. — У Роджерса расширились глаза, игрушка была абсолютно новой, Брок ещё даже не успел опробовать её на Агенте. — Лично я предпочитаю классику, вроде плоскогубцев и ногтей, но техники продолжают изобретать забавные штуки.  
— И меня не впечатлили ни твоя база, ни твои прислужники. Например, гостей надо поливать мочой _после_ того, как ты их порезал. Больше боли. — Он протянул руку и погладил Роллинза по голове. — А ведь мы только добрались до самого интересного.  
Джек дёрнулся от его прикосновения.  
— Да ладно тебе, котёнок.  
— Рискни сказать, что _я_ кажусь тебе недоумком, — процедил Роджерс сквозь зубы.  
— Ты совершенство. Ты знаешь об этом. — Брок сжал руку в волосах Роллинза и потянул. — Тебе только не хватает людей, которые бы тебе об этом говорили. В чём смысл быть совершенством, если никто об этом не знает? — Брок поглаживал и перебирал удивительно мягкие волосы Джека.  
— Это... сложно, — сказал Роджерс и закатил глаза. — Да убери ты уже руку от своей задницы, сынок. Ты выглядишь так, будто кто-то начинил индейку.  
Роллинз медленно высвободил пальцы с хлюпаньем и уставился на мужчин. Он не был идиотом в той мере, которая заставила бы его устроить шоу перед двумя агентами Гидры.  
— Видишь ли, я тут думал, что все, кто знают правду обо мне, находятся в этой комнате или в твоих заботливых руках. — Он провёл пальцами по мускулам на боку Роллинза, вздрогнувшего от его прикосновения. — Почему бы не воспользоваться этим?  
— Продолжай.  
— Играл когда-нибудь с мечеными картами? — Брок щёлкнул языком. — Давай, Кэп, ты же понимаешь, о чём я.  
— Попробуешь учить меня жизни, и это станет твоей последней ошибкой.  
— Я всего лишь говорю, — Брок лизнул большой палец и вытер пятно на лице Роллинза. Он произнёс одними губами: « _Верь мне_ », пока Роджерс не видел. Джек осторожно кивнул, и Брок почувствовал укол вины за то, что ему предстояло сделать. — Что я могу выставить тебя в _выгодном_ свете. Слить тебе информацию изнутри, дать доступ к новейшим разработкам. Завалить пару миссий. Очернить доброе имя Коммандера. Мы же работаем ради одного дела. Ради лучшего мира. Кто сможет встать во главе нового порядка? Мистер Совершенство.  
Роджерс прошёлся пальцами по ремню разгрузки.  
— Ты куда более... интересный, чем я ожидал от клона, мистер Рамлоу.  
— Я не клон, — пожал Брок плечами. — В своём мире я тоже Коммандер. Однако там я не участвовал в конкурсе на звание Самого Сексуального Мужчины. Будет не сложно выдавать себя за ублюдка. Хотя, только до тех пор, пока меня не заставят приготовить ужин. — Он коротко рассмеялся. — Любые ошибки можно будет списать на ПТСР. Это самый лучший способ заставить людей мучиться от вины за вопросы к герою. Что скажешь?  
Роджерс ответил ему в ухо, заставляя короткие волоски на шее шевелиться от горячего дыхания. Броку пришлось приложить отчаянное усилие, чтобы не стучать зубами от ужаса.  
— Я всегда смогу убить тебя за провал.  
— У меня не бывает провалов, — фыркнул Брок. Роллинз шевельнулся на постели, скрипнув матрасом. Взгляд Роджерса прошёлся по выставленному на показ обнажённому телу. Беззащитному и превосходно сложенному. Акры бледной плоти, жаждущие быть отмеченными зубами, ногтями и игрушками.  
— Это версия твоего Джека? — Брок кивнул, и Роджерс огладил изгиб тугой задницы Роллинза. Потом неожиданно хлопнул по ней, и Джек вскрикнул в подушку. На его коже расцвёл красный след от ладони Роджерса. Это было прекрасно. — Он хорошо себя ведёт.  
Брок встал на колени и мокро поцеловал Джека.  
— Планировал довести его до края и смотреть, как он ломается.  
Роллинз посмотрел на него с ужасом в глазах, осознав жестокость, на которую был способен Брок.  
Нечто злое яростно рычало на изнанке сознания Брока. Он так давно не развлекался, и будь он проклят, если он не даст себе немного воли перед следующим ходом. Ему не нужно притворяться добрым или понимающим. Он просто может подчиниться своим низменным, диким импульсам. И этот милый, очарованный Джек всё _простит_ ему.  
— Джеки любит угождать. Правда, Джеки? — он уговаривал, поглаживая волосы Роллинза и целуя его щеки. — Мы как раз собирались сорвать его вишенку.  
— Я видел. Слышал. У тебя очень грязный рот. — Щёки Роджерса залил румянец.  
— Ты просто не представляешь, насколько. — Брок облизнулся и приподнялся навстречу Роджерсу. — Хочешь узнать? Вместо того, чтобы просто смотреть? — он оттянул ремень кобуры и отпустил, заставив лямку хлопнуть по коже.  
— Было бы такой досадой впустую растратить приложенные усилия.  
Роджерс расстегнул молнию своего костюма, неожиданно громким звуком нарушив тишину комнаты. Асгардка смотрела в пол.  
Роллинз начал поскуливать, дрожа от страха и ожидания. _Лучше ты, чем я, парень,_ подумал Брок. _Ты хотя бы смазан и растянут._  
Он выдохнул в согласии:  
— И не говори. Вопиющим безобразим.


	13. Chapter 13

Брок сел на кровать, в одной лишь разгрузке на голый торс. Он приподнял подбородок Роллинза и промурлыкал:  
— Ты будешь для нас хорошим мальчиком, да, Джеки? Хорошие мальчики получают награду, получают удовольствие. Плохие мальчики…  
— Плохие мальчики лежат на полу с выпотрошенными кишками, — вмешался Роджерс, снимая верхнюю часть своего костюма. Брок глубоко вдохнул и постарался унять дрожь своей ладони, прижав её к коже Роллинза. Он поднял брови в ответ на угрозу, хотя с Роджерсом это могло быть и обещанием. Ёбнутый психопат.  
— Я… сделаю всё, что вы захотите, — Ролинз зажмурился и прошептал: — Коммандер.  
Брок погладил его по загривку, зная, чего стоило Джеку произнести это. У него включился хороший инстинкт самосохранения, как только он отбросил моральные терзания.  
Роджерс пренебрежительно фыркнул:  
— Я не спрашивал разрешения, — он встал на колени позади Джека. — И я не люблю делиться. У тебя короткая память. Можешь встать вон там. — Роджерс впился пальцами в бёдра Джека и усмехнулся, глядя, как тот втягивает воздух сквозь зубы от вспышки боли. — Так, чтобы я тебя видел.  
— Как скажешь, приятель, — ответил Брок и прислонился к дивану. Он скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился, чтобы Роджерс не сомневался, что забирает у него нечто ценное. Это было частью игры: самоутверждение и установление превосходства. Роджерсу необходимо быть самым большим, самым опасным хищником всех времён среди присутствовавших. И он им _был_.  
И дьявол его раздери — Роллинз принадлежал _Броку_. Он проделал всю тяжёлую работу, обхаживал его и уговаривал. А Роджерс припёрся и украл его приз, будь он _проклят_.  
  
Роллинз всхлипнул, когда Капитан ударил его по второй ягодице, просто для симметрии. Это было не столько больно, сколько унизительно.  
Роджерс погладил себя, и Брок прикусил изнутри щёку. Этот монстр был у него внутри, был перепачкан его кровью.  
Роджерс не смотрел на Джека. Его льдистый взгляд был зафиксирован на Броке, когда он резким движением толкнул член в Роллинза. Полузадушенный вскрик, вырвавшийся изо рта Джека, заставил его улыбнуться. Брок почти рванулся, чтобы спасти Джека, но он был вынужден играть свою роль. В Гидре нет места слабости, нет сострадания.  
— Порядок через боль, парень, порядок через боль.  
Его девиз, его мантра не давала Джеку утешения, потому что он не понимал, что стоит за словами.  
Джек стиснул зубы, когда Роджерс схватил в горсть его волосы для большего удобства. Пряжки и ремни его костюма стёрли до крови кожу на внутренней стороне бёдер Джека.  
— Будь ты проклят, — выплюнул Джек в сторону Брока.  
Роджерс ткнул в лицо Джека одним пальцем, и кровь фонтаном потекла из его носа, переносица выглядела болезненно искривлённой.   
— Это, по-твоему, похоже на _порядок_?  
  
На мгновение Брок погрузился в воспоминание, где в раздевалке Капитан Америка едва смазанными слюной пальцами неуклюже дрочил член Брока, и это был худший опыт в его жизни. « _Не тормози, парень, он не сломается_ ».  
Господи боже.  
  
— Он молод. Ещё не успел изучить всю подлость жизни.  
Но он столкнулся с этим прямо сейчас. Он изучал, насколько безжалостной может быть жизнь, несправедливой и ненадёжной. Брока этому обучила Гидра, и это было единственной причиной, по которой он всё ещё был жив.  
Его живот скручивало в узел вовсе не от вины. Нет.

Роджерс щёлкнул языком, приостановив своё безжалостное движение, наставил палец пистолетом на Брока:  
— Жизнь жестока.  
Брок рискнул в ответ усмехнуться. _Всё правильно, мразь. Я твой приятель. Твой друг._  
Роджерс открыл боковой карман и достал тонкий нож. Свет блеснул на остром крае, когда он поднял его.  
— Вибраниум. Сохраняет кромку, никогда не затупляется.  
Он едва коснулся кожи на плече Роллинза кончиком лезвия, и порез мгновенно закровоточил. Брок смотрел, как Роллинз дрожал в шоке, пока нож вырезал на его плоти кровавую звезду.  
— Мне всегда нравились _звёзды_ , — мечтательно протянул Роджерс, Роллинз в болезненных спазмах судорожно сжимался вокруг его члена. — Ночами я смотрел на них и пытался сосчитать. Тогда небо ещё было ясным, не засвеченным сотнями огней. Я думал о других мирах, о вещах, про которые читал в комиксах и дешевых романах. Мне было любопытно, насколько другие миры лучше нашего.  
Он с лёгкостью вывихнул плечо Джеку и улыбнулся, когда того чуть не вырвало в агонии.  
Он вырезал ещё одну звезду на втором плече Роллинза, идеально симметричную. Затем срезал слой кожи точно посередине. Брок почувствовал тошноту и болезненную тяжесть в паху, когда Джек закричал.  
— Чудеса случаются. Стоит посмотреть на меня.

Роджерс услышал, как изменилось его дыхание, и с любопытством поднял взгляд на лицо Брока. Он поманил его подойти поближе, и Брок шагнул к постели, как в трансе. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, приоткрытые губы блестели от слюны.  
— Красиво, правда? — с придыханием сказал Роджерс Броку в ухо. Тот кивнул, почувствовав, как пересыхает рот.  
— Можно мне? — спросил он с тоской в голосе. Он слышал тихие всхлипы Джека, но они были размытыми и нечеткими из-за окружавшего голову тумана возбуждения.  
Роджерс вложил нож в пальцы Брока. Кровь на лезвии даже не задерживалась. Он подбросил нож, проверяя баланс привычными движениями. Роджерс ухмыльнулся его очевидному восхищению ножом и растущему бугру в штанах.  
Он должен был извиниться. Он должен был произнести успокаивающие слова и погладить Джека по голове. _Он не сделал этого._ Вместо этого он достал член и вытер им струйку крови, стекавшую по руке Джека, застонав от вида чистого холста перед собой.  
Роджерс помахал перед ним ладонью в нетерпеливом жесте.  
Лезвие не ощущало никакого сопротивления, никаких заминок. Это было похоже на рисование красными чернилами, и Брок на длинное мгновение потерялся в лёгких блаженных движениях.

Асгардка кашлянула.  
Этого хватило, чтобы привести Брока в чувство, освободиться от кровавой пелены удовольствия от причинения боли. Перед ним лежал не Агент. Это был _Джек_. Он взглянул на его покрытое потом лицо, бледное от потери крови. Джек выглядел измученным и дрожал от шока. Эрекция Брока не спадала. Ему должно было быть стыдно.  
Роджерс обхватил член Брока окровавленными пальцами и сжал, толкнувшись в Роллинза. Брок поднял к нему рот, и Роджерс накрыл его губы поцелуем. Они прервались, и Брок коснулся руны на своей груди.  
— _Срежь это с меня,_ — прошептал он в губы Роджерсу. — Сделай меня своим Коммандером. _Пожалуйста_.  
Бёдра Роджерса дёрнулись, и он кончил, тяжело дыша в рот Брока.  
Роджерс вышел из Роллинза. В этой комнате было слишком много красного. Чересчур много. Он вытерся простынёй и застегнул молнию. Брок протянул ему нож и поднял подбородок, обнажая горло в знаке подчинения.  
— От тебя захватывает дух, — ошеломлённо выдохнул Роджерс, расчесывая волосы Брока пальцами.  
— Я _твой_ , — выдохнул тот, и лезвие коснулось его кожи. Красные линии вспыхивали острой болью, пока Роджерс обводил края руны с хирургической точностью.  
Брок выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда нож прошёлся по коже в последний раз, и Роджерс снял отрезанную плоть. Он отдал Броку нож, залез в другой карман и вынул походную аптечку. Он покачал головой, перевязывая рану:  
— Тебе надо будет наложить швы. Чтобы всё зажило аккуратно и красиво. Теперь ты принадлежишь мне. — Брок поморщился от его прикосновения и слов. — Мы сожжём мир вместе, ты и я.

Роджерс держал клочок кожи в своих пальцах. Асгардка начала читать заклинание, низким глухим голосом. Брок втянул в рот окровавленные пальцы свободной руки Роджерса и начал их сосать, отвлекая внимание. Он всё ещё держал нож во второй руке.  
— Хайль Гидра.  
Руна начала светиться, Брок прижался к Капитану и потёрся членом о его бедро.  
— Ты нужен мне, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, прошу тебя. Не заставляй меня страдать.  
Краем глаза Брок видел, что Джек наблюдает за ним. Взъерошенный, избитый, он смотрел на Брока с ненавистью и презрением.  
Сейчас он куда сильнее был похож на _его_ Джека.  
Вспыхнул яркий свет и Роджерс оттолкнул Брока, тот отлетел к противоположной стене. Он бросил пылающий кусочек кожи и Брок крикнул:  
— Нет!  
— Ты меня ПРЕДАЛ?! — проревел Роджерс в ярости, осознав, что сделал Брок. — Я тебя уничтожу!  
Брок смотрел, как к нему двигался Стив Роджерс, готовый вырвать ему позвоночник. В буквальном смысле.  
Джек, милый глупый Джек, подхватил клочок кожи и прижал к своему израненному телу. Асгардка, позабытая на диване, произнесла свои финальные слова. Роджерс, отвлечённый, оглянулся на вспыхнувший свет.  
Брок кинулся на него с ножом. Он вогнал лезвие в горло Роджерса и супер-солдат упал на кровать вместе с Джеком. Тот обхватил здоровой рукой шею Роджерса и закричал:  
— Быстрее!  
Свет вспыхнул ярче, открыв портал, поглотивший обоих мужчин. Асгардка шагнула вперед и посмотрела на Брока с жалостью:  
— Идём. Я чту наш договор.  
Она протянула руку, Брок коснулся её в ответ, и они вступили в портал.

 

* * *

 

Эпилог первой части

— Ты тихий сегодня, — сказал Джек. Они сидели на крыльце дома, над ними раскинулись мириады звёзд. — Раны совсем тебя замучили, старик?  
— Есть такое.  
Брок потёр место, где на его груди была срезана руна. Шрам был свежим, красным и болезненным, возможно, он никогда не заживет. Это казалось правильным.  
— Так и не вспомнил, что с тобой случилось?  
Прошло четыре недели с тех пор, как он выбрался из руин, в которых исчез. Он всё ещё звал Джека во сне, плача. Иногда это звучало как «Джеки», но Роллинз не задавал вопросов.  
Брок покачал головой. Казалось разумным не рассказывать о своих приключениях ни Щ.И.Т.у, ни Гидре. Всех, похоже, устраивало объяснение в виде ПТСР.  
— Ёбаная магия, — коротко ругнулся Джек.  
— _Ёбаная магия_ , — согласился Брок. Они сидели в уютной тишине, слушая отдалённое уханье совы.  
Через некоторое время Брок позвал:  
— Знаешь что, Джек? — протянул он руку.  
Джек настороженно принял его ладонь, приподняв брови:  
— Что?  
— Тебе стоит отрастить бороду.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А теперь сменим декорации.
> 
> Джек Роллинз, бывший снайпер отряда Альфа группы Страйк обнаруживает себя перенёсшимся в незнакомый мир. Теперь ему необходимо выжить при посильной помощи неожиданного союзника в лице Капитана Гидры, Стива Роджерса, оказавшегося в ловушке вместе с ним.
> 
> Они выживут и попытаются убить друг друга позже. Как истинные джентльмены.

Роллинз, Роджерс, его костюм и часть кровати жёстко грохнулись на землю, словно упав с серьёзной высоты. Матрас и Капитан Гидра прекрасно смягчили Джеку посадку. Он поморгал, пока его зрение не восстановилось, а перед глазами перестали мелькать яркие вспышки.  
Его обдувал лёгкий ветер, а воздух пах пылью. Был рассвет, но солнце поднималось в неправильном месте.  
Джек со стоном сел, прижимая вывихнутое плечо к боку. Что бы ни произошло, он хотя бы перестал истекать кровью. Другие части тела болели по-прежнему, он втянул воздух с шипением, пытаясь встать на ноги. Это напомнило ему, что нос у него тоже был сломан.  
Капитан Гидра был вялым, безответным и возможно немного мёртвым из-за ножа в его шее. Отлично. Джек попытался оценить ситуацию. _Голозадый и живой. Могло быть куда хуже._  
Он незамедлительно принялся избавлять Роджерса от штанов и ботинок. С одной рукой на это ушло много времени, но в конце концов Джек застегнул ремень у себя на поясе. Ремень был странным, не выглядел частью боевого костюма и имел отметки зубов на коже. Джек накинул куртку на одно плечо.  
Он вытащил нож из шеи Роджерса, до жути острый и прекрасно сбалансированный. _Вибраниум_ , стоящий больше, чем всё, что Джек когда-либо видел. Он на мгновение задумался о Броке и ровной полоске белых зубов, сверкавших в темноте, потом тряхнул головой. Некоторые вещи были слишком опасными, чтобы им доверять. Он отрезал кусок простыни и сделал себе повязку для руки.  
  
Он кинул взгляд вниз, на окровавленные простыни и распростёртое на них обнажённое тело Роджерса. Нутро обожгло ненавистью, кровь загремела в ушах, и Джек с размаху ударил Роджерса по рёбрам. Он бил и бил, пока слёзы не перестали течь по его лицу и он начал задыхаться от изнеможения. Он плюнул на труп. Оставить его падальщикам, пусть обгрызут его до костей, а прах разнесёт ветер по миру. Никто не узнает, никто не будет даже горевать о нём.  
Эта мысль была слишком тяжёлой для пустых размышлений, а Джек не привык впустую тратить время. Он оглядел горизонт, заметил отблеск света, обещавший воду, и отправился искать помощь. Никто не придёт сюда спасти его. Ни из одного мира.  
Это действительно была вода, а не мираж, который угрюмый Джек готов был обнаружить. Чистый пруд с прыгающими лягушками, полчищами насекомых и кругами на воде, обещавшими плавающую на глубине рыбу. Кто-то оставил на берегу кострище и стопку хвороста для розжига. Путники заботились друг о друге в долгих одиноких путешествиях. Это было хорошо, это означало, что ему надо просто подождать. Что, если он не будет понимать их язык?  
Джек загнал эти мысли поглубже. Он озаботится этим, когда придёт время, прямо сейчас ему надо вправить на место свою руку. Он пытался сделать это, упираясь в камни, в дерево, но как бы сильно он ни давил, сустав не вставал на место. Джек стёк вдоль по стволу и сел на землю.  
  
Он прикрыл глаза и вслушался в чужие, однако знакомые звуки природы. Тогда он и услышал шаги. Он распахнул глаза, но был слишком медленным, и вокруг его горла сомкнулись чужие пальцы.  
— _Это мой костюм_ , — прохрипел Роджерс в его ухо. — И спасибо за массаж сердца. Именно его не хватало, чтобы я смог воскреснуть подобно Лазарю. — Джек булькнул горлом под чудовищно сильной хваткой. — Что, сынок? Говоришь, что тебе ужасно жаль, и ты сделаешь всё, что я потребую, если я сохраню твою никчёмную шкурку целой?  
Роджерс ухмыльнулся, обнажив окровавленные зубы. Он похлопал Джека по плечу дружеским жестом.  
— Ну разумеется. Ты же спас мне жизнь.  
Он протянул руку и с лёгкостью вправил Джеку плечо, заставив того взвыть от боли. Напуганная стая птиц взлетела над деревьями. Роджерс хмыкнул и, подумав, ухватил его переносицу и с идеальной точностью поставил кость на место. Потом уселся рядом с Джеком и от души потянулся всем телом, глядя в сторону леса.  
— Теперь мы квиты.  
Джек не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому продолжил молчать. Казалось, прошло всего несколько минут после того, как этот человек жестоко терзал его тело. Он смотрел на воплощение своего кошмара.  
— Сделай фото, его на дольше хватит, — пробормотал Роджерс. — Солнце будет жутким. Костюм пока оставь себе. Мне сгореть не грозит, а вот ты моментально поджаришься до хрустящей корочки. Однако я хочу назад свой нож. Тот, что этот ублюдок всадил мне в горло. — Джек кивнул. — Он нас обоих одурачил, да?  
Джек проглотил тоскливое чувство и ничего не ответил.  
— Не уверен, ненавижу я его теперь или люблю ещё больше. Профессионализм всегда вызывает уважение, согласен? — Роджерс вздохнул. — Теперь мы застряли здесь вдвоём, сынок. Хорошо, что я тебя уже разработал.  
— Я себя убью, если ты до меня снова дотронешься.  
— Ох, Персик. Оставь эти телячьи нежности, ты заставляешь меня краснеть. — Роджерс медленно моргнул, он ещё не восстановил свои силы. Роллинз потёр рукоять ножа большим пальцем. — Медленно и без резких движений. То, что я хочу оставить тебя на потом, не значит, что я не могу сломать тебе что-нибудь прямо сейчас.  
Джек сглотнул и опустил нож на землю между ними.  
— _Хороший мальчик._  
Небрежная похвала сдавила горло Джека комом, но он сглотнул желчь обратно и перевёл взгляд вдаль.  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь меня убить, и уважаю твоё желание, но мы должны сотрудничать, чтобы пережить это. И неплохо бы ещё отыскать Брока Рамлоу, чтобы выбить из него всё дерьмо. — Голос Роджерса уже был чище и здоровее, хрипы перетекали в шелковистый тон. — Мы тоже _профессионалы_.  
Джек чувствовал, как ноют вырезанные на его коже звёзды, но кивнул в знак согласия. Роджерс сплюнул в ладонь и Джек повторил его жест, они пожали руки и Джек вытерся об украденные штаны. Это было шаткое перемирие, но зато они могли отвлечься на поиски еды и на разведение костра до того, как похолодает и ночные животные выйдут на охоту.  
Они попробуют убить друг друга позже.


	15. Chapter 15

Джек аккуратно сложил хворост в кострище. Затем начал тереть две палочки, дуя на трут. Роджерс сидел на камне и с любопытством за ним наблюдал. Нож висел у него на шее в укреплённых вибраниумом ножнах.  
— Долго ещё? — зевнул он. — Становится темно, — раздражённо пожаловался он.  
— Если ты можешь сделать лучше, почему бы тебе это не продемонстрировать? — Небольшой завиток дыма поднялся над палочкой и погас. — Блядь. Перестань меня отвлекать! — Джек выругался из-за отчаяния и усталости.  
Без одежды Джек мог рассмотреть каждую мощную мышцу в теле Роджерса, когда тот двигался. Его глаза расширились, Роджерс хмыкнул и раньше, чем Джек успел моргнуть, тот бросился и прижал Джека к земле.  
Оба запястья были прижаты над головой Джека одной сильной рукой. Их носы практически касались друг друга, Роджерс медленно наклонил голову и приоткрыл рот, как будто собрался поцеловать Джека. Тот затаил дыхание, голова кружилась от замешательства. Роджерс потянулся свободной рукой к карману на брюках, открыл клапан и достал зажигалку. Он щёлкнул ею, и возле уха Джека вспыхнуло пламя.  
— Я всегда могу сделать лучше. — Он сел и зажёг огонь, погасил зажигалку и протянул руки к теплу. — Тебе стоит запомнить это, сынок.  
Его суровый греческий профиль озарялся отблесками пламени, подсвечивавшими взъерошенные светлые волосы, что придавало ему потусторонний вид.  
Джек с трудом сглотнул.  
— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу забыть об этом. Обо всём этом. — Он глянул искоса и растёр плечи ладонями. — Первый раз никогда не забывается, правда? — Дрожь, прошедшая по его телу, была вызвана вовсе не подступающим холодом.  
Роджерс фыркнул.  
— Не принимай так близко к сердцу. Я всего лишь выражал своё мнение нашему ублюдку. — Он бросил в пруд камень. — Это всерьёз был твой первый раз? — Джек кивнул, и по губам Роджерса расплылась самодовольная улыбка. — Испортил тебя для других мужчин, ай да я.  
Джек подтянул колени к груди и, уставившись в костёр, выдохнул:  
— Заткнись.  
— Эй, всё не так уж плохо, — Роджерс завёл руки за голову и прислонился спиной к своей каменной подушке. — Раз познав наслаждение в моей компании, всех остальных ты будешь воспринимать немного… — Он задумался, подбирая слово. — _Тусклыми_. Да, как-то так. Боже, у меня не было девственников с той миленькой англичанки с шикарным ударом справа, в сорок третьем. Как она _кричала_. Я до сих пор иногда её слышу. Наверное, дело в акценте. — Джек не отзывался, и Роджерс закатил глаза. — Поспи. Я подежурю первым. И да, я могу убить тебя во сне, но это будет ужасно скучно, правда?  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Джек с сарказмом. — Мне было бы так неприятно перестать быть твоим развлечением.  
Он свернулся в клубок на боку, оберегая раненое плечо.  
Роджерс прищёлкнул языком, выстрелил в Джека из пальца и сдул в сторону воображаемый дым.  
— Вот это дух!

Было очень поздно, казалось, что он проспал несколько дней. Джек чувствовал, как чьи-то пальцы гладят его по волосам, бесконечно нежно и ласково. Сон. Брок.  
— _Всё хорошо, Джеки, малыш. Я сделаю так, что тебе будет хорошо. Я сделаю всё правильно._  
Он потянулся к ласкающей руке, вспоминая, как прикосновения этих пальцев переполняли его сердце трепетом и счастьем. Было ли это любовью? Разве можно полюбить того, кого ты знаешь всего несколько дней? Того, кто лгал тебе во всём?  
Поцелуй в шею вырвал изо рта Джека стон, сильные руки удерживали его в объятиях.  
— Брок, — прошептал он пересохшими губами.  
— Даже близко не попал, — проворковал Роджерс ему в ухо. Джек попытался сесть и убраться в сторону, но Роджерс забросил ногу поверх его бёдер. Его огромный член жадно и горячо прижимался к пояснице Джека. — Я до сих пор чувствую свой запах внутри тебя. Готов поспорить, что в тебе всё ещё полно смазки и ты сможешь меня принять.  
— Не надо, _пожалуйста_! — взмолился Джек, и Роджерс снисходительно похлопал его по больному плечу.  
— Ладно. День был тяжёлым, да? Лежи ровно и веди себя хорошо. Не засни, пока дежуришь, малыш. Я почувствую, и нам придётся чем-то занять время до утра.  
Роджерс усмехнулся в загривок Джеку, обдав шею до невозможности горячим дыханием, и вскоре заснул. Видимо, даже монстры нуждались в отдыхе.  
  
Он застрял в незнакомом мире со сверхсильным психопатом. Джек всматривался в темноту и молился, чтобы хоть какой-нибудь бог спас заблудившихся глупцов. Наверное, он чертовски хорошо молился, потому что на краю оазиса темноту разрезала вспышка света. Его сердце переполнила надежда, более сладкая, чем все льстивые речи его обольстителей.  
_Сигнал Щ.И.Т.а._  
Он был не одинок.


	16. Chapter 16

Джек не мог посигналить в ответ, не с прилипшим к нему подобно осьминогу Роджерсу. Так что он смотрел и ждал рассвета.  
— Мне надо поссать, — заявил Джек и Роджерс наконец отпустил его. Каждая кость в его теле болела от проведенной на земле ночи, от порезов, покрывавших его плоть, от насилия… Нет. Он не хочет думать об этом. В другой раз. Он должен загнать подальше чувство потерянности и начать думать о том, как ему попасть домой. Или хотя бы убраться от Роджерса. Его устроил бы любой вариант.  
Он поднялся, хрустя суставами, и пошёл туда, где ночью видел сигнальные огни. Ему не померещилось. Никоим образом. Джек стиснул зубы.  
— Ты куда направился, солнышко? — позвал Роджерс. — Сбежать от меня собрался? Я бы не советовал.  
— Я не собираюсь ссать возле воды, — Джек рискнул оглянуться через плечо. — Хочешь посмотреть?  
Роджерс зевнул.  
— Не сейчас. Однако это мне кое-что напомнило. Наш поддельный Коммандер был _прав_. Пленников надо поливать мочой _после_ того, как ты их изрезал. — Он хлопнул себя по лбу. — Это же очевидно. — Роджерс невинно улыбнулся, совсем как забывший дома тетрадь школьник. — Немного стыдно за себя.  
— Господи. Ты _чокнутый_ , — пробормотал Джек себе под нос.  
— Я всё слышу. Стоит разбить тебе рот и опробовать этот способ. — Роджерс рассмеялся, но веселья или тепла в его смехе не было. Он звучал механически, как у существа, забывшего, как смеяться по-человечески. — Эй, я просто пошутил, сынок. Честно. Ты шуток не понимаешь?  
Джек дошёл до края поляны, скользя ногами в чужих ботинках. Он искал отпечатки следов, что-нибудь, что подтвердит его надежду.  
  
_Ничего_.  
  
Джек прислонился к дереву и прикрыл глаза. Ему померещилось. Он всё выдумал. Он стряхнул мочу с члена. Хотя бы Роджерс поблизости не крутится…  
— Хочешь, подержу? — мурлыкнул Стив ему прямо в ухо.  
— ЁБ ТВОЮ!.. — завопил Джек. Он не слышал ни единого звука. Роджерс схватил его за горло железной рукой и сжал пальцы. Джек безуспешно пытался вырваться, все его навыки и уловки были бесполезны против сокрушительной силы Стива.  
— Я мог бы раздавить тебе горло, просто так… — мечтательно протянул тот, сгибая руку. — Слушал бы, как ты захлёбываешься своей кровью подобно людям в туберкулёзной больнице. — Он скользнул свободной рукой по боку Джека и вдавил пальцы в кожу у него над поясом. — Однако потом мне стало бы очень скучно трахать твой труп. Так что тебе лучше издавать какие-нибудь звуки для меня, сынок.  
Джек не сдержал тихого скулежа.  
— О, Персик, это так мило. Теперь снимай штаны. Живо.  
Джек завозился с ремнём, смаргивая пляшущие перед глазами чёрные точки. Он хотел сопротивляться, хотел кусаться и царапаться, бить и вырываться, но это просто вызвало бы у Роджерса ухмылку. Штаны упали к его лодыжкам.  
— Умничка. Исполняешь приказы как профи.  
Холодная рука ласково погладила его бок. Почему кожа Роджерса была такой холодной даже в местной жаре?  
— Так тебя этот ублюдок называл? Ворковал в твоё ухо сладкие глупости? Но он ушёл, и теперь твоим Коммандером буду я. Разве ты не счастливчик?  
Джек не то что бы не мог ответить — он с трудом мог дышать из-за сдавленной шеи. Но это не имело значения. Роджерс обожал звук собственного голоса, это было очевидно. Может быть, если он будет думать о других вещах, о приятных вещах, он сможет это перетерпеть.  
Почему всего мысли продолжали возвращаться к Броку? Объятия в их доме. Поцелуи рядом с плитой. Он был нужен, его хотели и ценили в первый раз за всю жизнь. Этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить член набухнуть в прохладной хватке Роджерса.  
— Погляди-ка, ты у нас полон сюрпризов! — он прижался к заднице Джека и потёрся огромным стояком между его ягодицами.  
Джек думал о напевании мелодий из шоу и перебинтованных ладонях. Поцелуях в темноте. Поцелуях с царапающими губы острыми зубами. Брок теперь был с другим Роллинзом, и сердце Джека переполняла ревность. _За что?_ Он должен был знать лучше.  
  
Роджерс толкнул его вниз, на руки и колени, и Джек зажмурился, стиснул зубы и приготовился к худшему.  
— Так, а это что? — удивлённо спросил Роджерс, сжав руки на бёдрах Джека.  
— Что там? — невнятно буркнул Джек, вжимаясь лицом между вытянутыми на земле руками.  
— Татуировка. На твоей заднице татуировка асгардской ведьмы! — Роджерс сглотнул неожиданно пересохшим горлом. — И она _светится_. Почему она светится?  
— Я не знаю! — отозвался Джек. — Ты срезал её с него!  
Роджерс провёл кончиками пальцев по линиям:  
— Она срослась с твоей кожей. И свечение спадает. Почему оно спадает?  
— Почему ты у меня спрашиваешь? Я знаю не больше тебя! — Джек зарылся пальцами в землю.  
Роджерс схватил его за волосы и дёрнул голову назад, обнажая горло.  
— Скажи мне! Скажи, как вернуться домой, иначе я выбью тебе все зубы и заставлю их проглотить!  
— Я не знаю! Не знаю!  
— _Лжец_! — Вот оно. — ЛЖЕЦ! — Роджерс взревел от ярости. Вот оно. Джек — покойник. Он закрыл глаза и замер в ожидании смерти. _Пусть это будет быстро._

Щелчок взводимого курка оказался оглушительно громким в окружавшей их тишине.  
— Замри. Полагаю, пуля сорок пятого калибра, выпущенная в упор, даже тебя сможет остановить, Капитан Гидра.  
Джек рванулся вперёд, подхватил штаны и извернулся на земле, выбираясь из хватки Роджерса. Он смотрел в прекрасное лицо своего спасителя, державшего пистолет возле виска Роджерса. Стив выглядел раздражённым.  
— Срань господня, — выругался Джек в шоке.  
— Не выражаться, — предупредил Коммандер Брок Рамлоу.


	17. Chapter 17

— Оставайся на месте, — приказал Коммандер, глядя на Роджерса поверх ствола. — Не делай резких движений.  
Роджерс одарил его голодной ухмылкой и оглядел сверху вниз.  
— Судя по твоей бесконечно красивой щетине, бритву ты не видел около недели. Значит, ты тот самый, кого я ждал. Второй шанс сделать всё правильно. — Он облизался, явно не обеспокоенный направленным на него пистолетом. — И _ты меня знаешь_. — Он провёл рукой по волосам, прихорашиваясь.  
— О да, я тебя знаю. Шёл по твоим следам с инцидента в Бейруте. Не ожидал, что ты свалишься мне на голову в обнимку с членом моей команды, но я не придирчивый.  
Джек не мог перестать смотреть. Два Брока выглядели почти идентично, но у Коммандера не было мочки левого уха. Видимо, именно этот кусочек нашёл Мёрфи.  
— Да, агент Роллинз? — спросил Коммандер. — Что-то не так с моим лицом?  
— Это прозвучит очень странно, но...  
— Меня отправила сюда асгардская ведьма, которая была подозрительно рада меня видеть. Я открыт для всех и всяких странностей.  
Его прицел ни на секунду не сместился, и Джек начал снова испытывать надежду на хороший исход. Как бы Рамлоу его ни ненавидел, он был профессионалом и обладал массой навыков, заслужив репутацию легенды не на пустом месте, он не был всего лишь продуктом рекламы и прессы.  
Джек пробормотал:  
— Это... параллельный мир. В каждом из таких миров есть дубликаты всех нас, и не все из них...  
— Идеальны. Не все из них идеальны. Всего лишь убогие копии. — вмешался заскучавший Роджерс. — У них есть версия меня под именем Капитан Америка, представляешь? Звучит как персонаж комиксов, — он пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
Коммандер приподнял брови.  
— А мне нравится. Звучит патриотично. И не смей делать ещё шаг. Ты мне нужен живым, но твои колени тебе для дыхания не понадобятся.  
— Ты не такой классный, если подумать. Может быть, это из-за того, что во мне больше нет прежней _восторженности_. Может быть, из-за того, что твой близнец умолял меня трахнуть его, ползая по полу и вылизывая мои ботинки. На моём ремне до сих пор видны следы от его зубов.  
Роджерс махнул рукой в сторону Джека, потом потянулся за спину, чтобы почесать свой зад... Что-то было не так, у Джека было плохое предчувствие... где нож из вибраниума?  
— У него нож! — закричал Джек, и Роджерс бросился на Коммандера. Всё должно было закончиться в течение секунд, но быстрым резким ударом Коммандер выбил нож из внезапно онемевших пальцев Роджерса. Жёсткий удар ногой, и Капитан Гидра рухнул лицом на землю. Наверное, дело было в потере крови, он ещё не излечился полностью, в этом всё дело. Быть не может, что он с такой лёгкостью смог вырубить Роджерса. Джек с отвисшей челюстью смотрел, как Коммандер ударил противника прямо в его идеальные зубы.  
  
Роджерс смеялся, лёжа в грязи, пронзительным истеричным смехом. Его зубы заливала кровь. Глядя вверх на Коммандера, он сказал:  
— Ты тоже носишь трахательную сбрую, — он обрисовал в воздухе разгрузку. — Это _плюс_.  
— Ты прятал его в заднице? — изумлённо спросил Джек, подбирая с земли нож. Роджерс кивнул, он смотрел на них обоих сквозь длинные тёмные ресницы и слизывал кровь с зубов.  
— Нам правда лучше застрелить его. Пожалуйста. — обратился Джек к Коммандеру. Роджерс щёлкнул зубами в его сторону, и Джек отпрыгнул назад.  
Коммандер неодобрительно нахмурился и на предложение, и на прыжок Джека. _Ну и пусть_. Джек знал, что нельзя доверять монстру, обнажённым лежавшему перед ними.  
— Мы заберём его с собой для судебного разбирательства.  
— Сколько времени вы здесь провели? — спросил Джек. — Кто-нибудь отозвался?  
— Примерно семь дней. Окружение заставляет желать лучшего. Я посылал сигнальные ракеты, сигналы бедствия. Не забывай, я был при полном вооружении, когда меня сюда забросило. — Коммандер и Капитан не отрывали друг от друга глаз. — Не было никакого ответа. _Ничего_. Как будто отключились все спутники и станции радиосвязи.  
— Это невозможно, — сеть спутников Щ.И.Т.а не ради забавы охватывала почти весь земной шар. Постоянное наблюдение было единственным способом гарантировать безопасность населения. — У нас покрытие почти в 99 процентов. И мы точно не в Антарктиде.  
Роджерс с издёвкой в голосе пропел:  
— Ты следил за небом прошлой ночью, Персик? Я следил.  
— Я был занят тем, что следил за целостностью своего зада. И меня зовут не _Персик_. — Джек даже почувствовал себя немного легче, сказав это.  
— На орбите нет спутников. Над нами не пролетело ни одного самолёта. Моё зрение не имеет себе равных. Там наверху ничего нет. — Он бросил камушек рядом с ухом Джека, просвистевший подобно пуле. — _Персик_.  
— Блядь, — пробормотал Джек. Если к ним не придёт подмога в ближайшее время, они будут не в состоянии сдержать Роджерса. Они были всего лишь людьми. Может быть, временная линия этого мира была нарушена, может быть, они вообще находились в доисторическом периоде. Он умрёт ещё до того, как успеет _родиться_.  
— Только из-за того, что мы здесь немного застряли, мы не будем опускаться до использования обсценной лексики, агент, — пожурил его Коммандер. Джек неверяще посмотрел на него, он это всерьёз? — Нам надо добыть еды. И побыстрее.  
— Бла-бла-бла, — Роджерс наклонил голову. — Есть простое решение. Мы убьём Персика и съедим. Это обеспечит нас огромным запасом еды.  
Джек открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но вмешался Коммандер:  
— Это не практично. Нет ни одного способа сохранить столько плоти, разве что сушка, но у нас нет консерватора. — Он подумал и добавил: — И это было бы _неправильно_.  
— Ну _спасибо_ , — Джек нахмурился и ткнул пальцем в Роджерса с большей храбростью, чем на самом деле испытывал. — Ты сказал, что татуировка на мне светилась? — Он потёр пальцем едва заметный рельеф рисунка.  
— Это бродячее клеймо на твоей заднице светилось. Совсем как перед открытием портала. Помнишь? Когда твой безрассудный героизм обрёк нас на гибель в этом мире ради спасения твоего двуличного любовника? — выплюнул ревниво Роджерс. Коммандер приподнял брови. — О, нам есть что рассказать. Не могу дождаться до приятельской попойки.  
— Но она произнесла какое-то заклинание.  
Коммандер кивнул:  
— Перед тем, как вышвырнуть меня сюда, она тоже что-то бормотала.  
— И мы не знаем волшебных слов, — _Черт_. Джек нахмурился.  
— Точнее, _вы_ не знаете этих слов. У меня превосходная память, — Роджерс прикрыл рот рукой и что-то слишком тихо проговорил.  
Поясница Джека начала гореть под его пальцами. Он поднял куртку. Он втянул воздух сквозь зубы, пока остальные смотрели на него с надеждой. Метка потухла, а с ней стихла и боль.  
— Ну? — скрестил руки на груди Роджерс. — Что ты сделал не так?  
— Я? _Я_?! — с возмущением выпалил Джек, сжимая кулаки и прищуривая глаза в бешенстве. Потом он, конечно, умрёт, но сначала он сотрёт это выражение превосходства с точёного лица ублюдка. Он шагнул к Роджерсу, но Коммандер положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Вольно, агент, — он сжал пальцы, и этого хватило, чтобы привести Джека в чувство. — Что ещё заставляло метку светиться?  
Роджерс расплылся в улыбке:  
— Уверен, Персик был занят мечтами о другом мужчине, пока я тратил на него своё драгоценное внимание. Моё сердце разбито. О ком ты думал, сынок?  
Джек молчал. Он предпочтёт умереть на месте, но не сказать ни слова. Роджерс пожал плечами.  
— Твой близнец успел не мало дел наворотить. Особенно с твоим маленьким агентом. Я думаю даже, что он влюблён.  
Он скорчил задумчивое лицо.  
— Это ты, ты был на нём помешан. Он рассказал мне о стене в твоей комнате. О твоём _храме_. Где ты его изнасиловал. — Джек выплёвывал слова со злостью. — Ты же его преданный фанат, помнишь? Сказал ему, что хочешь завершить свою коллекцию. А после этого он всё равно выбрал меня!  
Роджерс смотрел в небо, его щёки заливал румянец. Он что-то пробормотал под нос.  
— Что, ещё раз? — переспросил Коммандер.  
Роджерс уставился на Джека.  
— Я сказал, что когда мы вернёмся домой, я заберу его красный диван и перетяну содранной с него кожей. — Он перекрестил своё сердце. — Это обещание.  
Коммандер раздражённо потряс головой.  
— Что... что, если мы соединим всё это вместе? Заклинание, татуировку и... вы поняли. — он помахал рукой в сторону Джека.  
— Запросто. Отдай его мне, и я сделаю его таким твёрдым, что он будет умолять о разрядке. Так или иначе.  
— Я не буду с ним трахаться, боже мой!  
— Ох, Персик, я могу сделать это приятным для тебя, совсем как в твой первый раз. — Он подмигнул Коммандеру. — Ты знал, что наш малыш был девственником до вчерашнего дня? Или даже накануне вечером? Твой близнец заставил его стонать, заставил его раскрывать себя собственными пальцами. Скользкий и влажный, он был ослепителен. — Роджерс задумчиво предложил: — Наверное, тебе стоит поцеловать его, Коммандер. Он закроет глаза и притворится, что это твой близнец шепчет сладкую ложь ему в ухо.  
— Это... не вариант, — выдавил Коммандер, сглатывая, как будто его рот внезапно пересох. — Панибратсво запрещено уставом, пункт 34-2...  
— Забудь ты об этой ерунде. Мы не выберемся из этой дыры, пока не разберёмся, как заставить это клеймо светиться. _Жертва_ , — Роджерс поморщился.  
— Это означает не только _жертву_. В зависимости от места расположения руна может также означать _страсть_ или _преданность_. Я ходил на курсы асгардской культуры, их необходимость стала очевидной после инцидента с Тором. Локи обучал высшие чины Щ.И.Т.а базовым знаниям, и я был ближе всех к месту появления ведьмы, потому и был отправлен разбираться с ней.  
— Очень познавательно. Так вот, твой близнец был весьма обеспокоен благополучием нашего парня, и сбежал с ним сразу же после моего телефонного звонка в госпиталь, хотя я просто хотел узнать о его самочувствии.  
— В госпиталь?  
— А, да. Несколько порезов. Всё довольно безобидно. Просто попроказничали. Однако, суть в том, что у них были отношения, и ты — точная копия его... — Роджерс сплюнул в пыль, — Брока Рамлоу. Поэтому вам стоит побыстрее подружиться, потому что я не собираюсь помирать от голода в этой дыре.  
— Не двигайся.  
— Да сколько можно. Я уже устал от этого фарса. — Роджерс подскочил с немыслимой скоростью и вырвал пистолет из руки Коммандера. Он ухватил его за ремни разгрузки, одной рукой поднял в воздух и встряхнул. — _Дежавю_.  
— Не надо! — закричал Джек. — Я сделаю это, что угодно сделаю. Пожалуйста, не делай ему больно!  
Роджерс не смотрел на него, он был зачарован чертами растерянного лица Коммандера.  
— Снимай мой костюм. И вещам из карманов лучше остаться на месте.  
— Ты поэтому не спускал с меня глаз? — Джек сдёрнул с себя одежду и ботинки.  
— Именно. Но ещё я не загораю, так что это было небольшое проявление доброты с моей стороны. Больше такого не жди. — Он швырнул ошеломлённого Коммандера через поляну, тот приземлился неряшливой кучей под деревом. Роджерс поднял оружие и костюм. — Не разочаруй меня, парень. Я буду смотреть.  
— Ты собрался наслаждаться зрелищем?  
— Я же должен произнести заклинание, сынок. Попасть в нужное время.  
Роджерс смеялся, надевая свой костюм.


	18. Chapter 18

Джек проверил пульс на шее Коммандера. Он ровно и сильно бился под его пальцами. Джек дал себе минуту на то, чтобы всмотреться в лицо, принадлежавшее двум мужчинам, каждый из которых по-своему разрушил его жизнь. Густые черные волосы. Глубоко посаженные глаза над острыми скулами. Яркие губы, с равной лёгкостью произносившие ложь и приказы.  
— Ты записал номер грузовика, который меня сбил? — спросил Коммандер, медленно моргая карими глазами. Джек помог ему сесть, прислонив к дереву. Тот скользнул взглядом по обнажённому телу Джека и отвёл глаза. — Итак, мы с уверенностью можем утверждать, что всё это время он просто игрался со мной, да?  
— Он полностью восстановился после ножевой раны в шее за несколько _часов_. Он будет сохранять нам жизнь до тех пор, пока мы его развлекаем. Но я думаю, что он голоден. — Джек показал на свой нос. — Сломал прикосновением одного пальца. Мне повезло, что он не вывихнул мне бедро и не сломал копчик. Думаю, он был очень вежливым, осознав, что это был мой первый раз. — Он подтянул колени к груди. — Всё должно было быть не так.  
Коммандер молча его осмотрел.  
— Знаешь, я думал, что он ненавидит меня из-за того, что я на него охотился, но это какой-то отдельный вид помешательства. — Он растёр лицо. — Нам понадобится подкрепление, чтобы захватить его.  
Джек фыркнул:  
— Вся армия сразу. И флот. Может быть, при поддержке авиации.  
  
— Значит, у меня есть близнец? — спросил Коммандер через некоторое время.  
— Злой близнец. Он был совсем как вы, вплоть до улыбки. Но другой.  
— В чём?  
Джек пошевелил пальцами ног в грязи.  
— Ну, во-первых, он был из Гидры. Двойной агент. Чертовски хороший. Мне жаль любого, кто окажется у него на пути.  
— Тебя спас агент Гидры? — удивился Коммандер.  
— Ага. Кажется, я напомнил ему его мужа. Моего близнеца. Полагаю, это значит, что мой близнец тоже злой. — Джек вздохнул. — Он точно знал, что и как нужно сказать. Я был таким дураком. Я поверил ему. Даже Роджерс меня жалеет, я вижу это у него в глазах.  
Но Роджерс тоже обманулся, это делало предательство немного менее болезненным.  
— Роджерс одержим вами, Коммандер. Он думает, что вы двое созданы быть друг с другом, он хочет сломать вас.  
— Мужчины лучше, чем он, пытались.  
— Нет. Я имею в виду именно _сломать_. Он изранил вашего близнеца только для того, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и это было ещё до того, как он узнал о подмене. — Он был таким грязным. Покрытым грязью с ног до головы. — Вы в опасности. Вы всегда будете под прицелом рядом с ним. — Он никогда не сможет отмыться.  
— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Коммандер. Джек проигнорировал его. — Почему ты не хочешь смотреть на меня?  
Джек огрызнулся:  
— Я знаю, что вы сделали. Знаю, понятно?  
— Я не понимаю тебя.  
— Я не идиот! — Джек ткнул пальцем в шрам на подбородке. — Вот. Я провёл месяц на больничном. Это вы приказали сделать. Потому что узнали, что я сдал вас с вашим драгоценным снай...  
Коммандер поднял руку и накрыл рот Джека.  
— Он слышит всё, что мы говорим. Произносить это имя при нём будет очень плохой идеей, агент. Согласен?  
Джек кивнул, и Коммандер убрал руку. Губам Джека было по-прежнему горячо там, где их касались чужие пальцы.  
— Мда. Но я всё равно знаю, что это сделали вы.  
— Зачем мне организовывать нападение на собственноручно выбранного члена своей команды? — его брови сошлись в непонимании, но Джек упрямо отказывался отступать.  
— Месть. За то, что его убрали из команды.  
— О, — Коммандер отреагировал настолько неожиданно, что Джек едва не проглотил свой язык. Он радостно улыбнулся и похлопал Джека по плечу. — Ты можешь мне не верить, но я тебе очень благодарен за это.  
— В смысле? — растерянно пробормотал Джек.  
— Отношения перестают быть запретными, если вы перестаёте работать вместе. Когда он покинул команду, я смог проводить с ним больше времени. Нам не так часто удавалось побыть вдвоём, но даже то, что у нас было... Это было _прекрасно_. Я говорю чистую правду. Так что, да. Спасибо тебе.  
— Но... но... он был в таком состоянии! Он не мог согласиться на... когда я вошёл туда...  
Джек вспомнил раздевалку и извивающиеся под горячей водой тела. Вспомнил, как это возбудило его и заставило почувствовать тошноту одновременно.  
Коммандер ровно смотрел на него.  
— Я не посылал никого избить тебя. Я не насиловал его. Мы любили друг друга, а из-за того, что мы не могли быть вместе, он был таким нестабильным. Он нуждался во мне. Я нуждался в нём. Проект «Чистый лист» должен был _помочь_ ему. Это не сработало, и его заморозили.  
Он продолжил с горечью:  
— Пирс не одобрял нас. Не хотел, чтобы все узнали об отношениях героя и жертвы лабораторного эксперимента. Не хотел, чтобы все узнали о моей бисексуальности. Народ к этому не готов, он сказал. Держи свой член в штанах, солдат! — Он прислонился к дереву. — Я не хотел стать следующим в очереди на перепрограммирование. Ненавижу это дело. Слишком много раз там был. Я ругался без умолку в прежние времена. А теперь меня в буквальном смысле тошнит при попытке сказать хоть одно бранное слово. — Он стиснул кулаки, сделал глубокий вдох и с выдохом снова расслабил пальцы. — Слышать ругань от других не так плохо, но всё равно неприятно.  
— Однако это отлично соответствует моему кристально чистому имиджу, да? _Улыбайся, Рамлоу. Улыбайся всему миру._ — Он растянул губы в широкой жизнерадостной улыбке, не достигшей глаз. — Оно хотя бы того стоит. Наверняка. — Он говорил с тихой уверенностью. — Наверняка.  
— Я... Я не знаю... — Джек запнулся, его взгляд на мир снова покачнулся. Он не знал, что сказать, поэтому смог только выдавить: — Мне жаль.  
Коммандер пожал плечами.  
— Ты не знал. Я очень хорошо притворяюсь. Приходится, когда за тобой постоянно следят сотни глаз. Только для Пирса я был недостаточно хорош.  
— В этом вы со своим близнецом тоже похожи. Он так хорошо притворялся! — Джек не был готов простить, но костёр жгущей его ярости постепенно угасал до состояния едва мерцающих углей.  
— Он был женат на твоём близнеце, да? — Джек кивнул. — Наверное, хорошо жить в мире, где это позволено. Ты довольно горячая штучка.  
— Коммандер, серьёзно... — Джек закатил глаза.  
— Зови меня Брок. Правда, не в том случае, если так ты звал его. Рамлоу тоже сойдёт. И давай на ты. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неуютно.  
— Думаю, мы давно оставили эту точку позади. — С заминкой Джек добавил: — Рамлоу. — Имя странно ощущалось на языке.  
— Видишь, это не так уж и сложно, — эта улыбка была мягкой, собравшей мелкие морщинки возле его глаз.  
— Но кто тогда отдал приказ напасть на меня?  
Рамлоу поскрёб подбородок, в чёрной щетине мелькали серебряные нити.  
— Я бы мог предположить, что это похоже на действия Мёрфи. Он не любит, когда что-то нарушает привычный ход вещей в команде, и он не может напрямую выступать против меня. Он был к тебе добр после случившегося? Приносил цветы? Разговаривал о прощении? Заставил тебя съесть веганские брауни? — Джек закусил губу и кивнул. — Да, это был Мёрфи. Он всегда делает брауни, когда чувствует себя виноватым, агент.  
Джек протянул ему руку:  
— Можешь звать меня Джек. Только не Джеки. Никогда не зови меня Джеки.  
Рамлоу крепко пожал ему руку.  
Он наморщил нос и с искринкой в глазах предложил:  
— Джек. Почему бы нам не перебраться к пруду и немного тебя помыть?  
— Я ужасно пахну, да?  
— Ты выглядишь как ч-е-р-т, Джек, — Рамлоу встал и стряхнул грязь со своих чёрных штанов. — Я подобрал всё, что приземлилось вместе с вами. Как ты относишься к саронгам? Говорят, они вошли в моду в этом сезоне.  
Джек смеялся, пока у него не заболел живот. Может быть, всё ещё будет хорошо. Рамлоу хлопнул его по спине.  
— Ты хороший парень.  
_Парень_. Не мальчик. Джек с трудом сглотнул, у него пересохло во рту.  
— А зубной пасты у тебя с собой нет?  
Рамлоу подмигнул:  
— У меня есть мятный освежитель для рта. Всегда будь готов, да?  
Через поляну до них донёсся полный неверия и презрения стон.  
— Я бы предпочёл сначала угостить тебя обедом, — сказал Рамлоу громче, чем нужно. — Познакомиться с твоими родителями. — То, как он ухмыльнулся на новый стон Роджерса, напомнило Джеку Брока. Он потряс головой и запрятал это чувство поглубже. — Ты любишь цветы, Джек? Или шоколад? Я могу написать тебе стихи, или сыграть на гитаре...  
Крупный камень пролетел между ними и врезался в дерево. Они рванули в сторону под крик Роджерса на пределе его лёгких:  
— Боже, вы просто ёбаные бойскауты! Просто сделайте уже это!


	19. Chapter 19

Вода оказалась холодной, заставив заболеть все порезы и синяки на коже Джека, но было приятно смыть наконец с себя засохшую кровь и всё, чем были вымазаны его бёдра. Он потряс головой, разбрасывая вокруг себя засиявшие на солнце брызги.  
— Полегчало? — спросил Рамлоу.  
— Да. Ты не обязан это делать. — Джек потер зубы пальцем и сплюнул.  
— Делать что?  
— Притворяться, что заботишься обо мне. Не нужно. Я в порядке.  
— Джек? — Рамлоу пристально смотрел на него, и Джек почувствовал себя неловко.  
— Да?..  
— Ты знаешь, что вырезано у тебя на спине? — Рамлоу пропустил через пальцы горсть песка.  
— Меня устраивает, что порезы волшебным образом срослись. Пара звёзд и что-то ещё, не знаю. Не смотрелся ещё в зеркало. — Он раньше думал о татуировке, или каком-нибудь таком изменении тела, но теперь... Теперь у него были боевые шрамы.  
Рамлоу провёл пальцами по своей шевелюре.  
— _Моё имя_. На твоей спине вырезано моё имя. Моим почерком. Так что не говори мне, что я не должен быть этим озабочен.  
Джек вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть спину.  
— Наверное, он хотел быть уверен, что я его не забуду.  
Как будто Джек мог забыть невероятные дни в убежище или боль от предательства. Некоторые вещи остаются с тобой на всю жизнь.  
Рамлоу опять набрал полную горсть песка.  
— Или хотел показать всем, что ты принадлежишь ему.  
Джек вздохнул.  
— Я принадлежал. Совсем немного.  
Он не смог удержаться от крошечной улыбки.  
Рамлоу уточнил:  
— Был настолько хорошим?  
— Да, — Джек вышел из воды. Его тело покрывали мелкие капли, пока он задумчиво всматривался в горизонт, погрузившись в воспоминания. Он завязал заляпанную кровью простыню вокруг бёдер. — Просто потрясающим, когда ему не было нужно лгать сквозь зубы.  
Рамлоу стоял перед ним, он был на несколько дюймов ниже Джека. Он посмотрел вверх и почесал подбородок в раздумьях.  
— Ну, мне, значит, есть к чему стремиться. Смотри, я тут подумал, что мне стоит оставаться полностью одетым, потому что переход занимает считанные секунды. Я приберегу твою одежду. Хммм...  
Он взял Джека за руку и держал так некоторое время, затем развязал узел на простыне, снял её с бедер Джека, прикрепил к своему ремню и снова вскинул взгляд вверх сквозь ресницы.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Джек сквозь шум крови в ушах. Это происходит на самом деле?  
Рамлоу заговорил тихим, мягким голосом:  
— Я думаю, что тебе лучше встать вот здесь. А я встану на колени вот тут, потому что тут у нас мягкий песок, и мои колени не будут меня беспокоить. — Он стёк вниз, облизал губы и посмотрел на медленно набухавший перед его лицом член Джека. — Да, это выглядит наилучшим вариантом. Итак, Джек. Можно мне?  
Джек пытался выдавить хоть слово, но у него не получалось. Тогда он протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в мягкие чёрные волосы. Жест был странным и сильным, другой Брок никогда бы ему не позволил... Рамлоу вздохнул и потянулся к его руке. Большие пальцы Джека сжались и бережно потянули за волосы. Рамлоу приоткрыл рот и ждал, ждал, чтобы Джек направил его голову.  
Джек едва мог осознать, что происходит. Он понимал лишь, что стоящий перед ним на коленях мужчина хочет, чтобы Джек взял на себя контроль. Волна восторга пробежала вверх по его позвоночнику, заставив сердце бешено колотиться от волнения.  
— Можно тебе _что_? — прошептал он, не доверяя собственному голосу.  
— Можно мне пососать ?..  
Джек погладил большим пальцем нижнюю губу Рамлоу, и его командир быстро лизнул палец кошачьим движением языка. Джек тяжело сглотнул и почувствовал, как его член начал твердеть.  
— Пососать что? Хуй — матерное слово, да? Тебя начинает тошнить, когда ты пытаешься его выговорить? — Рамлоу поморщился и кивнул. — Ой. Ну, раз ты не можешь сказать, что ты хочешь, то ты можешь показать. — Он не смог удержаться и добавил злое: — _Коммандер_.  
Рамлоу дёрнулся вперёд, и Джек запрокинул голову от удовольствия, принесённого опытным языком и жадной глоткой. Теперь он знал, кто из двоих Броков был лучше в минете. Слюна сочилась из уголков рта Рамлоу, блестящими дорожками покрывая его щетину.  
— О боже, — заскулил Джек, у него перед глазами всё белело от удовольствия. Нет! Это было сияние от его татуировки! Рамлоу сжал его ягодицы обеими руками, неаккуратно и энергично заглатывая его член. Он был так близко, почти на самом краю...  
Он услышал, как Роджерс проговорил невнятные слова заклинания, сжав руки на плечах Джека и прижавшись к нему всем огромным телом, но это было не важно, всё, что имело значение — это накрывавшая его волна оргазма, и он почувствовал, как проваливается...

 

Они приземлились клубком перепутавшихся конечностей в кучу аккуратно собранных листьев. Это была обычная городская улица. Знаки были на английском языке, и Джек подумал, что ему знакомы окрестности. Он по-прежнему был голым, с обмякшим членом и с липким пятном на бедре.  
Он взглянул на Рамлоу, тот уже настороженно сидел на корточках, вытирая рот и подбородок ладонью. Роджерс повторил его позу и обшаривал взглядом местность в поисках угроз.  
— Мы... дома? — спросил Джек, забрав у Рамлоу простыню и прикрываясь ею.  
Рамлоу жестом велел Джеку укрыться за ближайшей машиной. Другие вскоре к нему присоединились. Рамлоу вставил наушник и вслушался в радио.  
Роджерс хмурился.  
— Здесь неправильно _пахнет_.  
Он разбил боковое стекло машины, достал с заднего сидения спортивную сумку и бросил её Джеку.  
— Одевайся.  
— На всех каналах Щ.И.Т.а тишина. Это плохо. — Рамлоу убрал наушник в карман. — Давайте постараемся не крушить чужую собственность, пока не разберёмся, куда нас забросило.  
В ответ Роджерс вынул нож и проткнул шину позади себя. Воздух начал выходить с шипением, а Роджерс улыбнулся плотно сжатыми губами.  
— Ладно. Давайте позволим себя арестовать и изучить. Это должно быть весело.  
Джек копался в спортивной сумке. Владелец был примерно его размера, но толстовка задралась и едва прикрывала пупок. Однако заполучить наконец одежду было очень приятно, пусть вещи и жали. В сумке также оказался пузырёк с таблетками, он поднял его к глазам.  
— Ха. _Подавители_ течки. Как думаете, зачем это? Может быть, для собаки?  
Он надел розовые вьетнамки.  
Роджерс так тёр свой нос, что он стал красным.  
— В этом мире слишком много собак. Воздух ими просто воняет.  
— Возвращаясь к насущным проблемам. Я собираюсь убрать в сумку неоднозначные элементы своего вооружения, чтобы никто не вызвал полицию. Тебе тоже лучше прикрыть эти черепа, разве что ты хочешь от нас отделиться. — Мягко сказал Рамлоу. — Хотя это тоже будет весело.  
— Я думал, что ты хочешь сделать меня примером. Представить на всеобщий суд. — Роджерс фыркнул. — Я явно не был центром твоего внимания. — Он постучал по эмблеме Гидры, и она почернела, слившись с костюмом.  
— Ты ревнуешь? — спросил Рамлоу, и Джек внезапно захотел убежать с криками.  
Роджерс снова фыркнул, его нос определённо странно себя вёл.  
— Нет. Я потом убью вас обоих и искупаюсь в ваших внутренностях.  
— Ты говоришь такие милые вещи. Честно. Никогда не думал подписывать поздравительные открытки? — Рамлоу начал снимать с себя кобуры, ремни и оружие, и в конце он стал выглядеть почти обыденно, не считая модельной внешности. — Давайте поищем библиотеку и разберёмся, куда мы угодили. Потому что если нам понадобится убраться отсюда?.. — Он вопросительно посмотрел на Джека.  
— Мне нужно хотя бы полчаса, чтобы прийти в себя. — Джек улыбнулся и покраснел, когда Рамлоу похлопал его по ноге. — Просто говорю правду.  
Роджерс поморщился и снова раздражённо потёр нос.  
— Вы можете разбираться в чём хотите, но я уверен, что это место _неправильное_. Что-то пошло не так, и я не оставлю вас без присмотра, пока мы не попадём домой. А потом я... — Он чихнул, разрушив мрачную атмосферу своих слов. — Вы знаете, что я сделаю. И я знаю, где живут твои родители, Джек. _Просто говорю правду_. — спокойно сообщил Роджерс, и Джек тяжело сглотнул. Он будет полнейшим кретином, если решит не воспринимать всерьёз этого монстра.  
Они выдвинулись в дорогу с Рамлоу во главе и Роллинзом в хвосте отряда. Джек всмотрелся в свою толстовку. Декоративным шрифтом на ней было вышито: « _Омеги Делают Это Лучше_ ».


	20. Chapter 20

Трое мужчин столпились вокруг монитора, и Рамлоу тихо говорил:  
— Так, Джек, ты — образцовый гражданин, выступающий за реформы и занимающийся волонтёрской службой, читая детям в местной начальной школе. — Он щёлкнул мышкой. — Стивен Грант Роджерс умер естественной смертью в 1943. А Брок Рамлоу... — Он помолчал. — Ха. Вы только поглядите.  
Роджерс наклонился ближе к экрану.  
— Ты сенатор.  
Рамлоу скромно пожал плечами. Он отлично выглядел в дорогом костюме, с сединой, серебрившей виски.  
— Здесь нет ни Щ.И.Т.а, ни Гидры.  
Роджерс сморщил нос, его глаза были красными и опухшими.  
— Насколько я могу судить, в этом мире даже не было войны. Звучит не так уж плохо.  
— Всё равно здесь воняет, — чихнул Роджерс, и кто-то на него шикнул. Он выпрямился, медленно повернулся на каблуках и уставился убийственным взглядом на шикнувшего.  
Старая женщина вернула ему недовольный взгляд, и Джек почувствовал приближение проблем. Он рискнул похлопать Роджерса по тыльной стороне ладони.  
— Нам нужны деньги. На еду. Ты же хочешь есть, да? — Это отвлекло внимание Роджерса. Он облизал губы. — Никого не убивая, — уточнил Джек.  
Роджерс закатил глаза и фыркнул.  
— Предоставьте это мне. Я в этом отряде единственный компетентный человек.  
— Эй-эй, — Рамлоу постучал по экрану и напомнил: — Я сенатор.  
Роджерс вышел из помещения, ворча под нос, что он будет убивать кого захочет и когда захочет, и Джек тоже поднялся.  
— Разве мы не должны идти вместе с ним?  
Рамлоу уже что-то печатал в поисковике.  
— Чтобы остановить его от совершения _чего_ именно? Ты иди. Тебе он слишком сильно вредить не будет, если не хочет здесь оставаться. Я только... Я хочу проверить ещё одного человека.  
— Пирса? — растерянно спросил Джек.  
Рамлоу покачал головой.  
— Тогда двоих. Я вас догоню. Встретимся возле фонтана перед входом.  
— Что если ты не сможешь нас найти?  
— Пойду в ту сторону, откуда будут доноситься крики, — Рамлоу упрямо сжал челюсть.  
Это было не очень-то героично, думал Джек, пытаясь высвободить зажёванные задницей серебристые нейлоновые шорты. Они были женскими. Должны были быть. Он скакал по альтернативным мирам в _женских шортах_. Если он должен нянчиться с Роджерсом, пусть ему за это купят нормальную одежду.

— Подожди! Ну подожди же! — Джек наконец-то догнал Роджерса в конце блока, упёрся руками в колени и отдышался.  
— Что так долго? — нетерпеливо ругнулся Роджерс. — Ты явно не был среди отличников на занятиях, да, сынок?  
Люди останавливались и смотрели на них, потом шли дальше. На площади гуляло удивительно много однополых пар, державшихся за руки и беззаботно болтавших. Это было странно наблюдать вне гей-парада.  
— Что ты задумал?  
Роджерс обнял Джека за плечи, как будто они были одной из счастливых парочек, и указал на людей, стоявших через дорогу в очереди к банкомату.  
— Думаю напасть на последнего в очереди, а когда паника распространится, я воспользуюсь суетой и опустошу кассу. Как тебе этот вариант, малыш?  
Он возбуждённо стиснул Джека и рассмеялся.  
— Без убийств, — Джек попытался вывернуться из цепкой хватки. — Без убийств.  
— Я не буду никого убивать. Просто сделаю пару вентиляционных отверстий. Они даже ничего не почувствуют, потому что я их парализую. — Роджерс улыбнулся ему острыми белыми зубами. — Разве это не весело?  
— Если ты кого-нибудь поранишь, то никогда не покинешь этого места, — Джек стиснул зубы из-за того, как пальцы Роджерса болезненно сжали его руку. — Я за этим прослежу.  
— Ах, ты мой маленький герой. Тогда я тебе расскажу настоящий план. Мой нож нанесёт повреждения только банкомату. В этот раз.  
Роджерс подмигнул и ущипнул Джека за щёку. После такого точно останется синяк.  
— О. А как же камеры?  
— Оптическое камуфляжное покрытие костюма. Ты не жалеешь, что не проверил все мои карманы, пока была такая возможность? — Роджерс отпустил Джека из объятий и хлопнул по заднице. — Отличный наряд, Персик. — Джек густо покраснел. Он попытался растереть онемевшую от удара задницу.  
  
Когда Роджерс уверенным шагом зашагал через площадь, к Джеку подошла молодая женщина. Она была блондинкой, с очень серьёзным выражением лица.  
— Прошу прощения, я знаю, что это не моё дело, но он не должен так с тобой обращаться. Ты этого не заслуживаешь.  
Толстовка внезапно показалась слишком узкой и короткой, и Джек попытался натянуть ее ниже.  
— Я не... Я в порядке.  
Он огляделся в поисках выхода.  
Они кивнула и протянула ему карточку. Джек не стал её брать, так что она мягко взяла его за руку и улыбнулась.  
— Меня зовут Шэрон.  
Она сжала его пальцы вокруг карточки.  
— Альфы уверены, что установленная связь даёт им право относиться к нам, как им вздумается. Но мы люди, а не вещи. Я знаю, что нет ничего страшнее в мире, чем отказать своему Альфе, но ты должен знать, что ты не один.  
— Он не мой... _Альфа_ , — слово было непривычным. На карточке было указано название « _Общество поддержки омег_ ».  
— Он себя им считает. И этого для них достаточно. Позвони по этому номеру. У тебя есть друзья.   
  
Она вздрогнула, когда Роджерс скользнул рядом, отодвинув её в сторону, как будто её не существовало.  
— Эй, детка, — он обхватил Джека обеими руками и с лёгкостью заставил прогнуться назад. — Мне захотелось сладкого. — Джек чуть не подавился языком Роджерса, пока тот неряшливо его целовал. Он безвольно висел в удерживающих его на месте руках, чувствуя, как всё тело заливается краской от смущения.  
Когда Роджерс наконец отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, у Джека дрожали от слабости колени. Его губы припухли и болели от оцарапавших их зубов.  
Шэрон сказала:  
— Пожалуйста, подумай о том, что я сказала.  
Она ушла, засунув руки в карманы. Когда она обернулась кинуть на них последний взгляд, в её глазах стояла печаль.  
  
— Что это было? — спросил Роджерс, не особенно заинтересованный в ответе. Он пересчитывал толстую пачку наличности. Выставлял её напоказ. Спаси господи идиота, который решится ограбить Капитана Гидру.  
Джек коснулся прокушенной губы и поморщился.  
— Она подумала, что ты помешанный на контроле жестокий козёл.  
— Она не очень хорошо разбирается в людях, что скажешь? Я не хочу быть жестоким с тобой, Джек. — Роджерс вздохнул. — Просто иногда... Иногда ты просто не слушаешь, и мне приходится причинять тебе боль, чтобы привлечь твоё внимание. Ты же понимаешь это, да? Глубоко внутри ты очень хороший мальчик. Но мне приходится прилагать столько усилий, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что ты правильно выполняешь приказанное.  
Джек ровно смотрел на него.  
— Ты платишь за обед. Мы встречаемся возле фонтана.  
— Двойное свидание, да? Я не был на таком с 1942. — Роджерс галантно предложил ему руку. — Возьми меня за руку.  
— Нет, — отказался Джек.  
— Возьми меня за руку, Джек, — повторил Роджерс.  
— Нет, — Джек попытался уйти, но Роджерс схватил его за запястье. Джек вздрогнул от боли сминаемых костей в его запястье.  
— Возьми меня за руку, Джек, или я оторву тебе твою. — Он выпустил запястье Джека, и тот взял Роджерса за руку. Подонок довольно улыбнулся и похлопал Джека по ладони. — Хороший мальчик.  
Рамлоу сидел у фонтана, увидев их, он сунул в карман лист бумаги.  
— Денег добыли?  
Джек кивнул.  
— Кто-нибудь умер?  
Джек покачал головой.  
— Что-нибудь сломали?  
— Ещё нет, — улыбнулся Роджерс, пока Джек гадал, в какой момент свернул не туда на своём жизненном пути.


	21. Chapter 21

Они устроились в слащавого вида закусочной, где подаваемые порции еды были большими и сытными. Рамлоу смотрел на пачку украденных Роджерсом денег, пока тот не убрал их.  
— Впечатляюще.  
Джек приподнял брови на то, как Роджерс приосанился в ответ на похвалу. _Ха_. Он некстати вспомнил, как у него вставал, когда Брок хвалил его.  
— План. Сначала едим. Потом идём вон в тот магазин и закупаемся. Нужна вода. Протеиновые батончики. Скотч. И новая одежда для Джека. — Рамлоу кинул взгляд на его блестящую рубашку. Тот слизал кленовый сироп со своей вилки.  
— Кое-кто уже попытался со мной пообщаться. Мне даже вручили карточку. — Сейчас это даже казалось милым.  
Рамлоу продолжил:  
— Потом снимем комнату. В тихом месте, где трое мужчин смогут отдохнуть, не привлекая слишком много внимания.  
Джек добавил масла к своим пышным блинчикам. Еда в этом мире была потрясающей. Хотя, что угодно будет вкусным после нескольких дней суровой диеты. Но всё равно блинчики были сладкими и нежными, тающими на языке. Настолько хорошими, что позволяли игнорировать руку Роджерса у себя на колене.  
— В этом мире проблем с этим не будет. По какой-то причине быть геем здесь не является преступлением.  
— Люди пялятся на наш столик прямо сейчас.  
Роджерс сделал глоток молока и сжал ладонь на внутренней стороне бедра Джека. Какого чёрта он делал? Пытался вывести из себя Рамлоу? Заставить его ревновать? _Не дай бог придурок влюбится в него._  
— Люди пялятся только потому, что вы двое выглядите как модели. А я выгляжу как фермер, которого переехали автобусом и обсыпали блёстками.  
У Рамлоу от смеха кофе потёк из носа.  
— Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь, — мягко сказал Роджерс, приканчивая тройную порцию яичницы с тостом.  
Джек косо посмотрел на него и указал вилкой на своё лицо. Чёрные круги под глазами и распухший нос.  
— Потому что это _твоих_ рук дело.  
Роджерс пожал плечами.  
— Это правда.  
Рамлоу встал и ушёл оплатить счёт, а Роджерс наклонился и зарылся носом в волосы Джека. Он сделал несколько глубоких, медленных вдохов и облегчённо обмяк, прижавшись к нему. Теперь люди действительно пялились.  
— Что ты творишь? — Джек покраснел до корней волос.  
— Заткнись, — рыкнул Роджерс в нежную кожу за ухом. — Я не выношу, как воняет этот мир.  
— Тебе, среди всех прочих, меньше всего полагаются утешительные объятия, с учётом всего, что ты со мной сделал. Перестань быть таким грубияном. — Джек пытался расцепить хватку Роджерса, но тот даже не обращал на это внимания.  
Его голос звучал тихо и отдалённо:  
— Запахи этого места просто ошеломляют. Я чую каждого человека в этой забегаловке, и каждый из них требует к себе внимания. Если я перестану фокусироваться, если я потеряю над собой контроль… Я не знаю, на что это меня толкнёт, _Джек_. — Его пальцы впились в бедро Джека, царапая ногтями кожу.  
Джек поморщился.  
— Ладно. Нюхай дальше.  
Роджерс довольно запыхтел и прижал ладонь к бороде Джека, тот смотрел в потолок и думал о кленовом сиропе, беконе и длинных поездках на машине.  
Рамлоу вернулся к столу и растерянно осматривал их какое-то время. Потом помахал рукой в отрицательном жесте и произнёс:  
— Я даже не буду спрашивать. Зато я сделал список. Проверьте.  
Он протянул Джеку исчёрканную салфетку.  
Джек вздохнул:  
— Две бутылки смазки. _Спасибо_. Наверное.  
Рамлоу хватило милосердия выглядеть смущённым. Джек наверняка сейчас выглядел также.  
— Всегда будь готов, да?  
Роджерс влажно чихнул возле шеи Джека.

 

Мотель выглядел потрёпанным годами и накопившимися за эти годы поломками. Сероватые ковры хрустели под ногами, обстановка оказалась спартанской. И это было самое прекрасное место из всех встреченных Джеком. Пока он не заметил очевидное:  
— Всего две кровати?  
Рамлоу упаковывал вторую походную сумку, разделив все припасы так, чтобы при потере одной из них им не пришёл бы мгновенный конец.  
— Будем спать по очереди. Нужно следить за Роджерсом.  
Супер-солдат присел на край одной из кроватей, вытянув и широко разведя ноги.  
— Как будто кто-то из вас может меня остановить.  
Он откинулся на спину и поморщился на покрытое пятнами покрывало.  
— Я могу тебя остановить, — сказал Рамлоу, закончив упаковывать сумку.  
Джек на мгновение разучился дышать, пока Роджерс и Рамлоу молча смотрели друг на друга. Два профессиональных киллера с годами опыта за плечами оценивающе разглядывали противника, но в конце Роджерс улыбнулся:  
— Ты такой милый, когда такой глупый.  
Рамлоу перебросил Джеку пакет с голубой футболкой, серыми спортивными штанами и дешёвыми кедами. Тот благодарно поймал вещи и отложил в сторону, он не собирался переодеваться, пока не примет душ, не было смысла пачкать чистую одежду о местные простыни.  
— Чур я сплю первым, потом займу душ, — объявил Джек, заваливаясь на дальнюю от телевизора кровать. Двое мужчин невнятно препирались на фоне, пока глаза Джека наливались вялой тяжестью.

— Чем мне тогда заняться, чтобы скоротать время? — ныл Роджерс.  
— Не знаю. Погадай кроссворд. Повышивай. Поройся на полке с порно. — предложил Рамлоу.  
— Порно? Серьёзно, Коммандер? — _Убийства для него — веселье! Насилие — любимое хобби! Порно? Секундочку._ — Я от тебя этого не ожидал. Я разочарован. — Для маньяка-психопата-насильника Роджерс при желании мог звучать невероятно осуждающе.  
— Да ладно. Если ты в самом деле хочешь разобраться в чьей-то культуре, тебе достаточно ознакомиться с их порнографией.  
Джек спрятал улыбку в подушку, он предпочитал спать лицом вниз.  
— _«Требовательный Альфа». «Распутные сонные омеги в течке». «Забавы с узлом»._ Давай, расслабься немного. Ты же смотрел раньше порно? — Его голос был игривым, поддразнивавшим.  
— Разумеется, смотрел! Тихуанские библии и фривольные открытки, — возмущённо ответил Роджерс.  
— Добро пожаловать в эпоху высокой чёткости и крупных планов! Хотя должен сказать, что этот телевизор — отстой. На моём экране дома ты мог бы рассмотреть абсолютно всё. Каждую пору и неудачную татуировку. — Рамлоу хвастался своей коллекцией порно? О таком в журналах не писали.  
— Выбери уже что-нибудь и прекрати ржать, пока я тебе не оторвал губы, — пригрозил Роджерс, а Рамлоу издал причмокивающий звук. Джек схватил вторую подушку и накрыл ею голову.  
Он дремал до тех пор, пока Роджерс в ужасе не произнёс:  
— БОЖЕ МОЙ!  
— Согласен, ага, — голос Рамлоу звучал восхищённо.  
— Как они _делают_ это? Это нарушение законов природы!  
Джеку было так любопытно, что он почти повернулся взглянуть на экран, но потом он опять услышал Рамлоу:  
— Значит, это и есть Альфа… _ого_. Это какая-то болезнь? Как он стал таким огромным?  
— Выключи. Выключи это немедленно.  
— Ох, ладно. Давай проверим, может, это получше. Тебе же женщины тоже нравятся, да?  
— Мне нравится всё, что может кричать, — длинная пауза. — Это НЕ лучше. — Роджерс снова чихнул. — Ненавижу это место.  
— Однако в нём есть положительные стороны. Самосмазывающиеся задницы. — Это звучало пугающе, хотя _удобно_.  
Роджерс неохотно согласился:  
— Это было бы удобно. Хотя кровь работает вполне нормально.  
Джек впился пальцами в матрас и постарался не вспоминать, как Роджерс глубоко толкался в него.  
— Ты такой кусок дерь… — Рамлоу проглотил ругань. — Ладно, ещё один.  
— Тебе это нравится, — обвинил его Роджерс.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Тебе нравится мой дискомфорт. Ты не представляешь, насколько дезориентирующе и омерзительно пахнет здесь несущимися со всех сторон половыми гормонами. Местные жители ничем не лучше животных! Только вы двое пахнете нормально!  
— Не может же всё быть настолько плохо. Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты вершина человеческой эволюции, но всё-таки?  
— Мне как будто вылили в нос кислоту. — Роджерс помолчал. — Это, кстати, очень эффективный способ кого-нибудь убить, кислота разъест ткани и проникнет в мозг… Но суть не в этом.  
— То есть ты хочешь убраться отсюда.  
— А ты хочешь остаться?  
— Нет. Я провёл некоторое расследование. Здесь нет ничего, чего мне хотелось бы. И я не могу жить в мире, который избрал Пирса президентом уже на второй срок. — Повисло неловкое молчание.  
— Я думал, что ты был комнатной собачкой Пирса.  
— Ты очень много обо мне не знаешь. Так что, хочешь отсосать ему или мне эти заняться? — буднично спросил Рамлоу.  
— Пусть поспит, — Роджерс вытянулся на постели рядом с Джеком. — Ты говоришь во сне, Коммандер?  
— Понятия не имею.  
Волосы Джека нежно и ласково перебирали длинные пальцы.  
— Досадно. Можно столько всего узнать о людях по тому, что они говорят в ночные часы. Этот, к примеру, зовёт тебя. Не _тебя_ , конечно. Твоего коварного двойника. Он плачет с твоим именем, даже зная, что ты никогда его не полюбишь. Это жалко, но я его понимаю.  
— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?  
— Потому что мы были созданы друг для друга. Мы с тобой стороны одной сияющей монетки. Однажды ты осознаешь это и приползёшь ко мне. И со мной ты будешь чувствовать себя завершённым. Спокойной ночи, Коммандер. — Джек почувствовал горячее дыхание на своей шее. — Приятных снов. — Роджерс вжался в Джека, холодная рука легла на открытую кожу живота под уползшей вверх толстовкой.  
  
Много минут спустя Джек рискнул бросить взгляд на Рамлоу. Тот смотрел на лист мятой бумаги, на экране за ним с выключенным звуком продолжали двигаться обнажённые тела. Его плечи дрожали, и Джек закрыл глаза.  
Было неправильно подсматривать, как плакал мужчина.


	22. Chapter 22

Джек выскользнул из постели. Хоть Роджерс и храпел всё время ему в ухо, Джек чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем за последние дни. _Дни_. Прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, как его жизнь изменилась самым немыслимым образом.  
Он посмотрел на своё отражение в покрытом трещинами зеркале. Отёк вокруг носа уменьшился, но синяки под обоими глазами делали его похожим на боксёра, выстоявшего несколько раундов против призёра, но в конце концов проигравшего. И ему нужно постричь бороду, она разрослась и торчала неровными клочьями.  
  
Толстовка с шортами плюхнулись на пол неряшливой кучей. Джек сделал глубокий вдох и взглянул через плечо на раны на спине. Звёзды покрылись коростой и заставляли морщиться, когда он натягивал кожу, чтобы лучше их рассмотреть. Это была работа Роджерса, практически произведение искусства в своей симметричности.  
Он закусил губу. Имя Брока Рамлоу было вырезано у него на спине. Из всех слов мира, которые он мог бы там разместить, он оставил на Джеке _своё имя_. Надпись излечится полностью, может быть, оставит тонкий след, ничего общего с кошмарной глубиной звёзд. Но Джек знал, что она останется там навсегда, даже после того, как её сотрёт время. Он включил душ. Пар затуманил отражение, и Джек закрыл глаза, шагнув под воду.

Он не удивился, услышав, как открылась и закрылась дверь ванной.  
— Слушай, ты не мог бы подождать и не ссать, пока я принимаю душ? Спасибо.  
У него было мыло в волосах, из-за чего он держал глаза закрытыми. Кто-то шагнул к нему в душ, на бёдра легли ладони.  
— Твою ж мать, Роджерс! Могу я хотя бы помыться в ёбаном одиночестве?!  
Джек сунул лицо под воду и вымыл глаза.  
Это оказался не Роджерс. Рамлоу стоял, откинув голову на плитку стены, и выглядел так, будто его сейчас вырвет. Он поднял в воздух палец в предупреждении.  
— Во-первых, ты изведёшь всю горячую воду. Во-вторых, _не выражайся_. И подвинься.  
— Ты тоже мог бы подождать, — проворчал Джек и вылез из душа. Он кинул взгляд на тело Рамлоу. Оно было таким же, как на развороте благотворительного календаря «Мужчины Щ.И.Т.а». У Джека было два экземпляра. Это же было ради _благотворительности_ , у него было оправдание. Рамлоу приподнял брови в ответ на внимание Джека, и тот, покраснев, отвёл взгляд.  
— Подумай. У тебя есть татуировка. — Рамлоу намылил подмышки. — У него есть заклинание. — Сполоснулся и намылил пах, Джек старательно не смотрел, зарывшись лицом в колючее белое полотенце. — Не в моих интересах оставлять вас двоих наедине.  
— Я не смогу _возбудиться_ с ним. Только не с ним.  
— Как ты думаешь, с чего он вдруг начал быть таким обходительным с тобой? Рассыпает тебе комплименты, проявляет знаки внимания и заботы? Он исподтишка ломает твою неприступность. Приручает тебя к себе. Ухаживает за тобой. Если бы он был чуть меньшим социопатом… — Рамлоу пожал плечами. — Посмотри на него. У него тело греческого бога, ну или порно-звезды.  
Джек скривился.  
— Несколько дней назад он меня изрезал, изнасиловал, сломал мне нос и вывихнул плечо. Так что я не думаю, что у меня в ближайшее время проявится стокгольмский синдром.  
— Это естественно — привязаться к тому, с кем ты заперт в ловушке. Я видел, как это происходит. Это работает в обе стороны. — Рамлоу высушил полотенцем свои до неприличия густые волосы. — В одно мгновение ты пытаешься его убить, а в другое вы уже целуетесь у кирпичной стены в зоне боевых действий. Это всё запутано, но это случается.  
— Звучит так, будто ты испытал это на себе.  
— Эта история для другого раза. _Это_ произошло между тобой и моим близнецом? — Рамлоу обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер.  
Воздух был тяжёлым из-за пара, ванная стала казаться чудовищно тесной, и Джек не испытывал желания исповедоваться здесь и сейчас.  
— Эта история тоже для другого раза.  
— Справедливо. Мы вернёмся домой. Слышишь?  
Джек вытер пар с уголка зеркала и коснулся шрама на подбородке.  
— И я выбью Мёрфи его веганские зубы.  
— Будь помягче с Мёрфи, — тихо попросил Рамлоу.  
— Почему? — не понял Джек. — Он подставил меня. Сорок пять швов, Коммандер.  
Рамлоу отвёл глаза и потянулся к дверной ручке.  
— Просто… постарайся не ненавидеть его. Люди порой делают вещи, о которых им потом приходится жалеть. Иногда они даже не помнят, что сделали это.  
— О чём жалеешь ты? — спросил Джек.  
Рамлоу прошептал:  
— Проклятье, почти обо всём.  
Потом его лицо прояснилось, будто по щелчку переключателя, он хлопнул Джека по плечу и сказал:  
— Я шучу. Честно.

— Итак. Вещи упакованы, все умыты и одеты.  
Рамлоу махнул на сумки. Одна висела у него через плечо, вторую держал Роджерс. Джек сидел на краю кровати.  
— Так точно, — подтвердил Роджерс.  
— И все уверены, что не хотят здесь остаться?  
Возражений не последовало. Роджерс вытер нос ладонью.  
— Отлично, тогда я займу позицию.  
Он встал на колени перед Джеком.  
— Это, вероятно, наименее эротическая вещь, которую мне говорили, — пробормотал Джек. — Сегодня. Я уверен, что позднее ты ляпнешь что-нибудь невероятно жуткое. — Он нахмурился на нетерпеливость, явно написанную на лице Роджерса.

Рамлоу стянул штаны Джека к бёдрам.  
— Ничего, мы со всем разберёмся.  
Его тёплый, влажный рот приступил к работе над эрекцией Джека. Которая не появилась даже через несколько минут.  
— Проблемы? — спросил Роджерс, постукивая пальцами по бронированному бицепсу.  
Рамлоу выпустил мягкий член Джека изо рта. По его подбородку стекали слюни.  
— Боязнь публики.  
Он понимающе похлопал Джека по бедру. От этого стало только _хуже_.  
— Черт, — Роджерс резким движением оторвал полосу от простыни и завязал Джеку глаза быстрее, чем тот успел возразить. — Вот. Теперь сосредоточься. Представь кого хочешь.  
— Я всё равно знаю, что ты рядом. Смотришь. — Джек ткнул пальцем примерно в направлении Роджерса.  
— Пока мы не попадём домой, Джек Роллинз, я всегда буду рядом с тобой.  
_Ой-ой, его полное имя_. Он в беде.  
— Это и есть проблема, — выдохнул Джек. Рамлоу вернулся к своему занятию. Ничего. Абсолютно. Мягче чем переваренные макароны.  
Роджерс раздражённо вздохнул.  
— Я что, всё должен делать сам?  
И другой рот, намного более прохладный рот сменил Рамлоу. Глаза Джека под повязкой расширились от удивления. Язык Роджерса был невероятно сильным, как и весь он, но его горло обхватывало член Джека как влажная бархатная перчатка. Джек вцепился пальцами в волосы Роджерса и яростно толкнулся в эту бархатистость. Он хотел причинить боль человеку, который причинил боль ему. Он хотел травмировать и унизить Роджерса, заставить его понять, каково это — быть во власти другого.  
— Господи, у тебя что, вообще нет рвотного рефлекса? — потрясённо спросил Рамлоу. Под край повязки начал просачиваться ослепительно яркий свет. Рамлоу, должно быть, вцепился в Джека, когда тот был на грани оргазма, потому что Роджерс произнёс асгардское заклинание и они опять падали… падали…

 

Джек приземлился с глухим ударом. Он подтянул пояс своих штанов и огляделся. Они были на крыше. Остальные уже сканировали окрестности, Рамлоу держал ладонь на рукояти шоковой дубинки, а Роджерс достал нож.  
— Пахнет правильно, — сказал он. — Ничего странного в воздухе. Прямо чувствую, как мой нос прочищается.  
Заревела сирена. Роджерс застонал и растёр лицо ладонью.  
— Отлично. Позвольте, я вам скажу кое-что о сиренах, парни. За ними никогда не приходит ничего хорошего. _Ничего_. — Он прищурился, осматривая небо. — Чёртовы бомбардировщики.  
Мелодичный женский голос раздался из репродукторов, размещённых на каждом углу.  
— Внимание. Вы слушаете систему экстренного вещания. Мы объявляем начало ежегодной Судной ночи. Все преступления, включая убийства, будут законны в течение двенадцати часов. Работа всех спасательных служб приостановлена. Ваше правительство благодарит вас за участие.  
Широкая улыбка расплылась по лицу Роджерса, он засветился мальчишеской радостью:  
— Беру свои слова назад! Я был _не прав_! 


	23. Chapter 23

Улыбка стекла с лица Роджерса, когда пуля ударила его прямо между лопаток. Броня тактического костюма поглотила большую часть удара, однако это заставило его припасть на одно колено. Рамлоу и Джек распластались по крыше и пытались вычислить, где засел снайпер. Роджерс медленно выпрямился и обернулся, глядя чётко вдоль линии выстрела. Он выглядел _раздосадованным_ , розовые губы скривились в ухмылке, он сделал несколько шагов назад и упал с края парапета.  
— Господи боже! — ахнул Джек и попытался разглядеть кляксу, в которую должен был превратиться Роджерс, и не попасть при этом под прицел снайпера. — Я не вижу ничего!  
— Этот чёртов ублю… — Рамлоу почти сумел выругаться. — Он нам нужен!  
Пуля врезалась в кирпич над его головой.  
— Повезло, что этот парень такой криворукий, — пробормотал Джек. — Мы здесь как на ладони.  
— Они, вероятно, тренируются всего раз в год. Что это за ёб… неправильный мир? И почему нам повезло попасть сюда именно в эту ночь?  
— Я пришёл к выводу, что мироздание ненавидит Джека Роллинза. Когда я так думаю, становится легче иметь дело со всем этим. — Пуля чиркнула о стальную трубу у них над головами. — И что, будем сидеть здесь всю ночь?  
— До тех пор, пока ему не станет скучно и он не додумается сменить позицию, с которой пристрелит нас наверняка.  
Рамлоу улыбнулся сомкнутыми губами. Город звенел от криков и выстрелов.

— Господа, — объявился рядом с ними Роджерс. — Я принёс подарки.   
В одной руке он держал снайперскую винтовку с прицелом, через плечо висела сумка, набитая патронами. Другой рукой он сжимал за шею неудачливого снайпера. Он встряхнул окровавленного, перепуганного мужчину, как терьер крысу в зубах. Тот цеплялся за руку Роджерса, пытаясь сделать вдох.  
— Роджерс, — мягко сказал Рамлоу, — отпусти человека.  
Тот радостно улыбнулся.  
— Да, _сэр_!  
И стряхнул снайпера с крыши. Джек услышал звук удара, но смотреть не стал.  
— Видишь, я исполняю приказы, изредка.  
Он протянул винтовку Джеку.  
— В твоём файле было указано, что ты умеешь пользоваться такими игрушками.  
Приклад был заляпан кровью.  
— Необязательно было его убивать, — равнодушно сказал Рамлоу, зарывшись в сумку и одобрительно урча на обнаруженное в ней оружие.  
На стволе были процарапаны метки. Джек скривился: всего лишь семь. _Ну и неудачник_. Он выбрал место, установил штатив и отрегулировал прицел. Это было чудесное оружие, не настолько хорошее, как в Страйке, но близкое по качеству. Он довольно вздохнул, ощущая привычную тяжесть в руках, прижатую к здоровому плечу. Роджерс наклонился к его уху и прошептал:  
— Всегда пожалуйста.  
— Я не говорил «спасибо», — Джек подкрутил прицел.  
— Конечно, не говорил. Что ж, детки, я отправляюсь исполнять свой гражданский долг. В конце концов, это официально санкционированное кровопролитие, а я уже несколько десятилетий не был законопослушным гражданином. — Он театрально передёрнулся. — Я прямо чувствую прирост патриотизма. _Щекотится_.  
— Хочешь здесь задержаться? — нахмурился Рамлоу.  
— Ты очаровательно выглядишь в отблесках пожаров, душа моя. Дайте немного развлечься. Почистим это место от некоторого числа подонков, которые пожелают встать на нашем пути в этом празднике взаимного уничтожения.  
— Разве это не делает подонками и нас? — Джек смотрел на школьный автобус, полный дегенератов, стреляющих в группу других дегенератов.  
— Это делает нас _разрушителями вечеринки_. — Роджерс убрал пистолет в кобуру. — Встречаемся здесь через двенадцать часов. И Джек?  
— Да?  
— Будь готов для меня, золотце. Я собираюсь нагулять огромный аппетит к своему возвращению. — Роджерс хлопнул Джека по заднице, потом разбежался и перепрыгнул на соседнюю крышу.  
— Я мог бы прострелить ему голову прямо сейчас, — предложил Джек. Роджерс развернулся на каблуках и ткнул пальцем в Джека, словно говоря « _Я тебя слышу_ ». Джек сглотнул. — Или нет.  
  
Он осмотрел улицы, разрушения и человеческие потери были просто ужасающими. Он задался вопросом, были ли они вообще людьми.  
— Чудовища, — выдохнул он беззвучно.  
— Напомни мне никогда не говорить тебе о количестве убитых мной, — мрачно отозвался Рамлоу. Он наблюдал за окрестностями через бинокль.  
— Это твоя работа. Ты не делаешь это чтобы выебнуться. — Рамлоу пихнул его локтём в бок. — Извини.  
— Ага. Наверное. Я давно уже не терял покой из-за убийств. Не знаю, почему сейчас это вызывает у меня такую реакцию. — Он огляделся в поиске других снайперов. — Вероятно, всё из-за того, что я пропустил слишком много сеансов терапии.  
— Они заставили тебя ходить к терапевту?  
— Трижды в неделю.  
— Ха. Кажется, мне досталось целых два сеанса, когда меня избили, а потом они типа такие: «Вы сами по себе, агент!». Думаю, ты для них рангом повыше, чем я. — Джек увидел какое-то любопытное движение внизу в конце переулка.  
— Я в буквальном смысле выше тебя рангом. Но я не думаю… не думаю, что они волновались о моей психике. — Рамлоу фыркнул. — Я просто слишком много думаю. В этом всё дело. Порядок через боль, приятель.  
— Что ты сказал? — Джек потрясённо вскинул голову.  
— Порядок через боль? А, это мантра, которой они меня научили, повторяешь её, пока слова не потеряют значение, зато само повторение успокаивает. Затыкает мои мозги.  
— Я не в первый раз её слышу. Коммандер…  
— Ты только посмотри! — Рамлоу указал вниз, и Джек воспользовался прицелом винтовки, чтобы взглянуть. — Никого не напоминает?  
Джек рассмеялся.  
— Ну да, у него твоё лицо. Мне нравится пальто. И волосы. Тебе тоже стоит отрастить. — Он следил за тем, как двойник вывел в переулок небольшой отряд гражданских. — Похоже, он положительный герой.  
— Я знаю это лицо и это выражение, когда что-то выходит за рамки его понимания, но он слишком упрям, чтобы сдаться. Часто видел такое в зеркале. — Рамлоу цокнул языком. — Привлекательный мерзавец.  
— Да, да. Не вздумай пойти за ним и устроить парадокс, трахнув самого себя. Я смотрел «Назад в будущее». — Джек ухмыльнулся. — А вот я могу трахнуть его без проблем. Просто говорю. — Он подождал упрёка своему грязному рту. — Теперь я уверен, что ты совершенно не уделяешь мне внимания.  
— Он ведёт их в ловушку, — хрипло сказал Рамлоу. — Их всех убьют.  
Джек навёл прицел на готовую к нападению банду.  
— Разрешение очистить путь?  
— Получено.  
Джек спустил курок. Выстрел в голову оставался выстрелом в голову в любом мире.  
— Смещение влево, необходима смена позиции.  
Он перезарядил винтовку и продолжил стрелять.  
— Вот и всё.  
Остатки банды в ужасе разбежались.  
— Отличная работа, — похвалил Рамлоу. — Знал, что есть причина, по которой я взял тебя в отряд.  
— А я думал, что дело в моём обаянии и хороших манерах.  
Джек наблюдал, как двойник Рамлоу довёл потрёпанный отряд выживших к зданию, стукнул в заднюю дверь, и они все оказались в безопасности. Джек облегчённо выдохнул и тут же задержал дыхание.  
  
Группу преследовал Роджерс. Он положил ладонь на ручку двери и с лёгкость потянул её на себя. Джек загнал в ствол новый патрон. Он не спрашивал разрешения. Фонарь над головой Роджерса взорвался фонтаном искр и осколков. Джек перезарядился. Роджерс оглянулся на него с вызовом и снова потянулся к двери. Джек всадил пулю в замочную скважину. Роджерс отсалютовал ему резким движением и растворился в темноте в поисках другой добычи.  
— Мне придётся за это заплатить, как думаешь? — прошептал Джек. — Он изваляет меня как институтку.  
— Ага. Возможно, прямо на этой крыше, — согласился Рамлоу. — Оно того стоило?  
— Да, — Джек отбросил пустую обойму. — Стоило. Мы же для того и покупали две бутылки смазки?  
— Может быть, он вымотается за время охоты. Захочет поспать. И колыбельную. — Рамлоу издевался. — Бедный капризный малыш Роджерс.  
Они нервно хихикнули, и Джек вздохнул. Он сделал ещё один выстрел, уничтожив багги с установленным на передней панели огнемётом. Машина взорвалась сочным оранжевым шаром.  
— _Красиво_. Он снова будет долбиться в меня. И я ничего не могу с этим сделать.  
— Думаю, я могу с этим помочь. Продолжай стрелять, посмотрим, насколько у тебя твёрдая рука.  
Ладонь Рамлоу скользнула под пояс штанов, погладила ягодицу и принялась ласкать его дырку ловкими пальцами. Джек понадеялся, что темнота скроет его покрасневшее лицо.  
— Что ты делаешь? — смог он спросить, тяжело сглотнув.  
— Подумал, что это поможет облегчить тебе жизнь. — Он убрал руку. — Извини.  
— Я не… У тебя здорово получается.  
— Много практики. Нужно расслабить все мышцы, полностью. Зажимание только причинит боль. Разве что именно этого ты хочешь. — Рамлоу пожал плечами. — Я обычно отпускаю мысли в свободное плавание, пока не приходит удовольствие… — Он оборвал себя. — Иногда на это уходит много времени. Как будто я что-то не то делаю. Поэтому я продолжаю практиковаться.  
Джек сместил вес с отвердевшего члена.  
— Я не знал. Я всего лишь раз был кетчером.  
— Во-первых, не называй себя так… Бейсболу нет места в сексе…

Джек замер. Отряд вооружённых до зубов мужчин в чёрной форме окружил здание, в котором скрылся двойник Рамлоу.  
— Смотри. К ним гости. — У них нашёлся даже таран. — Правительство, готов поспорить на что угодно.  
— Значит, тут не только горожане истребляют друг друга. — Рамлоу убрал бинокль и перетряхнул своё оружие. — Пирс бы влюбился в этот мир.  
— Мы же собираемся им помочь, да? — Джек уже вооружался. — То есть, я собираюсь.  
— Конечно. Мы же герои. На моей фигурке так и написано.  
Рамлоу сверкнул улыбкой в темноте и помог Джеку встать. Они смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, пока с улицы не раздался крик, и они бросились к пожарной лестнице.


	24. Chapter 24

— В кого ты стреляешь? — спросил Джек, забросив винтовку за спину и держа в руках пистолет. Он прикрывал спину Рамлоу по дороге между зданиями. — Просто хочу удостовериться, что мы на одной стороне. — У него был передатчик на случай, если им придётся разделиться.  
— В парней в форме, которые вламываются в квартиры, разумеется, — Рамлоу поправил наушник.  
— Разве они не из правительства? Хорошие парни? Как мы?  
Рамлоу остановился, чтобы осмотреться.  
— Кто сказал, что мы всегда были хорошими парнями?  
Джек не нашёл, что ответить, и они нырнули в задымлённый коридор. Боевики на первом этаже не стали сразу палить в Рамлоу, потому что одна чёрная униформа мало отличалась от другой в завесе от дымовых шашек. Это стало для них дорогой ошибкой, Рамлоу расстрелял в них половину обоймы.  
Джек следовал близко за ним. Он видел, как из-за разбитых дверей за ними следили перепуганные глаза. Целые семьи лежали в лужах крови. Это было неправильно. Это даже рядом не стояло с _правильным_.  
  
Рамлоу двигался по коридорам подобно тени, убивая боевиков быстрее, чем они успевали среагировать на его появление и поднять тревогу. Джек никогда раньше не был рядом с ним во время заданий, он всегда оставался на дальней позиции. Он был впечатлён. Иногда легенды превосходили свою репутацию.  
Рамлоу свернул за угол, и Джек увидел, как он поднял руки и бросил пистолет. Раздался удивлённый женский голос:  
— Чёрт побери! — У Рамлоу дёрнулся глаз из-за ругани. — Вас двое!  
Джек не смог устоять и осторожно выглянул из-за угла. Второй человек с лицом его Коммандера. Он был старше, сильнее измучен, однако он сжимал челюсть со знакомым выражением упрямой решимости, наставив пистолет на Рамлоу. Второй рукой, отставленной в сторону, он словно пытался закрыть группу женщин и прятавшегося за его спиной раненного мужчину.  
— Не подходи.  
— Долгая история, слишком долгая, чтобы рассказывать здесь и сейчас. Там снаружи толпа плохих людей.  
— Это главная тема вечера! — отозвалась девушка из-за плеча мужчины.  
Рамлоу улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. Он завоёвывал ею сердца глав государств и кинозвёзд.  
— Как вам такой план: вы все уходите вниз по той лестнице, а мы прикрываем ваш отход?  
— С чего нам тебе верить? — прокричала блондинистая женщина, почти полностью перемазанная кровью. Мужчина, за которого она цеплялась, был в очень плохом состоянии, с бледным лицом и явно в шоковом состоянии. Джек сомневался, что ему удастся дожить до утра.  
— Во-первых, лестницу мы расчистили. — Рамлоу указал на себя: — И разве вы уже не доверились этому лицу? — Он подмигнул женщине и снова перевёл внимание на мужчину в чёрном пальто: — Как твоё имя, герой?  
Не сразу, но тот хрипло ответил:  
— Сержант Барнс.  
Потом он мягко подтолкнул стоявшую за ним девушку.  
— Давай. Двигайся.  
Рамлоу потрясённо распахнул рот и почти сразу же его захлопнул со звуком стукнувшихся зубов. Они наблюдали, как крохотная группа бежала вниз по лестнице. Сержант Барнс оглянулся на них, нахмурившись, и покачал головой в немом недоумении.  
— Ты с возрастом станешь ещё горячее, — в восхищении сказал Джек. — Какие скулы!  
— При моей работе я до этого просто не доживу, — Рамлоу подхватил брошенный пистолет, и они двинулись следом.  
— Тогда нам стоит уйти на пенсию. Найдём солнечное местечко. Купим бунгало. Станем пляжными мальчиками. — Едкий запах дыма и пороха заполнял нос Джека. — Может, в следующий раз нам повезёт переместиться в райский уголок.

Звук смеха. Ужасающий в хаосе смертоносной ночи. Смеялся кто-то на другой стороне переулка. Только один человек мог посчитать эту ночь достойной веселья.  
— Бегите! — приказал Рамлоу сержанту. — Не оглядывайтесь! И не возвращайтесь!  
— А как же вы? — спросила девушка. — Идёмте с нами!  
Рамлоу прошипел с убийственной настойчивостью:  
— Сегодня здесь есть некто более опасный, чем головорезы с пушками. _И мы привели его с собой!_ Поэтому БЕГИТЕ!  
Он выстрелил людям под ноги, чтобы прибавить веса своим словам, и потрёпанная группа побежала, перебравшись через забор. Сержант Барнс оглянулся на них в последний раз и исчез.  
  
Джек наконец выдохнул. Он не дышал с того мгновения, как услышал маниакальный смех Роджерса.  
— Ты... ты хочешь посмотреть?  
Рамлоу перезарядил пистолет.  
— Нравится нам это или нет, он — наша забота. Так что придётся.  
— Ну почему тебе обязательно надо быть таким охеренно благородным? — простонал Джек.  
— Ну почему тебе обязательно надо материться подобно грузчику? В следующий прыжок прихвачу мыло для твоего грязного рта, — Рамлоу махнул рукой. — Пошли заберём нашего проблемного ребёнка.  
Он шагнул в тень.  
— Никогда не хотел детей, — проворчал Джек, двигаясь за ним.


	25. Chapter 25

— Это?.. — Джек даже не мог закончить свой вопрос. Его мозг просто пасовал. Он встречал многое на заданиях, как на военных, так и на спецоперациях Щ.И.Т.а, но от подобной _извращённости_ его начало тошнить.  
Рамлоу медленно выдохнул:  
— Это кровавая баня.  
Роджерс сидел на том, что разум Джека отказывался признавать за гору трупов. Целые тела — с ними он мог иметь дело. Но не с кусками. Роджерс улыбался и хихикал, с ног до головы покрытый кровью. Он показал на свой костюм:  
— Не волнуйтесь. Содовый раствор отчищает от всех видов пятен.  
Он поелозил, смещая вес, из горы выпала рука, и Джека болезненно вырвало до слёз в глазах.  
— Ну разве ты не _прелесть_!  
Он поднял руку, как только Рамлоу открыл рот:  
— И прежде чем ты спросишь — _да_ , мне было весело. Нет, я не готов остановиться. — Он что-то посчитал на пальцах. — У меня есть ещё как минимум четыре часа на забавы.  
Роджерс постучал кончиками пальцев друг об друга.  
— Становится немного липкой, загустев. — Он вытер ладонь о волосы чьей-то головы. — Они считали себя волками, вышедшими на охоту за беззащитной добычей. Они все — преступники и отбросы общества. Они вышли сеять раздор и хаос, но я в этом куда лучше их. Дилетанты. Вы могли бы убедить меня остановиться.  
Он кинул на них взгляд из-под густых тёмных ресниц, сидя на своём троне из трупов.  
— Как? — спросил Рамлоу, пока Джек вытирал рот рукой.  
— Будете выполнять все мои желания до конца ночи, и я не пролью больше ни капли крови. Тут на четвертом этаже есть квартира. Брошенная. — Он пожал плечами. — Почему бы нам не поиграть в воспитанных людей, насладиться домашней едой за семейным столом? — Он слизал кровь с губ. — Я голодный.  
Джек с Рамлоу переглянулись.  
— Меня в любом случае выебут, — пожал Джек плечами. — Извини за мат.  
— Не думаю, что мне может стать ещё хуже, — выдохнул Рамлоу. Он стиснул челюсть, принимая решение, и махнул рукой. — Пошли. Подберём наше снаряжение и покончим с этим.

 

Рамлоу опустил свою сумку на пол в гостиной, Джек пристроил свою рядом. Роджерс закрыл за ними дверь. Джек взял со стола открытую бутылку вина и сделал большой глоток. И ещё один. Потом отдал её Рамлоу.  
— Надо поискать что-нибудь покрепче. Нам определённо понадобится.  
— Никто не запирает окна на четвёртом этаже. Ужасно глупо. Я учуял запах еды и не смог устоять.  
Роджерс провёл окровавленной ладонью по кружеву скатерти, окрашивая её красным.  
— Ты их убил? — спросил Рамлоу, глядя на бережно приготовленную еду на кухонном столе. Запеканка, хлеб, печёная курица, над которой ещё вился пар.  
— Я попросил их уйти. И они послушались. Очень разумно с их стороны. — Роджерс поманил Джека ладонью. — Идём со мной. Попробуем насладиться покоем и тишиной. Узнаем друг друга поближе, как полагается приличным людям. Наш собственный локальный _Проект Проникновение_. — Он подчеркнул голосом свой глупый каламбур и потащил Джека за собой в ванную, оставив Рамлоу в одиночестве.

— Джееек, — протянул Роджерс. — Налей мне ванную.  
Джек наклонился и открыл кран, Роджерс пнул его по лодыжкам. Джек больно ударился локтями о край ванны. — На коленях. Ты как будто никогда раньше не прислуживал, сынок.  
Джек потёр ушибленный локоть и посмотрел вверх на Роджерса с ненавистью в глазах. Тот похлопал его по щеке окровавленными пальцами.  
— _Непокорный_. Это так мило. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я снова пошёл убивать людей, правда? В соседней квартире живёт премилая пара старичков, и они выглядели такими хрупкими.  
Джек встал на колени на коврик и задумался о том, чтобы утопиться в ванной. Это стало бы не самым плохим способ прекратить это безумие…  
— Пузырьки, — требовательно приказал Роджерс, и Джек распустил колпачок «Мистера Мыльца» под струёй воды. Пузырьки начали формироваться в пышные белые облака.  
— Проверь воду.  
Джек сунул руку в струю и сразу же выдернул, опасаясь ошпарить:  
— Слишком горячая.  
— Значит всё как надо. Мне никогда не удаётся согреться. — Роджерс приложил пальцы к загривку Джека. — У меня холодные пальцы, Джек?  
— Как лёд. — Но вздрогнул он не из-за холода. Джек проглотил отвращение к самому себе. Во всём был виноват Роджерс. Его начал привлекать монстр-садист. На мгновение лица Брока и Роджерса смешались перед внутренним взором Джека, и он плотно зажмурился. _Монстры_.  
— Представь их на своих сосках. Под головкой твоего члена. — Помоги ему боже, он мог себе это представить. Холодные пальцы, гладившие основание его шеи, нежно касавшиеся его кожи, — эта мелочь заставляла сердце гулко бухать в груди.  
Он наморщил нос и ответил:  
— От тебя воняет смертью. — Он не будет ручной зверушкой Роджерса. Нет. У него ещё сохранились остатки самоуважения.  
— Раздень меня.  
Джек потянулся к молнии на верхней части костюма.  
— Нет. Начни с ботинок.  
Шнурки были покрыты невнятной кашицей.  
— Это омерзительно, — Джек быстро развязал их, и Роджерс скинул ботинки.  
— Всего лишь немного мозгов. — Джек подавился, сунул руки в мыльную, практически кипящую воду, и держал их там так долго, как только смог вытерпеть. — Расстегни молнию. — Джек повиновался, вызвав у Роджерса довольную улыбку своей расторопностью. — Хороший мальчик. — Он стряхнул костюм с плеч, стянул штаны и шагнул в воду.  
Длинно вздохнув, он приказал:  
— Вымой мне голову. И если мне в глаза попадёт шампунь, я тебя жестоко изобью.  
Мыть волосы другого мужчины оказалось до удивления интимным действием. Волосы Роджерса были мягкими, шампунь густо пах лавандой.  
— Разве ты не собирался это сделать и так?  
— Только если ты будешь умолять об этом, — Роджерс сидел, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь теплом и пальцами Джека, массировавшими его голову. — Коммандер будет, — сказал он с абсолютной уверенностью.  
— Тебя надо ополоснуть, в воде слишком много крови. — Ванная выглядела как фруктовый пунш, с пузырьками и плавающими по поверхности комками плоти. Джек взял с полки мочалку. — У тебя даже в ушах кровь…— Он стирал грязь с лица и шеи Роджерса, сосредоточенно закусив губу. Если его будут трахать, то без присутствия крови невинных людей на его теле.  
  
— Джек, кто является самым опасным существом в этом мире? — Роджерс подставлялся под скребущую его мочалку, чуть ли не мурлыча от удовольствия.  
Это явно был вопрос с подвохом.  
— Ты.  
Джек успел уже узнать, что больше члена Роджерса было только его самомнение. Он обожал, когда ласкали и то, и другое. Лёгкий наклон головы в согласии показал, что Джек ответил правильно.  
— Это значит, что от тебя требуется всего лишь ублажать меня — и ты будешь в абсолютной безопасности. Сейчас ты самый защищённый человек в этом мире. — Супер-солдат протянул ладонь и сжал подбородок Джека, погладив его бороду большим пальцем. — Мне нравится твоя борода, Джек. Моя не растёт. Никогда не росла после изменения. Ты знал, что я не всегда так выглядел?  
Джек покачал головой. Ему было всё равно.  
— Никогда не уделял внимание урокам истории.  
Он принялся отмывать пальцы Роджерса, чтобы убрать его руку от себя.  
— История, — коротко хмыкнул тот. — Я не история. Я будущее. Когда-то давно я был иным, Джек. Мне в буквальном смысле приходилось поднимать глаза на других людей. — Он похлопал ладонью по испещрённому шрамами торсу. — Вот такого роста был. И каждый день меня избивал один мальчик. Бил меня до кровавых соплей. Хотя это было не сложно, я был гемофиликом. — Джек взялся за вторую руку. Пока Роджерс вспоминал, он не думал о сексе. Конечно, Джек просто оттягивал неизбежное, но всё равно каждая минута казалась благословением.  
— Поэтому ты вызвался добровольцем? Чтобы стать сильнее?  
Роджерс неожиданно стиснул его запястье, и Джек ахнул от боли, почувствовав, как трутся друг от друга сжимаемые кости.  
— Кто сказал, что я был добровольцем? Разве я просил, чтобы из меня делали совершенство? Я не вызывался добровольцем. Меня _заставили_. Схватили на улице вместе с моим верным мучителем, чтобы сделать подопытными крысами. — Он отпустил руку Джека так же неожиданно, тот поморщился и прижал ладонь к груди. — Я был объектом номер 32557039. Я выжил, потому что был сильным. Моя сила была натренированна постоянными избиениями.  
— А… тот мальчик, который тебя бил, он сумел выжить? — запястье ныло, и Джек сморгнул слёзы.  
— О нет. Он сильным не был. — Роджерс задумчиво держал в руке кусок мыла. Он крутил и крутил его между пальцами, намыливая кожу. — Когда я захвачу наш мир, мой драгоценный Джек, я перестрою его во имя него. А потом я его _уничтожу_. — Он сжал мыло в руке, и кусок расползся в крошево. — Это будет правильно, ведь он так старательно меня этому учил.  
— Ты безумный, — выдохнул Джек. Роджерс побултыхал ладонью в воде, швырнул ошмёток мыла мимо уха Джека и подмигнул.  
— Я _замечательный_. Не беспокойся, я не буду трахать тебя прямо сейчас, Джек. — Он откинул голову на стену, мокрые пряди сразу прилипли к кафелю. — Я трахну нашего соглядатая. Тебе никто не говорил, что подслушивать нехорошо, Коммандер? Или твой хуй отобрал всю кровь у мозга, заставив забыть о хороших манерах?  
Джек уставился на Рамлоу, стоявшего в тени за чуть приоткрытой дверью ванной. Его лицо блестело от пота, а дыхание было поверхностным. Но Джека напугали его глаза с сильно расширенными зрачками.  
— Я просто обожаю _слова-триггеры_ , — довольно вздохнул Роджерс.


	26. Chapter 26

— Сполосни меня, — Роджерс встал в ванной и показал на гибкий душ. Джек кинул взгляд на Рамлоу, так и стоявшего с пустым лицом в тени, молчащего и ждущего.  
— Но?.. — начал Джек, поворачивая кран и выдёргивая пробку из ванны. Красная вода спиралью потянулась в слив. — Что с ним? — Он вывернул кран с горячей водой, и Роджерс неторопливо подвинулся по скользкой поверхности, давая Джеку место для работы.  
— Джек, Джек, Джек. Давай я расскажу тебе историю. — Роджерс поднял руку и закрыл глаза. — Щ.И.Т. набит агентами Гидры. И эти агенты установили устройства, обеспечивающие нам постоянный доступ к информации. Одной из самых любопытных вещей в этом море оказался список. Список фраз, помеченный секретностью высочайшего уровня, однако я не мог понять, по какой причине. — Он поднял другую руку. — Вплоть до того самого разговора, что вы двое вели в оазисе, флиртуя подобно школьницам. Тогда я смог сложить все факты вместе. Есть только один способ заставить такого человека испытывать физические страдания от ругани и мата. И изобрели его мы.  
— С тобой тоже это делали? — Джек отвёл глаза, когда вода потекла по узкой талии Роджерса и ниже, по тёмно-золотистым волоскам в паху.  
— Нет. Я такой же, каким был до сыворотки. Только выросший. — Роджерс вышел из ванны. — Вытри меня. Начиная с верха. — Джек взял полотенце. — Медленно, не хочу, чтобы мои волосы начали завиваться.  
— Я не парикмахер, — проворчал Джек и накинул полотенце поверх светлых волос. Он украдкой бросил ещё один взгляд на Рамлоу, закрыв лицо Роджерса полотенцем. Рамлоу не шевельнул даже пальцем.  
— Ты быстро учишься. — Ушла вечность, чтобы высушить все изгибы и закоулки человеческого тела. Особенно такого большого, каким был Роджерс. И издаваемые им урчащие звуки совершенно не помогали. — Ты начинаешь мне нравится, Джек. — Он пошевелил пальцами на ногах, и Джек послушно начал вытирать каждый по отдельности.  
— Тебе просто нравится наличие публики, — пробормотал Джек, прекрасно осознавая, что Роджерс слышит каждое непочтительное слово.  
— Тяжело быть таким восхитительным, как я, когда некому восхищаться. Новое полотенце, пожалуйста. — Роджерс щёлкнул пальцами, и Джек выполнил требуемое с сердитым взглядом. Роджерс аккуратно обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер и показал на свой костюм: — Холодная вода, без отбеливателя, деликатный режим сушки.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я стирал для тебя? — недоверчиво спросил Джек. Вещи, пропитанные кровью и перепачканные плотью, выглядели омерзительно.  
— Ну, _он_ с этим точно не справится. Ну честно, взгляни на несчастного, он практически в ступоре. В Щ.И.Т.е не ценят ни изящества, ни гордости в проделываемой работе. Мне стоит забрать его на свою базу и перепрограммировать во что-то приличное. Что-то более похожее на его двуличного близнеца. — Роджерс фыркнул. — Поторопись. Обед остывает. Ать-два! — Он похлопал в ладоши, подгоняя Джека.  
— Да чтоб тебя... — Джек потащил вещи прачечную, располагавшуюся сразу за ванной. — Холодная вода, без отбеливателя, деликатный режим сушки. — Он всыпал дополнительную порцию порошка, чтобы избавиться от крови.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Роджерс и Рамлоу сидели за столом. По подбородку Рамлоу текла тонкая струйка слюны.  
— Ну? Ты собираешься за нами ухаживать?  
Джек подхватил блюда с запеканкой и картофельным пюре, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной. Там было что-то ещё с орехами и морковью. И запечённый до хрустящей корочки цыплёнок с травами.  
— Ты голоден? — мягко спросил Роджерс. — Собери тарелку и для себя. После наших.  
Джек притворился, будто он на ужине со своими престарелыми родственниками. Он не будет спрашивать, полагается ли ему сесть за отдельный стол для детей. Каждая тарелка была наполнена солидной горой еды, и Роджерс что-то прошептал, прежде чем зарыться в свою. Джек вопросительно приподнял брови.  
— Я читал _молитву_. Неуч.  
Джек запихал в рот полную ложку пюре, чтобы не выпустить наружу пляшущий на языке ответ. Рамлоу пялился в никуда.  
— Ты починишь его? Он даже поесть сам не может.  
Роджерс набрал в ложку пюре и проворковал Рамлоу:  
— Открой ротик, золотце.  
Рамлоу подчинился, позволив нижней челюсти вяло повиснуть. Роджерс положил еду ему на язык.  
— Теперь прожуй и проглоти.  
Джек смотрел, как Рамлоу проглатывает пищу. Роджерс повторил процесс с кусочком намазанного маслом хлеба.  
— Оближи мои пальцы дочиста.  
Коммандер водил языком и губами по холодным бледным пальцам, пока тот не остался довольным и приказал:  
— Хватит.  
Они продолжили обед таким же образом. Роджерс неторопливо ел сам и кормил Рамлоу, пока их тарелки не опустели, и тогда Роджерс приказал Рамлоу вылизать его тарелку дочиста, подобно животному. Джек опустил глаза в свою, чтобы не смотреть на это унижение.  
  
— На колени, —Роджерс широко развёл бёдра и показал на пол между ними. Он развязал своё полотенце, массивный член покачивался возле плоского живота, влажно поблёскивая красной головкой. Роджерс подхватил один из последних кусочков еды и с вальяжным видом короля на отдыхе взглянул на Рамлоу, спросив:  
— Кто твой хозяин?  
— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сэр, — без запинки ответил Рамлоу. Стиральная машинка издала писк завершения цикла, и Джек поднялся.  
У Роджерса из пальцев выпала вилка, звякнув о тарелку, и он раздражённо зашипел.  
— Ты-то куда собрался? — спросил он у Джека.  
— Сушить в деликатном режиме, — ответил тот, ткнув большим пальцем в сторону прачечной. Роджерс кивнул и уставился на стоящего перед ним на коленях мужчину.  
Джек засунул костюм в сушильную машину. Теперь он пах куда лучше.  
Роджерс по-прежнему сидел в глубокой задумчивости, очнувшись, когда Джек вернулся. Он наклонился и схватил Рамлоу за горло.  
— Повтори ответ на запрос.  
— Я принадлежу Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу, но в настоящее время я нахожусь в аренде Щ.И.Т.а. Мне полагается выполнять их приказы без вопросов, пока мой хозяин не потребует меня обратно.  
Разве не так звали Летнего Солдата? Они так метафорично называли свои отношения?  
Роджерс снова выпрямился на своём стуле, опавший член мягко лежал на его бедре. Он нахмурился, затем спросил:  
— Когда он вернётся, чтобы забрать тебя?  
— Параметры продолжительности полученного задания не заданы. — Голос Коммандера звучал плоско, без интонаций. У Джека по рукам пробежало стадо мурашек. — Директор Пирс сообщит мне о его возвращении. Ему было это поручено.  
— Он не может врать в таком состоянии, — пробормотал Роджерс себе под нос. — Значит, это правда. Но как это может быть правдой? Самолёт рухнул в Северный Ледовитый океан...  
— Он... он обязан отвечать на любой наш вопрос? — Роджерс кивнул, и Джек необдуманно спросил:  
— Кто и почему приказал напасть на меня?  
Коммандер повернул голову в его сторону:  
— Я. По приказу моего хозяина. Ты усложнил нам жизнь, став свидетелем нашего соития. Ты не должен был выжить или вернуться.  
Он снова перевёл взгляд на Роджерса. Глаза того сузились до щёлочек.  
— Мертвец вернулся, чтобы пытать меня и уничтожить всё, что мне дорого. Но теперь, теперь, когда я знаю, что он меня ждёт, я вырву ему глотку, _снова_ , до того, как он успеет произнести хоть одно поганое слово.  
У Джека было множество вопросов, но он только плюхнулся на стул без сил. Он всё это время был прав. В глубине души он знал, что Мёрфи не поступил бы так с ним, с веганскими брауни или без. Он был заперт в ловушке с психопатом и марионеткой. Снаружи донеслись звуки выстрелов, и Джек захотел немедленно покинуть этот мир.  
— Прежде чем ты сможешь это сделать, нам нужно вернуться домой.  
Роджерс закусил губу.  
— Если в дело замешан _Баки_ , то разум нашего бедолаги полон дыр как швейцарский сыр.  
— Он говорил, что они влюблены, — Джек не знал, почему поделился этой информацией. Может быть, так было безопаснее, легче — делать ужасные вещи, прикрываясь любовью. — Они были влюблены?  
Роджерс издал невнятный звук.  
— Типично для Баки. Это всегда сладость, и розы, и «Я с тобой до конца», пока ты не осознаешь, что сладость прикрывает яд. Розы покрыты шипами. А конец наступает тогда, когда он от тебя устанет. — Роджерс безрадостно потёр лицо. — Каждую ночь я молился, чтобы к утру он устал от меня. Но бог игнорировал мои молитвы, пока мне не повезло выжить после сыворотки. Вот почему я читаю _молитву_ перед едой.  
Рамлоу моргнул и неловко завалился на бок. Джек бросился к нему на помощь. Его дыхание было слабым, однако зрачки пришли в норму, когда Джек приподнял его веки для проверки.  
— Ну, это открыло нам нужную фразу-триггер. «Я с тобой...» — сказал Роджерс, смеясь.  
Джек поднял руку.  
— Нет. Просто не надо.  
— Почему ты о нем беспокоишься? Он пытался тебя убить.  
Джек устроил Рамлоу так, чтобы тот не захлебнулся рвотой, если его будет тошнить.  
— Его хочет Летний Солдат. Мы будем идиотами, избавившись от такого ценного имущества. И он чертовски хорош на поле боя, охренительно умён и горячее, чем мы оба.  
— Не согласен с последней частью. Однако твоя точка зрения не лишена логики. — Роджерс постучал пальцами по столу. — Джек, Джек, Джек. Ты выявляешь лучшее во мне. Делаешь меня хорошим человеком. — Сияющая улыбка вызывала желание завопить от ужаса. — Не настолько хорошим, однако. Всего лишь чуть-чуть.  
И если Джека напугала улыбка, то к _подмигиванию_ он тем более не был готов.


	27. Chapter 27

— У меня такое чувство, будто я в одно горло выхлестал весь бар, — Рамлоу поморщился и похлопал себя по лицу. — Не помню боди-шоты. Боди-шоты я бы запомнил.  
Коммандеру потребовалось около получаса на то, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. Джек сидел рядом с ним и наблюдал за тем, как Роджерс наводил красоту. Хотя в лицо ему он бы так не сказал, однако иначе это назвать было невозможно — тот именно что наряжался и прихорашивался.  
  
— Что скажешь? — Роджерс повернулся кругом, демонстрируя свою вычищенную форму. Стоило отдать должное техникам Гидры — на костюме не осталось ни пятен, ни складок, только дырка от снайперской пули.  
Если бы только тот снайпер сумел правильно выстрелить в голову, подумал Джек. Безрукий идиот.  
Роджерс перебросил Рамлоу пузырёк с таблетками.  
— Нашёл их в аптечке. Тебе наверняка пригодятся. — Он встал на колено, наклонил голову вбок и спросил:  
— Ты помнишь, что произошло?  
— Мы пришли сюда, ты говорил о какой-то фигне, и я… — Рамлоу потряс головой, словно пытаясь привести в порядок мысли. — Не знаю. — Он поднял голову со злостью в глазах. — Что ты со мной сделал?  
Роджерс взял в ладонь заросший щетиной подбородок Рамлоу и тщательно изучил его лицо, а потом спросил:  
— Каково это — любить палача?  
Рамлоу дёрнулся назад, но Роджерс не отпускал.  
— Мне просто любопытно. Обычно он ломает свои игрушки в крошево, а не заставляет их влюбляться в себя. Ты очень красивый. В этом всё дело?  
Роджерс пожал плечами, как будто ему самому ответ на этот вопрос уже был неинтересен.  
— Поздравляю. Ты перестал быть обычным расходным материалом в этой экспедиции. Бери снаряжение и готовься к прыжку. Разве что ты хочешь остаться местным героем по окончанию Судной Ночи.  
Джек простонал:  
— Лаааадно. Я достаю свой член.  
— Действуй, приятель. — Рамлоу проглотил таблетки. — На полу или на диване? — Он выглядел едва смущённым, неожиданная потеря памяти и тошнота не были для него в новинку. Ничего из этого не было для него в новинку. Была ли в этом теле вообще настоящая личность? Или он целиком был создан из лжи?  
  
Джек с трудом проглотил приступ злости и уставился на Коммандера:  
— Кажется, я не хочу, чтобы ты дотрагивался до меня.  
Рамлоу заметно растерялся, поэтому Джеку пришлось объяснить своё отношение, повышая и повышая голос, пока он не начал кричать в лицо своего бывшего командира:  
— Я знаю, что ты сделал. Ты приказал напасть на меня, не Мёрфи. И ты не хотел, чтобы я выжил! _Чертов лживый мудак_!  
Коммандер чуть не выблевал свои таблетки, среагировав на поток брани.  
— Вот именно, ебаный ты в рот говнюк! Ты сволочь, я не могу поверить, что я когда-то тобой восхищался! Ты лгал мне прямо в глаза, подлая гнусная тварь! — Джек в ярости кричал на Рамлоу, пытавшегося отползти от него по полу. — Ты был моим офицером! Как ты посмел?!  
Он бросился к Рамлоу в жажде придушить его прямо на месте, но тут Роджерс нагнулся и поймал его сначала за воротник, а потом и за волосы:  
— Уймись, тигр.  
Джек бился в хватке Роджерса, пока тот со вздохом не забросил его себе на плечо, как капризничающего ребёнка. Джек крутился, кусался и царапался, и тогда Роджерс от души пару раз хлопнул его по заднице, чуть не выбив из него дух. Джек обмяк. Его так не держали с тех пор, как ему было пять лет.  
  
— Видишь, что ты натворил? — с осуждением в голосе сказал Роджерс Рамлоу. — Ну-ну. Джеку не нравятся лжецы. Вот почему ему нравлюсь я. Я всегда говорю правду.  
— Ты мне _не_ нравишься, — пробормотал Джек. Пол с этого ракурса выглядел непривычно. Стив снова шлёпнул его, заставив мозг стукнуться о стенки черепа.  
— Цыц там. А ты должен извиниться. Извинись перед Джеком за боль и страдания, которые ему пришлось из-за тебя пережить. Из-за тебя и твоего близнеца.  
Рамлоу молчал, стараясь удержать в себе ужин и обезболивающие.  
— Ты даже не помнишь, почему отдал тот приказ, так ведь? — голос у Роджерса был мягким и шёлковым. — Это потому, что ты _слабый_. Твой разум легко подчинить. Дело в сексе? Так он тебя покорил? Заполняя твою жадную дырку?  
— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. — Рамлоу поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, добрался до раковины, где сунул в воду лицо. — Вы оба просто чокнутые.  
— Ублюдок! — выругался Джек, в очередной раз безуспешно пытаясь вырваться из хватки Роджерса. — Это я чокнутый?  
Рамлоу вытер лицо полотенцем для посуды и повернулся к ним.  
— Да, я сделал это. Всё? Я сделал это, и мне жаль. Я не… — Он тяжело вздохнул с этим признанием. — У меня куча дыр в памяти. Терапевты пытались собрать меня заново по кускам после того, как меня нашли.  
— Нашли? — переспросил Роджерс. — Где они тебя нашли?  
— В каком-то подвале в Бруклине. Я пропал на несколько недель. Выбесил Пирса, пропустив все эти фотосессии. Мало напоминал Самого Сексуального Мужчину среди живущих. У меня ушли месяцы реабилитации на то, чтобы восстановить боевую форму. — Брок смял полотенце в кулаке. — Мы _любили_ друг друга. Мы… Мы были… — Его голос жалко сорвался.  
Роджерс задумчиво побарабанил по обнажившейся пояснице Джека под задравшейся толстовкой.  
— Он всегда был немного слащавым и чувствительным.  
Он дошёл до спальни и сгрузил Джека на кровать. Тот зарылся лицом в чужую подушку, пахнувшую сандаловым деревом. Через мгновение рядом с глухим звуком приземлился Рамлоу вместе с их сумками.  
— Встряхнулись, мальчики. Пора двигаться дальше.  
Джек повернулся на бок, спиной к Рамлоу.  
— Не дуться, — мягко предупредил Роджерс.  
— Он хотел меня убить. Я считаю, что у меня есть право обижаться! — огрызнулся Джек.  
Роджерс щёлкнул пальцами, привлекая к себе внимание:  
— Джек, Джек, Джек. Я был таким терпеливым, но мне кажется, что тебе стало слишком спокойно в моём обществе. Поэтому — что ты хочешь, чтобы я сломал? — Роджерс нетерпеливо помахал рукой. — Давай, решай. Опять твой нос? Может быть, один или два пальца?  
Джек потрясённо распахнул рот:  
— Ничего из этого?  
— Тогда перестань вести себя как ребёнок и вытаскивай уже свой волшебный член. Не забывай, ты решил поиграть в героя, и теперь вынужден разгребать последствия этого поступка. Этот, — он ткнул в Рамлоу, — только начинает приходить в себя. Прими его никчемные извинения. Убьёте друг друга после того, как я с вами обоими разберусь.  
  
Джек стянул пояс своих штанов и сердито посмотрел на обоих мужчин. Рамлоу избегал его взгляда, погрузившись в неприятные мысли, брови огорчённо сведены над переносицей. Отлично, удовлетворённо подумал Джек. _Поделом ему._  
Роджерс надел ремень сумки через плечо и облизал губы.  
— Ну, здравствуй, член Джека. Какая неожиданная встреча.  
Джек зажмурил глаза, а потом и закатил их под веками, когда вокруг его члена сомкнулся прохладный рот. Джеку было стыдно от того, как быстро у него встал. Прохладные пальцы скользнули под его рубашку и поддразнили его соски. Это вызвало новую волну стыдного возбуждения. Из-под него засиял ослепительный свет, распространяясь за пределы кровати. Его бёдра дёрнулись вверх, толкаясь снова и снова, и они опять падали… падали...

 

Стояла ночь. Они приземлились в глухом переулке, в кучу картонных коробок и мусорных контейнеров. Город был неприятно тих, что заставило всех троих сразу же насторожиться.  
Роджерс принюхался и присел на корточки, крутя в руке нож.  
— Пахнет смертью. Причём плохой смертью.  
— А что, бывает _хорошая_ смерть? — пробормотал Джек, и Роджерс на него шикнул.  
Незнакомый дикий визг пронзил тишину, и Джек отступил на шаг назад. По его спине пополз первобытный страх, и Джек прошептал:  
— Надо убираться отсюда, сейчас же!  
— Ты сможешь? — приглушённо спросил Рамлоу, в одной руке сжимая пистолет, а вторую держа на рукояти электрошоковой дубинки у бедра.  
Тени начали разделяться, выступать из тьмы и приближаться к ним.  
— Я должен! — Джек сунул ладонь в штаны и резко принялся водить ею по члену.  
Он вызвал самую быструю эрекцию в своей жизни, дрочил так, будто находился в раздевалке в старшей школе и подсматривал за квотербеком.  
— Не работает!  
Рамлоу шагнул к нему, накрыл ладонь Джека тёплыми пальцами и мягким, уверенным голосом зашептал ему в ухо:  
— Хороший мальчик. Ты у меня такой _хороший мальчик._  
Это не должно было сработать, но удовольствие от ласковых слов и воспоминание о первой встрече с Броком подогрели его возбуждение. Это становилось похожим на дрессировку, подумал Джек. Свет разгорелся вместе с его оргазмом, прогоняя местных жителей обратно во тьму. Они визжали, стонали и проклинали неожиданное сияние.  
— Ненавижу _вампиров_ , — поделился Роджерс. — Так _негигиенично_.

 

 

Их следующая остановка оказалась не в городе. Или не в городе в их понятии.  
— О нет, — произнёс Рамлоу. — Где это мы?  
Роджерса с ними не было. Джек убрал измученный член и прищурился, разглядывая залитую солнцем дорогу.  
— Это что, _центурионы_? — Вот черт. — Мы попали в прошлое? — Джек поднял сумку. Их снаряжение было на месте, хоть какое-то утешение. — Где Роджерс?  
— Прислушайся к крикам, — съязвил Рамлоу.  
Через мгновение на них смотрело несколько очень острых на вид мечей, направленных в мягкие части их тел.  
Один из солдат объявил:  
— Вы не свободные люди. Вы не рабы. Вы — собственность Магистрата и вы будете отправлены на Игры!  
Рамлоу и Джек обменялись страдальческими взглядами, и Джек заорал во всю глотку:  
— РОДЖЕРС!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Рамлоу медленно потянулся к своей дубинке.  
— Мне нравятся только _весёлые_ игры.  
Один из солдат ткнул его копьём в руку, и ладонь повисла, заливая кровью костюм под эмблемой Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Это было совершенно не спортивно.

Их отвели в зону предварительного ожидания, обыскали с ног до головы, раздев донага. Потом усадили на грубо обработанную деревянную скамью перед наголо выбритым мужчиной с суровым выражением лица.  
— Я Первый Министр Ситвелл. Вы не свободные люди. Вы не рабы.  
— Откуда такая уверенность? — спросил Рамлоу, чувствующий себя голышом более уверенно, чем Джек. Он наклонился вперед, уперев локти в колени. У Джека по коже бегали мурашки из-за холода в помещении и взгляда, которым им осматривал Ситвелл.  
— Свободные люди носят метки, — Ситвелл показал шрам на своём предплечье. Узнаваемый образ осьминога. Джек нахмурился, увидев знакомый символ. Роджерсу бы понравилось. — Рабы носят ошейники. На вас нет ни того, ни другого, а значит, вы должны сразиться в Играх ради возможности стать свободными людьми. Магистрат не снисходит до разговоров с лазутчиками и дикарями.  
— И зачем вы нам это рассказываете? — ровно спросил Рамлоу. — Я очень благодарен за информацию. Очень _вежливо_ с вашей стороны.  
Джек узнал его тон, точно также Рамлоу говорил с Пирсом, когда Джеку удавалось изредка застать их общающимися.  
Первый Министр снисходительно улыбнулся:  
— Именно так. Я отвечу на все ваши вопросы. — Он показал им на сложенные льняные брюки на краю скамьи. — Одевайтесь. Вы будете представлены публике. Вам необходимо постараться произвести хорошее впечатление.  
— Зачем? — спросил Джек, натягивая штаны. Рамлоу последовал его примеру. Не было смысла выказывать неповиновение раньше времени.  
— Потому что единственное оружие, которое вы сможете взять на арену, будет то, которым одарят вас зрители. — Первый Министр снова улыбнулся. — Вы хоть защищаться умеете, дикари?  
— Немного, — Рамлоу поджал губы. — Нам вернут наши вещи?  
— Да. Если вы выживете.  
Джек поскрёб бороду.  
— Сколько народу смогло выжить в этих играх?  
Ситвелл наклонил голову, рассматривая пленников со смущением во взгляде.  
— Всё всегда случается в первый раз.

Джек и Рамлоу сидели в тишине на полу, спиной к спине, в ожидании парада. Джек пропускал сквозь пальцы песок, формировавший вокруг него маленькие холмики.  
— Хочешь, расскажу что-то забавное? — наконец произнёс Рамлоу.  
— Уверен, что буду ржать как конь, — Джек зачерпнул в горсть ещё песка.  
— Я поймал себя на мысли, что очень бы обрадовался сейчас Стиву Роджерсу, — Рамлоу начал смеяться. — Где черти носят этого психа, когда он нам нужен?  
— Это на самом деле не смешно, — Джек вздохнул. — Куда этот ублюдок подевался? Я знаю, что он может становиться проклятым призраком в случае необходимости, но я даже хуй в штаны убрать не успел, а он уже пропал!  
Рамлоу кашлянул:  
— Слушай, я знаю, что ты зол на меня, но ты правда хочешь, чтобы меня там вырвало? Никто не даст нам оружие, если я заблюю гостей.  
Джек почувствовал, как у него запылали скулы, и втянул голову в плечи.  
— Ладно. Что мы вообще будем там делать?  
Он почувствовал спиной движение, когда Рамлоу пожал плечами.  
— Импровизировать.

 

— Привет, _красавчик_!  
Волчий свист раздался над толпой, когда они начали двигаться к арене. Джек вопросительно приподнял брови и показал на себя.  
— Нет! Второй!  
Обидно. Стражники заставили их шагать дальше.  
Рамлоу выбросил кулаки в воздух и провёл небольшой бой с тенью: быстрые резкие удары руками и танцевальные выбросы ног. Это заставило его мускулы красиво напрячься, притягивая взгляды, гипнотизируя. Зрители одобрительно завыли, и к его ногам упал небольшой кинжал. Рамлоу отправил дарителю воздушный поцелуй, вызвав рокот одобрения.  
Это был не парад. Это был конкурс красоты.  
— Тебе лучше поделиться, — процедил Джек сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ему не грозило стать даже Мисс Конгениальностью.  
Рамлоу хмыкнул и стянул тонкий шарф с руки какой-то женщины. Он сделал целое представление, вдыхая запах и склоняясь в глубоком поклоне, затем сжав её ладонь и закружив в лёгком танце. Он закончил изящным прогибом, и женщина прижала руку ко лбу, изображая обморок. Когда она вернулась в толпу, на поясе Рамлоу остался стилет в ножнах.  
Рамлоу подмигнул толпе, улыбнулся во весь рот и Джек вспомнил, как дрочил в туалете после первой встречи со своим офицером. Он тяжело сглотнул и споткнулся, когда стражники толкнули, снова заставляя идти дальше.

— _Ты_.  
Одно слово, и Джек повернулся к толпе. Более зрелая, грубее сделанная версия его самого поманила его к себе. Он стоял отдельно от остальных. Джек шагнул ближе, и двойник осмотрел его с холодным восхищением во взгляде. Его лицо пересекали шрамы, как будто оставленные когтистой лапой.  
— Ты хочешь оружие?  
Джек кивнул, заворожённый серебром в волосах своего близнеца и крепкими мышцами рук. Тот ухватил Джека за затылок и прижал к себе в поцелуе. Джек замер в шоке, пока двойник неряшливо целовал его, царапая зубами. Массивный язык вторгся в рот Джека, и когда его наконец отпустили, Джек с трудом перевёл дыхание.  
Старший Джек прошептал младшему в ухо:  
— Не брал с собой оружие. Постарайся не умереть, чтобы я мог найти тебя _позже_.  
Потом он ухватил Джека за задницу, сжал напоследок и ушёл.

Рамлоу тихо подобрался к Джеку, весь увешанный дарами. Это было отвратительно.  
— Ах. Поцелуй на удачу?  
Он поправил охотничий нож на бедре, тот был размером в его руку.  
Джек вытер рот ладонью.  
— Наверное. Ты выглядишь как ходячий арсенал.  
— Я просто умею работать с толпой. Пирс нанял меня благодаря этому. Моей харизме.  
Стражники ждали их у ворот.  
— Смотри, — сказал Брок, потом замахал обеими руками толпе и выкрикнул:  
— Любезные граждане! Спасибо вам! Я выживу только ради того, чтобы достойно отблагодарить вас!  
У Джека отвисла челюсть от вида многообещающе качнувшихся бёдер Рамлоу. Толпа взревела.  
Рамлоу триумфально улыбнулся, щёки алели от удовольствия.  
— Напомни, где именно тебя подобрал Пирс? Ты в ту ночь не у шеста стриптизёром работал случайно?  
Джек скривился, во рту всё ещё оставался вкус губ второго Джека. Рамлоу подозрительно молчал, закусив губу. Он протянул Джеку меч.

Первый Министр ждал их у ворот.  
— Смотрю, вы очаровали наших горожан, — он кинул на Джека полный жалости взгляд. — Хотя бы _один_ из вас. — Арена затряслась, когда на её другом конце разъехались в стороны тяжёлые створки.  
Когда стражники втолкнули их в ворота, Ситвелл добавил:  
— Хотя я весьма удивлён, что ни один из вас не поинтересовался, против _кого_ именно вам придётся драться.  
Они в шоке уставились на то, что плюхнулось на арену.  
— _Блядь_.  
Это не Джек выматерился.


	29. Chapter 29

— Что я… — Джек увернулся от удара. — Хочу узнать… — Он нырнул вниз и полоснул клинком по резиновой коже монстра. — Это как они добились того, что с осьминога не сваливается броня?  
Рамлоу не ответил, он пытался проткнуть обвившее его ногу щупальце. Это было равнозначно попытке проткнуть шину. Ножи по большей части отскакивали от монстра, не нанося ему повреждений. Он был скользким, измазанным густым илом. Оба мужчины были покрыты круглыми синяками от присосок. _Адские засосы_ , подумал Джек.  
Толпа скандировала «Хайль Гидра!» снова и снова хриплой какофонией. Число их фанатов резко сократилось, так как быстро стало понятно, что они проигрывают.  
— Где, черт побери, Роджерс? — Рамлоу едва избежал очередного удара толстым щупальцем, перекатившись по грязи и присев на корточки. — Не мог же он решить остаться здесь!  
Джек отполз назад на руках и ногах, как краб, избегая удара. Он стукнулся головой о стенку арены, и монстр навис над ним. Нож Рамлоу сломался у рукояти, и он отбросил обломок в сторону. Он бросился к Джеку, но тварь отшвырнула его как тряпичную куклу. Он упал безвольной кучей на другом конце арены и больше не поднимался.  
_Так вот как всё закончится_ , подумал Джек, проваливаясь в милосердную тьму. _Всегда ненавидел кальмаров._

 

На Небесах было приятно.  
Пахло горячим солнцем, свежескошенной травой и розами. Не тепличными цветами из магазина, но диким кустарником, росшим вдоль забора в доме его бабушки. Он не вспоминал об этом годами.  
Облака тоже радовали пушистостью. Джек приоткрыл один глаз. Ладно, может быть, он и не умер. Стены комнаты были выложены сияюще-голубой плиткой, цвета лазури, тысячи и тысячи крохотных сверкающих кусочков. В углу исходила паром ванна с горячей парфюмированной водой. Рядом с кушеткой стояла чаша сладкой пустой каши и кувшин с водой.

— Проснулся, наконец? — низко пророкотал голос из-за ширмы, украшенной батальной сценой. — Съешь кашу. Она поможет справиться с болью.  
Джек сел и потёр ломивший затылок.  
— Имеешь в виду — она с наркотиками.  
Ответа не последовало, и Джек решил, что вполне может жить со своей головной болью. Это было не первое его сотрясение.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он мужчину за ширмой. — Мы проигрывали.  
— Вы проиграли. — Мужчина помолчал. — Магистрат был милостив и пощадил ваши жизни.  
— Так мы можем уйти? — Джек не видел Рамлоу. — Мой друг и я?  
Его _друг._ Это было не сложно произнести, видя перед глазами перекошенное ужасом лицо Рамлоу, когда тот бросился на помощь к Джеку. Этот ублюдок действительно о нём заботился. Хотя, Джек был его единственным шансом вернуться домой, так что его мотивы были не такими уж чистыми.

— Нет. Вы гости Магистрата. — Ещё одна многозначительная пауза. — Если ты не хочешь вернуться на арену, то поешь и прими ванну. Не пренебрегай _моим_ гостеприимством.  
Джек демонстративно набрал полную ложку каши и проглотил. На вкус было не так плохо, но его язык вскоре онемел. Одна ложка не сможет ему навредить, не при его весе.  
— _Хороший мальчик_. Ты упрямый, но не глупый. Теперь полезай в ванну.  
Джек посещал спортзалы, публичные бани и общие душевые при казарме годами. Ему никогда не было уютно в собственной наготе, он был слишком высоким и большим, чтобы не привлекать внимание, однако что-то во властном голосе этого мужчины заставило его без раздумий сбросить на пол изодранные перепачканные штаны.  
  
Он скользнул в горячую воду. Ванна была достаточно большой для него, чтобы он смог вытянуться, _интересно_. Он никогда ещё не видел достаточно большой ванны. Возможно, дело было в сотрясении, в наркотиках в каше или в усталости от боя, но Джек почувствовал, что отключается. Нельзя спать, если у тебя сотрясение. Он попытался привести себя в чувство, хлопнув по лицу ослабшей рукой. Будет смешно утонуть в ванне после того, как кто-то спас его жизнь.  
  
И кто был этим их Магистратом? И где Роджерс? Ему был нужен этот подонок. Роджерс проткнул бы тварь как прыщ. Но Роджерс их бросил. Это причинило больше боли, чем должно было. Он так долго хотел избавиться от этого монстра, и теперь… Теперь он ушёл. Коммандер тоже ушёл. И Брок ушёл. На глаза Джека навернулись слёзы и потекли вниз, прокладывая дорожки по грязным щекам.  
Наркотик в каше был _очень_ сильным.  
  
По его волосам пробежали пальцы, мягко помассировав нежную точку в основании шеи. Джек застонал от ласкового прикосновения, напомнившего ему о самой первой встрече с двойным агентом, обещавшим позаботиться о нём…  
— Брок?  
Казалось, это было так давно и так далеко отсюда.  
  
Он открыл глаза. Над ним маячило размытое зеркальное отражение. Искривлённое отражение. Джек смотрел, как однобокая улыбка кривила губы его двойника, пока боль покидала его. Он поднял дрожащую руку и коснулся мокрыми пальцами губ своего старшего близнеца. Мозолистые пальцы переплелись с его собственными, и Джек закрыл глаза. Он судорожно выдохнул, и второй мужчина коснулся поцелуем его лба.  
— Постарайся не умереть.


	30. Chapter 30

Ему казалось, будто он проспал целую неделю. Может быть, даже больше. _Я просто не буду открывать глаза, потому что каждый раз случается какое-то дерьмо, когда я отключаюсь_ , подумал Джек. В воздухе по-прежнему висел тяжёлый запах роз, а вот звуки женского смеха были новыми. _Ни криков, ни визгов_. _Роджерса здесь, видимо, нет_ , решил Джек и приоткрыл веки. Он _опять_ был голым.  
  
Темноволосая женщина протянула ему чашку воды, прижав край к его пересохшим губам. К воде вроде бы ничего не было подмешано, и он с благодарностью напился.  
— Где я?  
— В гареме, — тихий ответ заставил брови Джека взлететь в удивлении. Она предложила ему ещё воды. — Тебе нужны отдых, мытьё и дезинсекция. Нельзя же отправлять тебя к Магистрату таким всклокоченным.  
— У меня нет _вшей_ , — разозлено ответил Джек.  
Она проигнорировала его слова, рассматривая так, будто не могла поверить своим глазам.  
— Ты словно его настоящий _сын_.  
Она покачала головой и улыбнулась.  
— Меня зовут Мария. Я наложница, и ты сейчас на моей территории.  
— Я Джек Роллинз. — Она кивнула. — Где мой друг, Брок?  
— Неподалёку. Вы оба были измотаны. Мало кто выживает в бою с Гидрой. — Она поманила его за собой. — Тебя нужно постричь. Идём.  
— Надеюсь, ты управляешься с бритвой лучше, чем я с мечом.  
Её бёдра мягко покачивались под прозрачным одеянием, она смеялась, пока Джек послушно шёл за ней.

Вскоре его волосы оказались пострижены, длинные клочья в бороде аккуратно выровнены, а все раны смазаны пахучей мазью. Пальцы Марии невесомо прошлись по вырезанным на коже линиям звёзд, а затем по имени.  
— Вы очень близкие друзья с твоим Броком?  
— С другим Броком. — Её брови приподнялись в удивлении. — Долгая история.  
— Магистрат хотел встретиться с тобой после того, как ты поешь. Еда без наркотиков. В этот раз.  
Джек осторожно попробовал крохотный кусочек и подождал, не появится ли на языке онемение. Мария поджала губы.  
— Если бы я хотела навредить тебе, я бы не стала тебя будить.  
Джек пожал плечами. В этом был смысл. Он опустошил тарелку. Мария похлопала его по руке и протянула отрез прозрачной ткани для бёдер. Джек растерянно смотрел на кусок шёлка в своих покрытых мозолями от оружия руках. Мария издала нетерпеливый вздох и жестом велела ему встать. Она одевала его как ребёнка, укладывая ткань в соответствии с хитрой местной модой. Цокнув языком, она отступила на шаг и критично осмотрела Джека.  
— Сойдёшь, наверное.  
— Спасибо. Наверное. — Джек поскрёб подбородок. — От меня ждут, что я войду и _подставлюсь_?  
— Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос. — Выражение лица Марии было абсолютно нечитаемым. — Постарайся не умереть. — Она подняла руку и махнула в сторону закрытой плотной завесой арку.  
— Все вокруг говорят мне это, — пробормотал Джек, шагнув в проход.  
Когда за ним сомкнулся полог, он услышал ее слова:  
— Это хороший совет, Джек Роллинз.

 

Удивительные карты возвышались над полом в специальных рамах и свисали с потолка. Огромный стол в центре комнаты был покрыт аккуратными стопками бумаг. Книги и свитки ровными рядами укрывали собой стены. Магистрат сидел за столом, изучая солидную книгу. Он не поднял взгляда, и Джек припомнил те редкие случаи, когда был вынужден заходить в кабинет к Пирсу.  
Он встал в вольную стойку, как сделал бы дома при таком вызове, и принялся вдумчиво изучать Магистрата. На задворках его сознания глухо звучала песня о человеке, забредшем в логово льва. Из какого же мюзикла она была? Что-то из тех, которые обожал Мёрфи.

На стойке покоился меч, судя по виду, часто использовавшийся и постоянно бывавший в руках. Знают ли эти люди об огнестрельном оружии? Проверили ли уже их вещи? Не сочли ли их куда опаснее, чем просто дикарями?  
Джек затолкал поглубже напугавшие его мысли и заставил себя собраться. Он был подлатан, вымыт, в синяках и порезах, далеко не так привлекателен, как его _спутники_. Где же шлялся Роджерс? Неужели его выбросило в другой мир? Блядь. В этом случае они с Рамлоу застряли здесь, в руках этого человека. Так что он продолжил ждать.  
  
Это оказалось правильным решением. Магистрат отложил свою книгу, потёр переносицу и наконец посмотрел на Джека.  
— Вижу, Мария решила, что тебе пойдёт голубой цвет.  
Он рассматривал Джека, как будто заносил в отдельный каталог каждую линию и изгиб его тела, чтобы навсегда сохранить в своей памяти. Джек почувствовал, как у него запылали скулы от столь пристального внимания, поэтому заставил себя замереть и вернул изучающий взгляд.  
  
Отметины от когтей на лице Магистрата едва не доставали до его зелёных глаз. На руках заиграли мускулы, когда он поднялся из-за стола. На нём была надета простая туника, плотная, того же оттенка, что ткань вокруг бёдер Джека. На груди из-под воротника выглядывал край татуировки. Разумеется, это было щупальце осьминога. Джек отстранённо задумался, насколько большой была вся татуировка. Было чертовски странно смотреть в своё собственное лицо. Он никогда на самом деле не рассматривал себя так, как это делали остальные, просто отмечал отражения и фото. Может быть, может быть он не был настолько уродливым, каким себя считал…  
Магистрат медленно обошёл его по кругу, внимательно разглядывая. Он встал за спиной Джека и спросил в ухо, знакомым глубоким рокочущим голосом:  
— Ты здоровый и выносливый? Ничем не болен? Все твои зубы на месте?  
Джек наморщил лоб и пробормотал:  
— Да? — В Щ.И.Т.е была отличная медицинская страховка. Не то чтобы для него это имело решающее значение после некоторых событий… — А что?  
По его позвоночнику заскользил палец.  
— Дары богов всегда обходятся слишком дорого.  
Джек передёрнулся, когда Магистрат огладил его задницу. Собственнический жест напомнил ему о Роджерсе.  
— Когда в город приходят незваные гости, я проверяю их. Как тебя и твоего друга. Я хотел привести тебя сюда в то же мгновение, когда увидел тебя на параде, но я хотел посмотреть, насколько ты хорош в бою. Я терпеливый.  
— Возможно, ты смог бы на самом деле справиться с Гидрой, если бы тоже был замаскировавшимся богом. Но ты человек. Человек как я. — Магистрат стиснул челюсть Джека и уставился ему в глаза. — Ты носишь моё лицо. Моё лицо того времени, когда я только начинал свой путь к вершине власти. Почему ты носишь моё лицо?

Роджерс выступил из-за ширмы, на его груди ярко сияла эмблема Гидры. Он держал заляпанный кровью мешок, который он бросил к ногам Магистрата. Мешок приземлился с хлюпающим звуком.  
Из мешка на них смотрели мёртвые глаза незнакомца, и Джек отвернулся.  
— Доказательство моей божественности. Твоего врага больше нет. — Роджерс улыбнулся. — Здравствуй, Джек. Ты действительно очаровательно выглядишь в голубом.  
Джек затаил дыхание, когда Магистрат неожиданно подался к нему и поцеловал так же страстно, как на параде.  
— Я молился. Я жертвовал. Но я никогда _не верил,_  — выдохнул старший мужчина в рот Джеку. — Они прислали ко мне бога. И наследника.  
— Погоди. Кого и кого? — отстранился Джек от Магистрата.  
— Он сказал: _бога_ и _наследника_ , — Роджерс провёл рукой по светлым волосам, окрашивая их в красный. — Мы прекрасно знаем, кто из нас бог. В прямом смысле. Но что это за бред про наследника?  
Магистрат повернулся к Роджерсу и сказал:  
— Ты можешь править, как тебе заблагорассудится, — он указал на карты, — но этого человека я _забираю_ себе. — Его пальцы впились в бок Джека.  
Тень ревности прошла по лицу Роджерса и мгновенно исчезла. Он подчеркнуто равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Как пожелаешь. Он не представляет для меня особой ценности. Я устал от него. Второго тоже оставь. Он забавный в постели.  
И он ушёл.  
Магистрат снова сжал Джека в объятиях и погладил его по голове.  
— Ты прекрасная награда за сделку с богами.  
Джек растерянно моргнул. Роджерс только что его _продал_.  
_Вот же сукин сын._


	31. Chapter 31

Магистрат вывел Джека в выложенный мозаикой коридор. Причудливые плитки отражали свет ламп и сияли. Выглядело довольно красиво. Он остановился перед одной из дверей.  
— Это мои комнаты.  
Джек тяжело вздохнул, его плечи опустились. Магистрат приподнял брови и с любопытством спросил:  
— Что не так?  
— Просто жду, когда ты… — Джек помахал рукой в воздухе, потом сжал свой пах. — Прикажешь мне подставиться.  
Почти вся его нынешняя жизнь теперь состояла из этого.  
— Я всего лишь хотел показать, что твои комнаты находятся через коридор от моих. Подобной чести удостаиваются только посланники других государств и близкие члены семьи. — Он показал на дверь напротив. Его голос стал ниже, когда он спросил: — Тебя часто _заставляют_ подставляться в спальне, Джек?  
— Чаще, чем хотелось бы. Да. — Джек закусил губу, едва неосторожные слова вырвались на свободу.  
— Ты путешествовал с богом? — Джек кивнул. — И он использовал тебя для собственного удовлетворения? — Голос Магистрата стал глуше от осуждения, Джек опустил взгляд в пол и снова кивнул. Всё было куда сложнее, так ведь? — Значит, ты сделан из превосходной стали, Джек, раз смог пережить подобное внимание.  
  
Он придавил Джека к стене жёсткой рукой, распластав по его груди ладонь, и заглянул ему в глаза.  
— Я брал силой целые страны. Я стирал в пыль любое сопротивление. Но в постели я такой подход не приемлю.  
Сердце Джека заколотилось сильнее в груди, рот приоткрылся, когда Магистрат подался ближе к нему. Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал горячее дыхание возле щеки, но потом Магистрат потянулся дальше, за спину Джека, и открыл задвижку на двери.  
— Однажды ты захочешь присоединиться ко мне в постели. Но до того момента я не буду принуждать тебя к этому. Как знак моих добрых намерений, в твоей комнате тебя ждёт подарок. Твой первый прислужник.  
Он позволил ладони скользнуть вниз по груди Джека.  
Тот открыл глаза и увидел тёплую улыбку на губах Магистрата.  
— Ступай, мой драгоценный. Нам предстоит много дел завтра утром. Не каждый день люди знакомятся с моим сыном.  
— Твоим _сыном_? — пробормотал Джек.  
— О да. Мне нужно усыновить тебя, чтобы передать по наследству мои земли, недвижимость и богатства. Это и значит быть _наследником_. — Он отвёл прядь волос со лба Джека. — Настоящее божественное благословение. Хороших снов.  
Он помолчал, ожидая чего-то от Джека, потом облизал губы, кивнул и ушёл в свои покои. Джек остался стоять соляным столбом.

Его не ожидает очередное изнасилование этой ночью? Человек, которому Роджерс его продал — Джеку пришлось потратить время на то, чтобы осознать этот факт — не будет его трахать? Джек сжал переносицу пальцами и крепко зажмурился. Внутри замерцал крошечный огонёк надежды, но Джек безжалостно затоптал его. Вещи складывались слишком хорошо, чтобы не ждать подвоха.

Он закрыл и запер за собой дверь, дал глазам привыкнуть к тусклому освещению. На его постели лежал сверток, размером с человека. Видимо, тот самый _подарок_ , о котором говорил Магистрат.  
— Эм. Привет? Извини. Но мне не нужна сегодня компания на ночь.  
Сверток задрожал, возможно, от всхлипов или рыданий.  
— Ты можешь остаться. Если тебя заставили. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности из-за меня. Прости! Не плачь, пожалуйста! Дело не в тебе! Это я...  
Джек сел на край кровати и протянул руку.  
Одеяло отодвинулось, Рамлоу сел и схватил Джека за протянутую к нему руку.  
— Ах! Ты разбил моё чертово сердце!  
Он закатил глаза и снова упал на спину. Его волосы были заплетены в корону из кос вокруг головы и украшены голубыми цветами.  
— Рамлоу? — Джек прищурился. — Ты что, накрашен? — Его глаза были подведены густо-черным, а губы были ярче и краснее, чем обычно.  
— Возможно, — Рамлоу помахал рукой в воздухе. — Я не знаю, _черт побери_. — Джек вздрогнул от брани, как будто его ударили.  
— Эй? — Он всмотрелся в глаза Рамлоу и обнаружил, что у того невероятно расширены зрачки. — Ты что, _под дурью_?  
Рамлоу хихикнул. Хихикнул и хлопнул Джека по ладони.  
— Думаю, да? Красивая леди сказала, что это позволит мне расслабиться, и мне будет не так больно, когда _наследник_ , кем бы этот ублюдок ни был, возьмёт меня. — Рамлоу изобразил большим и указательным пальцем кольцо, в которое ткнул средним пальцем второй руки, изображая секс. — А я такой ей: леди, мне не нужны ваши инструкции, как принимать хуй в жопу. Я типа чемпион мира в этом деле. Это моя супер-способность.  
Он поднял руку в воздух:  
— Я прав или я прав?  
Потом потряс ладонью и потребовал:  
— Не оставляй меня в этом одного, бро.  
Джек неохотно хлопнул его по ладони.  
— Итак, я сказал, что мне не нужна никакая помощь кроме смазки. И вот я лежу тут смазанный и готовый к сношению. Делать это на сухую не круто. Джеймс порой заставлял меня принимать насухую, потому что он любит смотреть, как я плачу, но мне это не нравилось. — Рамлоу пожевал губу. — Знаешь, если подумать, он вообще делал много чего, что мне не нравилось. — Он помрачнел на мгновение, внезапно показавшись абсолютно трезвым. Потом он улыбнулся. — У меня была какая-то мысль, но я её потерял. Вылетела через дырки в ушах. — Он посвистел, подражая птице. — Так что, Джек, тебе лучше свалить отсюда, потому что я должен здесь поебаться. Это моё задание.  
Джек вздохнул:  
— Рамлоу. Я наследник.  
— Пиздишь?  
Коммандер наклонил голову и моргнул, глядя через длинные-длинные ресницы.  
— Это правда. Роджерс продал нас Магистрату. Меня он усыновит, а ты будешь моим слугой.  
Рамлоу опять начал хихикать, и Джек не смог удержаться и присоединился к нему. Это было так смешно. Они смеялись до слёз, пока Джек в изнеможении не плюхнулся на кровать.

В мгновение ока Рамлоу забрался на Джека, оседлав его и сжав крепкими бёдрами. Его руки поймали Джека в ловушку, завораживая видом напряжённых мускулов. Он наклонил голову и мазнул губами по рту Джека. Тот вздрогнул и отпрянул, когда Рамлоу шепнул:  
— Ты моё задание.  
— Ты опьянён, — растерянно ответил Джек. Похоть мешалась в нём с отвращением к самому себе. Этот мужчина пытался его убить, предавал его. И спасал ему жизнь. Снова и снова. — Тебе надо проспаться.  
— Я чувствую себя лучше, чем когда-либо за последние годы. Даже десятилетия. — Рамлоу тёрся укутанными в шёлк бёдрами о Джека длинными плавными движениями. — Тебе не хватает пороху трахнуть твоего Коммандера? Так? Ты меня слишком боишься? — Он укусил Джека за нижнюю губу и потянул зубами на себя нежную плоть. — Или тебе не хватает _его_ холодных рук? Я для тебя слишком тёплый, Джеки?  
Джек вздрогнул от его слов.  
— Не зови меня так.  
— Почему нет? Малыш Джеки. Не похоже, что ты можешь заставить меня прекратить. Слабак.  
Рамлоу смотрел сверху вниз на него, и что-то взорвалось у Джека в голове. Он перевернул Рамлоу, подмяв под себя, прижал одной рукой в болевом захвате и сорвал тонкий шёлк с них обоих. Он прорычал:  
— Так хочешь, чтобы тебя выебли? Чокнутый обдолбанный мудак!  
Рамлоу заскулил просяще, тонкий пронзительный звук ударил Джека прямо в яйца. Он скользнул рукой между ягодиц Рамлоу, толкнулся кончиком пальца в припухшее отверстие, и Коммандер выгнул спину, пытаясь насадиться сильнее.  
— Ну же! Сделай это! Трахни меня! — Рамлоу задыхался. — Мне нужно это. Мне нужен ты в моей жадной дырке. Я не чувствую себя целым без твоего члена. Пожалуйста, о, пожалуйста, _Джеймс_ , трахни меня!  
Джек отдёрнул руку, как будто обжёгся. Его лицо пылало, а член блестел от выступившей смазки. Он глухо проговорил, с трудом заставив работать пересохшее горло:  
— Проспись, Рамлоу. Мы не будем этого делать. Не так.  
— Но... — Рамлоу плакал в подушку. — _Ты моё задание_.  
Его голос был потерянным, трогательно-детским. Джек накрыл его одеялом и нерешительно похлопал по плечу.  
— Поспи. Мы поговорим об этом утром, хорошо, приятель?  
Рамлоу кивнул, на его скулах остались окрашенные сурьмой дорожки от слёз. Джек поднялся. Его член болел так, что он поспешил выйти из комнаты раньше, чем мог совершить то, о чём мог потом жалеть.

Он закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. Откинул голову, закрыл глаза и пробормотал:  
— Ебать мою жизнь...  
— Позволь мне помочь тебе с этим, — произнёс Роджерс. Джек дёрнулся и перевёл взгляд на затянутого в чёрную форму монстра, опиравшегося на противоположную стену. Тот показал на эрекцию Джека.  
— Ты меня продал, — прошипел Джек. — Сукин ты сын.  
Роджерс нежно улыбнулся.  
— Ты переживёшь это. Иди ко мне, Джек, — поманил его Роджерс.  
Джек задрал подбородок, расправил плечи и шагнул в сторону Роджерса, по точёным чертам лица которого расплылось довольное выражение, он протянул Джеку руку. Джек показательно прошёл мимо и открыл дверь Магистрата. Шагнул внутрь и захлопнул дверь за собой. В коридоре раздался приглушённый рык и звук бьющегося стекла, по стенам прошла лёгкая дрожь.

Магистрат обнажённым сидел на своей постели, читая очередную огромную книгу. Он взглянул на Джека, отметив его возбуждение, и протянул к нему руку в приглашающем жесте.  
— Хочешь присоединиться ко мне, Джек?  
Джек проглотил чувство неуверенности и вложил пальцы в ладонь Магистрата. Раз уж этой ночью секса не удастся избежать, то хотя бы он будет по _его_  выбору.  
— Да.


	32. Chapter 32

— Присядь ко мне, — Магистрат похлопал по кровати. Его пах был прикрыт покрывалом. Джек подчинился. Ему была непривычна эта уважительная медлительность в деле, касающемся секса. Он чувствовал себя неуютно и сутулился, стараясь казаться меньше.  
Магистрат с удовольствием потянулся. Джек сравнивал двух властных мужчин в своей жизни. Роджерса окружала постоянная аура опасности, человек же рядом с Джеком притягивал к себе внимание с такой же лёгкостью, как дышал. Он был _правителем_ , когда Роджерс был ночным кошмаром. И Джек был в их власти, вне зависимости от того, как они это называли.  
— У тебя вид человека, повидавшего не мало опасности.  
 _Без шуток._  
— Я был солдатом, — Джек не знал, куда пристроить свои руки, он сложил их на коленях, пытаясь прикрыть пятна смазки на животе. — Потом наёмником.  
Магистрат кивнул.  
— Да. Поведай мне историю своих шрамов. — Джек выглядел смущённым, поэтому Магистрат мягко коснулся рубца на его ладони. — Вот этот. Откуда?  
— Эм. Стволом зацепил. Оказался недостаточно внимательным. С глоками такое часто случается. — Джек не знал, как это объяснить, так что он указал на шрам на груди Магистрата. Тот тихо хмыкнул.  
— Мечом. В степях Ибизара. Я не ожидал, что возница окажется вооружён. Я ошибся.  
Он коснулся небольшого блестящего шрама на колене Джека. Тот улыбнулся.  
— Спрыгнул с крыши. Надеялся взлететь. Не получилось.  
Он дотронулся до скверно выглядевшей раны на бицепсе мужчины. Кожа под пальцами оказалась горячей.  
— Воительница по имени Вдова. Она едва не прикончила меня. Мой генерал застрелил её в глаз, но она успела всадить ему в горло метательный нож.  
Он проследил пальцами линию подбородка Джека, мягко касаясь его шрама. Джек тяжело сглотнул: и от прикосновения, и от воспоминаний, которые не излечить никаким количеством швов.  
— Меня предали. — Это была упрощённая правда. — Напали трое мужчин. Возле дома моих родителей.  
— А сколько ушло после драки? — в голосе Магистрата прозвенела сталь.  
— Только я, — ответил Джек. Причиной, по которой не было продвижения в расследовании нападения на него, стало отсутствие выживших свидетелей. К тому времени, когда он выписался из больницы, все следы уже остыли. Теперь он знал, почему, и старался не пялиться в ту сторону, где сейчас спал Рамлоу. —Но на моё лечение ушло много времени.  
— Тебе повезло с целителями. Хотел бы я, чтобы мои были такими же умелыми. — Он указал на своё лицо, тяжело вздохнув. — Ты вежливый и почтительный, но ты хочешь знать. — Джек кивнул. — Моё величайшее поражение. Я хотел покорить народ, который защищал собственный бог. Чёрная пантера. Он изрезал меня и отправил домой в назидание остальным захватчикам. — Магистрат медленно выдохнул, словно собираясь с силами, затем коснулся звёзд, вырезанных на плечах Джека. Тот вздрогнул.  
— Они ещё не стали шрамами.  
— Дар от твоего бога?  
— Он так их назвал, — горько ответил Джек.  
— А эта отметка? — асгардская татуировка, его вечное проклятие.  
— Долгая история, — пожал Джек плечами. — Я пытался поступить правильно, но проиграл. Она волшебная. — Он заговорщически прошептал: — Она начинает светиться, когда я возбуждаюсь.  
Магистрат взял его за руку, крепко сжал, потом переплел вместе их пальцы.  
— Магия? Если я погружусь в тебя, сможет ли она исцелить моё тело?  
— Я не _настолько_ волшебный, — огорченно улыбнулся Джек. — Прости.  
— Ох, я не согласен, — Магистрат притянул Джека ближе к себе и поцеловал его горло. — Ты не осознаешь, насколько ты пьянящий. Я молился, чтобы ты добровольно пришел ко мне. Я должен быть осторожнее в своих молитвах, если все они теперь будут так стремительно исполняться.  
Джек чувствовал, как его тело реагирует на ласковые прикосновения и тёплые слова, как крепче у него встаёт.  
— Я... я... — он запнулся. — Не знаю, что сказать...  
— Значит, эти губы должны быть молча зацелованы. Я приму эту ответственность на себя. — Он подмял Джека под себя, и тот почувствовал, как тает под жёстким крепким телом старшего мужчины. Они идеально подходили друг другу, и Джека охватило всеобъемлющее чувство покоя, пока его губы покрывали поцелуями. — Такой красивый. Такой сильный. — Слова отправляли дрожь Джеку в позвоночник, он тёрся бёдрами о пах Магистрата.  
Магистрат запустил пальцы в волосы Джека и потянул его голову назад, открывая шею. Джек застонал, когда его натянутой кожи коснулись зубы, и Магистрат удвоил усилия. _У меня будут самые жуткие засосы,_ подумал рассеянно Джек. _Отлично. Этот ублюдок увидит, что я не его собственность. Больше нет._  
Джек погрузился в удовольствие, он заслужил это каким-то чудом. Заслужил право быть предметом обожания и страсти. Брок видел в нём что-то желанное, а теперь и Магистрат не сводил с него глаз. Этого было достаточно, чтобы вскружить ему голову. Нарастающее болезненно пульсирующее возбуждение в паху было с ним совершенно согласно.

— Птенец, — глухо пророкотал Магистрат в кожу Джека, — у меня есть ещё один шрам, о котором я не рассказал. О нём никто не должен знать. — Он поднял покрывало со своего паха и Джек растерянно заморгал. В гнезде густых тёмных волос лежало одно яичко и исполосованный шрамами лоскут плоти. — Бог-пантера не удовлетворился тем, что изуродовал моё лицо. Он также пожелал уничтожить моё наследие.  
— Ох, — тихо пробормотал Джек. Его кожа блестела от пота. Что ещё можно сказать на такое откровение? — Значит, никаких детей?  
Магистрат покачал головой.  
— Теперь у меня есть ты. — Его взгляд потяжелел, и Джек мельком подумал о Броке и Роджерсе. — Моё наследие в безопасности. Всё, ради чего я работал, будет твоим. И я смогу плюнуть в глаза богу-пантере.  
— Но ты же хочешь секса? — Черт побери. Ему лучше бы не отказываться. Джек был так возбуждён из-за Рамлоу, ошеломлён своим отказом Роджерсу, и ему хотелось кричать от отчаяния. — Я тебя очень хочу... — Он сжал свой член в кулаке и двинул по нему рукой.  
Магистрат облизал губы, его глаза переполняла похоть.  
— Такой жадный птенец. Не волнуйся, я смогу тебя удовлетворить. — Магистрат открыл сундук рядом с кроватью. У Джека распахнулись от удивления глаза, когда на свет появился солидных размеров черный кожаный член с ремнями. _Ого_. Магистрат ухмыльнулся реакции Джека и повернул палец в воздухе: — На живот, малыш.  
Джек повиновался и почувствовал, как между его ягодиц потекло масло.  
— У этой игрушки есть несомненный плюс, — член хлопнул Джека по бедру.  
— Какой? — пробормотал Джек, зарывшись лицом в покрывало.  
— Потом ты трахнешь _меня_ им.

 

Первые лучи рассвета ложились на постель Магистрата, согревая Джеку лицо. Он чувствовал себя _потрясающе_. Лучше, чем за многие недели. Переполненным истомой и эндорфинами. Для зрелого мужчины Магистрат был очень выносливым. Джек улыбнулся, вспоминая, как прижимал короля к постели своим телом, толкаясь в его простату. Может быть, его член и не работал, зато всё остальное было в порядке.  
Скулы Джека пылали от сладкой близости прошедшей ночи. Ему доверились. Полностью. Это кружило голову. Он вытянул руку, но рядом с ним в постели никого не было.  
На подушке лежала записка. Джек не смог ее прочесть. Это могло обернуться проблемой в будущем. Однако, это не могло быть хуже уроков испанского в седьмом классе. Раз ему предстоит стать наследником, он должен серьезно отнестись к этому. Он хотел, чтобы Магистрат был им доволен.  
Джек растёр лицо ладонями, похлопал себя по щекам. Всё складывалось слишком хорошо. Он хотел обрести здесь счастье, быть любимым и уважаемым.

На краю кровати обнаружилась пара льняных брюк. Джек надел их и завязал шнурок на поясе.  
Он должен рассказать Рамлоу.  
Он дошел до своих комнат и открыл дверь.  
Он хотел здесь остаться. Всё так замечательно складывалось, его лицо не покидала улыбка. Ему было даже непривычно так улыбаться. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он...  
Мария сидела на краю кровати и _не_ улыбалась. Её руки были розовыми от крови с тряпицы, которую она выжимала в таз с водой. Джек в ужасе уставился на Рамлоу, безвольно раскинувшегося на постели, вся его спина была покрыта бесчисленными порезами. Это не было каким-то узором, только воплощением беспощадной жестокости. Джек почувствовал головокружение от вида крови.  
  
Мария мягко убрала волосы со лба Рамлоу. Косы были истрепаны и оборваны. По простыням рассыпались измятые голубые лепестки.  
Джек почувствовал тошноту. Он не глядя выбежал из комнаты, переполненный саднящим чувством вины. Его вырвало в декоративную вазу в коридоре. Он добрёл до фонтана во внутреннем дворе, прополоскал рот, умылся и стиснул руками колени.  
  
Мимо его уха просвистел камушек. Джек увидел Роджерса, сидевшего на скамье и жевавшего стебель голубого цветка.  
Роджерс поднялся. Подошёл к Джеку, молча постоял и вынул цветок изо рта. Заправил стебель за ухо Джека и зашагал прочь, заткнув пальцы рук за ремень и насвистывая бодрую мелодию. Свист некоторое время разносился по коридору и постепенно сошел на нет.  
  
Джек без сил упал возле фонтана, прижавшись спиной к холодным плиткам. Дрожащими пальцами вынул из-за уха цветок.  
Все лепестки были целыми и гладкими. Он был красивым и совершенным.  
Джек смял его в кулаке и расплакался.


	33. Chapter 33

Мария уверила его, что о Рамлоу позаботятся, но это не смогло заглушить чувство вины. Если бы он только... Если бы он не... Это он был виноват. Он должен был думать лучше.

— Птенец мой, — позвал его Магистрат, — твои мысли далеки от меня. — Сокол на сжатом кулаке мужчины застрекотал и захлопал крыльями. — Твой друг поправится. А твой бог вскоре покинет нас. Так или иначе.  
Джек кивнул и закусил губу.  
— Ты не можешь изменить прошлое. Даже боги не могут этого. — Он передал сокола слуге. — Подойди. — Он взял Джека за руку, и тот отвёл глаза. — Я покажу тебе источник нашей власти.

Это был шумный заполонённый людьми рынок. И товаром на нём были люди, а не скот. Аукционист заметил, что к ним присоединился Магистрат, и сделал жест в его сторону. Все присутствовавшие поднялись и склонили головы, Магистрат кивнул в ответ, и все расселись по местам.  
Джек беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как плачущих детей отнимали у родителей, матерей продавали в бордели, а мужчин — в армию. За каждую разрушенную жизнь Магистрат получал двадцать процентов.

Следующая зона была не менее ужасающей. Её заполоняли горы маков и незнакомых растений, из которых производились наркотики. Галлюциногены, опиаты и мощные афродизиаки, заставлявшие глаза принимавших их стекленеть от похоти. Вот чем они опоили Рамлоу. Он готов был спорить на что угодно. Магистрат звал их лекарствами, но Джек знал, что это полное дерьмо.

То, как гордо улыбался Магистрат, представляя всем Джека в качестве своего сына, тоже было полным дерьмом. Он едва смог заставить себя что-то съесть за ужином, и Магистрат мягко похлопал его по плечу, когда Джек попросил разрешения вернуться в свои комнаты. Джек вздрогнул от прикосновения, и Магистрат отдернул руку, как будто обжёгся.

Вернувшись к себе, Джек лёг на постель. Окровавленное бельё было убрано, но он по-прежнему чувствовал запах.

Магистрат был наркобароном и работорговцем. Вот как он скопил свои богатства. Джек свернулся калачиком, вцепившись руками в одеяло. Пустые глаза рабов смотрели прямо сквозь него. Это станет _его_ наследием, если он здесь останется.  
Это место оказалось не таким уж замечательным.

Тени сместились и свет лампы обрисовал профиль Роджерса. Джек замер на своей постели. Роджерс устроился в кресле, переплетя пальцы. Они молча смотрели друг на друга.  
— Джек, Джек, Джек, — наконец сказал Роджерс. — Теперь ты усвоил урок? — Джек не ответил, и Роджерс недовольно цокнул языком. — Когда я говорю идти ко мне, ты идешь ко мне. — Он согнул палец. — _Иди ко мне, Джек_.  
Джек зажмурился. Перед глазами мелькнул окровавленный Рамлоу, а затем, даже после всех увиденных за день ужасов, — Магистрат, испытывающий на себе силу гнева Роджерса. Он почувствовал, как его ноги коснулись холодных плит пола. Он смотрел на свои ноги и не понимал, почему они не слушаются. Он не хотел этого делать. Он не мог этого _не_ делать.

Роджерс встал и приподнял подбородок Джека холодными пальцами. Он смотрел ледяными голубыми глазами на Джека целую вечность. Затем он улыбнулся, и Джек едва не описался от страха.  
— Это было не так уж и сложно. Да? — Он развернулся на каблуках и направился к двери. — Ты всё время создаёшь себе проблемы, сынок.  
— Почему ты это сделал? — спросил Джек, слова вырывались неудержимым потоком. — Почему ты так с ним поступил? Чтобы отомстить мне? Я же никто. Ты здесь бог. У тебя же, блядь, теперь целое королевство в собственном распоряжении!  
Массивная черная тень замерла ненадолго, потом пожала плечами.  
— Он оказался под рукой. И я никогда не говорил, что я не _ревнивый_ бог.  
Ревнивый? Спаси господи. Джек сглотнул.  
— Он назвал тебя Джеймсом, да?  
Роджерс постучал пальцами по бедру, что-то обдумывая, потом коротко хмыкнул:  
— Когда ты стал таким умным, Персик? Не волнуйся о нашем Коммандере. Я всего лишь немного его перепрограммировал. В конечном итоге он будет считать _меня_ своим хозяином, а не Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Не зря же я учился у лучшего.  
Джек опрометчиво бросил:  
— Ты всё время считал его своей второй половинкой, а когда смог наконец наложить руки на _настоящего_ Коммандера, то обнаружил, что Барнс первым до него добрался. Ты не любишь делиться. Это не так сложно разглядеть.

Роджерс выпрямил плечи и вернулся к Джеку.  
— О ком ты думаешь, когда лежишь здесь в темноте? — проворковал он ему в ухо. — Ты думаешь обо мне. Ты всегда будешь принадлежать мне, Джек. — Он нежно поцеловал его в лоб. У Джека кровь застыла в жилах от прикосновения розовых губ. — Иди, притворяйся дальше, что у тебя есть жизнь без меня. Заставь себя поверить, что справишься один. Я всегда буду тенью на краю твоего зрения. — Он подмигнул. — В рифму получилось. Поэт. Даже не знал о себе такого.  
— Ты сумасшедший, — выдохнул Джек, застыв на месте.  
— Возможно. Тебе стоит помнить об этом, когда ты злишь меня, сынок. Постарайся не привязываться к этому миру. Мне уже начинает надоедать отсутствие водопровода.

И с этими словами он покинул комнату.  
Джек услышал, как Роджерс произнёс:  
— Добрый вечер, ваша честь.  
Его посвистывание удалялось по коридору.  
Магистрат ворвался в комнату Джека. Он взял его за руку и быстро проверил от головы до ног, а затем прижал к своей груди. Сердце старшего близнеца тяжело колотилось, и Джек почувствовал укол вины.  
— О, мой птенец. Моё сердце. Мой сын.  
Магистрат гладил его по голове, покачивая из стороны в сторону и приговаривая нежности на языке, которого Джек не понимал. Когда Магистрат поцеловал его в лоб, единственное, что ощущал Джек — холодные губы Роджерса, оставившие след на его душе.  
— Я в порядке, — соврал Джек. — В порядке.


	34. Chapter 34

Грязь и пот забились ему даже в такие места, о существовании которых он раньше едва подозревал. Джек старательно оттирал кожу. Поездка в казармы для знакомства с войсками Магистрата превратилась в импровизированный показательный турнир. Магистрат сиял от гордости, глядя, как Джек укладывает его лучших бойцов. Было немного нечестно использовать на них приёмы рукопашного боя, которым он научился в Щ.И.Т.е, однако дело было сделано. Он наклонил голову и вымыл за ухом.

Прошло несколько дней с _инцидента_. Джек часто приходил навестить Коммандера, но тот был настолько одурманенным, что едва замечал его присутствие. Джека в большей мере приводило чувство вины, а не желание оказать поддержку. Он знал об этом. Он потянулся за полотенцем, шагнув из горячей воды.

Мария ждала в его спальне. Она протянула ему брюки и сказала:  
— Ты должен немедленно пойти к нему.  
Джек оделся и направился в лазарет.  
Рамлоу был окружен слугами и стонал в бреду. Пот катился по горящей в лихорадке коже. Джек коснулся его лба.  
— У него жар. Мне нужны наши вещи. — Слуга смотрел недоумённо. — Мои чёрные сумки со снаряжением, мать вашу! Вещи, которые у нас забрали в самом начале. В них есть лекарства.  
— Бог забрал их в качестве дара, господин, — мягко сказала Мария. Рамлоу стиснул простыни в руках, и она заменила холодный компресс на его лбу.  
— Тогда найдите мне _бога_ и скажите тащить сюда свою божественную задницу! — прошипел Джек. — Ему нужен врач. Настоящий врач, а здесь у вас таких не водится. — Джек отвёл волосы со лба Рамлоу, когда Мария освободила место у постели. — С тобой всё будет в порядке, дружище. Ты будешь в порядке.

Магистрат поднял руку, и все в помещении замерли.  
— Это кровавая оспа. Ты должен проститься со своим другом, птенец. Он не протянет до утра. Мы предадим его тело огню и проводим с почестями в загробную жизнь, где он будет ждать новой встречи с тобой. Такова жизнь.  
— Это обычная инфекция. Нам нужны антибиотики и жаропонижающие препараты. Он не умрёт, пока я не позволю ему. А я не собираюсь этого делать. — Джек уставился на Магистрата со сталью во взгляде, а потом сказал то, что никогда не ожидал от себя услышать. — Мне нужен Роджерс. Нужен сейчас же. Мы должны доставить Брока к нормальному доктору.  
Уголок глаза Магистрата дёрнулся от раздражения.  
— Бог отправился по своим делам. Я не знаю, где он может быть.  
— Значит, я найду его сам. У него охренительно чуткие уши. — Джек погладил Рамлоу по плечу и встал. Он шагнул к двери, но стражники загородили ему проход. — С дороги! — приказал Джек.  
Сильная рука ухватила его за шею, и влажная ткань закрыла нос и рот. _Черт побери_ , подумал Джек, чувствуя, как подламываются его колени, _он снова меня отравил_. Глаза заволокло темнотой.

Джек очнулся в одиночной камере с каменными стенами. Он бросился к забранному решеткой окну и выглянул наружу. Он потерял несколько часов, которых у Рамлоу не было.  
— Выпустите меня отсюда! — прокричал он, но ему никто не ответил.  
Магистрат преподавал ему урок. Все зачатки симпатии, которую Джек к нему испытывал, зачахли и рассыпались прахом.  
— Роджерс! — звал Джек, пока не охрип. Он осел на охапку соломы и закрыл лицо руками. _Почему я всё время оказываюсь таким беспомощным?_ Он швырнул камушек в стену. _Почему я думал, что Роджерс захочет помочь?_  
В последний раз Джек собрал остатки своих сил и заорал:  
— Роджерс!!! Ты нужен мне!

В коридоре послышался какой-то шум. Джек вжался лицом между прутьями двери и попытался рассмотреть, что там происходит. В дверь влетел стражник и неряшливой кучей осел на пол.  
— Что мне ради тебя приходится делать, _Персик_ , — раздался голос Роджерса из темноты. На его плече безвольной куклой висел Рамлоу, а в свободной руке болтались их сумки. — Это задержит их на несколько минут.  
  
— Двигайся, — приказал он и одним сильным ударом выбил дверь из петель. Потом свалил Рамлоу с сумками на пол, схватил Джека за пояс и сдул горсть сверкающей пыльцы прямо в разинутый рот.  
Джек поперхнулся и вытер лицо.  
— Какого хрена это было?  
Его лицо внезапно раскраснелось, а член дёрнулся с неистовой настойчивостью. В его мозгу билась только одна мысль. _Секс_. Все остальные мысли были выжжены жаждой _трахнуть_ или _быть трахнутым_.  
— Боже мой!  
— Я ограбил склад. Прихватил на память сувениров. — Роджерс ухмыльнулся. — Они называли это зельем любви… — Он не успел закончить своё предложение, прежде чем Джек бросился к нему, потираясь пахом о твёрдое мускулистое бедро. — Ну привет!  
  
Пальцы Джека нетерпеливо забрались в ширинку к Роджерсу и вынули его массивный член. Джек не колебался, он не мог, не мог потратить даже секунды на лишний вдох, он впился в член Роджерса жадными слюнявыми поцелуями. Он слышал, как резко дышал над ним супер-солдат, пока Джек яростно насаживался горлом на его член. Но потом Роджерс ухватил в кулак его волосы и потянул Джека в сторону. Его лицо блестело от пота, а глаза горели от похоти.  
— Полегче, сынок. Это не _мой_ оргазм вытащит нас из этой дыры.  
Джек дёрнулся в жёсткой хватке на его волосах, открывая и закрывая рот, и издавая скулящие отчаянные звуки.  
— О боже, — всхлипнул он, — просто выеби меня.  
Он стянул свои брюки вниз, оставив болтаться на одной ноге, освободив свой член. Он был полностью вставшим от возбуждения, по стволу текли капли смазки.  
Брови Роджерса поползли вверх, и короткая улыбка искривила губы. Он уселся на пол и перекинул Джеку пузырек смазки. Потом обмотал ремни сумок о ногу и обхватил одной рукой Рамлоу за пояс.  
— Так и быть. Раз ты так просишь. — Он театрально вздохнул, словно делал Джеку огромное одолжение.  
Тот не ответил, слишком занятый запихиванием максимально возможного количества смазки в свою задницу. Даже прикосновения ко входу хватило, чтобы возбудиться до такой степени, что асгардская татуировка начала светиться подобно маяку в ночи. Три ощущались чудесно, но четыре были бы ещё _лучше_.

— Дежавю. Жадный мальчишка, — прошептал Роджерс и поманил Джека пальцем, тот в спешке качнулся к нему. Он сел верхом на колени Роджерса, почувствовал, как толстая круглая головка прижалась ко входу, и стёк вниз по стволу. Был это его стон или Роджерса, прокатившийся по каменным стенам? Джек приподнялся над его бёдрами и снова опустился вниз.  
Каждый толчок немного разгонял горячечный туман в его голове, пока Джек не смог наконец взглянуть в лицо Роджерса, продолжая двигаться на его члене. Розовые губы были приоткрыты в наслаждении, мягкие и зовущие, и Джек отдался на волю дикого постыдного порыва, накрыв эти губы поцелуем. Брови Роджерса опять взлетели от удивления, пока Джек нежно целовал его в благодарность за спасение. Джек цеплялся за его плечи, пока они покачивались в объятиях друг друга, его татуировка ослепительно сияла.  
Роджерс начал проговаривать заклинание возле губ Джека, рукой надрачивая его член. Двери тюрьмы распахнулись, в коридор ворвался Магистрат, прикрывая ладонью глаза от ослепляющего сияния.  
— Джек! — закричал он и протянул к нему руку.  
Хватка Роджерса на члене Джека усилилась, он толкнулся бёдрами вверх, Джек запрокинул голову, вздрогнул и они снова летели… и падали… падали…

 

Они приземлились в джунглях, спугнув стайку птиц, похожих на ящериц, и Роджерс покачал головой:  
— Неа.  
Он засосал кожу на горле Джека, и тот, всё ещё под воздействием афродизиака, застонал от удовольствия. Роджерс произнес заклинание и жёстко толкнулся, трахая Джека, пока вокруг них разгоралось сияние и они снова упали…

 

Город выглядел современным, пожалуй, даже чересчур чистым. Роджерс столкнул Джека со своего члена и огляделся. Он застегнул свой костюм, глядя на Джека, скулившего на земле возле его ног.  
— Соберись, сынок, — велел он Джеку и остановил изумленного прохожего. — Простите, мэм. Где я могу найти врача или больницу в этом очаровательном городе?  
Женщина указала на блестящую хромом будку, которую Джек принял за общественный туалет.  
— Вот там есть Автодок.  
Джек спешно нацепил свои штаны.  
Роджерс мило улыбнулся и склонил голову в лёгком поклоне, заставив скулы женщины разрумяниться, прежде чем она заспешила по своим делам. Он забросил Рамлоу на плечо и щёлкнул пальцами в сторону Джека, который, к своему стыду, последовал за ним вместе с сумками как послушный пёс. Они забились в кабину.

Роджерс опустил Рамлоу на скамью перед машиной с огромным количеством кнопок.  
— Как эта _поебень_ вообще работает?  
— _Не выражаться!_ — буркнул Рамлоу и снова отключился.  
— Стоило оставить тебя там, — закатил глаза Роджерс и похлопал по углу машины.  
Раздался механический женский голос:  
— Пожалуйста, прикоснитесь генетическим материалом. Оплата автоматически будет списана с вашего счёта. — Роджерс схватил Джека за липкую руку и прижал его ладонь к светящейся панели. Свет сделался красным, потом зелёным. — Благодарю вас. Пожалуйста, подтвердите пациента. — Загорелась ещё одна панель над Рамлоу, и Джек нажал на неё. — Сейчас будет развёрнут обеспечивающий приватность экран. Пожалуйста, ждите.

Штаны Джека сползли по бедру, и он бездумно потёр ладонью изгиб поясницы. Хищный взгляд Роджерса неотрывно следил за его рукой. Джек всё ещё был возбуждён, даже после нескольких оргазмов. Афродизиак оказался мощной дрянью.  
— Я думал, что умру, если не сделаю это, — прошептал Джек.  
— Не сделаешь что? — переспросил Роджерс, сощурив глаза до щёлочек.  
— Если не трахнусь. Мне всё ещё кажется, как будто… как будто я пустой внутри. Тебе не нужно было использовать этот наркотик на мне. Я мечтал оттуда убраться. — Джек провёл пальцами по мускулам живота, Роджерс следовал взглядом за каждым движением.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Мне не хотелось снова ждать, пока ты договоришься со своими моральными принципами и сделаешь правильный выбор. — Он облизнул губы и с интересом спросил: — Ты чувствуешь себя _пустым_? Даже после того, как принял весь мой член?  
Джек прикрыл глаза и затрепетал от воспоминаний.  
— Да. Это как жжение, инстинкт самосохранения всё ещё где-то рядом, но он заглушён. Словно я действовал слишком быстро, слишком жёстко. Не уделил нужное время на смакование. — Это было дурацкой темой для разговора, но безопасность и приватность, дарованная Автодоком, вкупе со всё ещё гулявшим по венам афродизиаком ослабили и его рот, и его принципы. Джек не беспокоился. — Как будто это могло быть…  
— Продолжай, — выдохнул Роджерс.  
— Как будто это могло быть ещё _лучше_ , наверное. — Джек вздохнул. — Я знаю, что это глупо. Ты ненавидишь меня. Я ненавижу тебя по херовой куче причин. Глупо.

Роджерс встал и навис над Джеком, прижав его к стене.  
— Я никогда не говорил, что _ненавижу_ тебя, Джек. Не вкладывай слова в мой рот. Для него есть гораздо лучшее применение. — Джек таял в его руках и позволял удерживать себя, пока Роджерс целовал его. Ужасающая сила этих рук напугала Джека достаточно, чтобы он немного пришёл в себя.  
— Ты сказал, что собираешься разделать меня и использовать мою кожу для нового покрытия моего дивана, — сказал Джек, когда они оторвались друг от друга.  
— У меня теперь есть куда более интересные мысли с участием тебя и твоего дивана.  
Джек затряс головой и попытался оттолкнуть Роджерса.  
— Это безумие. Ты избил меня, изрезал, изнасиловал и пытался убить. А теперь ты весь из себя такой обходительный… Перестань. Прекрати играть со мной.

Роджерс открыл и закрыл рот, но прежде, чем он нашёлся с ответом, Автодок объявил:  
— Пациент был очищен, восстановлен и приведён в соответствие с оптимальными физическими и ментальными параметрами. Пожалуйста, возьмите переносное медицинское устройство справа от вас. — Из стены выскочил белый куб со звонким «Динь!». — Спасибо за использование системы Автодок.

Защитный экран сложился, и Рамлоу сел, покачнувшись.  
— Какого хрена со мной опять произошло? — Он поскрёб лицо. — Мы снова прыгнули? Здесь не нужно сражаться с ёбаным бронированным осьминогом, нет? — Рамлоу спустил ноги на пол. — Чего вы оба так на меня смотрите? У меня что, второй хуй вырос? …А почему вы обжимаетесь? — спросил он в замешательстве.  
Роджерс хмыкнул и выпустил Джека из объятий.  
— Приведён в соответствие с оптимальными физическими и ментальными параметрами. Сынок, тебе только что прочистили всё тело и провели полную промывку мозгов. — Он наклонился, глядя Рамлоу в глаза. — Каково это — избавиться от многолетних наслоений стороннего вмешательства в твой разум?  
— Как будто у меня было две недели отпуска и спа по завершении. — Рамлоу задрал подбородок и развёл руки. — Схуяли мне знать? Я уверен только в том, что больше не пытаюсь выблевать свои внутренности на каждое грязное слово, вылетающее из моего рта. — Его спина идеально залечилась, не осталось ни следа от сотворённого Роджерсом безумия. Джек почувствовал укол зависти и тоже шагнул к скамье.  
— О нет, даже не думай, — Роджерс схватил его за запястье. — Нельзя допустить, чтобы с тебя исчезла татуировка. Мы не можем так рисковать.  
— Да ладно! — воскликнул Джек. — Посмотри на меня! Я урод! — Роджерс отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Скажи ему, Рамлоу!  
— Капитан Психопат в чём-то прав. — Рамлоу улыбнулся. — Я себя чувствую снова на двадцать лет! Этот мир замечательный…

Снаружи раздался вой сирен.  
— Это полиция!  
Джек с Рамлоу застонали и повернулись к Роджерсу:  
— Это ты виноват!  
— Я ничего здесь _пока ещё_ не сделал, — запротестовал тот и достал свой нож.  
— Джек Роллинз! Выходи и сдавайся! Ты арестован за тройное убийство, десять вооружённых ограблений, тринадцать случаев вымогательства и три доказанных случая межпланетного пиратства!

Роджерс схватил медицинский куб с подставки и убрал в сумку, затем упал на колени.  
— Я с этим разберусь, — бросил он Рамлоу, и Джек стукнулся спиной о стену, когда Роджерс начал разбираться.  
— Как насчёт Таити в этот раз? Какое-нибудь тёплое местечко. С зонтиками в напитках. — Шутил Рамлоу, собирая их сумки и протягивая руку помощи, когда Роджерс оторвался, чтобы прочитать заклинание.

 _При таком раскладе_ , подумал Джек, _у меня скоро будет вставать при первом же звуке сирен_. Он закрыл глаза и они снова падали вместе…


	35. Chapter 35

Джек услышал лающий смех Рамлоу и открыл глаза.  
— Сукин сын! Настоящий необитаемый остров!  
Воздух пах океаном, а песок под спиной был мягким и тёплым. Джек был измотан, голова болела так, будто он выпил слишком много шотов.  
— Пойду выловлю нам что-нибудь на ужин! Приготовлю что-нибудь по-настоящему вкусное! О да!  
Джек помахал рукой в воздухе:  
— Ага, давай, топай.

Роджерс потыкал в Джека мыском ботинка:  
— Ты как, сынок?  
— Твоя забота очень трогательная. Мне нужно вздремнуть. Разбуди меня через двадцать лет. — Роджерс насмешливо фыркнул. — Честно, я ужасно устал и у меня болит член. — Джек скрестил руки на груди и зажмурился.  
— Я-то думал, что у тебя другая часть тела должна болеть.  
Джек застонал.  
— Прекрати думать о моей заднице. Немедленно.  
— Но у тебя такая славная задница. С лёгким пушком прямо между половинками. И веснушками.  
 _Этот подонок только что убрал ему волосы со лба?_ Джек приоткрыл один глаз. Роджерс сидел над ним на корточках и ласково улыбался.  
— Мы не приятели, — Джек наставил на Роджерса палец. — Нет.  
— Ты прав. Мы с тобой _лучшие друзья_. Ты же именно так сказал? — Роджерс погладил кончик носа Джека.  
— Я был одурманен. Тобой! — Джек закашлялся и уставился на палец, всё ещё лежавший на его носу. — Люди несут всякую херню, когда их мозги целенаправленно выводят из строя!  
— Да, да. Я послежу, чтобы тебе никто не помешал отдыхать. — Роджерс потрепал его по макушке. — Не вздумай влюбляться в меня, Персик. Это плохо для тебя кончится.  
Джек вздохнул и повернулся на бок.  
— Более разумные слова ещё никогда не звучали.  
Он закрыл глаза. Он бы никогда не признал этого вслух, но знание, что этот придурок будет сторожить его сон в чужом мире, делало жизнь легче.  
Ровно до того момента, когда Роджерс тихо-тихо прошептал ему в ухо:  
— Хочешь обнимашек?  
Он радостно расхохотался, когда Джек свернулся в клубок и заткнул уши руками. 

Джек проснулся, учуяв запах костра и жарящейся рыбы, его живот тут же забурчал. Он услышал тихий разговор своих спутников.  
— Ну вот, это станет превосходным походным ужином, — с гордостью произнёс Рамлоу.  
— Лучше, чем лосось и киноа перед сексом? — насмешливо спросил Роджерс.  
— Откуда ты знаешь... Ах ты сволочь! Ты подсунул мне одного из своих, да? Кто это был?  
— Майкл. Кудрявые волосы. Крысиное лицо.  
— А, да, кажется, я его помню. Сбежал, как только я достал наручники. — Рамлоу рассмеялся. — Что он тебе рассказал?  
— Что ты плакал и хотел обниматься, — в голосе Роджерса звучало раздражение. — Мне нужны сотрудники получше.  
— Ну, мой лосось ему понравился. Я всегда использую заправку с лимоном и укропом. — Рамлоу звонко причмокнул. — Очень вкусно. Но, возвращаясь к разговору, если тебе не по душе игры со связыванием — ты можешь сразу валить с моей дороги. Кожаные ремни и военные ботинки — всегда добро пожаловать.  
— Удивительно, что ты выдаёшь мне подобную информацию. Твоя ночная жизнь станет общественной катастрофой. Я всегда считал тебя одним из хороших парней.  
Рамлоу помолчал, пока трещал огонь.  
— Значит, я тебя обдурил. Как и весь остальной мир. Я ещё не решил, что я вообще такое. Что я знаю наверняка, — он бросил в костёр ветку, — я подвёл этого парня. Он был в моей команде, я отвечал за него. И я его предал. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы загладить свою вину.

В воздухе разлилась долгая пауза, но затем Рамлоу снова заговорил:  
— Эй, я только что признался тебе в своих сексуальных предпочтениях, а ты лишь моргнул, как будто я попросил передать мне соль. Что случилось со всем этим дерьмом про родственные души, Капитан Психопат?  
— Назовёшь меня так ещё раз — и я вырву тебе язык.  
— Да, да. Я одновременно испытываю облегчение и разочарование от того, что ты больше не одержим мною. Что я натворил, что пал так низко в твоих глазах?  
— Я не обязан тебе отвечать. Не смотри так на меня. Ну ладно. — Сердито сказал Роджерс. — Ты совсем не такой, каким я тебя считал. И твой злой близнец понравился мне больше, он был _весёлый_. А ты _испорченный_.  
—Ты говоришь такие милые вещи. Не беспокойся, моё несчастное оскорблённое эго оправится после этого. Я просто недостаточно хорош. Кстати, именно это сказал Пирс, когда они в последний раз привязывали меня к отвратительному креслу, ломающему сознание.  
— Мне _нравится_ кресло, — с обидой сказал Роджерс.  
— Ох, кто бы сомневался.  
  
Ещё одна длинная пауза.  
  
— Ты уверен, что у тебя не появилась новая одержимость? Кем-то с бородой и комплексом неполноценности, абсолютно неуместным для человека с его способностями? — Рамлоу поправил рыбу и поворошил угли. — Он не заслуживает этого. Ты подобен ходячей _смерти_. Не сломай его, как это сделал я. _Опять_.  
Джек сглотнул достаточно громко, чтобы супер-чуткие уши Роджерса услышали его даже за треском костра. Он рискнул кинуть быстрый взгляд из-под пальцев.  
Роджерс ответил, медленно и осторожно выбирая каждое слово:  
— Печально, что брань больше не заставляет тебя блевать, потому что я очень хочу, чтобы ты прочувствовал всю глубину моих слов, когда говорю — _иди ты на хуй, Брок Рамлоу_.  
Затем он поднялся и пошёл прочь от костра.  
— Обязательно пригласи меня на свадьбу. Я превосходно толкаю речи на церемониях. — Крикнул Рамлоу вслед Роджерсу. — У меня определённо есть склонность к самоубийству, — пробормотал он и улыбнулся, костёр окрашивал его дивные скулы, пока он мурлыкал себе под нос.

Рыба была потрясающей. Просто и вкусно приготовленной. Рамлоу с ожиданием смотрел на Джека.  
— Очень вкусно, — сказал тот, и Рамлоу кивнул. — Знаешь, я высмеивал твою кулинарную книгу.  
— Ох. Теперь мне придётся тебя убить, — невозмутимо сказал Рамлоу, глядя на Джека, пока тот не выдержал и не улыбнулся, и Рамлоу подмигнул. — Ты думал об острове, когда мы прыгнули?  
Джек кивнул:  
— О пальмах, если быть точным.  
— И я. Роджерс?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Может быть.  
Рамлоу облизал пальцы.  
— Что если это в самом деле настолько просто? Возможно, нам всего лишь нужно подумать о _доме_. Хуже не будет. Джек, у тебя есть пожелания для активации волшебного члена? — Рамлоу завораживающе непристойно шевельнул языком. Джек чуть не подавился своей рыбой.  
— Что? — Он постучал себя по груди и откашлялся.  
— Ну, ты мог бы трахнуть меня, пока Капитан Пси... — Роджерс предупреждающе поднял палец. — Капитан Гидра посидит в сторонке и посмотрит. Я имею в виду, он же не сочтёт себя покинутым, а? — Роджерс хмуро покосился на Рамлоу, и Джек почувствовал, как по его щекам пополз румянец.  
— Эм, может, я просто подрочу, а вы мне в конце протянете руку помощи? Так мы все сможем сконцентрироваться на мыслях о доме. — Предложил Джек, запинаясь, и Роджерс одобрительно кивнул. Черт.  
Рамлоу вздохнул:  
— Это лишает нас всякого веселья.

 

Они снова оказались в городе. У кирпичных стен подворотни был свален мусор. Джек поднял с земли газету и посмотрел на дату:  
— 24 июня 1938. Мы что, вернулись назад во времени? Проклятье!  
Эксперимент не сработал. Конечно, заклинание не могло оказаться настолько простым. Всё было куда сложнее.  
— Это не _мой_ дом, — отозвался Рамлоу.  
Роджерс, вытянувшись в струнку, принюхивался к воздуху и водил пальцами по стенам. Он повернулся к Рамлоу и Джеку с широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами:  
— Это _мой_. Мы в _Бруклине_.


	36. Chapter 36

— Этого не может быть, — изумлённо выдохнул Роджерс. — Это мой старый район. Вон там — бакалея, — показал он пальцем. — Театр. Мой дом чуть дальше по улице. — На мгновение выражение его лица смягчилось и стало открытым под водопадом воспоминаний. Затем он задрал подбородок с жёсткой решимостью. — Значит, и Барнс здесь.  
Рамлоу запротестовал:  
— Полегче, здоровяк. Нам надо валить отсюда, и быстро. Мы не хотим проебать временную линию! Может случиться так, что мы никогда не родимся! Ты, придурок, никогда не смотрел Стартрек? Ты просто не можешь сотворить с нами такое!  
Роджерс шагнул мимо Рамлоу и Джека.  
— Он должен быть в доках, подыскивать мне клиентов.  
— Погоди? Что? — Джек вцепился в руку Роджерса и остановил его. — Я не понимаю. Каких _клиентов_?  
Роджерс посмотрел сквозь него, и по его губам расплылась хищная ухмылка, от которой кровь стыла в жилах.  
— Я убью Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.  
И он умчался вниз по улице, заставив Рамлоу отчаянно застонать, пока Джек беспомощно молча разевал рот как рыба.  
  
— Ни один из вас не смотрел Стартрек! _Никогда!_ — Рамлоу пнул урну, которая отскочила от стены подворотни. — Ладно, хватай сумки. Не будем же мы ждать здесь, пока он вернётся.  
— Если бы один из нас знал заклинание, то мы бы не зависели так от Роджерса, — сказал Джек.  
— Думаешь, я не пытался? Каждый чертов раз, когда он его произносит. Мне стоило купить диктофон в том странном мире с альфами. Мой телефон сдох, а зарядку для него не изобретут ещё лет восемьдесят. — Рамлоу пнул ещё одну урну. — Блядь. Я не хочу жить в прошлом. У меня есть потребности. Мне нужна микроволновка. И высокоскоростной канал с порно. А он собирается это всё к чертям уничтожить.  
— Что если… — Джек закусил губу. — Что, если мы найдём Стива Роджерса до того, как Капитан Психопат найдёт Баки Барнса?  
— Мы не можем убить Роджерса. Это полностью уничтожит временную линию. Случится парадокс. Я в этом уверен.  
— Нам необязательно его убивать. Может быть… может быть, мы просто отговорим его? — Джек поскрёб бороду. — Ты же знаешь о Роджерсе всё. Вы охотились друг за другом. Где он может быть?  
— Давай поспрашиваем, — пожал плечами Рамлоу. — Всё лучше, чем торчать здесь, почёсывая задницы.

   
  


Ушло не так уж много времени на поиски Стива Роджерса.  
— Прислушайтесь к звукам траха, — грубо посоветовал им один из докеров и ткнул большим пальцем через плечо. — Дешёвка.

Джек и Рамлоу двинулись в сторону указанной подворотни и услышали недвусмысленные звуки. Там обнаружилась стоящая кругом группа мужчин, смотрящих вниз на кого-то и надрачивавших свои члены.  
— Мы не будем платить в этот раз, Стиви. Баки сказал, что ты перестал его слушаться и тебе надо напомнить твоё место. — Говоривший ударил ногой. — Тощая шлюха.  
Джек бросил сумки и рванулся жертве на помощь, но Рамлоу придержал его. Джек начал протестовать, однако увидел, как Рамлоу вытаскивает узкую складную дубинку. Тот ухмыльнулся плотно стиснутыми губами и показал, чтобы Джек скрылся в тени.

— Это частная вечеринка? — спросил Рамлоу. — Или любой может присоединиться?  
— Съеби! — Крикнул один из мужчин, и Рамлоу с лёгкостью ушёл от его кулака. Он выглядел скучающим, уклоняясь от их неуклюжих попыток атаковать и нанося удары в уязвимые точки. Это напомнило Джеку о первом дне, когда он участвовал в спарринге со всем отрядом Страйк. Может быть, Коммандер и не обладал сверхспособностями, но его _навыки_ впечатляли. Джек был поражён безжалостному, хотя и эффектному проявлению его силы. И уж если он был впечатлён, то субтильный светловолосый парень на земле, покрытый слюной и спермой, был просто в шоке.

— Итак, — Рамлоу крутанул дубинку в руке и остановил удар в волоске от носа главаря, — в этот момент вам полагается _сбежать_.  
Мужчины бросились в разные стороны, некоторые даже не потрудились застегнуть штаны.

Рамлоу свернул дубинку и убрал её, затем наклонился и протянул Стиву руку.  
— Я бы с ними сам справился, — буркнул тот, однако вцепился в предложенную руку с благоговением и обожанием в глазах. Его одежда была изодрана и перепачкана, однако он держался, словно был одет в опрятный костюм. Он вытер кровоточащий нос тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Живёшь неподалёку? — спросил Рамлоу и поманил Джека. Лицо Стива помрачнело, и он нахмурился. — Я не собираюсь тебя трахать, парень. Тебе надо умыться, и ты точно не хочешь идти по улице в таком виде, да?  
— Это будет не в первый раз. Вы кто такие?  
В его голубых глазах светился острый ум. Стивен Грант Роджерс до эксперимента был зачатком мужчины, его даже твинком назвать было трудно. Джек никак не мог связать вместе этих двух человек.  
— Мы неравнодушные горожане, — чарующе улыбнулся Рамлоу, и Джек кивнул. Рамлоу вытащил одну из запасных чисто-серых футболок и протянул её Стиву.  
Тот посмотрел на предложенное с опаской:  
— В чём подвох?  
— Никакого подвоха, — Рамлоу сощурил глаза. — Слышал когда-нибудь о добрых самаритянах?  
— Всегда есть подвох, — хрипло отозвался Стив, выворачиваясь из обрывков своей рубашки. Синяки и сигаретные ожоги свидетельством бесчисленных пыток покрывали его выпирающие рёбра. Пальцы Джека свернулись в кулаки, а взгляд потяжелел. Стив почувствовал, что он смотрит, и вызывающе уставился в ответ.  
— В чем дело? Увидел что-то приятное? — ядовито поинтересовался он.  
— Кто сделал это с тобой? — спросил Джек пересохшим ртом, снедаемый жаждой немедленно пойти и кого-нибудь убить.  
Стив пожал плечами и натянул футболку.  
— Я сбился со счёта. В голове всё перемешалось. — Он моргнул и пробежался пальцами по дешёвому трикотажу. — Это очень хорошая вещь. Мягкая. Ты уверен, что хочешь отдать её мне? Я не смогу заплатить за неё, по крайней мере, не деньгами. — Футболка висела на нём как на вешалке.  
Рамлоу кивнул в сторону Джека:  
— Его спроси. Это его футболка.  
Джек помахал ладонью в воздухе, отметая все возражения, показывая, что вопрос не стоит обсуждения. Стив закусил губу и попытался причесать волосы пальцами.

Рамлоу хлопнул себя по лбу, как будто что-то вспомнил.  
— Ох, я дурак. Один из этих подонков обронил бумажник. Как насчёт пары сэндвичей из автомата?  
Стив потряс головой и посмотрел на Рамлоу сквозь длинные ресницы. Они были совсем такими же, подумал Джек. Невероятно длинными и тёмными, на зависть многим женщинам.  
— Я знаю одно местечко.  
— Отлично. Замечательно. Я, кстати, сам из Бронкса. Что делает нас туристами. Проведёшь нам экскурсию. Ах да, тебя как звать, парень? — Акцент Брока становился всё заметнее.  
— Стив.  
Рамлоу протянул руку, и Стив её пожал.  
— Рад познакомиться. Я Брок. Это Джек. Однако важнее всего то, что я _умираю с голода_. Одна кожа да кости остались. Посмотри на меня. — Рамлоу хлопнул себя по груди и забросил Стиву руку на тощие плечи, по-дружески сжимая его в объятии. — На волоске от смерти. Идём, Джек, хватай сумки.  
Стив рассмеялся после некоторой заминки. Было легко подпасть под очарование Рамлоу. Джек не понаслышке об этом знал. В какой бы вселенной они ни находились.  
  
Он покачал головой, двинувшись вслед за ними. Простых решений не предвиделось. Ему стоило остаться с Магистратом. Или в том странном месте с омегами. Но не с вампирами. Тут определённо было лучше, чем у вампиров.  
Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что они не нанесут серьёзного урона, находясь здесь. Хотя по чести, будущее серьёзно испоганило жизнь этому парню. Он не знал, что задумал Рамлоу, однако мысли о всех этих шрамах на бледной коже Стива вызывали у него тошноту. Они предотвратили одно надругательство, но сколько он уже успел пережить? Сколько ещё раз его будут насиловать, бить и пытать? Не это ли превратило его в Капитана Гидру?

Джек вздохнул. Может быть, небольшое вмешательство не разрушит мир, потому что он не собирался стоять и смотреть, как бедный парень страдает, когда ему можно помочь. Он не для этого записывался в ряды Щ.И.Т.а.

_Брок Рамлоу, что ты замыслил?_


	37. Chapter 37

Они устроились за небольшим столиком. Рамлоу отдал деньги Стиву и велел заказать что-нибудь на свой вкус. Яичный салат никогда не был в числе фаворитов Джека, однако он всё равно ел его, молясь, чтобы не подцепить сальмонеллу. Рамлоу шутил со Стивом, вырвав из него несколько смешков. _Ну, серьёзно_. Джек запил последний кусок своего сэндвича содовой и услышал, как за их спинами мужской голос произнёс:  
— Тут обслуживают всех подряд. Даже соседский мусор.  
  
Лицо Стива сохраняло нейтральное выражение, однако у него дёрнулся уголок глаза, а руки сжались в кулаки. Джек видел, как Стив воспринял намёк. Рамлоу плавно повернулся на своём стуле и пригвоздил урода мёртвым взглядом.  
— Слушай сюда. Мы тут чудесно завтракаем. И если ты хочешь затеять разборки со мной и моими людьми, то подожди меня снаружи. Однако довольно глупо с твоей стороны затевать ссору с Семьёй. Мы сицилийцы.  
Рамлоу пожал плечами, выставив на показ перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы. Джек изо всех сил изобразил пугающий взгляд, пытаясь подражать Капитану Гидре. Похоже, это сработало, так как забияки мгновенно поспешили на выход.  
  
— Ты из мафии? — спросил Стив с любопытством в глазах.  
— Неа. По большей части актёрствую и перебиваюсь случайными заработками. — Рамлоу облизал ложку. — Неужели так сложно представить это лицо на экране? — Он показал на свои скулы и улыбнулся. Стив поёрзал на стуле и откусил большой кусок яблочного пирога.  
— Да, да. Ты натуральная звезда подмостков. — Джек нетерпеливо стучал пальцами по столу.  
— А ты у нас в таком случае комедийный персонаж, — пошутил Рамлоу, и Джек выставил ему средний палец. Стив снова рассмеялся, заставив сердце Джека ёкнуть. _Проклятье_. — Мы проводим тебя до дома, хорошо, парень?  
Стив кивнул.  
— Ладно. Надеюсь, вы не ждёте оказаться в Ритце. — Он опустил взгляд на свои руки и допил кофе. — Когда я проснулся сегодня утром, я точно не этого ждал. По-прежнему кажется, что это всё сон.  
— Это лучше, чем кошмары, — тихо сказал Джек. — У меня в последнее время их было слишком много.  
Стив оглядел Джека сверху вниз.  
— Не могу себе представить, чтобы у тебя были кошмары. Не могу представить _никого_ , кто мог бы тебя ими наградить.  
Ясные голубые глаза смотрели прямо на него, и Джек с трудом проглотил комок в горле.  
— Ты бы удивился. Честно. — Сказал Джек, и Рамлоу пнул его под столом. — Извини, просто драматизирую.

 

О да, это был не Ритц. Даже не придорожный мотель. Это оказался многоквартирный сарай, едва державшийся на гвоздях, соплях и чертовой матери. Стив открыл дверь, и Рамлоу шагнул вовнутрь подобно королю, вплывающему в свой замок. С потолка свисала голая лампа на проводе. Рамлоу занял единственный стул в квартирке, оставив Джеку место на кровати.  
— Тут просто, но это дом.  
— Спасибо за гостеприимство, — сказал Джек, заставив Стива покраснеть. Краснел он всем телом, и Джек был просто очарован. Он встал и начал рассматривать развешанные на стене рисунки. — Это ты нарисовал?  
— Нет, заказал их у Рембранта… — Стив оборвал свой ядовитый ответ и выдохнул. — Да, это я нарисовал.  
Джек кивнул и принялся изучать карандашные и угольные наброски. Изображения перекрывали друг друга, так как Стив старался экономить бумагу. Он был весьма талантлив на неискушённый взгляд Джека.  
  
— Я не смогу нарисовать человечка из палочек, даже если от этого будет зависеть моя жизнь.  
— У тебя есть другие таланты, Джек, — туманно отозвался Рамлоу, роясь в их сумках. Наконец он вынул медицинский куб из Автодока.  
— Что это? — спросил Стив, подойдя ближе и уставившись на белый куб в ладони Рамлоу.  
— Секрет, — Рамлоу прижал палец к его губам. — Смотри. — Он коснулся поверхности, вызывая к жизни экран с интерфейсом.  
— Хмм, — промычал он, отмечая предложенные на экране варианты. — Да. Да. _Черт побери_ , да. Вроде так.  
Он подтвердил выбор, и куб согласно пискнул.  
Через несколько мгновений он снова пискнул и выдал тонкую пластину трансдермального пластыря.  
— Благодарим вас за использование системы Автодок. Оплата будет автоматически списана с вашего счета. _Ошибка. Ошибка._ Повторный запрос через тридцать секунд. _Ошибка_.  
  
— И что именно это такое? — спросил Джек, обменявшись со Стивом недоуменными взглядами.  
— Подарок, — Рамлоу поманил к себе Стива, зачарованного и устройством, и самим Рамлоу. — Присядь, — тот похлопал себя по ноге.  
— Обычно я беру за это деньги, — натянуто ответил Стив, с долей опаски в голосе. Однако подчинился и пристроился на колени Рамлоу, чинно сложив руки. Тот снял с пластыря защитную плёнку и прилепил его ко внутренней стороне руки Стива, мягко разглаживая края. Стив задержал дыхание от нежного прикосновения, наслаждаясь интимностью момента.  
  
— Вот так, — широко улыбнулся Рамлоу, — дар превосходного здоровья.  
Стив сложился пополам от смеха. Он вытер слёзы с лица и произнёс:  
— Ты, наверное, шутишь. Я не был здоровым со дня своего рождения. — Он удивлённо моргнул. — Но моё тело внезапно перестало болеть… Ого. — Он обмяк в руках Рамлоу, который с лёгкостью его удержал. — Что ты со мной сделал?  
— Заставил кошмары ненадолго отступить, — ответил Рамлоу с неподдельной искренностью, мягко убрав волосы со лба парня, пока укладывал его на кровать. — Запомни, Стив. Запомни, даже когда свет покидает тебя, в этом мире всё равно остаётся добро. Всё, что от тебя требуется, быть открытым, когда оно к тебе придёт.  
— Ты звучишь, как чертова рождественская открытка, — Джек скрестил руки на груди. — Что ты с ним сделал? — Парень полностью отключился.  
— Автодок объяснил, как использовать на мне этот прибор. Я применил к нему оздоровительный тоник из будущего. Антибиотики широкого спектра действия. Обезболивающие. Успокоительное. Абсолютная вакцинация. Ударная доза витаминов. Оно сработало. Его член будет гостем в обеих наших задницах, так что я учитываю все возможные риски. Считай это превентивным ударом против супер-вирусов.  
Рамлоу убрал куб обратно в сумку.  
  
Он поцеловал Стива в лоб, только для того, чтобы позлить Джека, закашлявшегося и раскрасневшегося.  
— Господи, Джек. У тебя же нет чувств к этому парню? Вспомни, что он с тобой сделает в будущем. Теперь надо найти большого. Надеюсь, он не успел ещё наломать дров.  
Джек накрыл Стива тонким одеялом.  
— Он такой маленький и беспомощный. Нам обязательно оставлять его здесь одного?  
— Да, обязательно. — Рамлоу пожевал нижнюю губу, потом достал из сумки балисонг, нож-бабочку. Он вложил нож в тонкую, покрытую синяками ладонь Стива. — Вот. Мы же знаем, что он любит ножи, да? — Рамлоу передёрнулся, вспомнив, как _именно_ Рожерс их любит использовать.  
Джек нахмурился.  
— Он любит ножи, потому что мы только что дали ему один? — Последствия их действий заставили его голову разболеться.  
Рамлоу пожал плечами.  
— Хуй его знает. Всю информацию о путешествиях во времени я почерпнул из сериалов и комиксов.  
— Теперь мне стало намного легче, мистер Эксперт.  
— Мы всё ещё здесь. Не проебали собственное существование. Так что я думаю, что всё в порядке. Значит, ты просто достанешь свой волшебный член, и мы попытаемся соблазнить Роджерса прыгнуть дальше.  
— Я больше, чем просто _волшебный член_ , — сердито сказал Джек, когда они вышли из дома.  
— Согласен. После всего, через что нам довелось пройти, я бы никому другому не доверил прикрывать свою спину. — Рамлоу хлопнул Джека по плечу.  
— Я не первый раз слышу эти слова от твоего лица, — буркнул Джек. Его накрывало чувство вины, но он не понимал, почему.  
Рамлоу фыркнул.  
— Некоторые вещи остаются неизменными во всех мирах. Ты вызываешь во мне уважение, которого я не испытывал раньше, каюсь. Хорошая промывка мозгов делает чудеса.  
  
— Ты по-прежнему любишь Барнса? — ляпнул Джек. Рамлоу замер на середине шага и сунул руки в карманы. — Даже после всего того, что он тебе сделал?  
Рамлоу перевёл взгляд на небо и ответил:  
— Помоги мне боже, да. Но я и раньше делал дерьмовый выбор, я привык жить, разгребая последствия подобных действий. Ты ещё не расстался со своим сердцем, Джек. Не отдавай его Роджерсу. Ты не заслуживаешь такой боли.  
— Я не… я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — пробормотал Джек и прошёл мимо Рамлоу.  
— Тебе поможет, если я прикажу? — Рамлоу наклонил голову вбок. — Я приказываю тебе не влюбляться в Капитана Сумасшедшие Штанишки.  
— Это ты у нас сумасшедший. Это просто смешно. — Уши Джека просто пылали.  
— Ну конечно. Я не люблю быть третьим колесом, чтоб ты знал. Я привык находиться в центре внимания. — Рамлоу покачал головой. — Пошли. Найдем придурка и посмотрим, что мы с ним сотворили. Вдруг он теперь рыжий? Ему не пойдёт.

Капитан Сумасшедшие Штанишки обнаружился в той же подворотне, куда они свалились, свернувшимся в хнычущий клубок. Он раскачивался взад и вперед, сидя в грязи, прижав руки к голове и бормоча что-то невнятное.  
— Вот дерьмо, — ругнулся Рамлоу и выставил руку, чтобы удержать Джека. Тот, не колеблясь, бросился к Роджерсу, увернувшись от Рамлоу. Он опустился рядом с ним на колени и взял его за руку.  
— Роджерс. — Он позвал громче: — Роджерс! Это Джек. — Роджерс поднял голову на его голос, его взгляд был мутным и расфокусированным. Он поднял руки как ребёнок, и Джек обнял его. — Тсс, тсс. Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо, — ворковал Джек, поглаживая Роджерса по волосам.  
  
— Ничего не хорошо, — прошептал Роджерс ему в шею. — Я _провалился_ , — жалко выдохнул он. Его лицо было перемазано соплями и слезами. — Не смог его найти. Я забыл. Забыл, что он был в Коннектикуте, у своей тетки. У меня был единственный шанс всё уладить, сделать всё правильно, и я _провалился_. — Откровенное выражение его эмоций было настолько ошеломляющим, что Джек понял — они изменили куда больше, чем один день в прошлом.  
  
Роджерс цеплялся за Джека под бесстрастным взглядом Рамлоу.  
— Я не знаю, что делать. Что мне делать, Джек? — плакал Роджерс. — Я так запутался.  
— Мы должны прыгнуть. Убраться отсюда, — отозвался Рамлоу. — Чем дальше мы будем, тем меньше будет болеть.  
Роджерс покосился на Рамлоу через плечо Джека.  
— Я верил в тебя. Ты был моим героем. Ты должен был стать моей наградой, и ты тоже меня предал! — Рамлоу поскрёб подбородок. — Да, я вспомнил тебя. Тебя и Джека в тот день. Как ты флиртовал со мной и подарил мне надежду. Жестокий ублюдок. Ты заставил меня _надеяться_. Как ты мог так со мной?  
— Мы не могли просто стоять в стороне, — неуверенно сказал Рамлоу.  
— Херня. Все остальные стояли. — Роджерс оттолкнул Джека, и тот с глухим стуком ударился о стену, упал кулем и лежал там ошеломлённый. Роджерс в шоке открыл и захлопнул рот, он раньше никогда не выказывал раскаяния от проявлений своей жестокости. — О боже! Джек! Прости… — Он кинул взгляд на Рамлоу: — Это ты виноват! Ты должен был быть _героем_. Сволочь. — Он поднял Джека на руки и выпрямился.  
  
— Конечно. Я сволочь. Однако, не говори мне, что ты не оглядывался на этот день, когда ты страдал, когда у тебя были тяжелые времена. Не говори, что он не был для тебя утешением. Ты не лжец, Стивен Грант Роджерс. Мне не нужна благодарность, к черту её. Но у нас есть счёты к твоему сутенеру и моему бывшему любовнику, не так ли? Так что не распускай мне тут сопли, когда нас ждёт незавершённое дело. — Рамлоу расправил плечи. — И если ты повредил наш единственный шанс свалить отсюда, то я буду очень на тебя зол.  
— Я в порядке, — пробормотал Джек. — Спасибо за вашу заботу. — Он обмяк в руках Роджерса. — Если ты решил наконец меня убить, сделай это поскорее, я ужасно устал.  
— Это похоже на сотрясение. Сейчас достану тебе медицинский куб.  
Роджерс уставился на куб в руках Рамлоу.  
— Эта штука, — он распахнул глаза в узнавании. — Дар превосходного здоровья. Единственная причина, по которой я выжил после сыворотки. Теперь я уверен в этом.  
— Пожалуйста, — отозвался Рамлоу, запрашивая обезболивающее.  
— Я не собирался тебя _благодарить_ , — прошипел Роджерс и так крепко вцепился в Джека, что тот вскрикнул от боли. Рамлоу приподнял бровь, собрал сумки и прилепил пластырь к руке Джека.  
— Нам надо прыгнуть до того, как лекарство его вырубит. — Он сунул руку в штаны Джека.  — Думаешь, сможешь его возбудить?  
— У нас ещё есть афродизиак, — предложил Роджерс, пытаясь быть полезным.  
— Нет! — воскликнул Джек. — Только не это! Я так справлюсь.  
— Это потому, что ты такой _хороший мальчик_ , — проворковал ему в ухо Роджерс. К величайшему стыду Джека фраза вышла такой же возбуждающей, что и у Брока, если не больше. — Сахарный мой, я обещаю, я никогда не причиню тебе боли. — Рамлоу издал скептическое хмыканье. — Я пообещал Джеку, а не _тебе_ , — огрызнулся Роджерс.  
— Давайте отложим телесные увечья на попозже, пожалуйста. — Джек был зажат между двумя ругающимися мужчинами, он прикрыл глаза, поглаживая себя. — Думайте о Трискелионе в 2012. — Джек сам старался изо всех сил, однако все его мысли были заняты теплом прижатых к нему тел. Затем ловкие пальцы Рамлоу сжали его член, и Джек снова почувствовал падение…

 

 

Джек открыл глаза и уставился в дуло винтовки. Рамлоу стоял за ним, держа руки поднятыми. Роджерса, разумеется, нигде не было. Джек был рад, что хотя бы его штаны были на месте, а член не торчал на улице.

Оружие держала женщина с коротко обрезанными черными волосами и невероятными скулами. Она проговорила в наушник:  
— Агент Рамлоу на связи. Потеряли асгардца, однако у нас тут новые гости.  
Брок в изумлении открыл рот:  
— Ты — Рамлоу?  
— Да. Агент Вероника Рамлоу. — Он рассмеялся до слёз. Она смотрела на него с приподнятыми бровями, и это тоже было очень знакомым. — Не самая привычная реакция от моих пленников, стоит признать.  
Рамлоу ткнул в эмблему на своей рубашке.  
— Коммандер Брок Рамлоу, Щ.И.Т. Это охрененная история. — Он широко улыбнулся, и она пнула его по ботинку. — О, не волнуйся, я сдаюсь. Кто директор в этом мире?  
— Директор Фьюри. Но ты не попадёшь к ней, пока я с тобой не закончу.  
— Мэм, после всего, что мы пережили, это будет чрезвычайно приятно. Идём, Джек. — Рамлоу провёл языком по зубам и радостно сказал: — Мы пленники Щ.И.Т.а.


	38. Chapter 38

Вероника протянула наручники, и Рамлоу подставил запястья. Она защёлкнула замок, и Рамлоу широко ей улыбнулся. Она покачала головой и нахмурилась.  
— Ты странный.  
— Мягко сказано, — пробормотал себе под нос Джек, пока другой агент защелкивал наручники на нём.

Казалось, что Вероника очарована Рамлоу в той же степени, что и он сам. Джек вздохнул. Выглядел ли он также, когда столкнулся с Магистратом? Половое различие было непривычным, повсюду были вооружённые женщины в черной униформе. Он огляделся. Куда опять подевался Роджерс? В своё последнее исчезновение он продал их с Рамлоу в рабство, а себя провозгласил богом. Правда, это было до того, как в бога поиграл Рамлоу, изменив прошлое Роджерса и их общее будущее.

Сможет ли Стив просто сбежать, бросив его здесь?

Стоп. Когда он начал думать о Роджерсе как о _Стиве_? Джек, нахмурившись, посмотрел на свои ботинки. _Вот черт_. Он проглотил ругательства. Его вместе с Рамлоу посадили в фургон и захлопнули за ними двери.

Рамлоу постучал ногой по напечатанной на полу эмблеме. Он радостно присвистнул.  
— Знаешь, я скучал по этим старым полицейским фургонам. Честно. — Он прислонился спиной к стене. — Тоска по дому. Всё наверняка из-за неё.  
— Я так рад, что ты рад сидеть в наручниках, проваливаясь всё глубже в черную дыру дальше от нашей обычной жизни. Ты знаешь, что с нами будет, а?  
Рамлоу пожал плечами.  
— Да ладно тебе. У меня есть план.  
— Твоим планом, похоже, было строить глазки своей близняшке.  
— Нет, это стало приятным бонусом. Она хорошенькая, что скажешь? — Рамлоу облизал губы.  
— Тебе просто нравятся люди, способные надрать тебе зад, — ответил Джек. — А она точно на это способна.  
— Боже, я на это надеюсь, — Рамлоу прерывисто вздохнул от вожделения, и Джек ткнул его локтём. — Ай. Спорим, она устроит мне личный допрос с пристрастием? — Джек бросил на него угрюмый взгляд, и Рамлоу фыркнул. — Ладно. Прямо сейчас они решают, кто будет нас допрашивать. Так бы делали мы. И за нами наблюдают, видишь, вон камера? Стандартная практика Щ.И.Т.а. Ты что, так ничему у меня не научился? — в отчаянии спросил Рамлоу.  
— Нет. Я застрял в реанимации на какое-то время.  
Рамлоу помолчал, потом кивнул:  
— Я заслужил это. Моя вина. В любом случае, я объявляю, что я — Коммандер Брок Рамлоу и я инициирую протокол Дельта-Семь-Девять. Я требую, чтобы с нами на связь вышел кто-нибудь третьего уровня и выше. — Он прикрыл глаза. — Это должно сработать. Серьезно, Джек, ты должен знать, как работает система. А я ведь был на её вершине.

Неожиданно двери машины были сорваны с петель и отброшены в ночь. В проёме стоял Роджерс, чьё дыхание даже не участилось.  
Рамлоу закатил глаза.  
— Ну или мы можем сделать _это_.  
— Джек, ты в порядке? Вылезай оттуда, — приказал он, махнув рукой. — Мы можем...  
А потом Джек моргнул, и Роджерс оказался на земле. Верхом на его груди сидела фигура, затянутая в тёмно-синюю форму, к горлу был прижат раскрашенный красно-бело-синим щит.  
— Назад! — Голос был женским. Ну, конечно. Женщина, способная свалить Капитана Гидру? — Сдавайся, и мы сможем договориться.  
Глаза Стива были распахнуты от удивления, потом по его губам расползлась ухмылка:  
— Самое время.

Он сбросил женщину и вскочил на ноги, сияя от восторга. Джек в ужасе смотрел за тем, как два идентично сильных противника сражались, пытаясь одержать победу. От ножа Стива посыпались искры, когда он ударил им по щиту. Стив отбил щит в сторону, ударил, но она увернулась и кувыркнулась колесом, ударив Стива в солнечное сплетение. Он тяжело рухнул вниз, распластавшись в грязи, его лицо было искажено бешенством. Он выглядел... Он выглядел, как тот парень из подворотни, покрытый грязью и имевший в качестве защиты только собственное достоинство. Как только Стив поднимется на ноги, он уничтожит всех вокруг, и даже его двойник не сумеет это остановить. Джек знал это наверняка.

— Джек! Стой!  
Почему Рамлоу кричит на него?  
Ой. _Вот почему._

Джек промчался перед женщиной и закрыл Стива собственным телом, подняв сцепленные наручниками руки в знак капитуляции.  
— Стой! Не трогай его! Пожалуйста! — Он повернулся к Стиву и вцепился в его форму, на которой, к счастью, не светился символ Гидры. — Я здесь. Стив, я здесь! Тебе не нужно это делать! Ты же выше этого! — Стив уставился на него в изумлении. На щеке остался след грязи. Потом опустил взгляд на свой нож и снова на перепуганное лицо Джека. — Ты мне обещал, — прошептал Джек.

Стив бросил нож.

Джек повернулся обратно к женщине. Она сдвинула назад свой капюшон. Её густые светлые волосы завивались как у Стива. Она прошлась тяжелым взглядом голубых глаз по запыхавшемуся Джеку.  
— Похоже, нам найдётся что обсудить. Я Стелла Роджерс. Они зовут меня Капитаном Америкой.  
Джеку казалось, что сердце готово взорваться у него в груди.  
— Джек Роллинз. Это — Стив Роджерс. Он Капитан... Америка, тоже. Мы не отсюда. — Он скорчил извиняющееся лицо. — Асгардская магия. Мы всего лишь пытаемся вернуться домой.  
— Но не торопимся, — добавил Рамлоу, выбравшись тоже на улицу. — Какой сегодня день?  
— Вторник, — ответила Стелла, окидывая Рамлоу таким же жадным взглядом, что и Вероника до этого. Господи, в этом мире хоть кто-нибудь не мечтал завалить Брока Рамлоу? Тот чарующе ей улыбнулся.  
— День запеканки из тунца, верно? — по собравшимся агентам пробежались шепотки. — Я не помню, когда в последний раз ел правильную еду, и чертовски по ней соскучился. Умоляю, скажите, что в столовой есть веганские шоколадные печеньки с цукатами! Это было единственное приятное проявление веганства Мёрфи.  
— Ты знаешь агента Мёрфи? — с любопытством спросила Стелла.  
— Я знаю одного агента Мёрфи. Однако могу с уверенностью сказать, что ваша работает волонтёром в кошачьих приютах и везде добавляет нектар агавы. Так? — Больше шепотков. — Моего Мёрфи зовут Айзек, у вас должна быть... Изабелла? Ирэн? — он цокнул языком в раздумьях.  
— Ох, она бы не отказалась, — сказала Вероника. — У нас Иззи.  
Рамлоу ухмыльнулся.  
— Звучит подходяще.

Стив кашлянул, и все головы повернулись к опасному мужчине на земле. Он медленно встал и отряхнул задницу от грязи. Затем протянул руку Джеку и помог ему подняться. Он собственническим жестом обнял Джека за плечи.  
— Эти люди находятся под моей защитой. — Он зарылся носом в волосы Джека, и тот почувствовал, как его щёки начали гореть. — Если вы навредите им, я сожгу этот мир дотла. — Два титана смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, и затем Стив криво улыбнулся: — Возможно, я пошутил. Возможно.  
— Ваша версия Капитана Америки, да? — шепнула Вероника Рамлоу. — Из какого вы ёбнутого мира?  
— Расскажу тебе за кофе, — ответил тот, не отрывая взгляда от Роджерса и Джека. — А потом приготовлю тебе ужин.  
Вероника ни секунды не колебалась.  
— Договорились. Теперь тащите свои задницы во второй фургон. На котором есть двери. Из-за инициации протокола Дельта-Семь-Девять мы везём вас к Директору Фьюри.

— Я тоже поеду, — сказала Стелла. — Его эти наручники не удержат. — Стив согласно кивнул. Стелла подняла с земли его нож, восхищаясь остротой клинка. — Вибраниум? — Стив опять кивнул. — Прекрасный баланс. — Затем она наступила на край своего щита, и тот взлетел в воздух, перевернувшись к ней внутренней стороной. Она на автомате продела руку в ремни с изумляющей лёгкостью под тремя впечатлёнными взглядами.

— Мне _нравится_ , — сказал Стив в макушку Джеку. — Нам надо раздобыть мне такую штуку.  
— Щит? — переспросил Джек, его всё ещё потряхивало от адреналина. Он задавался вопросом, как его опять угораздило так _тупо_ поступить.  
— Щит тоже, — отозвался Стив, а потом прошептал возле шеи Джека: — Я теперь должен вести себя как _хороший_ парень? Мы будем притворяться, Джек? — Тот кивнул. — Тогда ты должен притвориться, что ты мой любовник. Ты сможешь? Только так я соглашусь поиграть в этом мире Амазонок. — Джек сглотнул и снова кивнул.  
Стив галантно взял его под руку и проводил к машине. Забираясь вовнутрь, он обратился к Веронике:  
— Следи за этим. Он любит угощать ужином перед тем, как затащить тебя в постель. Лосось и киноа?  
Рамлоу пялился на Стива всю дорогу до Трискелиона, хотя Вероника не скрывала своего веселья от происходящего. Джек пристроил голову на плечо Стива и всю дорогу пытался подремать, пока остальные шутливо переругивались. Если их поселят вместе, Роджерс вряд ли даст ему время на сон.

Что казалось не настолько плохой мыслью, как раньше. Джек вздохнул. У него наверняка было сотрясение мозга, раз он начал так думать.


	39. Chapter 39

Директор Николь Фьюри рассматривала сидевшую перед ней потрёпанную троицу мужчин, барабаня пальцами по столу.  
— Итак, подводя итоги. Вы прибыли из альтернативной вселенной, в которой главенство принадлежит _мужчинам_ , и вы прыгаете из мира в мир, пытаясь вернуться домой. И делаете вы это, — она помахала рукой в воздухе и нахмурилась, — как именно?  
— С помощью магии, — застенчиво ответил Джек. — Асгардской магии. Я в этом тоже не разбираюсь.

Они решили не обнародовать способ активации перемещений. Для начала, это было чертовски _унизительно_. Хотя Джек с радостью бы выдал эту информацию, если бы это заставило Стива отпустить его руку. Серьезно. Тот продолжал поглаживать ладонь Джека большим пальцем, сопровождая его буквально повсюду. Джеку пришлось запереть дверь в туалете, чтобы спокойно поссать в одиночестве.

— Ага. — Директор Фьюри выглядела не убеждённой. — Тесты ваших ДНК потрясают. Они практически идентичны с ДНК наших агентов.  
— За досадным исключением Y-хромосомы, да? — улыбнулся ей Рамлоу, и, когда она не среагировала, перенёс волну своего обаяния на сидевшего рядом агента. Как там его представили? Мартин Хилл? Острый взгляд светлых глаз не упускал ничего из виду, и напоминал Джеку о наложнице Магистрата.  
— Однако, если вы мне не предъявите доказательства, что знаете больше, чем несколько стандартных кодов, я предпочту считать вас представителями вражеской стороны и запhe вас вместе со всеми вашими тайнами. — Фьюри наклонилась вперед, поставив локти на стол и опершись подбородком на сложенные ладони. — Удивите меня, господа.

Стив, всё время просидевший молча, впервые подал голос:  
— Как пожелаете.  
Он похлопал по медальону своего костюма. Череп Гидры засветился красным, и все выдохнули в шоке. Агент Хилл наставил своё оружие Стиву в голову.  
— Блядь! — воскликнул Рамлоу, пока Джек в шоке разевал рот от проявленного Стивом идиотизма. Им отсюда не выбраться.  
  
— Объяснитесь, — потребовала Директор Фьюри, нажав на кнопку активации протокола повышенной безопасности. — Иначе вы до конца жизней отправитесь в самые глубокие застенки, имеющиеся в нашем распоряжении.  
Стив деактивировал эмблему.  
— Я не был Капитаном Америкой. Я — Капитан Гидра. В нашем мире сыворотка была разработана учеными гитлеровского блока. Во всех наших путешествиях в каждом мире, где есть супер-солдаты, есть и Гидра. Как две стороны одной монеты. Вы заполонены двойными агентами. — Стив снова взял Джека за руку, поглаживая его пальцы в ужасной пантомиме интимности. — Я могу назвать как минимум двух кандидатов в данный момент. — Джек с трудом боролся с желанием вывернуться из его хватки.  
  
— И почему ты решил нам об этом рассказать? — спросил агент Хилл. — Почему ты решил предать собственную организацию?  
— Скажите мне, — медленно проговорил Стив, — Стелла Роджерс была добровольцем в испытаниях сыворотки? — Фьюри кивнула. — А я _нет_. Меня использовали в эксперименте против моей воли. Я не испытываю никакой лояльности к Гидре. Они всё равно никогда не использовали меня в полной мере, только в качестве тупого предмета. Пустая трата хорошего оружия. Я с радостью помогу вам выжечь заразу. Но у меня есть условие.  
— Какое? — Директор Фьюри помахала рукой, и агент Хилл убрал пистолет.  
— Не разделяйте нас с Джеком. Если вы заберете у меня моего возлюбленного, не уверен, что вам понравятся мои действия, когда я захочу воссоединиться с ним. — Стив блаженно улыбнулся и поднял палец. — И я хочу назад свой нож.  
— Это два условия, — Фьюри скрестила руки и невозмутимо уставилась на Стива, словно секунду назад он не перевернул с ног на голову ее мир.  
— Я назову вам два места для проверки. Вам стоит послать туда самых надежных и верных людей. Я бы не рекомендовал посылать никого из Страйка. — Стив принялся играть с волосами на шее Джека. — Довольно интересно говорить с вашей версией Директора, мадам.  
— Чем же?  
— Вы ещё не потеряли глаз. Легче общаться как с равным противником. В моем мире _ваш близнец_ является главой Гидры. Одной из голов. В буквальном смысле.  
— И кто глава здесь? — спросил агент Хилл.  
— Не собираюсь раскрывать все свои тайны сразу. Это плохой способ вести переговоры. — Стив наставил палец на агента Хилл. — Я назову два местоположения. Вы сделаете вид, что ничего не изменилось, и позволите мне с моими спутниками шататься по Трискелиону в качестве почетных гостей. Мы станем приманкой. Третий супер-солдат в этом мире обязан привлечь внимание.  
— В каком смысле _третий_? — спросила Фьюри. — Эта информация должна быть подтверждена, мистер Роджерс.  
— Мой отец был мистером Роджерсом, пожалуйста, зовите меня Стив.  
Директор Фьюри откинулась на спинку своего кресла и перенесла своё внимание на Джека:  
— Мистер Роллинз. Вы желаете разделить комнату с мистером Роджерсом? — Джек кивнул, чувствуя, как Стив сдавил основание его шеи. — Агент Хилл проводит вас. Не стесняйтесь пользоваться общей жилой зоной, также как тренажерным залом и консультантами-психологами. Вы все пережили травматический опыт. Вам может помочь беседа с высококвалифицированными специалистами.  
Рамлоу кашлянул:  
— Простите, мэм, но единственный специалист, в кресло которого я готов сесть, это парикмахер, надеюсь, вы понимаете меня.  
— Как пожелаете. — Директор Фьюри поднялась. — Моя доброта распространяется на период времени до проверки предоставленной вами информации. Свободны. — Она повернулась к ним спиной, и агент Хилл подошел, чтобы проводить их.  
Стив прижал прохладную ладонь к пояснице Джека под рубашкой и произнес:  
— Мы с вами станем отличными друзьями, Директор. Потому что для меня нет ничего приятнее, чем разжигать конфликты. Эта прекрасная организация, построенная на секретах и лжи, _запылает_ , как только вы убедитесь, что я сказал правду. — Роджерс ухмыльнулся. — Это будет _прекрасно_.

 

— Не могу поверить, что ты это сделал! — не выдержал Джек, как только они оказались в их общей комнате. — Я думал, что ты собираешься притворяться хорошим парнем! Разве не такой был план?  
Стив выглядел смущённым выпадом Джека.  
— Это требовало слишком много усилий. И я не настолько хорошо умею притворяться, будто играю на стороне ангелов. — Он сел на кровать и снял ботинки. — Люди склонны забывать, что ангелы такие же страшные, как и демоны. — Он потянулся и похлопал кровать ладонью, прикрыв глаза, чтобы спрятать лукавый огонек на дне зрачков. — Мягонько.  
Джек скрестил руки на груди.  
— Я не буду с тобой спать.  
— Здесь всего одна кровать. Ты пришёл сюда, и ты вполне можешь на неё лечь. — Брови Стива сошлись на переносице и он произнёс: — Не заставляй меня говорить это.  
— Говорить что? — Джек тяжело сглотнул, его член дёрнулся в ответ на все пронёсшиеся в голове мысли.  
Стив поманил его пальцем и чётко выговорил:  
— _Иди ко мне, Джек._  
Джек шагнул к нему, проклиная собственную слабость.  
— Мы же не будем этого делать, правда?  
Ещё один шаг, и он оказался в пределах досягаемости длинных рук, немедленно затянувших его в ловушку.  
— Мы должны соблюдать правила игры, малыш. — Его голос звучал таким спокойным и рассудительным. Джек прикрыл глаза. — Мы сейчас находимся под наблюдением. Давай устроим им представление. — И пусть Роджерс говорил ему в ухо, но его урчание отдавалось прямиком в пах.  
— Я думал, ты перестанешь испытывать ко мне нежные чувства после того, что мы с тобой сотворили, — пробормотал Джек. Было так просто отключить вопящий панический голос в глубине сознания. Ему всего лишь нужно было покориться.  
— Все эти годы я хотел трахнуть Коммандера. Я хотел наказать его за то, что он меня бросил. Быть жестоким легче, Джек. Боюсь, что размяк на старости лет. Ты стал мне близок.  
— Я думал, что близость является позором?..  
— Как и привязанность. Я никогда не скажу этого ни одной живой душе, не признаюсь в такой слабости. Потому что именно слабостью это и является. Ты ранил меня, Джек. Ты должен помочь мне восстановиться.  
— Это... это хрень какая-то! — Джек покраснел как рак.  
— О да. Согласен. Однако мне нравится этот оттенок. — Он погладил щёку Джека. — Итак, ты готов предоставить доказательства нашей легенды, или ты хочешь дозу того чудесного любовного зелья? Кажется, у меня оставалось немного... — Стив похлопал по своим тайным кармашкам.  
— О боже, нет! — Джек безуспешно попытался вырваться. — Эта дрянь слишком ужасна. Секс был единственной вещью, которую я хотел, и он был недостаточно хорош. И раз уж мы все равно будем им заниматься, то я предпочту им наслаждаться, ясно? — Он посмотрел на самодовольно ухмылявшегося Роджерса.  
— Я могу сделать так, что ты будешь наслаждаться, Джек. Доведу тебя до состояния дрожащего комка нервов, а потом оближу и проглочу. Ты сомневаешься во мне? — Он медленно опустил Джека на матрас и оседлал. Нетерпеливо сорвал с него одежду, наслаждаясь каждой волной трепета, проходящей по телу Джека от пристального взгляда и долгих касаний. — Я думал, что мы с тобой друзья, Джек.  
— Мы никогда не будем друзьями. — Джек зажмурился, пока Стив то покусывал его шею острыми зубами, то успокаивающе поглаживал нежную кожу языком. Затем он сжал и покрутил мгновенно затвердевший сосок Джека, член которого мгновенно среагировал на прикосновения. Холодные пальцы оглаживали его по всей длине, и Джек скулил и всхлипывал. На животе Джека натекла лужица смазки, и Стив макнул пальцы в липкое пятно, принявшись облизывать их один за другим, пока Джек продолжал извиваться под ним. Он беспомощно толкнулся бёдрами вверх, пытаясь добиться внимания и достичь разрядки.

Стив внезапно прекратил его ласкать и холодно сказал:  
— Что ж, раз мы не друзья... — Он улёгся на живот на своей половине кровати, отвернувшись от Джека. — Не буди меня, иначе я не ручаюсь за последствия.  
Рука Стива по-прежнему лежала поперек груди Джека, прижимая его руки к бокам. Он попытался дотронуться до своего члена, но Стив строго сказал:  
— Ты не кончишь, пока я тебе не позволю. Так как мы не дружим.

Джек пялился в потолок, с самым мощным стояком, какой у него когда-либо был без применения иномирных возбуждающих наркотиков, и молча проклинал свою жизнь. Он дождался, пока дыхание Стива не стихло, и рискнул провести ладонью по члену. Стальные пальцы сжались на его запястье, и Стив прорычал:  
— Это первое и последнее предупреждение.

Почему это оказалось такой пыткой — остаться без ласк этого монстра? Джек поморгал и подумал о бейсболе. Прошло много времени, прежде чем он заснул, и все сны были бессвязными, наполненными голубыми глазами и ножами одинаковой остроты.


	40. Chapter 40

Джек сморгнул муть перед глазами. Он не был компактным мужчиной, он не уступал ростом Стиву, и одна постель на двоих означала клубок переплетённых конечностей. Роджерс потёрся лицом о его грудь и довольно вздохнул. Джек попытался его сдвинуть, но безрезультатно. У Роджерса хватка была крепче, чем у бронированного осьминога.  
Живот скрутило от чувства вины, когда Джек подумал о Магистрате, но он прогнал это чувство. У них всё равно ничего не вышло бы.

Каким был его двойник в этом мире? Несомненно, это должна быть женщина. Ему было весьма любопытно. Было множество вещей, которые он хотел бы узнать об этом мире, если бы только ему удалось спихнуть с себя двести с лишним фунтов Стива Роджерса.  
— Эй, я ссать хочу, — Джек извернулся и похлопал Роджерса по плечу, — двигайся.  
Тот хмыкнул, ухватил край одеяла и перевернулся, сворачиваясь в тёплый кокон.

Джек добрался до ванной, воспользовался туалетом и уставился в зеркало над раковиной, моя руки. Сколько времени прошло, пока они путешествовали по мирам? Его раны исцелялись куда быстрее, чем он мог ожидать. На звездах практически полностью затянулась кожа, и не было видно ни следа от «адских засосов» осьминога. Хотя свежий засос красовался у него на шее, прямо там, где его будет заметно над воротником форменной рубашки Щ.И.Т.а. _Проклятье, Роджерс_.

Он включил душ и шагнул под воду, набрал в ладонь универсального геля из дозатора и попытался оттереть с тела унизительные следы вчерашнего вечера. У него плохо получалось, предательская плоть напряглась в намыленной руке. Джек пожал плечами. Лучше разобраться с этим сейчас и не думать потом об этом весь день.

Кому он мог на это вообще пожаловаться, кроме Брока? Тот бы просто взбесился, потому что в его голове Джек плюс секс означали прыжок, и он не хотел бы остаться брошенным. Их кровать была слишком маленькой для троих. Джек фыркнул, представив себе эту картинку. Он сунул лицо под воду, а когда отступил назад — врезался спиной в стену мышц.

Роджерс, обнажённый, стоял прямо за ним.  
— У тебя проблемы с памятью, Джек? Мне казалось, что я предупредил тебе. Ты не кончишь, пока я не заставлю тебя.  
— Да твою ж мать, серьезно?! — Джек стиснул зубы. — Мне показалось, что ты не готов к работе. — Что, черт возьми, он делал? Дразнил мужчину, способного в буквальном смысле переломить его пополам? Тихий голосок внутри Джека прошептал, что он прекрасно знает, что делает. — Ничего. Ты мужчина в возрасте. Случается с лучшими из нас.  
Глаза Стива сверкнули в ответ, и Джеку показалось, что он играется бантиком с тигром.  
— Ты назвал меня стариком?  
Джек посмотрел на Стива сквозь ресницы и ухмыльнулся:  
— Только один из нас получает пенсию.  
Стив прижал большую ладонь к щеке Джека и надавил большим пальцем на горло. Джек тяжело сглотнул, почувствовав, как поплыло перед глазами от нехватки кислорода.  
— Такой чистый, — пробормотал Стив. — Жаль, что я вынужден снова тебя запачкать.  
— Просто безобразие. Разве что это всё так и останется болтовней...  
Стив выключил воду и потащил Джека за шею обратно в кровать. Простыни прилипли к мокрой спине Джека. Стив нависал над ним, напряжённый и пугающий.  
— Но мне нравится болтать, — проворковал Стив. — На самом деле, я хочу услышать, что именно ты ждёшь, чтобы этот _старик_ сделал с тобой. Потому что ты хочешь меня, Джек. Хочешь до безумия.  
Джек зажмурился и почувствовал, что покраснел всем телом. Здесь никого больше не было, никто об этом не узнает... За исключением людей, которые ведут прослушку и будут анализировать позже все их разговоры. Осознание, что за ними наблюдают, делало происходящее ещё _горячей_. Ха, он может устроить им шоу.  
— Я правда тебя хочу, мерзавец, — Джек стиснул зубы.  
Холодная рука скользнула по внутренней стороне бедра, остановившись в дразнящей близости от его паха. Джек отчаянно проскулил, не узнавая собственного голоса:  
— Ебаааать!  
— Мне нужны более детальные инструкции, Джек.  
Джек услышал, как Стив роется в карманах своего костюма.  
— Не смей использовать на мне наркотик! — приказал Джек, по-прежнему не открывая глаза.  
— Зачем мне? Ты уже течёшь от желания. Всё, что от тебя требуется — сказать мне, что ты хочешь, Джек. Используй слова, _Персик_.  
Горячее дыхание обожгло кожу, заставив Джека вздрогнуть.  
— Отсоси мне. — Пальцы Джека вцепились во влажные простыни. — Используй свой проклятый рот хоть раз по назначению!  
  
Он почувствовал, как его накрыл удивительно прохладный рот Стива, и его мозг перестал работать. Он купался в ощущениях, наслаждаясь движениями ловкого языка Роджерса. Он почувствовал, как его тело напряглось, но, прежде чем он шагнул через край, Стив сжал его член у основания и отстранился.  
— Ты больше ничего не хочешь попросить у меня? — спросил Стив в ухо Джека, посасывая его мочку. — Не чувствуешь себя пустым? Незавершённым внутри?  
— Нет... смазки... — выдавил Джек. — Слишком... большой. — Татуировка начала светиться.  
— На живот, малыш.  
Стив перекатил податливое и безвольное тело Джека, огладил изрезанную шрамами кожу искусными руками. Его пальцы задержались на звёздах, затем проследили позвоночник вниз к пояснице и дальше к расщелине между ягодицами.  
Джек чуть не спрыгнул с кровати от прикосновения языка Стива, но тот с лёгкостью удержал его на месте одной рукой. Джек пускал слюни в подушку, пока Роджерс раскрывал его, методично и терпеливо вылизывая, пока Джек не простонал умоляюще:  
— _Пожалуйста_ , трахни меня.  
— Как пожелаешь. — Он вытер мокрое от слюны лицо тыльной стороной ладони, и Джек услышал щелчок крышки на пузырьке со смазкой. — Хочешь, чтобы я доставил тебе удовольствие, Джек?  
Джек кивнул, и Стив легко хлопнул его по заднице в качестве напоминания.  
— Да! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сделай это!  
Он был вознаграждён прикосновением прохладных скользких пальцев, проникнувших глубоко в самые его интимные места. У Джека на ногах поджались пальцы, когда удовольствия от ласк Стива стало слишком много. Джек схватил его за запястье.  
— Хочу... тебя....  
Стив медленно, с влажным хлюпаньем вытащил из него пальцы и наклонился, накрывая губы Джека своими. Джек почувствовал, как толстая головка члена Стива прижалась к его дырке, и застонал ему в рот.  
— Скажи, что ты меня любишь, — потребовал Стив. Джек замотал головой, и Стив медленно толкнулся вглубь, заполняя и растягивая его. Всё тело Джека дрожало, когда Стив повторил, войдя до конца: — Скажи, что ты любишь меня.  
— Нет...  
Толчки Стива приходились точно в распухшую простату, и у Джека перед глазами засверкало. Он в буквальном смысле видел звёзды, а сияние от его татуировки просто ослепляло. Постель была насквозь промокшей от слюны Джека, пока его уносило всё дальше на волнах удовольствия. Стив переплел свои пальцы с его, прижимая Джека к кровати. Он перестал двигаться за мгновение до того, как Джек достиг пика.  
— Скажи, что ты любишь меня, и я позволю тебе кончить, — сказал Стив, раскрасневшись и задыхаясь. Он медленно толкнулся бёдрами в Джека. — Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь.  
Джек открыл и захлопнул рот, стыдясь собственной нужды.  
— Я... лю...

Дверь открылась, и Брок зашёл в комнату с руками, нагруженными едой на завтрак и подносом с кофе. Он ничего не видел за пакетом и ворчал:  
— Наконец-то! У них ушла чертова вечность на внесение моей биометрии в систему! У меня был третий уровень! Третий! Я мог пойти куда угодно, а теперь у меня нос расквашен практически о каждую дверь на пути! А Ронни просто ржёт до колик каждый раз, когда это случается!

Стив потерял свою сосредоточенность из-за вторжения, и Джек воспользовался представившейся возможностью, толкнувшись на его член и нырнув в накрывший его с головой оргазм. Свет вспыхнул и погас, и Джек начал истерично хихикать.

Он выиграл.

— ПРОВАЛИВАЙ! — рявкнул Роджерс на Брока, который тут же благоразумно поставил сумки на пол, а кофе — на стол. Он взял один из картонных стаканов и медленно, без единого слова, вышел, качая головой и отхлюпывая кофе.

Роджерс остановил хихиканье Джека одним мощным толчком.  
— Считаешь себя умным, да? Умный, умный мальчик. — Он схватил волосы Джека в кулак и впился зубами ему в загривок. Он накрыл собой Джека, толкаясь в него. Джек вскрикнул и застонал под его тяжестью, доставляя Роджерсу ещё больше удовольствия издаваемыми им звуками. — Такой умный и сладкий. Мой. Мой. МОЙ. — Роджерс вышел из него и кончил, покрывая плоть Джека завитками спермы. Он втёр семя в его кожу, в красные звёзды и в конце — в волосы Джека.  
— Гадость, — простонал Джек, но его рот тут же заткнули перемазанные в сперме пальцы. Горечь на языке заставила его подавиться, и Стив улыбнулся.

— Что ж. Хватит бездельничать. — Он хлопнул Джека по заднице. — Тебе снова надо в душ. Ты опять ухитрился стать _грязным_. Тебе стоит внимательнее относиться к личной гигиене, Джек. — Джек ничего не ответил. Он выставил средний палец, и Стив фыркнул в ответ. Он потянулся и пошел в ванную, и Джек услышал, как тот бормочет себе под нос: — Я должен напомнить Коммандеру о необходимости стучать в дверь...


	41. Chapter 41

Джек сидел на скамье и наблюдал за тренировкой местного Страйка. Он смаковал каждую крошку ватрушки и каждый глоток черного кофе, слишком хорошо зная, какой роскошью в его жизни теперь были эти казалось бы обыденные вещи. Он пытался угадать имена смотрящих на него с любопытством людей. Мерсье оказался привлекательным мужчиной с острым взглядом, а форма кудрявой Мёрфи была усыпана кошачьей шерстью.

К нему подошла высокая статная брюнетка с заплетёнными в косы волосами. Они рассматривали друг друга какое-то время, а затем одновременно протянули друг другу руки.  
— Джек Роллинз, — представился он своему двойнику. Её глаза были ясными и зелёными, она была старше него, а улыбка на её лице была ошеломляюще знакомой. И между ними не возникло никакого притяжения, подобное которому он испытывал с Магистратом.  
— Джанис Роллинз. — Она крепко пожала ему руку, потом, прищурившись, всмотрелась в его лицо. — Ты мог бы быть моим братом-близнецом. Это немного жутко. — Её подбородок пересекал шрам, совсем как у него. — Блин. Ронни не соврала. — Она села рядом с ним на скамью. — Любимый вид спорта?  
— Хоккей на льду. — Она задумчиво кивнула, и он решил поддержать игру: — Любимое мороженое?  
— Роки мать его Роуд. — Оба согласно кивнули. Джанис без обиняков спросила: — Гей?  
У Джека кофе чуть носом не пошёл от неожиданности.  
— Гей.  
Джанис улыбнулась и подставила ему кулак для удара.  
— Похоже, самые важные вещи для нас одинаковы. Я в подрывниках.  
— О. Я снайпер. — Джанис выглядела огорченной. — Что?  
— Просто понадеялась на помешанную на взрывчатке компанию для шоппинга, только и всего. — Они смотрели, как дуэт Рамлоу вышел на маты. Это было больше похоже на танец, а не на сражение. Оба явно красовались, не пытаясь побыстрее покинуть подиум. Позировали и обходили ринг по кругу, это было забавно. — Нет ничего смешнее, чем парочка взрослых людей, обжимающихся в тренажерном зале, да? — Джанис вздохнула и показала на Брока. — Разве он не твой парень?  
— Неа, — Джек помотал головой. — Он в свободном плаваньи.  
— Хм. Я-то по его прическе думала, что он тоже из голубых. — Джанис жестом передразнила, как Рамлоу вечно укладывается. Брок с Ронни, блестящие от пота, кружили вокруг друг друга, как пара голодных львов.  
— Би. Но сейчас он категорически Ронни-сексуал. Прямо с момента нашего падения в ваш мир. — Он отхлюпнул кофе, как будто они не обсуждали тут охренительно странные вещи. — Я понимаю его. На самом деле. Обычно Брок не настолько прямолинеен.  
Наверное, он был чертовски счастлив избавиться от всякого намешанного в его мозгах постороннего мусора, и каждый день воспринимал как приключение. И Джек немного злобно подумал, что лучшим партнером для подобного Броку нарцисса был именно его клон.  
— Он просто во вкусе Ронни. Самостоятельно дышит и имеет две ноги. — Джанис ухмыльнулась и закатила глаза. — Разумеется, то же самое можно сказать почти о любом представителе человеческой расы, но я уверена, что он такой же приятный человек, что и она. Он симпатичный. Хороший боец. — Ронни уронила Брока ловким движением ноги, зацепив за лодыжку, и он приземлился на маты с глухим стуком. — Она съест его живьём.  
— Уверен, он на это и рассчитывает. — Джек обменялся с Джанис понимающим взглядом, и Джанис цокнула языком.  
— Это объясняет, почему он не снял свою разгрузку. Так ты с большим парнем? У которого широкие плечи и узенькая талия? — Джанис откинулась спиной на стену. — Он вырвал ради тебя дверь фургона. Выглядело впечатляюще.  
Со Стивом Роджерсом? Со смертоносным психопатом?  
— Да, вроде того. Всё сложно. Очень. — Джек выпил горькие остатки кофе и поморщился.  
— Даже не стала бы сомневаться, достаточно посмотреть на твой засос. — Джанис надавила пальцем на синяк на шее Джека, и он попытался поднять выше воротник рубашки. Он задумался, было ли это ощущение равнозначно обзаведению сестрой? — Черт. Любит делать всё заметно, да? Тебя устраивает это? — Ее беспокойство звучало непривычно.  
— Он не такой деликатный, как Брок. — Они смотрели, как Брок, придавив Ронни к матам, нашептывал ей что-то грязное, явно получая удовольствия от ее ответных реплик. — Это о многом говорит, да?  
— Ха. — Джанис помолчала немного, потом сказала: — Брок говорил, что ты уже трахался с собой. Со своей более старшей версией. На что это было похоже?  
Джек выбросил стакан из-под кофе в урну.  
— Брок слишком много говорит. И это было... странно. И сложно.  
Джанис ухмыльнулась:  
— Готова поспорить — горячо?  
Джек почувствовал, что зеркалит ее ухмылку:  
— О да.  
Она вздохнула.  
— Ронни удачливая сучка. Извини, но я тебя совсем не хочу.  
Джек пожал плечами.  
— Приятно хоть иногда переставать быть центром внимания.

Они посидели в уютной тишине некоторое время, а потом Джек заметил, как в зал зашел Стив. Он сразу занял всё пространство своим присутствием, в чёрном тактическом костюме, и люди инстинктивно уходили с его дороги. Роджерс был сосредоточен на паре, продолжавшей возиться на матах, и Джек, быстро прикинув в уме варианты событий, позвал, предупреждая:  
— Рамлоу!  
— Что? — крикнула Вероника одновременно с Броком. Было поздно. Стив уже навис над ними, он схватил Брока за ремни разгрузки и вздёрнул его в воздух.  
— Коммандер, — ровно произнёс Стив, — мне кажется, пришло время для небольшого напоминания, только потому, что мы такие хорошие друзья. — Он встряхнул Брока, всего лишь раз, но так сильно, что у того запрокинулась голова. — При входе в мою комнату, — ещё одна встряска, Брок обмяк. Джек уже был на середине ринга. — Необходимо стучаться!

Прежде чем Стив успел нанести Броку непоправимый ущерб, Джек повис на его руке, крича:  
— Стой! Прекрати! Боже помоги мне, если я что-то для тебя значу, остановись немедленно!  
Стив приподнял брови, но Брока не отпустил. Все присутствовавшие в зале поражённо за ними наблюдали.  
— Ты знаешь, что я хочу услышать. Что было украдено у меня из-за отсутствия у него манер! — Ноги Рамлоу безвольно колыхались возле коленей Стива. — Я никогда не смогу вернуть этот момент! — Голос Стива дрожал из-за обуревавших его эмоций.  
— Я никогда этого не скажу, если ты навредишь ему, — решительно произнёс Джек. — Ты знаешь, каким упрямым я могу быть. Он наш друг. Помнишь? Он спас тебе жизнь.

Стив закрыл глаза и разжал ладонь, Брок кулем стёк на маты. Стив развернулся на каблуках и пошёл прочь. Вероника и Джанис занялись Броком, проверяя его состояния, Джанис вызывала медиков. Джек оглянулся на них, затем на уходившего Стива, и принял решение. Он бросился за Стивом и не увидел жалостливого взгляда на лице Джанис.

— Стой! — позвал Джек, пока Стив шагал по коридору. — Подожди!  
Стив тяжело вздохнул, его огромные плечи поднялись и поникли.  
— Что? — спросил он, так и не повернувшись.  
— Ты не можешь так делать! Нельзя просто так нападать на кого-то, тем более нельзя нападать на Брока! Какого черта ты это сделал? — Джек кричал, путаясь в словах от переполнявших его разочарования и злости.  
Стив размял шею, оглянулся через плечо и ответил:  
— Мне нужно, чтобы все здесь знали, что я могу это сделать. — Он фыркнул. — И со стороны Коммандера было грубо прервать нас. Честное слово, в этом столетии никто не знает о хороших манерах. — Джек потрясённо распахнул рот. — Да ладно! Я просто слегка его встряхнул. Откровенно говоря, он мне за это спасибо должен сказать. Эти женщины теперь утопят его в заботе. Окружат бедняжку лаской и вниманием.

Брови Джека сошлись на переносице, он закусил губу. Чего он ждал? Что толика страсти поможет укротить монстра? Что после всех их злоключений и испытаний в Стиве разовьется сострадание, может быть, человечность? Было глупо на это надеяться. Джек чувствовал стыд за то, что думал, будто сможет изменить Капитана Гидру.

Стив положил руку на плечо Джека и спросил:  
— Что не так?  
Джек на мгновение накрыл его руку ладонью, потом оттолкнул.  
— Я... Кажется, я думал, что что-то может получиться... у нас с тобой. Что-то кроме секса и прыжков. — Джек отвернулся и пошел прочь. Когда он был на середине коридора, он сказал, зная, что Стив все равно услышит: — Ты разочаровал меня сегодня.

Он ожидал услышать ругань, звук чего-то ломающегося, или удар о стену. Он ничего не услышал, оглянулся, и увидел, что Стива там уже нет.


	42. Chapter 42

Джек заглянул в дверь больничной палаты Брока. Джанис дружески помахала ему ладонью, потом прижала один палец к губам и кивнула на двух Рамлоу. Оба спали. Брок на постели, облепленный датчиками и чему-то улыбающийся. Ронни пускала слюни на его простынь, сидя рядом. Джанис закатила глаза и подмигнула, Джек кивнул и ушёл.

Он бродил по помещениям Трискелиона, чувствуя направленные в спину настороженные взгляды. Он не искал Стива. _Не искал_. Без этого придурка будет только лучше. Он часами исследовал бесконечные коридоры, засунув руки в карманы и высматривая белобрысую макушку человека, вырезавшего звёзды на его спине.

В этом не было никакого смысла, абсолютно! Он ненавидел Стива. Стив ненавидел его. _Содранной кожей украсить красный диван…_ Руки сжались в кулаки, и он медленно выдохнул. Всё дело в изменённой линии времени. Когда они попали в прошлое, они что-то сломали. Не только в Стиве. Джек осознавал это. Он думал о покрытом шрамами и синяками костлявом парнишке в ветхой одежде, о дешевой футболке с распродажи. Он помнил потрясающие рисунки на каменных стенах, помнил, с какой жадностью Стив принимал их доброту. Они были такими жестокими в тот день. Неужели чувство вины заставляло нутро Джека судорожно сжиматься? Чувство вины ни у кого ещё не вызывало стояк.

Джек покачал головой и продолжил свои бесплотные поиски, пока его не остановил агент Хилл.  
— Мистер Роллинз, Директор Фьюри уведомляет вас о том, что Стив Роджерс заплатил за детский набор для творчества и книгу фальшивыми купюрами в сувенирном магазине. Затем он напугал продавщицу, улыбнувшись и сказав, что она выглядит совсем как его мать.  
Джек моргнул.  
— Он _заплатил_ за вещи? — Обычно он просто заходил и брал что хотел… — Где он?  
Агент Хилл указал пальцем вверх.  
— На крыше. Директор просит вас разобраться с этим. Код доступа вам не понадобится — мистер Роджерс сорвал дверь с петель. — Это было больше похоже на нормального Стива. Джек кивнул и двинулся к лифту. — Будьте осторожны, мистер Роллинз. Он непредсказуем. Нестабилен.  
— Кому вы рассказываете, — пробормотал Джек.

Ветер завывал вокруг Джека. Он прикрыл глаза ладонью и осмотрелся. Стив сидел на самом краю здания, спустив ноги в воздух. В руках он держал тонкую книгу в мягкой обложке, с загнутыми уголками страниц. Он смотрел в сторону Потомака, его обтянутые черной униформой плечи были поникшими.  
Джек осторожно подошел к нему и позвал:  
— Роджерс?  
Он надеялся, что Стив сможет расслышать его за ветром. Они были так высоко, что его затошнило, и ему пришлось отвести взгляд от горизонта.  
— Роджерс!  
— Уходи! Оставь меня! — Стив крикнул в никуда, не поворачиваясь к Джеку.  
Джек стиснул зубы и ухватил Стива за плечо, впиваясь в него пальцами.  
— Нет!  
Стив повернул голову и посмотрел на Джека через плечо. Его лицо было заплаканным, обветренным и искажённым страданием. Джек опустился рядом с ним на колени, чтобы можно было расслышать друг друга, не перекрикивая ветер, гудевший вокруг них.

Стив сжимал в кулаке книгу.  
— Это, — он потряс книгой в воздухе. Это была автобиография Стеллы Роджерс. — Это то, чего меня лишили! Я мог… я мог бы стать кем-то гораздо _бóльшим_ , Джек! — Он швырнул книгу в Потомак, и они смотрели, как страницы трепыхались в полете, пока книга не исчезла из вида. Стив уткнулся лицом в ладони. — Они превратили меня в монстра! — Он опустил руки вниз, снова сжал ладони в кулаки и уставился вдаль. — Нет. Я вру. Не они. _Я_ превратил себя в монстра, которого боятся даже они. Ты боишься меня. Я знаю об этом. А я не хочу, чтобы ты меня боялся. — Роджерс закусил губу с такой силой, что прокусил ее до крови.  
— Но я не умею иначе. Когда я вижу тебя, я хочу сделать тебя _своим_. Я хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал мне. Может быть, я из-за этого не убил тебя в тот самый первый раз… Я вспомнил тебя? И тот второй Брок так сильно тебя любил. Он готов был умереть, чтобы не видеть, как умираешь ты. Я так ревновал.  
Его голос сорвался, и Роджерс всхлипнул.  
— Почему я это чувствую? _Почему?_ Всё было так просто, когда я никого из вас не знал. Я знал, кем я был. А ты, блядь, произнёс четыре слова, и я почувствовал, будто мне выпустили кишки… Как я мог разочаровать тебя, Джек? Я тот же, каким был всегда. Сломанный. _Бракованный_. Негодный. Это твоя вина. Ты заставил меня заботиться о тебе. Я не знаю, как о ком-то _заботиться_ , Джек.  
— Я тебя насиловал. Резал. Избивал. И я сделаю это снова. Я знаю тысячу способов заставить мужчину плакать. — Он ухватился за край парапета и взглянул вниз на реку. — Я _ходячая смерть_. Я не заслуживаю милосердия. Я не заслуживаю любви. — Он наклонился ещё дальше, и Джек вскинул руки, обхватывая Стива, удерживая его.  
— Стой! Не надо! — Закричал Джек в его ухо. — Ты в самом деле мне дорог! Я люблю тебя! Не делай этого! — Он использовал каждую крупицу своих сил, оттаскивая Стива от края, когда тот неожиданно заставил упасть его на спину.

Он уселся сверху на растерянно заморгавшего Джека. Стив принялся целовать его, медленно и вдумчиво, устроив руку под шеей Джека. Джек таял под Стивом, сдаваясь желаниям собственного тела. Казалось, что Стив целовал его часами, наслаждаясь вкусом его кожи и идущими из самого горла стонами. Стив водил ногтями по бороде Джека, потом запустил пальцы в его волосы. Джек ахнул Стиву в рот, его сердце бешено колотилось от адреналина и возбуждения.

Стив разорвал поцелуй и уставился на него полуприкрытыми глазами, с довольной улыбкой на розовых губах.  
— Значит, ты меня всё-таки любишь. Мне нужно было услышать это с твоих губ.  
У Джека побелело перед глазами от злости, он сжал руку в кулак и ударил Стива в лицо. Дважды. Трижды. Стив смеялся, его зубы были окрашены кровью. Он прижал руки Джека к полу.  
— Ох, Персик.  
Он горячо выдохнул ему в ухо и всосал мочку.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.


	43. Chapter 43

— Не вздумай шевелиться, — зловеще произнёс Стив. — Свет идеален.

Джек закатил глаза и замер, хотя его ногу уже начало сводить. Роджерс уже неделю находился в рисовальном запое. Пол был завален комками смятых рисунков. Пачки бумаги и рисовальные принадлежности продолжали материализоваться возле их двери, гораздо лучшего качества, чем в детском наборе.  
Разумеется, это было делом рук Директора Фьюри. Рисование удерживало монстра от создания всем проблем, а также от содержимого штанов Джека, большую часть времени. Уголь попадался повсюду, и даже на Джеке было как минимум два смазанных отпечатка пальцев на бёдрах. Это было почти по-домашнему _уютно_.

Когда они отрывались от художественных занятий, Джек приседал и отжимался от скуки под насмешливым взглядом Стива, с его-то совершенным телом, листали одновременно знакомые и чужеродные журналы и дремали. Выбирались в столовую, ели под шепотки исподтишка разглядывавших их женщин и возвращались в свои комнаты. Смыть. Повторить.  
  
Брок практически испарился после выписки из медблока.

— Если ты не хочешь мне позировать, я могу придумать для нас ещё какое-нибудь занятие.  
Роджерс кинул на него лукавый взгляд. Он сидел на кровати, тактический костюм расстёгнут и стянут к бёдрам. Джек любовался Стивом, пока позировал ему. Тот был красивым, даже со всеми шрамами от электродов, свет нежно касался его кожи и смягчал резкие черты. Джека сбивали с толку собственные чувства, и рядом со Стивом он чувствовал себя запутавшимся. Тот был непредсказуемым, взрывоопасным, но при этом до странности сентиментальным.  
— Я в тебе не сомневаюсь. — Джек вытянул руки, растёр свод ступни. — Судорога.  
— Бедный Персик.  
Стив отложил блокнот в сторону и взял ногу Джека в ладони, аккуратно разминая пальцами, способными стереть кости в пыль. Джек наслаждался массажем, пока Стив не втянул большой палец в рот и не принялся посасывать. Джек непроизвольно дёрнулся со вскриком и попал вздрогнувшему Стиву по носу. Стив провёл пальцами под ноздрями и посмотрел на пятнышко крови, затем слизал его.

— Прости... я щекотки боюсь. — пробормотал Джек и тут же пожалел о своём признании и извинении, заметив, как глаза Стива загорелись дьявольским огнём. Джек рванулся спиной к стене, преследуемый Стивом по кровати. Его глаза были широко распахнуты от смеси нетерпения и страха, и он взвизгнул, когда Роджерс набросился на него.  
— Я собираюсь насладиться твоими криками, Джек, — Роджерс развёл руки и ухватил Джека за рёбра. Джек истерично хихикал, пока Стив щекотал его до чертиков.  
— Стой! Хватит! — он задыхался, не в силах нормально вдохнуть.  
— Заставь меня, — Роджерс придавил его ноги и принялся щекотать ступни, а Джек извивался под ним, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Лицо Джека покраснело и было залито слезами. Он отвесил Стиву вялую пощечину, и тот в ответ рассмеялся. Он остановился и вытер слёзы с щёк Джека. — Я должен попробовать сделать это, когда ты будешь натянут на мой член. Ты так красиво извиваешься, Персик.  
— Ты... ты... сукин ты сын... — Джек пытался отдышаться. — Нет. Хватит. Пожалуйста!  
Стив притянул Джека к себе.  
— Ты полон сюрпризов, Персик. Я так рад, что не убил тебя. — Стив уткнулся носом в бороду Джека и довольно выдохнул.  
Джек поморщился.  
— Это, по-твоему, прозвучало романтично?  
Стив пожал плечами и накрыл его рот поцелуем, от которого у Джека в животе всё перекувыркнулось. Долгое время они вовсе не вели разговоров, позволив телам общаться на собственном языке.

 

— Интересно, куда Брок пропал, — спросил Джек, лениво оглаживая волну удивительно узкой талии Стива. — Я его уже несколько дней не видел.  
Стив фыркнул.  
— Он похож на бродячего кота. Он вернётся, когда захочет есть или что-нибудь напортачит. — Он хлопнул Джека по заднице. — Пошли, надо вымыть тебя.  
— Не хочу двигаться, — пробурчал Джек, и Стив поднял его из постели. — Ты же не сделаешь это опять? — Джек позволил голове откинуться. Это было удивительно захватывающе, когда его держали так, будто он ничего не весит. — Мне вода в уши попала.  
— Обещаю не трахать тебя больше в душе, — торжественно произнёс Стив. — Я подожду, пока ты не станешь чистеньким, а потом перегну тебя через кресло. — Он поставил Джека в ванной и потер его скулу большим пальцем. — У тебя здесь уголь. — Джек прижал ладонь Роджерса к щеке.  
— Что мы делаем? — тихо спросил он. — Что мы делаем?  
Стив покачал головой.  
— Я не знаю. Я не хочу останавливаться. Скажи мне то, что я хочу услышать.  
Джек стиснул зубы.  
— Я тебе никогда не прощу этой выходки на крыше.  
— Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я спрыгнул? — Стив закусил розовую губу, и Джек отвел взгляд и покачал головой.  
— Это было _ужасно_. И вся эта херня, которую ты нёс, чтобы обмануть меня...  
— Это не было обманом, Джек. Не всё. Я обещаю. — Стив включил воду. — Я всегда держу свои обещания.  
— Ты обещал, что не сделаешь мне больно. А там было _больно_. — Джек шагнул под душ, и Стив последовал за ним в молчании. Джек позволил ему мыть свою голову и тело, потому что Стиву этого, похоже, хотелось. Не то чтобы он смог бы его остановить, так что Джек просто отключился, растворяясь в тепле и покое. Было очень просто дать Стиву вытереть его и закутать в одеяла, словно Джек был сделан из стекла. Стив свернулся вокруг него на кровати, уткнувшись мокрым лицом в шею Джеку. Наверняка мокрым из-за душа.  
У них была странная жизнь, сонно думал Джек, засыпая в руках Стива, но он был счастлив. Что-то ужасное должно было случиться, потому что вселенная ненавидела, когда Джек Роллинз был счастлив.

 

Кто-то колотил в дверь. Стив подтянул штаны и застегнул молнию на верхней части формы, после этого открыл дверь. Джанис Роллинз стояла, прислонившись к косяку, и Стив медленно осмотрел ее с головы до ног.  
— Джек здесь? — спросила Джанис, и Стив шагнул в сторону, приглашающе махнув рукой.  
— А ты у нас кто? — спросил Стив, когда она зашла вовнутрь.  
— Джанис. Джанис Роллинз. — Джек натянул рубашку через голову, радуясь возможности наконец-то одеться. — А ты — мужская версия Стеллы. В общем, да, заметно. — Она перенесла всё своё внимание на Джека. — Мы идём на стрельбище. Обувайся. Мне охереть как скучно.  
— Он никуда не пойдёт, — мягко вмешался Стив. — Мы в отпуске.  
Джанис издала губами неприличный звук.  
— Без разницы. Шевели ногами, Джек, мне надо во что-то пострелять. Можешь взять своего чувака с собой.  
Стив уставился на нее с возмущением за пренебрежительный тон.  
— Своего _чувака_? Я не ослышался?  
— Парня? Приятеля по перепиху? _Любовника?_ — Джанис пожала плечами. — Я точно не знаю и знать не желаю. Ваш приятель Брок нарушил мне весь распорядок дня.  
— Что он проебал на этот раз? — устало спросил Джек, завязывая шнурки.  
— Кого. Ебал. Ебёт. Снова и снова и снова! Мы с Ронни — соседки по комнате, и они трахаются как кролики всю чертову неделю! Она взяла отпуск, чтобы не потратить впустую ни мгновения! — Джанис закатила глаза и тяжело вздохнула. — Слушай, я люблю Ронни. Но это просто пиздец какой-то!  
— Не уверен, что могу с этим как-то помочь. Может быть, им скоро наскучит? Или они натрут себе что-нибудь.  
— Надежда умирает последней! Итак, ты и я, идём на стрельбище, где ты будешь слушать, как я ною и скулю. Вперёд! — приказала Джанис и повернулась к двери, которую блокировал Стив, скрестивший руки на груди.  
— Он никуда не пойдёт. Мы в отпуске. — Он выговаривал каждый слог так чётко, словно перед ним был маленький ребёнок. Джанис вскинула подбородок и подошла ближе к Стиву, глядя прямо ему в глаза.  
— Держу пари, ты в своём мире был знатной кучей дерьма, да? — Джек с трудом подавил порыв вмешаться. — Но здесь? Это мой мир. И здесь ты ни хуя не значишь.  
— Очень красноречиво, — Стив усмехнулся. — Соплячка.  
Джанис фыркнула.  
— Предполагалось, что я оскорблюсь на это? Пошли, Джек, пока я не потеряла терпение. — У Джека волоски на шее встали дыбом от повисшего в комнате напряжения. Джанис наклонилась к Стиву и похлопала по затянутой в черное груди. — Хороший мальчик.  
— Мне интересно, что ты можешь мне противопоставить. Ты работала с моим двойником, а я сильнее её. Что даёт тебе право думать, что ты можешь чем-то запугать меня?  
Джанис улыбнулась во весь рот, и Джек проследил за ее взглядом.  
— Вот черт, — сказал он, и Стив посмотрел на крохотный черный квадратик с мигающей красной лампочкой на своей груди.  
— Тик тик бум! — Джанис поиграла бровями, у нее в ладони лежал детонатор. — Он снайпер, но я — подрывник. Так что ты там говорил?  
— Тебя тоже накроет взрывной волной, — пробормотал Стив.  
— Я прожила хорошую жизнь. И я всегда отстаиваю свою точку зрения.  
Стив начал смеяться.  
— Джек, она мне нравится. Очень нравится. Она _чокнутая_. — Он шагнул в сторону и открыл им дверь.  
Когда они прошли мимо него, Стив остановил Джанис и вложил в её ладонь бомбу, сжимая вокруг него ее пальцы.  
— Верни его к семи, или я отыщу тебя, и ты даже не успеешь вдохнуть, не то что зарядить её.  
Он поцеловал Джека в лоб и закрыл за ними дверь.  
Джек наконец перевёл дыхание.  
— Какого хрена это было? Ты заминировала его? О чем ты вообще думала?  
Джанис щелкнула по выключателю и убрала бомбу в карман.  
— Она была не заряжена.  
Джек распахнул рот.  
— Он мог вырвать тебе горло голыми руками, Джанис! Никогда так больше не делай, я серьезно! Он... Ты мне нравишься, Джанис. Он _опасен_.  
Никто здесь даже не представлял, насколько опасным был Стив. Джек вспомнил о Судной ночи и почувствовал приступ тошноты.  
_Он изменился_ , напомнил себе Джек.  
— Слышала, вы развлекались на крыше. Трагичненько. — Джек поморщился, и Джанис похлопала его по плечу. — И ты не настолько тихий, как тебе, возможно, казалось. Стены тонкие, плюс здесь повсюду камеры.  
— Я не шучу. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не делай так больше.  
— Лааааадно, — она улыбнулась. — Соплячка. Меня так не звали с младшей школы. Твой чувак настоящий козел, Джек. Он полная противоположность Стеллы. Дело же не только в наличии у него члена? С ним что-то не так. С его головой. Ты классный парень, понимаешь, ты это _я_ , ты мне практически родня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты от него пострадал.  
Джек кивнул, но ничего не ответил. Её беспокойство было слишком незначительным и слишком запоздавшим. Джанис вздохнула и они пошли в тир, чтобы выместить свое разочарование на беспомощных бумажных целях.


	44. Chapter 44

Стив с остервенением мочалил боксерскую грушу. Его кулаки работали как таран. Сокрушительная сила и никакой продуманности. Джек неодобрительно фыркнул под нос. Долго он вытерпеть всё равно не смог. Никто кроме него не решится сказать ни слова этому медведю.  
— Эй, бей вот так, — Джек показал под снисходительным взглядом Стива. — Иначе ты переломаешь себе пальцы. — Было сложно поверить, что никто не обучил его, как бить правильно.  
Стив ударил грушу с такой силой, что она улетела через весь зал в толпу зевак. Он поднял руку и сказал:  
— Они ломаются каждый раз.  
И ушел к фонтанчику, оставив Джека молча разевать рот в потрясении.

— Сейчас мух наловишь, — сказал Брок, подкравшись со спины. Его волосы были художественно растрёпаны. Просто поразительно, насколько сексуально выглядел этот мужчина, в любом мире, однако вожделение, которое раньше испытывал к нему Джек, угасло до остаточной памяти. В его душе прочно укоренился кое-кто другой.  
Джек нахмурился:  
— Где тебя черти носили?  
Брок потянулся всем телом и чарующе улыбнулся.  
— Догадайся. Ты, похоже, всё ещё цел. Выживал без меня всё это время?  
Он многозначительно посмотрел на клочья груши и толпу встревоженных зевак вокруг.  
— Он не выпускал меня из виду. Едва позволял самостоятельно ходить в туалет.  
— О, это мне знакомо. — Рамлоу вздохнул. — Постоянные отношения. На личном опыте.  
— Я удивлён, что ты вообще появился.  
— Джанис немного взбесилась из-за своей кровати.  
Джек скорчил гримасу.  
— Вы же не трахались в ее кровати? Она из тебя душу вынет. Она заставила Стива отступиться, без шуток. Это было потрясающе. И очень глупо.  
Брок пожал одним плечом.  
— Технически, трахались мы _на_ кровати. И я поменял белье, немного спермы не должно было вызвать такой реакции.  
— Она вышвырнула тебя, да?  
Брок рассмеялся.  
— Подняла меня как мешок картошки и выбросила в коридор. А вслед за мной выбросила уже мою одежду. Кажется, кто-то из Страйка даже заснял на телефон, как я колотился в дверь. Я точно слышал щелчки камер.  
— Так тебе и надо. Ты насытился собой?  
— Кто бы говорил. — Брок уселся на мат и откинулся на спину. Он помолчал, оглядывая зал. — Знаешь, это не такой уж плохой мир. Здесь много чего приятного. — Из его голоса ушел смех, сменившись задумчивостью. Тоской.  
— Подумываешь остаться? — Джек сел рядом с ним. Они наблюдали, как Роджерс карабкается по канату подобно пауку. Он даже не пользовался ногами.  
— Мне очень, очень нравится эта женщина. Я... я думал, что знаю, какой бывает любовь. Но с ней у нас настоящая связь, и это всё такое честное и чистое. Черт побери, Джек, я в самом деле люблю Ронни.  
Роджерс прыгнул с такой высоты, что любой человек разбил бы колени, и приземлился с кошачьей грацией. Воздух взорвали восхищенные аплодисменты, и Стив улыбнулся Джеку.  
_Показушник_ , подумал Джек, потом вспомнил, что Брок говорил о чем-то важном. — Я думал, что ты любишь Барнса.  
Брок пожевал щеку некоторое время.  
— Это сложно. Я до сих пор не разобрался, что было моими чувствами, а что — результатом программирования. Наш Автодок оказался одновременно благословением и проклятием. Я не хочу, чтобы моя жизнь проходила впустую. Я не хочу быть пустой куклой. Я Коммандер, в конце-то концов. Но меня не покидает ощущение, что всё это было полной хернёй. Я запутался. Извини. Я не тороплюсь туда вернуться, чтобы разобраться.  
— Я тоже. — Джек посмотрел на свои ноги и подумал о щекотке. — Здесь хорошо.  
Брок приподнял брови.  
— Ха. Что хорошего в сидении взаперти наедине с Капитаном Психопатом?  
Джек промолчал, и Брок схватил его за руку.  
— Джек, — Брок смотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Джек. Ты нарушил мой прямой приказ? О да. Ах ты несчастный недоумок. — Брок печально покачал головой.  
— Я думал, что он спрыгнет с крыши! — Джек закрыл покрасневшее от стыда лицо руками.  
— Стоило ему позволить! — грозно ответил Брок. — Ты забыл всё, что он сделал с тобой. Сделал с нами! Проклятье, Джек. Он манипулировал тобой, принуждал, лгал и чуть не убил тебя! — После неловкого мгновения тишины Брок добавил: — Похоже, не мне об этом говорить, да? — Он улёгся на мат, прикрыв глаза запястьем. — Мы с тобой пара лохов. Идиоты, падкие на хорошеньких ублюдков.

Их окружила группа вооруженных солдат.  
— Вы должны пойти с нами в свои комнаты. Немедленно.  
Брок и Джек встали.  
— Что происходит? — спросил Брок.  
Стив присоединился к ним. Он смотрел на боевиков, покровительственно положив руку Джеку на плечо. Он наклонил голову и сказал:  
— Кто-то убил Директора Фьюри. Какая жалость. Я думал, она будет лучше. Всегда неприятно разочаровываться в авторитетах. — Он щёлкнул языком.  
— Как ты узнал? — спросила одна из женщин. — Это произошло только что, и вы были здесь всё утро.  
Стив указал на свою голову.  
— У меня есть уши, девочка. — К удивлению Джека, Стив погладил его по пояснице и улыбнулся. — Пойдемте все вместе в нашу комнату.

Пока они шли по коридору в сопровождении охраны, Стив сказал:  
— Я очень хочу назад свой нож. События начинаются превращаться в хаос.  
— Обычно тебе это нравится. Ты радуешься хаосу как рождественскому утру, — отозвался Брок.  
— Обычно, да. Но я не могу рисковать, чтобы что-то случилось с Джеком.  
— Потому что он твой билет к спасению, — ухмыльнулся Брок.  
Стив помолчал, подбирая слова, пока дверь их комнаты открывалась и закрывалась за их спинами.  
— Он мне дорог.  
Замок защелкнулся с громким звуком.  
— Звучит как истинная любовь.  
— Сказал человек, от которого разит неделей разврата. Хочешь, проведем небольшое соревнование, Коммандер? — Стив навис над Рамлоу и прошептал ему в ухо: — Твой маленький двойник, девочка с хитрыми глазами, та, с которой ты трахался всё это время — она шептала твоё имя, когда кончала под тобой? Умоляла о твоем прикосновении, как будто без него она умрёт? Скажи мне, она говорила, что любит тебя?  
— Нет, — Брок стиснул зубы.  
Стив торжествующе улыбнулся и оглянулся на Джека, красного как рак. Он ткнул Брока пальцем в грудь, чуть не свалив его с ног.  
— Значит я победил.


	45. Chapter 45

— Сколько времени? — спросил Брок в сотый раз из своего кресла. Он прочёл журнал «Домоводство» от корки до корки как минимум дважды, раскритиковав вслух все рецепты. Джек расположился на кровати, растёкшись полуголым по постели. Он был чертовски хорош в безмолвном ожидании, натренировавшись за время снайперской службы, но даже он раздражённо выдохнул в ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
— Примерно на двадцать три минуты больше, чем в прошлый раз, когда ты задал этот идиотский вопрос, — ответил Роджерс, не отрывая взгляда от своего альбома. Он протянул руку за ластиком и нахмурился. Посмотрел на пол, заглянул под кровать и наконец повернулся к Броку, моргнувшему с невинным выражением лица. — Отдай.  
Рамлоу перекатил серый комок в пальцах, а потом стрельнул им щелчком пальцев. Роджерс выхватил ластик из воздуха.  
— Молись, чтобы на нем не оказалось волос или грязи.  
— А то что? — спросил Брок с вызовом.  
Стив стёр едва заметную линию на рисунке.  
— Я не разбрасываюсь пустыми угрозами. Просто помни об этом. Думаю, чернила могли бы добавить настоящей глубины рисунку. — Он показал набросок Джеку, и тот согласно промычал. — Наличие красивой модели тоже помогает.  
  
Брок фыркнул себе под нос, потом раздражённо поелозил в кресле.  
— Похоже, у тебя всего-навсего одна муза. На этих стенах больше картин с Джеком, чем я когда либо мог себе представить.  
Джек выставил ему средний палец. Брок своим поведением играл на его нервах. Это делало ещё сложнее работу Джека по удерживанию жестокости Стива под контролем. Джек на это не подписывался.  
  
— У меня было более тысячи твоих фотографий, Коммандер. Рисунков. Вырезок из журналов. Игрушек. — Сказал Стив, растушевывая пальцем несколько пятен на бумаге. — Ты занимал половину моих воспоминаний, и я пытался найти этому причины, изучая всё, что мог обнаружить о тебе. Но потом я отставил детские игрушки.   
Брок обиженно выдохнул, но не стал требовать продолжения, — он изнемогал от скуки, а не от желания немедленно умереть.

— У меня ногу свело, — пожаловался Джек. Стив отложил свой планшет и принялся растирать бедро Джека опытными движениями вверх и вниз. Это было приятно. Очень приятно. Джеку было стыдно, как быстро его член начал вставать под боксерами.  
— Это для меня, мой сладкий? — Стив легкими движениями огладил бугорок под бельем Джека, перекатывая свидетельство его возбуждения под тканью. — Я польщен…  
  
— О боже, вы серьезно? — простонал Брок. — Теперь вы будете трахаться у меня на глазах? Мы даже не собираемся прыгать.  
Стив выпрямился и одним броском кинулся на Брока, быстрый, как кобра. Он ухватил его за загривок и притащил на кровать, толкнув его к паху Джека.  
— Займи свой бесполезный рот работой, Коммандер. Сделай что-нибудь _конструктивное_.  
— Чувак! — запротестовал Брок и попытался вывернуться из хватки, по его коже растекался румянец. Пальцы Стива сдавили его шею ещё сильнее. — Перестань! Ладно, ты победил. — Он бросил взгляд на Джека, который закинул руки за голову и устроился поудобнее в ожидании. — _Серьёзно_? Серьёзно, Джек?  
— Ты и меня уже достал до печёнок. — Джек улыбнулся, наслаждаясь положением Брока. Его бесконечная болтовня уже порядком ему надоела. — Тебе надо на что-то отвлечься. — Немного Стива пойдет ему на пользу.  
  
— Открывай, — приказал Стив и надавил на челюсть Брока. — Ты столько времени провёл с женщиной, что уже позабыл, каково это — отдаваться мужчинам. — Джек стянул боксеры к бёдрам. — Если ты хорошо постараешься, если удовлетворишь моего Джека, я проявлю капельку жалости и заполню твою жадную дырку. Мы с тобой так ни разу этим и не занимались. Даже во дворце Магистрата.  
Джек приподнял бровь, пока Брок скулил вокруг его члена:  
— Я думал…  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Я собирался, но потом он назвал меня чужим именем, и я воспользовался ножом. — Он поднял голову Брока за волосы, из его рта потянулась вниз ниточка слюны. — Ты помнишь это?  
— Неа, почти ничего, — Брок облизал губы и расслабился в жёсткой хватке на волосах. — Наркотики. Много. Не чувствовал ничего, пока не началось заражение.  
  
Стив хмыкнул:  
— Я не сдержался. — Потом он улыбнулся: — Тебе придётся постараться, чтобы порадовать меня. — Он снова надавил на голову Брока, и Джек застонал от удовольствия от движений юркого языка Коммандера. И это всё было ещё горячее, потому что Стив смотрел на него, ловя каждый стон, каждое движение. — Тебе нравится, малыш? — хрипло спросил Стив. — Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул его, пока он тебе отсасывает? — Джек кивнул, и Брок приподнял бёдра, чтобы Роджерс мог стянуть с него штаны.

— Что _это_? — растерянно спросил Роджерс. Он провёл ладонями по шелковистым плотным колготкам, обтягивавшим зад Брока.  
Член Джека выскользнул изо рта Брока с влажным звуком. — Это не мои, это Ронни. Мы играли с переодеванием, когда Джанис вышвырнула меня. — _Так вот почему агенты его фотографировали_ , подумал Джек. — Не было возможности переодеться.  
— Или ты и не собирался. Ждал, пока мы обнаружим твое очередное извращение? Твой маленький бесстыжий секрет? — Стив стянул с Брока ботинки и сдёрнул полностью штаны. С удовольствием погладил вверх-вниз по колготкам. Затем подтолкнул голову Брока обратно. — Кто тебе разрешал останавливаться?  
  
Джек увидел, как Стив достал нож, и напрягся, но тот только сделал разрез в промежности, разделив половинки, как спелый персик.  
Брок сглотнул вокруг члена Джека, его глаза полностью заволокло туманом похоти. Джек нежно гладил большим пальцем точеную скулу Брока, пока Стив смазывал свой член, слишком нетерпеливый и заведённый, чтобы возиться с растягиванием. Это, похоже, совершенно не беспокоило Брока, он шевельнул бёдрами навстречу погрузившемуся в него Стиву.  
  
Джек смотрел, как Стив толкается в Брока, длинные ресницы порхали над раскрасневшимися скулами. Его затянутый в черное бог похоти и возмездия. Он протянул руку над распростёртым между ними телом Рамлоу, и Стив встретил его на середине движения. Они переплели пальцы, и, удерживая взгляд Стива, Джек кончил. Через секунду _распахнулась дверь_.

Вероника и Джанис зашли в комнату, вооружённые до зубов и смертельно серьёзные, с лицами, покрытыми ссадинами и порезами, словно они только что вынырнули из боя. Брок замер и в ужасе уставился на женщин, по его подбородку текла сперма. Джек был слишком ошеломлён оргазмом, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Он даже не пытался прикрыться.  
— Дамы, — вежливо произнёс Стив, как будто не был по самые яйца в извивавшемся под ним Броке. — Я благодарен, что вы вернули мне Брока с такими дивными _аксессуарами_. Надеюсь, он не доставил вам слишком много проблем. Болтливое создание. Требующее постоянного напоминания, кому он принадлежит. Питомцы доставляют столько проблем. — Он толкнулся в Брока ещё одним жёстким движением и кончил, вздрогнув всем телом, от чего затряслась и вся кровать. Роджерс потянулся и похлопал Брока по боку. — Такой преданный пёсик. Хороший мальчик.  
  
— О боже, — пробормотала Джанис с одобрительной улыбкой. — Не думаю, что ты захочешь вернуть эти колготки, Ронни?  
Вероника с широко распахнутыми глазами медленно покачала головой. Потом рявкнула:  
— Роджерс, пошли!  
Тот вздохнул и вытерся простынёй. Он застегнул свой костюм и хлопнул Брока по заднице, любуясь дрожью обтянутой колготками плоти.  
— Я никуда не пойду безоружным. Это неприемлемо, — пробурчал Стив. Он хрустнул шеей и замер в ожидании. Джанис протянула ему нож из вибраниума.  
— Здравствуй, солнышко. — Джанис скорчила гримасу, и Стив поднялся. — Я не с тобой говорил, золотце. — Он забрал нож из её пальцев и повернулся к Джеку и Броку. — Грейте для меня постель, мальчики, у меня есть работа. — Он постучал пальцами по подбородку. — Идём, девочки. Пора убить Капитана Америку.  
Брок прыгнул на Стива с кровати, и Ронни ткнула его в рёбра шоковой дубинкой. Брок рухнул на пол в конвульсиях.  
— Прости, Брок. Ничего личного, — сказала Вероника, когда Стив опустился на колено и приподнял веки Брока с бесстрастным интересом.  
— Я хотел сделать это на протяжении последних двадцати двух часов. С ним всё будет в порядке. — Стив оглянулся на замершего в шоке Джека и сказал: — Помни о моём обещании, Джек. — И они ушли, чтобы совершить убийство. За ними захлопнулись двери.

   
  


— Голова раскалывается, — простонал Брок из-под мокрого полотенца. — Вот ведь _сучка_. Я чуть не обоссался. Не обязательно было ставить на одиннадцать.  
— Там всего… — Джек остановился. — О. Ты пытался пошутить. — Он взглянул на потолок и подумал о словах Стива. _Помни о моём обещании._ — Знаешь… он обещал мне всего одну вещь. Кроме обтягивания моего дивана моей же кожей.  
— Это очень романтично. Теперь я понимаю, что ты в нем нашел. Рассказывай. — Брок пренебрежительно махнул рукой.  
— Ты признался мне, что влюблён в женщину, которая только что поджарила тебя тазером. Не тебе меня судить. _Как и всегда._ — Джек прислонился к стене и принялся рассматривать рисунки, покрывавшие стены. Мозаика из черт его лица, линий его тела. — Брок, помнишь тот мьюзикл? _Зимний поцелуй?_  
— Ага. Музыка приятная, сюжет отстой. А что?  
— Второй куплет главной песни. Не пой его, просто вспомни. — _Моя маска всего лишь фарс. Поверь в меня, и я ее разобью._  
Брок понимающе угукнул.  
— Теперь эта песня застрянет у меня в голове на весь день. Так ты об этом думаешь?  
Джек кивнул.  
— Тогда что нам делать сейчас? Сидеть здесь, засунув пальцы в задницу?  
Брок пошел по новой смочить свой компресс.  
— Ну, если ты привык так убивать время, не мне тебя судить. Хотя я думал, что тебе уже присунули достаточно сегодня днём.  
Джек начал мурлыкать под нос третий куплет из песни, подтянув к груди колени.  
  
_Не разочаруй меня, Стив._


	46. Chapter 46

Джек не планировал на вечер оказаться упакованным в черный мешок со связанными руками. Он не вносил подобное мероприятие в свой календарь или в список дел на день. Опыт новым не был, ему доводилось раньше проходить через подобные тренировки, но приятным его назвать тоже было нельзя. Джек слышал тихие переговоры в коммах и приглушённые приказы. Что-то конкретно пошло по пизде, и что-то подсказывало ему, что Стив был эпицентром проблемы. _Пожалуйста_ , думал он, _пожалуйста, не делай этого, Стив_. Как будто его желания имели какой-то вес.  
  
Брок был рядом с ним, он чувствовал его кожу рукой. Тот чертовски рьяно сопротивлялся, почти сумел освободиться. Определённо сломал несколько костей в процессе, пока его не вырубили тазером.

— Что будем делать с этими двумя? — спросил кто-то. — Определим на вечное хранение?  
— Не, _не настолько_ долго, — ответил второй голос, и Джек по их тону понял, что им следует прыгать в другой мир сразу же, как только представится возможность. — Ждём распоряжений. Нам сообщат, когда мы сможем окончательно разобраться с этой проблемой. — Это не звучало зловеще. Вовсе нет. Неа.

Вся активность вокруг замерла, как только началось вещание. Голос Стелы Роджерс был единственным звуком, разносившимся по зданию:  
— Внимание, агенты Щ.И.Т. Говорит Стела Роджерс. Вы многое слышали обо мне последнюю пару дней. Кому-то даже приказали охотиться на меня. Но пора вам узнать правду. Щ.И.Т. — не то, чем мы его считали. Он был захвачен Гидрой. Алекса Пирс — её лидер. Команды Страйк и Озарение тоже состоят в Гидре.  
Джек почувствовал, как Брок замер в шоке от этих слов. _Дерьмо_.  
— Я не знаю всех предателей, но они в этом здании. Они могут быть рядом с вами. Они почти получили желаемое. Абсолютный контроль. Они убили Николь Фьюри. И на этом всё не кончится. Если вы запустите хэликэрриеры, Гидра сможет убить любого, кто стоит у них на пути. Если мы не помешаем. Я знаю, я прошу о многом. Но цена свободы высока. Так было всегда. И эту цену я готова заплатить. Если только я — то так тому и быть. Но я убеждена, что не одинока.

— Подожди! Донна?! Что ты делаешь? Боже мой…  
Раздался звук выстрела, и Джек услышал, как на пол рядом упало тело.  
— Ещё у кого-нибудь есть возражения? Нет? Отлично. Мы ждём дальнейших приказов. Не пускайте никого сюда…  
Её голос прервал грохот взрыва, прокатившийся по помещению. Джек с Броком вжимались в пол, слушая, как над ними носятся пули. Крики обрывались бульканьем, вдалеке кто-то умолял сохранить её жизнь. Крики длились долго, слишком долго.

С его головы сорвали мешок, и Джек прищурился, спасая глаза, пока они не привыкли к свету. Роджерс сидел над ним на корточках, по его лицу стекала кровь. Голубые озёра, обрамлённые кровавыми реками.  
Он держал отрубленную руку, которую использовал, чтобы открыть биометрический замок. Джек смотрел в ужасе на эту руку, на накрашенные розовым ногти. Стив ликующе улыбнулся и отбросил руку в сторону.  
— Соскучился по мне, лапушка? — Окровавленные пальцы оставили липкий красный след на щеке Джека. Стив оседлал бёдра Джека и поцеловал его так, будто он за него волновался. Было нелепо его в этом подозревать. Он выдохнул возле рта Джека, воняя кровью:  
— Я говорил им. Я предупреждал их, что я сожгу дотла этот мир, если они навредят тебе. Никто не стал слушать. Я не виноват, Джек. Ты ведь знаешь это, правда? Всё это — они заставили меня это сделать.  
На потолке были красные брызги от струи артериальной крови.  
— Я спас тебя. Это делает меня героем. Совсем как её.  
Так много тел лежало кровавой кучей на полу, изломанных, как куклы, Джек с трудом удерживал согласные кивки. Он хотел быть спасённым, он ждал, что это случится, но вид этой бойни переполнял его чувством вины. Он _не стоил_ всех этих жизней.

Брок извивался и ругался в своем мешке, пока Стив не вздохнул:  
— Вечно ты портишь момент, Коммандер.  
Он перерезал путы на обоих мужчинах, и Рамлоу сорвал с себя мешок.  
— Ронни!.. — выдохнул он всего лишь одно слово, и Стив тут же шикнул на него.  
— Твои девчонки обе из Гидры. Истинно верующие. Они пристрелят тебя, не колеблясь. Может быть, потом им даже будет жаль, однако я в этом сомневаюсь. Кровожадные дамочки. — Рамлоу стиснул зубы и вцепился пальцами в бёдра. — Я был бы рад иметь их в своей команде в прежние времена.  
Стив начал небрежно: — Такая жалость, что… — И сразу захлопнул рот, передумав продолжать то, что хотел сказать. Он помог Джеку встать на ноги и прижал к себе, испачкав кровью.  
— Я выкрал наш Автодок и сумки со снаряжением. Идём, нам нужно найти безопасную точку для прыжка. — Он рассмеялся: — Желательно с душем в наличии. Я всё время делаю тебя грязным. Измазываю тебя в себе. Но ты хорошо выглядишь в красном, Джек. — Он забросил обе сумки себе на плечи.  
— Мы не собираемся помочь? — спросил Джек, проглотив своё отвращение. Этот кровожадный монстр был истинным Стивом Роджерсом, а не нежный любовник, не мужчина, заставлявший Джека трепетать от прикосновений перепачканных углём пальцев. Он забыл о жестоком чудовище, жившем под этим идеальным лицом.  
Стив покачал головой.  
— Не моя война. Я сыграл свою роль, освободив их. Как только я учуял запах одеколона агента Хилл, я сразу понял, что там затевается. Прорезал для них дыру в машине, через которую они смогли сбежать, притворился, что Стела вырубила меня. Мы дошли до той стадии в наших отношениях, когда начали звать друг друга по именам. Хотелось думать, что из меня выйдет более привлекательная женщина, однако приходится сделать вывод, что во всех вселенных есть место только для одного совершенного Роджерса. Ты же не думал в самом деле, что я её убью, нет?  
— Да, — категорично ответил Брок, осматривая окрестности в прицел. Стив хмыкнул. Они приближались к выходу, звуки боя неслись изнутри и снаружи Трискелиона.  
— Я надеялся, что ты не станешь, — сказал Джек.  
— Ну, звучит заманчиво, в этом ты прав. — Стив перешагнул через искалеченное тело. — Но я был всего лишь запасным планом. И они угрожали твоей безопасности, поэтому их пришлось уничтожить. — Он так обыденно об этом говорил, будто зачитывал список покупок. Здание содрогнулось от взрыва.  
— Ха. А ведь они могут достичь успеха. Вы знали, что Гидра создала нечто, названное проектом Озарение? Это потрясающе, и очень логично. Уничтожать все проблемы до того, как они станут проблемами! — Стив отбросил напавшего на них агента в стену, когда они добрались до машин на парковке. — Но это загубит всё веселье в решении проблем. Я вам потом расскажу подробности, после прыжка. Давайте, залезайте. Найдем безопасное место и посмотрим фейерверк! — Джек с Броком забрались в машину. Джек держал дробовик, а Брок устроился на заднем сидении, глядя в заднее окно.

Они остановились, застряв в пробке, когда движение стало совсем невозможным. Хэликэрриеры обстреливали друг друга. Трискелион полыхал. Потомок принимал в себя то, что так долго хранилось в тайне на его дне.  
— Это прекрасно, правда? — радостно спросил Стив, как ребёнок в парке аттракционов.  
Брок оглянулся на Трискелион и хэликэрриеры, его лицо перекосилось от горя. Джек потянулся к нему и сжал его плечо. Брок передёрнулся, сбрасывая его руку, но по его лицу текли слёзы.  
— Нет. Это _ужасно_.  
— Ужасно прекрасно! — Стив улыбнулся окрашенными розовым зубами и стиснул Джека в объятиях, целуя его снова и снова. Его поцелуи на вкус отдавали медью, он тёрся вставшим членом о бедро Джека.  
— Я должен тебя сейчас же трахнуть. Не могу ждать. Это был такой чудесный день.  
Джек зажмурил глаза и подумал о доме. Конечно, Роджерс забудет о нём, как только они вернутся. Роджерс возился с ремнём Джека, становясь невероятно неуклюжим от возбуждения.  
Брок положил руку на плечо Джека, не способный оторвать взгляд от катастрофы, даже когда перед глазами засиял свет от татуировки. Он судорожно вздохнул, когда заметил падающее с последнего хэликэрриера тело, пока Роджерс подводил Джека к оргазму смазанным кровью кулаком.  
А затем, они все тоже _упали_ , как вторая костяшка домино, последовавшая за первой…

 

Стив присел над Джеком, принюхиваясь к воздуху и вслушиваясь подобно хищнику. Его ноздри трепыхнулись, и он задрожал.  
— В чем дело? — прошептал Джек, встревоженный его видом. Стив предупреждающе поднял палец и Джек заозирался в поиске угрозы. Он ничего не видел в темноте, даже луны. Однако созвездия выглядели знакомо… вроде бы.  
— Проверь связь, — ткнул он пальцем в Брока. Тот быстро достал давно позабытый наушник из сумки и включил его.  
— Докладывай! — приказал Стив, и глаза Брока распахнулись.  
— Мы _дома_. — Брок втянул Джека в медвежье объятие. — Мы сделали это! Твой волшебный член наконец-то сработал! — Брок ликовал.  
— Он всегда работал, он просто не очень хорошо разбирает направления, — пошутил Джек, пока его друг обнимал его. Они оба замерли, когда к ним присоединился Стив со стальными объятиями, обхватив их массивными руками. Джек неожиданно начал хихикать над идиотизмом всей ситуации, Брок со Стивом вскоре присоединились к нему. Они хохотали, как безумные, вопя от радости, пока полностью не охрипли.  
  


— Итак. Что мы будем делать дальше? — спросил Джек, вытирая слёзы с лица. Всё было кончено. Наконец-то всё было кончено. — Куда мы пойдём дальше?  
Вспыхнули прожектора, пригвоздив их к месту. Их окружил взвод целящихся в них солдат. Стив шагнул перед Джеком и Броком, закрывая их своим телом. Верный нож уже был в его руке, Стив готовился к прыжку.  
— Вы все пойдёте на допрос, разумеется, — произнёс голос из прошлого. — Здравствуйте, Коммандер. Нам вас не хватало.  
Брок прищурился из-за резавшего глаза света и резко отсалютовал:  
— Сэр!  
Голос принадлежал Александру Пирсу, Директору Щ.И.Т.а. И он не выглядел обрадованным их появлением. Джек схватил Стива за руку, потёр большим пальцем его ладонь.  
— Всё будет нормально, Стив. _Пожалуйста_. — Он умолял. _Пожалуйста, не подведи нас под пули._ — Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер. — Стив крепко сжал его ладонь и бросил на Пирса тяжёлый взгляд.  
— Как трогательно. Мы не собираемся тебя убивать, Стив. Ты изумительный экземпляр. Нам много предстоит узнать о тебе, мистер Роджерс. — Пирс напряжённо улыбнулся. — Однако, мы убьём твоего парня…  
  
Пирс не успел закончить предложение, как Стив метнул свой бесценный нож из вибраниума в его горло. Он разрезал воздух со свистом, прямо и неуклонно. Неостановимо.  
  
Кто-то выбил нож из воздуха. Кто-то с серебристой металлической рукой. _Летний Солдат_. Он поднял нож и улыбнулся.  
  
— Привет, _шпана_. Давно не виделись.


	47. Chapter 47

Барнс пробежался металлическими пальцами по подстриженным волосам. Они были короче, чем в тот раз, когда Джек видел его трахающимся с Рамлоу в душевых. Джек ненавидел себя за то, что беспокоился тогда о благополучии этого подонка. Заботился настолько, что пожертвовал ради него карьерой. Казалось, с того времени прошла целая вечность.  
  
Он подумал о шрамах на хрупком теле Стива. Как он купался в даримой ими доброте в тот далекий полдень. Джек хотел ударом кулака прогнать ухмылку с розовых губ Барнса.  
  
Стальной взгляд Барнса скользнул мимо Джека, не считая его угрозой, и сосредоточился на Стиве.  
— Я думал, что ты призрак, Стиви. Похоже, они совсем отчаялись, раз решили тебя разморозить. Ты никогда не был в списке удач их программы, потому тебя и заморозили вместо использования. — Он хмыкнул. — До сих пор не понимаю, как ты сумел выжить.  
— Я думал, что ты умер. — Стив удерживал Джека за спиной. — Я чертовски на это надеялся. — Стив натянуто улыбался, выдавливая из себя слова.  
— Как грубо с твоей стороны. Мы такие давние друзья. — Барнс обратился к Пирсу: — Он был лучшим хуесосом во всём Бруклине, никогда не мог сказать «нет» на вызов. Мелкая злючка. Я на нём столько денег сделал. Однажды он раздобыл где-то нож, странную такую штуку на петлях, и попытался меня им прирезать. Я выбил из тебя эту дурь, помнишь? Научил тебя следовать приказам.  
— У тебя действительно превосходный дар убеждения, — ответил Пирс. Барнс потянулся живой рукой и огладил его челюсть очень личным жестом. — Но мне кажется, что в них нет желания вести с нами переговоры.  
Барнс облизнулся.  
— Довольно. _Коммандер_ , — он выдержал драматичную паузу и мягко спросил: — Что для тебя означает фраза _Проект Проникновение_?  
Через мгновение Брок уверенно шагнул вперед и встал за спиной Барнса. Его лицо было пустым, словно высеченным из камня. Это было лишено всякого смысла. Автодок вылечил его! У Джека отвисла челюсть, и он вскрикнул:  
— Брок!  
— Оно разговаривает, — вздохнул Барнс. — Я-то думал, что о тебе позаботились ещё несколько месяцев назад… Как тебя звать?.. Мистер Роллинз. Точно. — Он смотрел в ожидании удивления и нахмурился, когда Джек не выказал никакой реакции. — Да ладно!  
— Узнал об этом уже давно, говнюк, — отозвался Джек из-за плеча Стива, тот так и не позволял ему выйти из укрытия. — Как ты нашёл нас? — Он тянул время, давая Стиву возможность продумать план побега. Они потеряли Брока. Не было ни единого шанса вернуть его обратно, когда в нем снова заговорило программирование. Блядство.  
— Асгардская магия вызывает характерную рябь на магнитном… — Барнс покачал головой. — Вы не сможете этого понять. Ты обычный солдат. И я знаю, что это за пределами знаний моего придурка. Мы разберёмся, как работает эта _магия_. У нас в Щ.И.Т.е полно талантливых учёных и вивисекторов. Мы разберём вас на молекулы, по кусочку за раз. — Он рассмеялся. — Мы так весело проведём с вами время!  
Стив не произнёс ни слова, его тело было напряжено перед броском.  
  
Барнс нахмурился на его молчание.  
— Серьёзно, Стиви? После всех этих лет неужели ты не хочешь узнать, как я забрал всё, что для тебя имело значение? — Он небрежно ударил Брока по лицу живой рукой и улыбнулся, когда тот послушно принял пощечину. Брок стоял по стойке смирно, пялясь в пространство перед собой, как будто ничего не произошло.  
— Я забрал твою родственную душу и сделал его своим. Когда я оказался здесь, в этом превосходном новом мире, я сразу узнал его хорошенькое лицо. С твоих рисунков. С твоих детских каракуль. Помнишь, ты покрывал его лицом все стены? — Барнс, прищурившись, всмотрелся в Джека. — И твое тоже, теперь я вспомнил. Но ты не мой тип. Я люблю _совершенство_. И скулы. — Он щелкнул пальцами возле лица Брока.  
— Ты ждал его все эти _десятилетия_ , а я добрался до него первым. — Барнс улыбнулся, сверкнув аккуратными белоснежными зубами. — И я обернул его против тебя. Заставил его за тобой охотиться. Сделал его твоим врагом. Ты даже не знал, что я выжил и сумел уничтожить твою единственную надежду на счастье. Разве это не весело?

Пирс вздохнул.  
— Джеймс, я понимаю, что ты получаешь от этого удовольствие, но не стоит ли нам…  
— Заткнись! — рявкнул Барнс на Пирса. — Я хочу сполна насладиться своим триумфом! — Он махнул в сторону Стива. — Он должен осознать, что я лучший. Я всегда был лучшим! Он никогда не будет настолько хорош, как я. Он навсегда останется убогой тощей _шлюхой_ , которую трахали в подворотнях возле порта.  
В его глазах разгоралось безумие, и Джек съежился за спиной Стива, напуганный абсолютным сумасшествием Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.  
— Тебе повезло, что я взял тебя под свою защиту. Я следил, чтобы тебе было что есть — почти всегда. Находил тебе клиентов. Я был добр к тебе, Стиви. Я никогда не позволял тебе _надеяться_ на лучшее.  
Мышцы руки Стива дёрнулись под пальцами Джека, и тот затаил дыхание.  
Барнс нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, положив ладонь на плечо Пирса.  
— Ну? Неужели тебе нечего сказать? Остроумный выпад? Испепеляющий сарказм? Твой рот годен всего лишь на одну вещь, в которой ты преуспел.

Стив улыбнулся, приподняв брови, как будто его забавляло происходящее. Он устроил руки на боках и тихо сказал:  
— Ты был со мной всю мою жизнь, Баки. Даже во сне. И я ни разу не поблагодарил тебя как следует за твою заботу и вложенные в меня усилия. Вроде гашения сигарет о внутренние стороны моих бёдер, чтобы никто не увидел следов. Это было разумным ходом с твоей стороны. Поэтому слушай внимательно, я говорю _тик тик бум_.  
Барнс выглядел растерявшимся.  
— Что?  
— Тик тик бум, мразь. — И Стив метнул две пластинки с мерцающими красными огоньками в окружавших их солдат. Затем он толкнул Джека на землю и накрыл его своим телом. Взрывы были оглушительными, прожектора погасли, и ударной волной из Джека выбило весь воздух. Земля сыпалась на них подобно дождю.

Джек пытался набрать воздуху. Стив лежал на нем очень, очень неподвижной массой. Его ресницы едва подрагивали.  
— Ст…ив! — выдохнул Джек в темноте. Его руки были липкими от влаги. _О боже, пожалуйста, только не…_ Джек не завершил свою молитву, потому что бог столько раз его уже подводил. — Держись!  
Стив взял лицо Джека в ладони, морщась от боли в израненной осколками спине.  
— Джек, заткнись и слушай! — Роджерс произнес асгардское заклинание. — Повтори его! Ещё раз! — Джек повиновался. Оно было такое короткое. Три маленьких слова.  
Почему именно мелочи способны вырвать тебе сердце?  
— Теперь беги. Беги и не смей оглядываться. Если ты посмотришь назад, — кашель заставил кровь капать из его рта, — я убью тебя сам за твою глупость.  
— Нет, — сказал Джек. — Не смей говорить мне, что я должен делать. — Их взгляды боролись долгое время, и наконец Стив согласно кивнул.

Стив снова закашлялся, забрызгав лицо Джека кровью. Он перекатился на спину и уставился на проглядывавшие сквозь пыль и дым звёзды.  
— Мне всегда нравились звёзды, Персик. — Его лицо смягчилось, и на мгновение Джек увидел маленького измученного мальчика под оболочкой совершенного тела. — Прости, что я вырезал их на тебе. Если бы я знал… Если бы я мог это исправить…  
— Ты бы ничего не стал менять и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Кончай нести херню, Стив.  
Роджерс усмехнулся, превозмогая боль.  
— Да, но разве эта мысль не прекрасна? Есть более худшие места для смерти, чем твои объятия. Думаю, некоторые мы даже посетили. Вонючий мир. Не тот, что с вампирами. — Он сморщил нос в отвращении.  
— Ты не умрешь. Я с тобой слишком много возился, чтобы просто так отпустить. — Джек отвёл волосы со лба Стива. — Ты выздоравливал после худших ран. Я _знаю_. Я там был! — Он сжал пальцами руку Стива. — Идеальным существам не полагается сдаваться просто так.

Над ними пронёсся яростный крик:  
— Ты убил Пирса! Он мне так нравился, он был таким полезным. Твои забавы зашли слишком далеко. Чересчур далеко. — Барнс поскрипывал, подходя к ним. Его металлическая рука безвольно висела вдоль бока. — Ты постоянное разочарование, Стиви.  
Стив вздохнул.  
— Думаю, я всё ещё могу с тобой справиться. Подойди поближе, посмотрим, смогу ли я перегрызть тебе горло зубами. Забить тебя головой до смерти. Задушить твоими же кишками. Это было бы очень, очень приятно.  
— Не так приятно, как это. — Барнс позвал: — _Коммандер_! Прикончи его. Прикончи их _обоих_. Этот фарс пора завершать.

Брок выступил из дыма, небольшой порез на его виске окрашивал кожу красным. Он держал в руках нож Стива, прокручивая его в пальцах и ловя острым краем отблески огня. Он ничего не сказал, приблизившись с убийственным выражением на лице.  
— Нарежь их на ленточки, Коммандер. Покажи, какая ты хорошая игрушка. Ты мой и всегда будешь… — Барнс замолчал.  
Джек едва моргнул, как всё было кончено.  
Барнс хватался за свою шею, глядя в шоке на предавшего его Рамлоу. Его жизнь с кровью толчками вытекала сквозь его пальцы. Рамлоу наклонился ближе к уху Барнса и произнёс:  
— У меня ужасный вкус в любовниках.  
Затем он ударил Барнса сзади по ногам, роняя его на колени, пока тот булькал и задыхался.  
Джек открыл рот в благоговении. Брок кинул нож на землю к Стиву.  
— Все забывают, насколько я хороший актёр. Он весь твой, Капитан Психопат. Меня так это _заебало_.

Глаза Стива засияли, когда он подобрал свой нож. Он поднялся на четвереньки, из его тела торчала шрапнель. Лодыжка выгибалась в неправильном направлении, а костюм был изодран в клочья.  
— Баки? — проворковал он певучим голосом. — О, _Бааааааааки_ … я починил твою сломанную игрушку. Неужели я забыл об этом рассказать? Вот я глупый. Зато я расскажу тебе, что сегодня, впервые за девяносто лет, я буду спать спокойно. Потому что… — Он схватил лицо Барнса. — Это охуенно важно, слушай внимательно! Потому что я _ПОБЕДИЛ!_ — Он игриво похлопал Бранса по щеке. — Но я не на столько глупый. Я знаю, что ты с легкостью это залечишь. Я не собираюсь уйти, оставив тебя за спиной. — Он поднял нож. — Мне нравятся звёзды, но _любил_ я всегда ножи.  
Джек отвёл взгляд, когда Стив отрезал Барнсу голову и отшвырнул ее в груду дымящегося мусора. Брок не отводил взгляда от освещаемой огнями кровавой резни ни на мгновение. Стив обмяк безвольной кучей рядом с трупом Барнса. На его губах расцветала легкая умиротворенная улыбка.

 

— Так, что мы будем делать дальше? — спросил наконец Джек, оглядывая разруху вокруг них.  
Брок пожал плечами.  
— Мы здесь застряли, пока Роджерс не очнётся.  
Тело Стива уже избавлялось от шрапнели, выталкивая ее из закрывающихся ран. Брок обхлопал его сверху донизу, нашел куб Автодока и прилепил на Стива пластырь с обезболивающим. Куб писком выразил протест по поводу отсутствия сети. Тело Стива расслабилось, избавившись от боли.  
— Насчёт этого… — Джек улыбнулся. — Наши возможности несколько _расширились_. — Он засунул руку в штаны. — Я знаю заклинание. Он научил меня заклинанию! Куда ты хочешь попасть? — Стив начал медленно приходить в себя.  
— Мы же не берём его с собой, нет? — попросил Брок. Джек качнул головой, наглаживая свой член. — Твою мать. Ладно… куда-нибудь… в счастливое место, наверное. — Он бросил испепеляющий взгляд на тело Барнса и пнул на него грязи. — Просто думай о хорошем. Так ничего плохого не случится, да? Вся моя жизнь уничтожена. У меня здесь всё было просто замечательно. Обожаемый нацией сердцеед! А теперь, теперь мне даже незачем жить. — Он трагично вздохнул. — Счастливые мысли. Счастливые мысли.  
Роджерс поманил его пальцем, когда начал разгораться свет от татуировки Джека. Брок опустился на колено, чтобы расслышать. Его глаза распахнулись от потрясения:  
— Я… стану _отцом?!_

И они снова падали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто прочитал! Автор будет рад, если вы оставите ему свой отзыв, переводчик тоже будет рад, на самом деле, все будут очень рады! 
> 
> Пояснение к финалу истории (ибо он вызывал массу вопросов у читателей оригинала, значит, они будут неизбежны и здесь): Ронни забеременела от Брока, потому что Автодок отменил его вазэктомию, а Стив учуял в ней зародившуюся жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> У истории есть спин-ооф, Reparations, берущий начало в здешней 38-й главе. http://archiveofourown.org/works/6942589


End file.
